


The Day The Angels Fell

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Ina, Angel Iverson, Angel James, Angel Nadia, Angels vs Fallen angels, Angst and Tragedy, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dark Hunk, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Pidge | Katie Holt, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Demon Lotor, Dom/sub Undertones, Fallen Angel Lance, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel Hunk, Fallen angel Pidge, Fallen angel shiro, Fallen angel-Human hybrid Keith, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Guardian Angels, Hell hound Kosmo, Iverson is an ass, Keith is the youngest, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind fuckery, Murder, Other, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, Top Lance (Voltron), Violence, angel ryan, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 84,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: You've all heard the stories of angels and demons battling each other, with angels being the protectors of all things innocent and holy while the demons only seek to reek havoc and corrupt.But what if the angels and the demons weren't enemies? What if the enemies of the angels...were their own kind?A group of Fallen, originally consisting of: Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, seek to overthrow the corrupted adviser that God's placed in charge. In the process, Shiro meets a young (human) orphaned boy by the name of Keith.Sensing the child's potential and strength, Shiro whisks him away to the Fallen's home, despite the interference of Keith's guardian angel: James.Raised by the fallen, Keith grows to be a fine warrior. The day he's turned into a Fallen marks the day that all hope is lost for the angels.





	1. Notes

**Characters and Powers:**

  * Shiro: fallen angel, healing, flight, portal creation, pyrokinesis
  * Lance: fallen angel, healing, flight, portal creation, cryokinesis
  * Pidge: fallen angel, healing, flight, portal creation, electrokinesis
  * Hunk: fallen angel, healing, flight, portal creation, mental shielding
  * Keith: human-fallen hybrid, healing, flight, portal creation, pathokinesis
  * Kosmo: Hellhound, telepathic with chosen rider, healing, teleportation, size shifting 
  * Adam: angel, healing, solar and energy manipulation
  * James: angel, healing, solar and energy manipulation
  * Ryan: angel, healing, solar and energy manipulation
  * Nadia: angel, healing, solar and energy manipulation
  * Ina: angel, healing, solar and energy manipulation
  * Iverson: angel (trusted adviser to God), healing, solar and energy manipulation



 

**Rules:**

  * Angels, fallen angel, and demons are immortal.
  * Angels and demons stop physically changing at the age equivalent to 18.
  * They can communicate with each other telepathically.
  * Humans can be turned into a demon or a fallen angel if marked by a being in high power.
  * When angels fall, they lose their wings and the ability to fly comes in the form of a power instead of a natural thing.
  * No longer bound by heaven or hell, fallen angels don’t have urges (like to obey the will of God or to cause havoc).
  * Because fallen aren’t limited, they can develop their own abilities/powers.
  * Angels all possess the same abilities.
  * Fallen angels can’t touch angels anymore (like demons can’t) since angels are holy beings while fallen are supposedly corrupted beings. If they do have direct contact, they’re burned and the appendage that touched the angel will slowly fray away.
  * Keith can touch angels because he’s half human and can rely on that side of him.
  * Kosmo is blue because the blue area in a flame is the hottest area.



 


	2. Prologue

_ Allura and Coran were dead.  _

 

_ Allura, one of the most respected social workers in her area.  _

 

_ Coran, one of the most loved doctor in his.  _

 

_ They were dead.  _

 

_ Killed by rogue demons that somehow managed to escape Hell.  _

 

_ Not too surprising, as Lotor was uninterested in the world outside of his empire.  _

 

_ But still...Allura and Coran were dead.  _

 

_ Killed by demons, just like thousands of others had been.  _

 

_ And once again, Iverson failed to do anything to stop it.  _

 

_ Iverson, who was the supposed protector of the innocents of the world, sat and watched a people were killed. As close ones mourned and grieved, begging for him to do something about the deaths.  _

 

_ He didn’t answer their calls.  _

 

_ He failed them.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this anymore, Adam!” Tears spill from Shiros eyes as he watches yet another funeral from his place in the sky. “I can’t watch this any longer.”  _

 

_ “Shiro, please.” Adam flies over to soothe his partner. “You know why we can’t interfere. Iverson said-”  _

 

_ “I don’t care!” Shiro pushes Adam away, flying a good few feet away so that the other can’t touch him. “I’m not doing this anymore! I’m not following that stupid order!”  _

 

_ “Shiro.” Adam’s voice drops a bit. “Are you saying that you’ll disobey our lord just to soothe your own conscious?”  _

 

_ “No.” Shiro turns his back to Adam, tears still spilling from his eyes. “I’m saying I’ll disobey Iverson to help stop these deaths from happening. Like we should be doing already.”  _

 

_ “You know I can’t let you do that.” Adam clenches his fists, fists that rest on his sides.  _

 

_ “I don't care.” Shiro sniffs a bit, tears of anger now flowing down his cheeks as opposed to tears of sadness. “I’m doing it. You won’t change my mind.”  _

 

_ “Shiro, think about what you’re saying.” Adam flies closer. Or, tries to, as Shiro moves away. “You need to trust that Iverson has a plan. You need to have faith.”  _

 

_ “Faith?” Shiro raises his voice, whipping around to glare at Adam. “You talk to me about faith?!”  _

 

_ Adam gasps as Shiro begins to shake, either with anger or with grief, he knows not.  _

 

_ “For years, I’ve watched people get torn to shreds, have their soul be eaten by a rogue demon that Lotor failed to watch.” Shiro’s voice starts to echo as he speaks. “For years, I’ve only been able to whisper useless words of comfort into the ears of their loved ones as they mourn their death.”  _

 

_ “I’m not just gonna sit back anymore, Adam.” The wings on Shiro’s back begin to lose their feathers, further proving that he's deadly serious about his decision. “I’ll disobey Iverson, I’ll fall, if that means I never have to see another innocent mortal suffering from his lack of care.”  _

 

_ Before Adam can react, plead with his lover one last time to reconsider, Shiro’s falling.  _

 

_ The white feathers previously making up his wings fill the air, bringing tears to Adam’s eyes.  _

 

_ He’s lost his lover.  _

 

_ Unconsciously, he just started a war. With him being on one side and Shiro being on the other.  _

 


	3. A Human Child?

“Ugh, remind me why you dragged me here again?” Lance’s annoyed voice cuts Shiro’s train of thought off. “This better be important, I was in the middle of getting my late night snack.” 

 

Shiro rolls his eyes: “Lance, will you shut up and trust me? When have I ever dragged you on a mission that wasted your time?” 

 

“Never.” Lance admits with a huff. “But still, couldn't you wait until after my snack?” 

 

“There are plenty of humans that stay up late at night. If you really need one after this, then you can go and find another one easily.” Shiro smiles cheekily at Lance. “Besides, you’re immortal. You’ve got all the time in the world to have fun.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Lance waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Let’s just find whoever it is that you want and leave.” 

 

Shiro continues to lead Lance across the sky, passing several houses and apartments before finally stopping at an alleyway. 

 

“This is it? There’s no one here.” Lance is shushed by Shiro as they descend to the ground. 

 

“Hello?” Shiro calls out, ignoring the raised brow that Lance throws his way. “Hey Keith, it’s me, Shiro. Remember from last week? The guy who brought you that fruit basket?” 

 

“Shiro?” A small voice calls out, catching the attention to Shiro and Lance. “You...you came back?” 

 

A small boy, scrawny boy crawls out from behind one of the dumpster bins. He’s got a heavily bruised face and is definitely malnourished, but doesn’t look like a stick yet. So that’s a good sign. 

 

“Yeah bud, I’m back.” Shiro smiles and flies over to pick the small boy up. “What happened to you while I was gone?” 

 

Keith’s lips turn into an (adorable) frown as he retells the story of his newest injuries. 

 

Some kids found him and picked on him. When he tried to hide, they pulled him out and kicked him around a bit. No one came to help though. 

 

“Oh buddy.” Shiro coos and hugs Keith close to him. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Keith wraps his small arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “You kept your promise.” 

 

“Yes I did.” Shiro begins to rub Keith’s back soothing. “You’re safe now.” 

 

“Ehem.” Lance clears his throat loudly, giving Keith a friendly (too friendly) smile when the boy turns his way. “Am I missing something here?” 

 

“Lance, this is Keith.” Shiro chuckles at his friend’s antics and walks forward. “He’s the kid I told you and the others about last week.” 

 

“Ahhh…” Lance immediately recalls that day. “The little powerhouse fighter?” 

 

“Yep. That’s this little guy.” Shiro smirks and bounces Keith a bit in his arms. “Keith, this is Lance. He’s a close friend.” 

 

“Hello.” Keith blushes shyly, holding out a hand to wave. 

 

“Hello, little one.” Lance gently takes Keith’s small hand into his own and leans down to kiss some of the split knuckles. “Yep, you’re definitely a fighter.”  

 

“I have to be.” Keith states grimly. “No one else is going to protect me.” 

 

“What about your family? Or friends?” Lance tilts his head in confusion. “Wait-you live in this alleyway?” 

 

Keith nods, starting to sniff a bit as he remembers why he has to live here. 

 

“His parents were killed by the same demon that we killed a few days ago. The foster families that he stayed with were abusive and kids didn’t really like Keith because he didn’t have parents.” Shiro explains, face twisted into a dark sneer. “Yet another example of where Iverson has failed the mortals.” 

 

Lance nods, face twisted into an equally angry sneer: “One would think that he’d at least have mercy for children.” 

 

“Iverson has mercy for all.” A voice calls out, causing Shiro and Lance to whip around. “It’s you that refuses to believe the truth.” 

 

“Well, well, well…” Lance cackles darkly, eyes shining a dark blue. “If it isn’t Iverson’s little golden boy.” His hands glow blue as an ice barrier forms around them. 

 

Keith looks from Shiro to Lance and, upon seeing the angry looks on their faces, turns to glare at the newcomer as well. Though, that glare fathers a bit when he sees a familiar face.

 

“James?” Keith’s voice wavers a bit, though it’s only noticeable to Shiro. 

 

“Keith.” The newcomer, James sadly smiles down at him. “Hey bud.” 

 

“Oh, don’t act like he's your friend, James.” Lance places his hands on his hips and cocks his hip out. “If you were, you would’ve been here for him when he needed you.” 

 

“I’m his guardian angel-” James’ next words are cut off when Lance holds up a hand, signalling that he doesn’t believe James. 

 

“You’re not his guardian angel, James. You just watch Keith to make sure that he stays alive. You don’t care about his well being, mentally or physically, otherwise.” 

 

Keith clutches Shiro’s coat in his hands while James and Lance have a glaring contest. 

 

“Iverson didn’t send you here to protect him. You’re just here to manipulate Keith into becoming another one of his little slave children.” Two gasps are heard after that. 

 

One from James, out of shock and indignation, while the other from Keith, in horror and anger. How could Iverson (whoever that was, he obviously had authority in heaven) tell his angels to do such a thing? How could angels go through with such a thing? 

 

“Well guess what? You’re too late.” Lance grins darkly, feet leaving the ground as he begins to float upwards. “Keith’s ours now, he’s under our protection.” 

 

“Keith, he’s lying to you.” James ignores Lance in favor of trying to catch Keith's eyes. “I swear to you, Iverson would never do such a thing. He loves you, just like he loves all.” 

 

Lance keeps his eyes trained on James while Shiro begins to shake Keith a bit. The boy’s gone eerily silent. 

 

After a few moments though, Keith answers in a quiet voice: “Then where was he?” 

 

Keith brings his face up to glare at James, tears running down his cheeks, staining the already bruised pale skin. 

 

“If Iverson loves me, loves everyone, then why is he letting this happen? Why did he let those creatures take my parents away? Why did he let those other kids hurt me? Why are people still dying so much? James, I trusted you!” 

 

Shiro begins to rock Keith back and forth as the other begins to sob, shushing the smaller boy and planting small kisses on Keith’s head. 

 

“Shhh, buddy.” Shiro whispers words of comfort as Keith hides his face in his coat. “It’s ok, we’ll stop them, ok? We’ll stop those demons from hurting people and stop Iverson from being an asshole.” 

 

“Shiro, language!” James narrows his eyes, now catching Lances moving form. “He is still a child!” 

 

“Don’t pretend like you care!” Lance charges at James. “You don’t care about anyone!” 

 

Keith continues to cry into Shiro’s coat as Lance and James begin their fight. He just...he just wants this to end. He just wants to go somewhere no one can ever find him again. 

 

“Keith.” Shiro’s kind voice brings him out of his dark thoughts. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

Keith doesn’t have the strength to speak through his sobs, so he simply nods. 

 

“Would you be willing to come with Lance and I?” Shiro’s comforting smile only lasts a second before it turns into a frown. 

 

James almost shot him while he was holding Keith. Really James? 

 

“Lance, keep him off us!” Keith covers his ears as Shiro shouts. 

 

“Sorry!” Lance grunts as he’s punched in the gut, though he follows with a right hook to James’ face. “Get outta here, now!” 

 

Shiro nods and holds Keith tightly, quickly shooting up and flying away from the fight. 

 

“Keith!” James calls out, though Keith doesn’t answer. 

 

He’s too...how would one describe this…? Way too confused, hurt, angry and tired all at the same time. 

 

“Don’t worry Keith.” Shiro pets Keith’s head as he flies over houses and apartments, also a couple stores. “I’ll take us somewhere safe.” 

 

Keith nods, mind racing at the idea of somewhere being safe. Of him finally being somewhere safe. It’s foreign and a bit scary, but still something Keith wants. 

 

Shiro continues to rub Keith’s head and pet his back as he flies. He looks back a few times to make sure that none of James’ friends have come to his aid and are following him. When he’s deemed it safe enough, he creates a portal and swiftly flies through it. 

 

“Hang on tight bud, we’re almost home.” When Shiro feels Keith’s grip tighten, face buried in his coat, he smiles and flies forward. 

 

After Shiro fell, the first thing he sought to do was make himself a home. Without the protection of heaven and the rogue demons wandering the Earth, he was as vulnerable as a baby kitten without the aid of its mother. 

 

For months, he stuck to the shadows, saving his power. When he gathered enough, he started to create a home for himself. He found a secluded area of hell and placed a magic shield around it, main so that only ones he marked could enter it safely. If anyone else tried to (that is, if they could find the home of the fallen), then he and the others would know. 

 

It would also mean that whoever entered their domain without an invitation would slowly lose power the longer they were within the field. All the way until they didn't have enough strength to stay conscious. 

 

The shield wouldn’t kill them though. None of the fallen are monsters. Once the uninvited guests were unconscious, it was only a matter of opening a portal and tossing them out. No death required. 

 

“Alright Keith, we’re here.” Shiro closes his eyes, offering Keith’s body some magic so the small boy can venture into their home without feeling the effects of the magical shield. 

 

“What is this place?” Keith whimpers as his eyes slowly open after being tightly shut for a prolonged period of time. 

 

“This is your new home Keith.” Shiro lands and begins to walk towards the mansion f a house. 

 

“Really?” Keith’s eyes widen as he takes in just how big the place is. And this is the outside. “I get to live here?” 

 

“Of course.” Shiro coos at the adorable human boy in his arms. “You’re one of us now, of course you should get to live with us.” 

 

“I’m one of you?” Keith looks up as Shiro pushes the door open. “But...but I’m a human. And you’re...you’re a-” 

 

Keith pauses. Up until now, he hasn’t really taken time to consider what Shiro could be. 

 

It’s obvious the older man wasn’t human. Just...so easy to see. But what was he? He wasn’t an angel, he didn’t have wings and James even said that Shiro and Lance were against Iverson. Were they demons? No, no, they haven’t hurt anyone. As far as he knows. And they don’t have wings, once again, or horns. 

 

“I’ll explain everything, Keith.” Shiro soothes as he walks to the kitchen, where Hunk and Pidge are waiting. “First, I think you should eat something. Poor thing, you look like you haven’t had a proper meal in years.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Keith was aware of James' existence and did form a small friendship bond with him. 
> 
> Which is close to broken now that he knows more about angels.


	4. Meet Keith

“Keith!” James shouts, though the child doesn’t turn to acknowledge him. 

 

“You might as well give up!” Lance growls as he fires a series of icicles at James. “He won’t listen to you.”

 

James summons his shield, managing to block most of the icicles (though a few nick his shoulder). 

 

“Face it James, you’ve lost.” Lance smiles cruelly, summoning a string of ice pieces to make a whip-like weapon.  

 

“No I haven’t.” James narrows his eyes and summons his staff. “Not until I’m on the ground, on my way to death.” 

 

“That can be arranged.” Lance’s eyes glow bright at the challenge, wrist flicking as he slashes his whip across James’ shield. 

 

The whip leaves a deep slash mark in James’ shield, but the angel pays no mind. Instead, he wills it to disappear and charges at Lance. Swinging his staff in circles, over his back and around his body, James yells as he brings it down on Lance’s head. 

 

Smirking at the obvious attack, Lance quickly jumps away and swings his whip again. This time, James isn’t fast enough. The whip wraps around his upper body, trapping his arms and his wings, and with one harsh pull, Lance has pulled James off the ground and into the air. 

 

James turns and tries to use what mobility he still has to hit Lance with his staff, but as one would imagine, he fails miserably.

 

Lance uses James’ twist of the body to punch him in the ribs, ducking under the long staff that swings at his head. 

 

“Losing your touch, Jamie.” Lance mocks as the angel grunts and curls in on himself. 

 

With one strong twist, Lance swings James’ around (while still tied with the whip) and flings him into the ground. 

 

James’ groans in pain as his wings make contact with the ground first. If this was his first fight with Lance, then they most certainly would’ve been broken. He’s used to being flung places though, so his wings have come to be quite resilient. 

 

“Like I said.” Lance slowly lowers himself, smirking in satisfaction when James barely manages the strength to stand up. “You’ve lost your touch.” 

 

“Lance.” James forces out, eyes coming to meet Lance’s. “Lance, please, I know you and the others are angry. But Keith...he’s- 

 

Lance charges forward, ice covered hand wrapping around James’ throat before the angel can finish. James hisses lightly as the sharp pieces of the ice bite into his skin. 

 

“Shut up.” Lance growls, bearing his teeth at James. “You don’t care about us, so stop pretending that you do.” 

 

“L-La-ack!” James’ hand fly up to Lance’s, trying to dislodge the hand around his throat so he can breathe and speak properly. “P-plea-please! Let..let me-” 

 

Lance rolls his eyes at James’ pathetic attempt at speaking. He’s heard this all before. Multiple times, actually. James claiming that Iverson is the one in the right and they were in the wrong, how Iverson is trying to give them chances, but they’re shutting him out...blah, blah, blah, blah...Yeah, it gets annoying. 

 

Oh! And last but not least, how James is sorry for Lance losing his entire family even though he helped Iverson take them away! 

 

“Lance! Please!” James grunts as Lance’s grip tightens. 

 

“Fine.” Lance relents, pushing James to the wall. Using his ice abilities, he traps James against the wall by shooting at his hands, ankles, and at his waist. “Speak. Quickly.” 

 

“Lance, I know that you don’t believe me, but Iverson has plans for Keith.” James slouches forward, wiggling uselessly against the ice restraints. “Please, I know how it looks, but Iverson has good plans for Keith, he isn’t going to hurt him!” 

 

Lance rolls his eyes and grips James’ cheeks, squeezing them together so James’ lips pucker and the other can’t speak properly. 

 

“See, here’s the thing, Iverson already hurt Keith.” Lance’s grip tighten when James tries to shake his head in denial. 

 

“He took everything from Keith, James. He took his family, he took his friends, he took his life.” Lance shakes his head with a hollow chuckle. “Just like all of those people he refused to help, just like me, just like Pidge…” 

 

James tries to deny Lance, tries to explain that Iverson didn’t mean for anyone to die, but the grip that Lance has on his cheeks is painful enough. No reason James should give him a reason to tighten it anymore. 

 

“He’s safer with us.” Lance smile gently, though James knows that that smile isn’t for him. “With him in our forces, we’ll be a step closer to overthrowing Iverson and restoring peace to the mortal world.” 

 

James’ eyes glow white, trying to summon his staff, his shield, any weapon that could help him. Lance, however, doesn’t even grace him with that hope. The fallen simply yanks James’ face up, disrupting James’ concentration. 

 

“Ugh!” James grunts as his face is harshly yanked up. Lance is a bit taller than him, not by much, but still a bit. So now, with his face yanked up, they have eye contact. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong.” Lance’s eyes glow that dangerous blue again. “I fully intend to snuff out the light keeping you alive.” 

 

A large, sharp icicle forms beside Lance’s head, sharp end point at James eye. It isn’t close enough to touch, but it’s close enough that it’s still threatening.  

 

“And believe me, I will make it hurt.” Lance’s voice begins to echo. “But that’ll hardly compare to the pain you’ll feel knowing your precious Keith now belongs to us.” 

 

James begins to squirm as Lance leans close, fangs tickling the shell of his ear when the fallen whispers: “Now belongs to me.” 

 

With that, Lance pulls away and gives James a triumphant smirk filled with hate. 

 

“Tell Iverson that it’s over.” Lance floats up, leaving James to struggle against his ice restraint. “Our victory is guaranteed.” 

 

“Lance!” James looks up just as a portal opens. “This won't bring them back! Even if you and your friends do succeed in taking over heaven, you’ll only experience the pleasure of victory! Once that victory fades, your families are still gone. You can’t bring back everything that’s been lost!” 

 

“Oh, I know.” Lance opens a portal back home. “But you and the rest of heaven will suffer for your crimes. That'll be enough for me.” 

 

Before James can utter another plead or demand at Lance, the fallen flies through the portal. Leaving James stuck to the wall from his ice restraints. 

 

‘Oh well.’ Lance hums as he flies into the house. ‘One of his friends will get him. They always do.’ 

 

After entering, Lance immediately hears several voices and coos coming from the kitchen. 

 

‘Aww, they started without me.’ Lance puts on a friendly smile as he walks into the kitchen. 

 

A smile that turns into a look of shock once he sees what’s going on. It’s so cute!

 

Keith’s napping on Shiro’s lap, a plate previously full of food (or so Lance assumes) sitting on the table in front of him, with Pidge and Hunk gushing over how it’s been so long since they’ve seen a human child. 

 

“I can't believe we get a child.” Hunk gasps, barely able to contain his excitement. “And one that’s so small!” 

 

“Yeah, usually we need to rescue adults, and they're kind of scared of us.” Lance saunters over to the others. “It’ll be nice to get another friend.” 

 

“He was so skinny when he came in, and he’s covered in bruises.” Pidge frowns, running a sharp claw delicately along Keith’s cheek. “What happened to him?” 

 

“No parents, abusive foster homes, other mean children.” Shiro summarizes with a look of disgust. “Our dear Iverson couldn't bring himself to deal with that.” 

 

“Figures.” Pidge scoffs, cupping Keith’s cheek. “I can feel the strength of his aura. He has much potential for someone his age.” 

 

“Right?” Shiro smiles, excited. “He’ll be an excellent addition to our little family.” 

 

Lance joins Pidge in running their claws along Keith’s face (gently, without breaking skin). Red welts begin to form on the pale skin over every place that the claws run, but they quickly disappears. The skin itself is so smooth, despite the bruises and the dirt clinging to it. And the hair that falls over Keith’s forehead is so fluffy and soft. 

 

“Are you gonna mark him?” Pidge throws Shiro a worried look. “It’s cool if you are, but you might wanna wait a bit.” 

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Shiro runs his clawed hands along Keith’s hair, massaging the scalp gently. “I’ll wait until he’s 18. Until then, we need to begin training him.” 

 

“Let me check him out first.” Pidge throws everyone a stern eye. “Make sure he’s in a good enough physical condition to go through that.” 

 

“Of course. Don’t want to harm our youngest, still human member.” Lance coos down at Keith. 

 

“Speaking of physical well being, I should grab some more vegetables next time I go for a food run. Human children can’t just survive on sweets and junk food.” Hunk makes a mental note, though doesn’t take his eyes off of the sleeping child. 

 

When Keith begins to wake up, everyone quiets down. 

 

Blinking a few times, Keith’s eyes take a few moments to actually open. When they do, he lets out a mall yawn and scans the group for a moment. 

 

“It wasn’t a dream?” Keith’s tone is breathy and quiet, as if he’s afraid his own voice will wake him from his peaceful state. “This is real?” 

 

“It is, Keith.” Shiro runs a clawed hand through Keith’s hair. “You’re safe.” 

 

“Safe?” Tears come to Keith’s eyes. Uncontrollable ones. “I’m safe?” 

 

“Yes dear.” Pidge hushes Keith gently. She knows exactly what the poor thing’s going through. Memories of her first years down on Earth, before she met Shiro and Lance and without protection, coming to mind. “You’re safe with us.” 

 

“We’ll take good care of you.” Hunk, the ever kind and sweet fallen, smiles. “You won’t ever have to worry about other kids or adults being mean to you again.” 

 

“But..but I can protect myself. I have been for so long.” Keith frowns, not liking the idea of people doing everything for him. 

 

He doesn’t want to become like Iverson, the guy who uses his angel comrades as slaves or servants. 

 

“We’ll teach you how to properly defend yourself.” Lance offers happily. “Then we can all take care of each other. That sound a bit better?” 

 

Keith nods with a shy smile: “Yeah.” 

 

“Excellent.” Lance leans down to plant a kiss on one of Keith’s red cheeks. 

 

“Alright, alright, knock it off.” Pidge pushes Lance away with a playful huff. “Shiro, give him to me. I need to make sure he isn’t too damaged.” 

 

Shiro nods, looking down at Keith. When he receives a scared look and Keith curling lose to him, he decides to just carry Keith to Pidge’s lab. 

 

“I’ll carry him.” Shiro stands, Pidge and Lance moving away so it’s not like they're leaning onto him. 

 

“Alright, fair enough.” Pidge shrugs and begins to walk out of the kitchen, with Shiro walking after her. 

 

“We’ll stay here and clean up. Maybe Lance and I can even get that food run done today.” Shiro throws Hunk a thumbs up while continuing behind Pidge. 

 

“Shiro?” Keith tugs Shiro’s coat lightly. “What’s gonna happen to me?” 

 

“Nothing bad, Keith. Pidge just wants to make sure that you don't have any broken bones or any diseases.” Keith’s nose scrunches up at the second one. 

 

How do you check for a disease? Is that even possible?

 

“You can’t check for a disease.” Keith pouts. “It’s not possible.” 

 

“Oh yes it is bud.” Pige glances back at Keith and Shiro to smirk. “I can tell if you have a disease or not based on your life energy.” 

 

Shiro and Pidge lead Keith through a couple hallways, make a few rights turns here and there, before coming to a door marked: Pidge’s lab. 

 

“You see, all living creatures have an aura that angels, fallen, and demons can read. That’s your life energy.” Pidge pushes the door open and allows Shiro to enter with Keith before closing it. “If I can feel that your life energy is tainted in anyway, that means you have a disease.” 

 

“What does it feel like when it’s tainted?” Keith tilts his head as Shiro places him down on an examination table. “Does it hurt you or me?” 

 

“Sometimes it can hurt the one that’s tainted, but that’s only if the disease they have has started to take effect.” Pidge walks forward and gently pushes Keith back. This way, he’s laying down on his back and can see everything she’s doing. 

 

Call it her way of communicating that Keith can tell her to stop and she will. 

 

“As for what it feels like, it’s like a weight.” Pidge combs through Keith’s hair when the child tenses in obvious discomfort. “If you’re unhealthy due to a disease, I can feel something pulling you down.” 

 

Keith’s breathes are shaky and forced as Pidge runs her hands through his hair and along his arms. She’s either feeling his aura (the hand on his arm) or she’s trying to calm him down (the hand in his hair). It’s a bit hard to tell from his point of view. 

 

‘Then again.’ Keith slowly begins to relax when Pidge makes no movement to touch anywhere else. Keeping eye contact with him at all times. ‘It’s not like it hurts. She’s not hurting me.’ 

 

After a few more minutes of hair coming and gentle arm rubbing, Keith accepts that Pidge isn't going to hurt him. When he relaxes on the table, under her hands, Pidge smiles and begins to explain the process. Another thing Keith’s grateful for: not being left in the dark. 

 

“To begin, I’m just going to place my palm against your forehead. If there’s no pull there, I’m going to move to your chest. Then your stomach, your thighs, then I’m going to go back to your heart.” 

 

Keith nods slowly: “Why is the heart last?” 

 

“Because it can be a bit more difficult to sense that pull, whereas the limbs attached to your boy are easier.” Pidge explains patiently, secretly delighted that Keith’s as interested and curious as he is. She can teach him so much… 

 

“Will you need to do anything of you feel a pull?” A gentle hand comes to rest on Keith’s forehead after he asks that. 

 

“No. We’ll just watch over the area and, hopefully, I’ll be able to learn what disease is attacking that area and make the proper medicine for it.” Pidge hums as she runs her palm over Keith’s forehead. 

 

No pull here, good. That means no brain damage or anything like that. 

 

As her hand travels lower and lower, she’s displeased to find that while Keith doesn’t have any disease or internal injuries, he has plenty of outer ones. She can feel the scars on his skin, the way that they push up a bit compared to the other fleshy parts. 

 

The winces that Keith gives off when Pidge’s fingers brush over a patch of skin also tell her that he’s probably got a body littered with bruises. Damnit. 

 

“You have no diseases, Keith.” Pidge smiles encouragingly while Keith sighs in relief. “Though, you do have a fair share of...other injuries.” 

 

“You can say that I'm broken.” Keith shuts his eyes as some of the abusive words come to mind. “I’ve heard it before.” 

 

“You’re not.” Pidge frowns, helping Keith sit fully upright so she can pull the child into a hug. “You’re not broken, Keith. From what I’ve heard about you, you’ve gone through so much, but still, you push through. Someone who’s broken wouldn’t be able to do that Keith.”

 

Keith sniffs, not used to physical contact being so...comforting. Until today, he wasn’t used to anyone being nice to him at all. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you into a bath.” Pidge pulls back to rub some dirt off of Keith’s cheek. “Then see if we make you some warm, comfy clothes.” 

 

“Make clothes?” Keith wraps his arms around Pidge as she picks him up. “You guys can make clothes too?” 

 

“Well, not for someone else.” Pidge adjusts her grip before walking out the door. 

 

“We can make clothes for ourselves using our powers, but that might not be safe for you.” Shiro pushes the door open, following Pidge to the bathroom. 

 

“So I need to get clothes myself then?” Keith can already predict how much of a challenge that’s gonna be. Oh boy…

 

“No, of course not.” Pidge huffs, gripping Keith a bit tighter. “We’ll get you the clothes. Just tell us what colors you want, we’ll check your size, then go grab some.” 

 

“Really?” Keith pulls back a bit to look at Pidge in surprise. “Cause you don’t have to. I’m sure I can sneak into a clothes store myself.” 

 

“I’m sure, Keith.” Pidge gently binks her forehead against Keith’s. “You’ve been left alone for longer than any child should be. Let us pamper you before you grow too old for us to.” 

 

“Ok…?” Keith’s voice drops a bit at the end of that word. 

 

“We grew up with relatively happy childhoods.” Pidge hugs Keith close so he doesn’t see the sad look in her eye. “No reason you should be denied that just because Iverson didn’t do his job right.” 

 

When Pidge hugs him a bit tighter, voice turning sad, Keith’s eyes widen. Is she ok? What happened? Did he do anything?

 

Keith hugs back anyway, just to try and make Pidge feel better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen are so excited to have Keith because they haven't had much experience with human children (plus, he's not whiny or anything like that). 
> 
> It's also easy to connect because Keith's been hurt like that have.


	5. Everyone Has A Tale To Tell

“Oh no.” Nadia groans and rubs her forehead as Ina tends to some of James’ wounds. 

 

“Don’t remind me, Nadia.” James grumbles. 

 

“I’m not trying to!” Nadia raises her hands in surrender. “Just...ok, look, I don't know how to react, ok?” 

 

James nods, supposing that she’s got a fair point. He just dumped everything that happened to him on her. She's not going to get it all immediately. 

 

Well, ok, that’s a lie. She will, but she’s going to focus on the fact that Shiro and the other fallen have Keith. The child that he needed to protect. 

 

“James, I got good news and bad news.” Ryan enters the room, leaning against the door with his arms crosses. “Which do you want first?” 

 

“Bad news. Might as well get that part over with.” James pushes his bang out of his eye so he can have full eye contact with Ryan. 

 

“Iverson won’t allow any of us to go after Keith.” Ryan gives James a look of sympathy, knowing his friend had a good connection with the human child. “But if we see him out in the open again, we can bring him to heaven.” 

 

“Was that second half the good news?” James rubs a hand down his forehead. Honestly, if it is, it’s not very relieving. 

 

“Well, that, and he’s not angry with you for losing Keith in the first place.” Ryan shrugs. “We all know how vicious Lance can get when it involves you.” 

 

“Thanks for reminding me of that.” James sighs and brings both hands up to cover his face, rubbing his temples to soothe the headache he can feel coming on. 

 

“Sorry James.” Ryan uncrosses his arms and walks forward to hug his friend. “I know how close you two were, but it’s not your fault. He chose to fall.” 

 

“I know, but he still blames me.” James nuzzles into Ryan’s shoulder. “In his eyes, it’s still my fault and...and it hurts. It hurts that I lost one of my best friends even though I didn't do anything wrong.” 

 

Ryan hums and brings a hand up to rub James’ back, Nadia and Ina coming up to his sides to offer their own side hugs. James, normally controlled and strong James, never fails to fall apart whenever the history between him and Lance is mentioned. 

 

It’s understandable, but it’s still painful to watch. 

 

“I’m so sorry, James.” Ryan hugs his friend tighter to him when James begins to shake. 

 

“It hurts...that...that the one I came to love... “ James takes a calming breath, not willing to cry over this (again). “The one I came to love hates me.” 

 

Nadia, Ryan, and Ina all share a sigh of sadness and defeat. No one can save James from that...that feeling. That guilt, self hatred feeling that you get when someone you love hates you. 

 

“And now, he’s taken someone else I’ve come to love and cherish.” James thinks back to the day he first saw Keith after getting the command to watch over the child. 

 

Keith was, for simple terms, quite an adorable child. Yeah, the scowling and constantly bruised face made him seem...rough, but he was an adorable child nonetheless. And don’t get James started on the day he actually talked to Keith (after fighting away a demon who wanted the child’s soul). The child’s curiosity and innocence of the things happening around him made him even more adorable. 

 

“Why is everyone being taken away, Ry?” James sniffs a bit. “What did I do to cause the universe to hate me this much?” 

 

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything.” Ryan furrows his brows in thought. ‘Lance just wants you to suffer.’ 

 

“James.” All eyes, James’ included, whip to the door, where Adam’s standing. “I heard what happened. Are you alright?” 

 

“Yes, I am.” James licks his bottom lip, wincing at the spilt area of his lips. “Lance went easy on me this time.”

 

“The fact that you were attacked in the first place is what concerns me.” Adam walks forward to examine the healing bruises on James’ face. “I’m sorry about Keith. I know how much you wanted to protect him.” 

 

“Iverson did say that we could grab him and bring him here if we see him.” Nadia points out, sounding hopeful. 

 

“The odds of that happening is pretty small.” Adam sighs out in a disappointed manner. “If we’ve learned anything about the fallen, it’s that they’re protective of each other.” 

 

“Deathly protective.” Ryan hugs James to his shoulder. 

 

“More of a threat than the demons, I dare say.” Ina speaks up from her place. “On that note, has Iverson been able to speak to Lotor about some of the rogues that managed to escape Hell?” 

 

Adam nods his head, though his facial expression isn’t positive at all: “They had a meeting, but Lotor hasn’t been willing to do anything about it. And you know how Iverson is about these things…” 

 

Everyone nods, having heard Iverson’s reasons behind his actions many times. 

 

“Is there anything else you needed?” James receives a shake of the head and a sad smile from Adam. 

 

Is he just someone to pity now? Cause really, it’s not helping. At all. 

 

“I’ll call you guys if Iverson needs anything else. In the meantime, you guys should rest. You’ve all had a pretty rough week.” Adam pats everyone on the shoulder before walking out of the room. 

 

“Rough is definitely a way to put it.” Nadia comments after she’s sure Adam is out of hearing range. 

 

“How about we all just...head to my room and try to meditate this week off?” Ina’s suggestion is met with two enthusiastic nods and one sad smile. 

 

**With the fallen**

 

“Ok Keith, I’m gonna ask you some important questions and I need you to answer them all if you can, alright?” Lance’s tone is serious, with his facial expression to back it up. 

 

So, naturally, Keith assumes this is a dire situation and nods his head quickly. 

 

“Excellent. Now, first question: what’s your favorite color?” Lance’s tone and expression is still quite serious, so Keith’s thrown off a bit. Huh? 

 

“Uhhhh, red?” Lance nods, turning to Hunk and telling him to record that. 

 

“Alright, next question: what size are you right now?” 

 

Keith stares at Lance, having figured that this isn't a dire situation. 

 

“Small.” Hunk nods and quickly jots that down on the notepad. 

 

“Do you prefer short sleeves clothes or long sleeve?” 

 

“I’ve never really been able to explore beyond long sleeve shirts and pants.” 

 

“Ok, so we’ll surprise you then. We can work with that. What’s your favorite food?” 

 

“Same with the clothes. Never really had the opportunity to try many other foods besides microwavable things.” 

 

Hunk gasps in offense at that. 

 

“What were the names of your foster families? I’ll see to it that they’re forbidden from touching children ever again! Subjecting a child to horrors like that...unthinkable and unforgivable!” 

 

Keith giggles a bit at Hunk’s dramatic show while Lance nods in agreement. Though, his reasons are a bit different. 

 

“Or better yet, we could just kill them?” Lance throws his hands up in surrender at the looks that Hunk and Keith give him. “What? If they have the audacity to lay their hands on an innocent child like that, then they don’t deserve to live anyway.” 

 

“Lance, killing them won’t make a difference.” Keith rolls his eyes, though he does appreciate how Lance seems to care so strongly for him. “Besides, some of the foster families I’ve stayed with are already in jail.” 

 

“Oh, that’s good.” Hunk places the small notepad in the pocket of his cargo shorts and raises a brow at Lance. “See? Punishments can come in other forms besides killing.” 

 

“I know, I know. I just don’t see how many of them are effective. I mean, who’s to say that when they get out of prison, they won’t harm other children?” Lance crosses his arms. “If they’re killed, no one has to ever worry about that again.” 

 

“I don’t know a lot about the system, but I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to foster a child if you’ve gone to prison.” Keith rubs his chin in though, trying to remember the conversation he’s heard some of the police or social workers had. 

 

“Either way, Keith’s not with them anymore.” Hunk walks forward and holds his arms out, silently asking Keith if he wants to be picked up. 

 

“Can I ride on your shoulders again?” Keith’s voice turns that adorable, excited tone and his eyes shine. “I like being high up.” 

 

Honestly, how can Hunk say no to that? 

 

“Sure thing kiddo.” Hunk places his hands on Keith’s hips and carefully lifts the child onto his shoulders, waiting for Keith to adjust himself before letting go and grabbing his shin’s. 

 

“Let’s go talk to Shiro and Pidge then. Tell them we got our list for tomorrow.” Lance smiles at Keith before turning to the door, opening it and holding it open so Hunk can walk through. 

 

“Thanks Lance.” Hunk has to squat a bit so Keith’s forehead doesn’t smash against the doorway. 

 

“No problem, buds of mine.” Lance shuts the door to Keith’s room closed before jogging to catch up with hunk (the man takes some long strides). 

 

The three of them joke around a bit as they walk along the hallway, Lance being made fun of a bit when he accidentally runs into a few walls when he forgets to turn. It’s all light hearted banter though, no actually teasing. 

 

Besides, Lance gets his revenge by lightly tickling Keith’s exposed ribs a few times. 

 

“Hey guys, got the list?” Shiro turns to smile at the three boys who enter the room, taking the list from Hunk’s hands and scanning it over briefly. “What does ‘surprise’ mean in this context?” 

 

“Means that Keith didn’t really have an answer, so we’re going to surprise him and hope for the best.” Hunk smiles encouragingly at Shiro’s doubtful look. 

 

“What if Keith has food allergies?” Shiro raises a brow while Hunk pales (doesn’t actually, but you get the point). “Do you have food allergies, Keith?” 

 

Keith thinks for a moment before shrugging: “Not really. I don’t think I do? I have gotten sick after eating some things, but that’s mostly because my foster parents didn’t check the expiration dates or gave me random food from the backs of their fridges.” 

 

“So they poisoned you.” Lance doesn’t need to make a face or use a tone to convey just how disgusted he is at that. Everyone can just tell. “They poisoned a 5-year-old boy who’s already been through so much, why?” 

 

“Some people just don’t have morals.” Pidge shrugs.

 

“It’s because they didn’t want me.” Keith corrects. “I didn’t feel safe with a lot of the families since they seemed like people who only wanted a perfect child. So, that meant I didn’t love them, which in turn, made it so they didn’t love me.” 

 

“That’s the worst excuse ever.” Lance frowns and walks to Keith, standing on his tippy toes so he can lift the boy off of Hunk’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey!” Keith squirms a bit before looking back to pout at Lance. “I liked that spot.” 

 

“Too bad, you’re cuddling me now.” Lance hugs Keith to his chest, leaving no space between the boy’s back and his chest. 

 

“How you can go from ferocious fighter to tender cuddler always perplexes me.” Pidge smirks playfully at Lance. 

 

“I love you guys.” Lance pushes his bottom lip out. “I hate angels.” 

 

“Speaking of angels…” All eyes fall on Keith, making the boy a bit uncomfortable. “How did you guys fall?” 

 

The atmosphere quickly changes from warm and humorous to tense and a bit hostile. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Keith quickly tries to rectify his mistake. “I’m sorry I asked that. You don’t have to answer it, I was stupid and-” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine Keith.” Shiro’s the first to recover, smiling kindly at Keith. “You just...caught us off guard is all.” 

 

“Yeah, we figured you’d ask that a bit later.” Hunk scratches the back of his head. “We can answer it now though.” 

 

“Guys, really, you don’t have to.” Keith relaxes in Lance’s grip when he feels the other nuzzles into his neck. “I’m sorry I asked.” 

 

“Keith, it’s fine.” Pidge clears her throat. “It’s not like it’s a big secret, or anything.” 

 

Keith still looks hesitant, though he doesn't fight anymore. If everyone’s willing to answer the question he (stupidly) blurted out, then it’s only polite not to interrupt. 

 

“Guess I’ll start then.” Shiro clears his throat as well. “I was one of the first angels in Iverson’s unit. This was when God first assigned him the task of guarding the mortal world from the rogue demons.” 

 

Keith nods, recalling the name ‘Iverson’ from a night ago. 

 

“When the demons started attacking innocent mortals, Iverson’s first order was that no one should interfere. He told us that he’d talk to Lotor, the prince of Hell, and see if he could convince him to take the demons back in himself. Claimed it was less risky than sending all of his angels down to Earth.” Shiro sighs, disappointed in himself. 

 

“I should’ve doubted him sooner. Years went by and nothing happened. Rogues were still killing, people were mourning and suffering, but the angels did nothing. One day, while watching a funeral, I snapped. I went against Iverson’s orders and as a result, I fell.” 

 

Keith’s eyes, which had been neutral in focus while Shiro was telling his story, are now wide with shock. What? Why though? Shiro did the right thing, why’d he have to fall? 

 

“That’s my story.” Shiro finishes with a small, disheartened shrug. “I lost a lot that day, but I don’t regret it. With us down here fighting the rogues, less people are dying.” 

 

“We’re hoping that once we otherthrow Iverson, we can force Lotor to take action.” Hunk frowns. 

 

“Won’t God do something in retaliation?” Keith looks around at everyone, a bit scared at the idea of his newly found friends going against God. 

 

“God doesn’t get involved in wars, Keith. He represents the peaceful side of the balance. If we overthrow Iverson, but prove that we mean no harm to the mortal world, he can't get involved.” Lance rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, besides, he’s too busy overseeing the creation of new life.” Pidge rolls her eyes. “Unless we do something extremely crazy or cruel, he might not even notice.” 

 

“Alright.” Keith shrugs, not completely understanding, but not clueless. “Fair enough.” 

 

“Now, back to stories, I’ll go next.” Lance places Keith down on the ground, knowing he’s going to get angry. 

 

At Keith’s worried look, he smiles and squats down to run his fingers through the boy’s hair in a way he knows relaxes Keith. 

 

“I fell because of my hatred.” Lance stands up, smile quickly morphing into a frown. “Not long after Shiro fell, I began to question my loyalty to Iverson as well. Why wasn’t he doing anything to help the innocent people from the demons? Why did Shiro fall for wanting to do our job? Why did we have to obey his word when it was clear he was in the wrong?” 

 

“Amen.” Pidge quickly calls out, earning a quiet applause from the others. 

 

“A close friend of mine ratted me out about doubting Iverson. As a result, I was sent down to Earth for about a week to, I quote: ‘respect the authority that God has granted Iverson’. Whatever, it was garbage.” 

 

The sassy pose that Lance strikes makes Keith want to giggle. But he doesn’t, since that might be seen as him laughing at Lance’s suffering. Which would be mean. 

 

“When I returned, I learned that my brothers and sisters tried to come down to visit me. When they got to earth, they were ambushed by demons. They tried to call for help, but Iverson refuse to let any other angel come down. Something along the lines of: ‘they chose to disobey my orders, they need to learn that that has consequences’ and all that mumbo jumbo.” Lance’s brows furrow in anger and his voice begins to echo. 

 

“If it wasn’t for Iverson, then my family would be alive. And if it wasn't for that traitorous friend of mine, I wouldn’t be in a position where I couldn't help them.” 

 

Keith nods in agreement, quite shocked that an adviser for God would let this happen. Lance didn’t betray him, he just asked a few questions. And geez, letting an entire family die? Yeah, that’s called being a murderer in Keith’s book. 

 

“My reason’s similar to Lance’s. My brother, Matt, was sent to Earth to check on something. He was sent alone, which resulted in him being ambushed.” Pidge clenches her fist. 

 

“When he called for help, Iverson wouldn't let anyone go down there. Didn’t want to risk anyone getting caught. I call bullshit, there were enough angels to outnumber those demons by a 5:2 ratio!” 

 

Keith covers his mouth in horror. Why would God choose this man to be his adviser? 

 

“I fell not long after Pidge. I just...I didn’t see the point in being an angel. My best friends were gone and Iverson just wasn’t doing what he was meant to do.” Hunk gives Keith a sad look, concluding story time. 

 

Now would probably be a good time for bed. He’s been touring the fallen territory all day, after all. Why not go to bed on this sad, horrifying note? 

 


	6. Summoned?

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Keith buries his face into Hunk’s jacket as the other quickly flies them through the portal, back into the mortal realm. “I shouldn’t of asked.” 

 

“It’s alright, Keith.” Hunk combs through Keith’s fluffy black hair again. “It didn’t hurt us or anything.” 

 

Keith gives Hunk a blank look. Shouting with his eyes: bullshit! 

 

“Ok, maybe it hurt us a little.” Hunk puts Keith down and grabs the boy’s hand. “But still, please don't feel bad. You didn’t force us or anything, we didn’t mind telling you.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip, still feeling guilty, but not willing to fight with Hunk about it. Lest he actually make the other upset in any way. 

 

As the two walk down the street, Keith starts to lan into Hunk more and more. People have never been the easiest for him to deal with. While not all were cruel and abusive towards him, enough were to give him a slight fear of dealing with more than one person. 

 

“Keith?” Hunk pauses in his walking to cast worried eyes down at his friend. “You alright bud?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Keith clears his throat. “Yeah, just...big crowds scare me, is all.” 

 

Hunk scans the crowd, quickly determining on who should be considered dangerous and who should be considered harmless. After deducing that everyone’s either too busy/focused on their own thing or just not threatening, Hunk smiles down at Keith. 

 

“No one around us can hurt you, Keith. If I sense that someone even the tiniest bit hostile comes near us, then I’ll give them a reason to walk the other way.” 

 

Keith looks at Hunk in light shock. Hunk genuinely sounded threatening just now. While Keith’s only known the man for a few days, he’s come to see Hunk as the type of being who wouldn’t hurt a fly, despite being a fallen angel warrior. 

 

“Come on, the clothes store is right along this block.” Hunk gently tugs on Keith’s hand to get the child walking again. 

 

When the two arrive, it’s very clear that they’re going to be here for a while. On the outside, the store looks pretty small, like a reasonable sized store. On the inside? The store owners have somehow managed to organize everything so that there’s a shit ton of stuff in a small place and said place doesn’t look or feel crowded (like it probably should feel like). 

 

“Alright, let’s see…” Hunk leads keith into the store and pulls him to the side so Keith can examine the labels. “What do you wanna check out first?”

 

Keith looks around, looking for the least populated area (which isn't saying much since there are quite a few people in each area). 

 

“Shirts, I guess.” Keith finally decides. 

 

“Alright, to the shirts isle we go.” Hunk point forward and uses a ‘military commanding officer’ type tone. 

 

Keith can’t not giggle at that. 

 

**With Lance and Pidge**

 

“How come you didn’t tell Keith that your ‘traitorous’ friend was James?” Pidge randomly asks, using her fingers to quote the word  _ traitorous _ . 

 

“Because Keith still has a connection to James and I didn't want wanna scare the kid anymore than I probably already have.” Lance shrugs, remembering how he allowed his anger to rise more than he should have. 

 

“Keith wasn’t scared of you.” Pidge turns to look at Lance. “If anything, he looked worried and a bit horrified.” 

 

“Of me or for me?” Lance raises a brow. 

 

“For you.” Pidge rolls her eyes, walking over to flick Lance’s forehead. 

 

“Ow! Hey!” Lance rubs his forehead and pouts when he fails to flick Pidge back. “How could you tell?” 

 

“Cause I know the difference.” Pidge walks back over to the map that she was previously looking at. “Lance, we’ve all saved people from demons, but humans are still scared of us. That look has been ingrained in my memory for ages.” 

 

Lance’s eyes drop in sadness. Pidge sounds so hurt by that, and she probably (most certainly) is. He’s grown used to it and will be the first to admit that in some cases, he likes it. Likes that since people are afraid of him, they won’t try to hurt him or his friends. 

 

“I know what someone who’s afraid of me looks like.” Pidge declares firmly. “And that wasn’t the look Keith had yesterday. He looked scared, yes, but not of you. Which mean that he was scared for you.” 

 

Lance thinks back to yesterday when he was telling his story. Now that he thinks about it (and Pidge has confirmed it) the horror in Keith’s eyes didn’t look...accusing or judgmental. Rather, they looked worried. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lance admits, scratching the back of his head. “Guess I’m just not used to people outside of our little family being able to emphasize, ya know?” 

 

“Keith’s apart of our family too now.” Pidge reminds Lance with a raised brow. 

 

“I know, but I still just met him yesterday. It’ll take some time for me to see him as family and not a child that I want to protect.” Lance looks a bit guilty after saying that, but his voice is firm. 

 

“I get it, but try not to let that affect how you treat him or talk to him, yeah? The last thing we want is Keith thinking we’re only taking care of him because he’s, like, a charity case for us.” Pidge’s nose wrinkles in disgust at that idea. 

 

“Oh trust me, I’m definitely not doing that.” Lance waves his hands in front of him wildly. “I would rather rip off one of my limbs than betray his trust like that. The kid’s already been hurt enough.” 

 

“Good.” Pidge focuses back on the map. “Hey, come check this out.” 

 

Lance hops off the chair he had been sitting on to come join Pidge at the table: “What is it? What do you see?” 

 

“All of the rogue groups that we’ve been fighting have been way to far away from each other to prove that they all came out of the same area.” Pidge gestures to how the marks on the map are all spread out, shaped like some misshapen oval, or something like that. 

 

“Yeah, we  all decided that they randomly spout out.” Lance’s tilts his head. Where is Pidge going with this?

 

“We were wrong.” Pidge state bluntly. “We shouldn’t of been looking at the area they were spotted.” 

 

She points to the what looks like the center of the misshapen oval. 

 

“We should've been looking at where all of the points connect.” Pidge’s eyes narrow as she taps the center spot. “We can’t find the portal that they come out of because we’ve been searching in the wrong spot.” 

 

Lance tries to understand Pidge’s thought process, but comes up blank: “Not that I want to doubt you, but how can you be sure?” 

 

“The center connects all of these points and we haven’t been able to find the opening from which the rogues are emerging.” Pidge insists. “Even if I’m wrong, it’s worth looking at.” 

 

Lance shrugs, finding no reason to argue with that logic: “Fair enough.” 

 

Pidge nods, satisfied with herself, and begins to walk to the door (to find Shiro) before Lance stops her. 

 

“We can’t seal the opening without all of us present and I don’t want to interrupt Hunk and Keith’s shopping day. We’ll wait until Hunk gets back, then grab Shiro.” Lance looks at the map again, narrowing his eyes in determination when he sees the center point that Pidge’s marked. 

 

“Alright, if you say so.” Pidge walks back to the table. “I still think we should, at the very least, talk with Shiro about our findings.”

 

Lance looks from Pidge to the marked map: “That...sounds like a better idea.” 

 

“I’ll go grab him.” Pidge runs out of the room, feet leaving the ground as she flies around the mansion in search of Shiro. 

 

**With Hunk and Keith**

 

“Hunk, how?” Keith looks from the cart to Hunk, who’s busy looking through some other shorts. “We’ve been here for less than an hour!” 

 

“All the clothes are close together.” Hunk examines a pair of shorts before deciding that Keith would grow out of them really quickly and putting them back. “It’s easy to spot things.” 

 

“I think we should go.” Keith points to the cart and slaps his forehead. “Before we end up carting two carts of clothes instead of one.” 

 

“Hush you.” Hunk turns to playfully scold Keith. When his eyes land on the full cart (full of clothes) he does find it in himself to agree though. “Alright, let’s head home.” 

 

“Thank you.” Keith sighs in relief, hand sliding down his face as Hunk and him walk to the registers. “Uhhh, do demons have credit cards?” 

 

“We’re not demons, we’re fallen angels. Trust me kid, there’s a difference.” When the two make it to the self checkout, Hunk turns to wink at Keith. “And no, we don’t, but watch this.” 

 

Hunk presses the starting button on the machine and begins to scan the items. When he gets to the part where it asks cash or credit, Hunk holds his finger on the credit option. The screen glitches for a few moments before confirming that Hunk’s payed for the clothes and the receipt promptly spits out of the machine. 

 

“What?” Keith’s eyes widen as he looks from Hunk to the screen. “How though?” 

 

“Magic, my friend.” Hunk waves his fingers mock magician type movement. “Magic.” 

 

“Lovely.” Keith rolls his eyes as Hunk begins to bag the clothes. 

 

Looking around, he takes notice of how many people are in the store and begins to worry. What if someone saw what Hunk did? What d they call security and he and Hunk get found out? What if Hunk makes good on his word about giving people a reason to walk away? This is supposed to be a peaceful shopping day (even though they technically stole clothes)! 

 

“Come on, Keith.” Hunk holds out his hand while the other holds at least two bags worth of clothes. “Let’s head home.” 

 

Keith takes Hunks hand nervously, glancing behind him as they leave ot make sure no one’s going to follow them or is staring at them in a weird way. 

 

“Alright, let’s see... “ Hunk walks them a few blocks down before finding a somewhat hidden area behind a restaurant. “Ready to go?” 

 

Keith looks left and right, then behind them, then nods. No one’s here to witness what’s about to happen. It’s safe. 

 

At Keith’s nod, Hunk turns to one of the walls and creates a portal. Quickly, he nudges Keith in before entering himself and closing it behind him. 

 

“Ah, home sweet home.” Hunk sighs in bliss while walking to the front door. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly and runs up to the door so he can open it for Hunk: “Remind me to ask Shiro or pidge to go shopping with me next time.” 

 

Hunk sticks his tongue out at the 5-year-old before thanking him for opening the door and stepping inside. Before he can call out, he hears Shiro’s voice in his head. 

 

‘Come to the meeting room. Pidge thinks she’s found the entrance to the portal that the rogues are using.’ 

 

‘What about Keith? Shouldn’t one of us stay and watch him?’ 

 

Keith looks back when Hunk doesn’t follow him to his room, instead, standing in the hallway with as his eyes glow a light yellow shade. Keith tilts his head in confusion until he remembers: him and the others are telepathic. 

 

Hunk’s probably getting a message. 

 

‘Ask him if he’d be willing to stay in his room for the rest of the afternoon. Pidge installed a TV for his entertainment while you guys were out.’ 

 

‘Alright, got it.’ 

 

Hunk shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them again. When he finds Keith (with his eyes) he gives the boy a sad smile. 

 

“The others and i have a few errands to run today bud. Think you’d be cool with hanging in your room? Pidge installed a TV, so you won’t be bored.” Hunk walks forward and begin to lead Keith back to his room, despite Keith’s nervous look. 

 

“Is everything ok?” Keith notices the change in attitude (in Hunk) and pulls as the others hand. “Hunk?” 

 

Hunk bites his bottom lip, really not ready to explain to a five year old that he and the others are probably going to go kill some demons and seal a portal to hell. 

 

After moments of silence, they finally reach Keith’s room. Hunk places both bags on Keith’s bed before picking the child up and placing him near the headboard. 

 

“Keith, the others and I need to check on something.” Hunk decided to just tell Keith. Why hide it? He’s going to start training next week. “Pidge thinks that she's found out how the rogue demons terrorizing the land have gotten out of Hell.” 

 

“Can’t they just portal out like you guys?” Keith hugs his knees to his chest. 

 

“Fortunately it’s not that easy.” Hunk smiles and sits on the bed in front of Keith, placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “You see, with demons, they can’t create portals. Neither can angels. The only reason Fallen can is because we’re not bound to heaven or hell. We can go where we please with the portals.” 

 

Keith leans into Hunk’s hand as the other explains, still worried about the ‘errand’ that the others need to go on.

 

“For demons to travel to Earth from Hell, they need to go through a portal made by the superior in their realm.” The name Lotor comes to Hunk’s mind, but he decides to save that introduction for a later date.

 

“Wait, so there’s more than one?” Keith brushes some stray hair out of his face and tilts his head at Hunk. 

 

“There isn’t supposed to be, but the prince of Hell isn’t exactly doing a good job enforcing that rule.” Hunk sighs out in disappointment. “We don’t know how, but rogues have managed to either create or find an old portal to travel to Earth through.” 

 

“And Pidge thinks she’s found where that is?” Keith raises a brow. 

 

“Yep. So we gotta go check that out.” Hunk pats Keith’s head before standing up and walking to the door. “Plenty of food in the fridge, TV to keep you entertained, and do not…” 

 

Hunk turns before completely exiting the room to give Keith a stern look: “I repeat, do not wander outside of the field.” 

 

Keith nods, a bit annoyed that Hunk would think he would. Yeah, his curiosity has gotten the better of him in the past, but he wouldn't’ do something as stupid as exiting the field. Then he’d be exposed to Hell. 

 

He isn’t that stupid. 

 

“Other than that, well be back as soon as we can. Love you bud.” Hunk smiles and closes the door softly behind him, leaving Keith to his own devices. 

 

“Hmm…” Keith looks from the bag of clothes to the TV. “Put away clothes or watch TV?” 

 

Standing up, Keith looks around for a while before discovering the remote on his nightstand (honestly, he should've just look there first). 

 

“Might as well get the clothes over with.” Keith sighs in a tired manner while placing the remote on his pillow. 

 

**With the other Fallen**

 

“I know that we all need to be there, but should we really leave Keith here alone?” Hunk hesitates when Shiro opens a portal to the location Pidge gave him. 

 

“I don’t like it either.” Shiro looks from the door to the other side of the portal. “But I trust Keith not to get up to trouble.” 

 

“It’s not him getting up to trouble that I’m worried about.” Hunk mumbles, walking through the portal after Lance. “What if a demon or an angel finds the mansion?” 

 

“A: that’s highly unlikely. We’ve only had, like, what...two demons find us? And they were alone, no friends to report back to.” Pidge walks through after Hunk. “B: even if someone does find the mansion, they won’t get to Keith. They'd have to survive the effects of the field.”

 

Hunk nods in understanding, though it doesn’t soothe his worry. 

 

“The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to Keith.” Lance throws an arm over Hunk’s should, putting on a charming smile. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Hunk mumbles, focusing forward when the group gets closer to the presumed portal. 

 

The atmosphere doesn’t seem bad, per say, but it’s not what most would consider normal. There’s this...air, an overwhelming push that’s difficult to explain. It’s as if was a hot day and the humidity was affecting them. 

 

“The portal is supposedly in this area.” Shiro scans the buildings surrounding th area they’re in. “It’s a good spot. Not many would come to the back of an antique store.” 

 

“Let’s check it out then.” Lance begins to examine the various bins that lean against the wall. 

 

He starts with the smallest one, the blue recycling bin. Pushing it away, Lance briefly scans the wall behind it. Finding no portal, Lance huffs and squats down to pick the bin up. Again, no portal. 

 

“This one’s clean.” Lance places the bin down, turning to face the others as he wipes his hands off on his clothing. 

 

“I don’t think it’ll be under any of these bins, they’d fall into Hell otherwise.” Pidge furrows her brow and walks forward, squatting down in front of a row of trash bags. “Let’s see here…” 

 

Pidge rubs her hands together, creating a little static, before opening her palm towards the bags. One by one, the trash bags turn to ash as the electricity shot from Pidge’s hand makes contact. 

 

No portal behind them. 

 

“Not here.” Pidge stands up, walking over to join Lance. “Try the dumpster.” 

 

“Which one? There are two.” Hunk looks between two said dumpsters in confusion. 

 

“Hunk, you check one, I’ll check the other.” Shiro’s brows furrow as he walks over to the dumpster of his choice. 

 

Opening the lid, he’s greeted with the sight of multiple trash bags and the stench of rotting food. Ugh. 

 

“Not here.” Shiro’s nose wrinkles as he slams the lid down on the dumpster, fanning the air in front of him. “God, why is there so much food garbage behind an antique store?” 

 

“No idea, but I think I’ve got something.” Hunk’s nose wrinkles as well at the stench that permits from below. “Check this out.” 

 

Everyone gathers around Hunk to look at the lid of the dumpster. It’s got a strange marking on it...a symbol. 

 

“Pidge, what do you make of this?” Shiro steps back so Pidge can float up and get a better look at the symbol. 

 

“Hmm…” Pidge rubs their chin in thought. This symbol looks familiar, but from where? 

 

Where? Where? Where? Where? 

 

“This looks similar to a summoning mark, but I can’t be sure.” Pidge decides. “Lance, you mind making an ice model for me?” 

 

Lance gives Pidge a thumbs up before narrowing his eyes at the symbol. With the wave of his hand, a beautiful flow of ice appears, bending and twisting to form the symbol. Once he’s finished, he pushes it over to Pidge, who catches it with a grateful smile.

 

“I’ll check this out as soon as we get back.” Pidge looks up to smile at Shiro when he ruffles her hair playfully.

 

“Good work guys.” Shiro smiles at everyone before focusing back on the symbol. 

 

With a small look of disgust, Shiro takes a deep breath before placing his hand on the plastic material of the lid. It’s sticky, most likely covered in filth, but Shiro keeps his hand in place. Murmuring a few words of enchantment, he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. 

 

His eyes glow red as a flame dances down his arm and to his hand. Once it touches the lid, it starts to sizzle. A few moments pass before a purple colored smoke cloud appears. When Shiro removes his hand, the mark is gone. No evidence that it was ever there. 

 

“I was probably right about it being a summoning mark. Those can be burned away easily.” Pidge tilts her head in thought. “But someone already here would need to be summoning those rogues.” 

 

“You think there’s a demon here who’s doing the job?” Lance’s question is met with the shake of the head. 

 

“Rogues typically don’t care for stealth.” Shiro grimaces. “Whoever did this clearly wanted to keep this hidden.”  

 

“So a demon isn’t doing this.” Hunk’s voice drops in suspicion. “And we aren’t doing this.” 

 

“Do you really think that any of the angels would get away with something like this without being caught? Summoning directly from Hell is quite noticeable.” Pidge points out, though she doesn’t exactly disagree with the idea. 

 

“We don’t know whether a demon is or isn’t doing this.” Shiro’s quite to dispel the tension. “I was just thinking out loud.” 

 

“It isn’t a ridiculous idea though.” Pidge sighs, clutching the ice model of the symbol in her hand. “Can we just go home now?” 

 


	7. Training Highlight #1

**5-years-old Keith**

 

“Lance! Lance!” Keith huffs as he tries to drag the Fallen forward. “Shiro told us to be quick!” 

 

“I know.” Lance smiles down at the child mischievously. “But it’s not wise to run so soon after eating breakfast.” 

 

“We at 20 minutes ago!” Keith pouts as he uses all of his strength to pull Lance forward. “You sat on my bed as I washed and got dressed! You had plenty of time to digest!” 

 

“How would you know?” Lance humors Keith by beginning to walk at a normal pace. “What if Fallen take longer to digest than humans? Ever consider that?” 

 

“Fallen don’t need food to live.” Keith raises a brow. “You guys only eat because Hunk’s an amazing cook.” 

 

“Exactly! We need the food that he makes to live happily!” Lance chuckles as Keith gives his arm a harsh pull. “Geez, geez, alright, I’m coming.” 

 

Keith smiles in triumph at finally getting Lance to move. Though that smile only lasts for a second before being replaced by a squeak as he’s scooped up.

 

“Lance!” Keith squirms in Lance’s hold while the Fallen laughs loudly. 

 

“Hold tight!” Lance grips Keith tightly before floating up and flying to the training room at top speed. 

 

“Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!” Keith’s voice echoes through the room, making Lance laugh more. 

 

When the two arrive at the training room’s doors, Lance slowly lowers to the ground. He doesn’t put Keith down though. Especially not when it’s clear that Keith plans on kicking him when his feet reach solid ground. 

 

“I hate you.” Keith hisses while combing some of his hair out of his eyes. “I hate you so much.” 

 

“No you don’t.” Lance coos, leaning forward to nuzzles Keith’s cheeks (despite the hisses he receives). “You love me.” 

 

Keith blushes, but doesn’t bother to deny it: “Only sometimes.”

 

“Keith!” Lance gasps in mock hurt. “Only sometimes? After all we’ve been through?” 

 

“Lance, we’ve only known each other for a few days.” Keith deadpans, pushing against Lance’s chest as a sign that he wants to be put down. 

 

“Keith, I’m hurt.” Lance’s bottom lip juts out as he walks forward. 

 

Using his foot, he pushes the door open and walks in. Still pouting at Keith. 

 

“Shiro! Keith said he only loves me sometimes!” Lance’s voice highers in pitch at the second half of his sentence. “Tell him how mean that is!” 

 

Keith winces, covering his ears, before looking at Shiro. By the look in his eye alone, Shiro receives the unspoken message: don’t say a word. 

 

“I’m sure he’s just teasing you.” Shiro smiles as Lance walks him and Keith closer. 

 

“He better be.” Lance huffs, turning to face Keith. “You better be teasing me.” 

 

“Of course.” Keith rolls his eyes. “Just how could anyone not love you to death?” 

 

“Awww, I love you too.” Lance coos, leaning forward to pepper Keith’s face with kisses. 

 

“Ah!” Keith sputters, hands flying from his ears to Lance’s cheeks to try and force the other’s face back. “Shiro, help!” 

 

“Come on, Lance.” Shiro covers his mouth so Keith can’t see the amused smile he’s wearing. “We need to begin.” 

 

“Fine.” Lance places Kith down after one last kiss. 

 

“Keith, today you begin your lessons in combat. Hand-to-hand and weapons wise.” Shiro straightens up and folds his arms behind his back. 

 

“Really?” Keith’s eyes almost sparkle with excitement. This is gonna be so cool! 

 

“Mhm. You’ve already discovered your own style, so now it’s just a matter of time and practice before you’ll be ready to face the angels and demons.” Shiro’s face turns serious. 

 

“My style? But you haven’t even seen that yet.” Keith looks from Shiro to Lance, sensing that he’s missing something here. 

 

“I’ve seen a bit. I’ve been watching you when I had time ever since I first found you.” Shiro’s aware of how creepy that sounds, but Keith doesn’t look to offended. So, it’s probably fine. “You’re strength lies in your speed and agility more than our physical power.” 

 

Shiro steps back a few steps before summoning a flame behind his back. 

 

“You also rely more on instinct than set plans.” He quickly throughs the fire at Keith, smiling when the child easily dodges it. “Making you adaptable to any battle environment.” 

 

“Woah!” Keith takes a large inhale as the fire quickly dies out on the ground beside him. “Why’d you do that?! I could've died!” 

 

“Like I said, you rely on instincts and are able to make adjustments accordingly. I was just giving you a chance to demonstrate.” Shiro wants to recoil at the death glare Keith gives him, but instead, he chuckles nervously. “Besides, Lance is right behind you. He wouldn’t of let that flame hurt you.” 

 

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” Lance crosses his arms and winks at Keith, though internally, he’s freaking out. 

 

Shiro gave him no warning for that. So, technically, Keith’s right. He could’ve died right now. Thank the ancients for the kid’s speed. 

 

“Now, we should get started on some actual work.” Shiro beckons Keith forward so he’s standing in the middle of the room. “You’re used to street fighting, so I suspect you’ve already figured out what not to do when punching and kicking?” 

 

Keith nods, barely stopping himself from scoffing out loud. The day he learned what you could and couldn’t do when punching was also the day he was locked in the closet for next two days (with the occasional visits for food and water). Needless to say, his foster parents were not amused with learning he got into a fight at school. 

 

“Alright.” Shiro removes his jacket, throwing it a good few feet away, before turning back towards Keith and getting into his fighting stance. “Then let’s see what you can do.” 

 

‘What?’ Keith’s eyes widen as Shiro gives him an encouraging smile. ‘No training first?’ 

 

Shiro’s voice breaks Keith out of his trance: “Come on bud, I’m on defense only.” 

 

“Wait-aren't you going to teach me a few things first?” Keith’s hands come up as he shrugs. “Tell me how I should or shouldn’t attack?” 

 

“I believe in learning on the job.” Shiro smirks playfully. “Besides, I’ve watched you before. You learn through doing more than through just listening.” 

 

Keith swallows, not sure on whether he should be relieved that Shiro’s teaching him in a an effective way or a bit scared that Shiro’s watched him for so long. 

 

“Keith, this is just the first day.” Shiro soothes when the boy still doesn't move. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

 

“I...I…” Keith tries to find the appropriate words.

 

When they fail to come to him, he decides to just go with Shiro’s lesson plan. Taking a deep breath, with a fairly long exhale, Keith clnches his fisst and blinks a few times before getting into his own fighting stance. To Lance’s and Shiro’s (pleasant) surprise, his hands don’t fly forward and high up to his head. They settle just the right length in front of him to where he’s not reaching and just high enough to where he can protect his head, but also drop to protect his ribs. 

 

Not a bad fighting stance for someone who’s never fought for a living or professionally.

 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Keith narrows his eyes in concentration, scanning for any weaknesses that he can exploit in Shiro’s stance. 

 

“Ok.” Shiro’s eyes narrow as well. “Remember, this is just to see what works best for you. Don’t focus on too much technique.” 

 

“Believe me, I won’t.” Keith huffs before picking a side to attack. 

 

With no warning and with more speed than Shiro expected, Keith charges forward. He runs forward at first, expecting Shiro to side step so he doesn’t collide. When the older man does as predicted and steps to the right, Keith is quick follow. With a twist of the hips, Keith’s leg comes flying up in a well aimed roundhouse kick. 

 

Shiro grunts, dodging a shoulder hit and backing up a bit so Keith can’t reach him anymore. That was a quick adjustment. Perfect. 

 

Frowning at the failed attack, Keith slowly starts to circle Shiro. Making sure he never stays in the same place while also scanning for any weak spots to strike. 

 

Weak spots...that come in the forms of Shiro squatting too low to move quickly. 

 

Keith seizes the opportunity. 

 

The human child charges forward again, only this time instead of jumping, he slides. Right between Shiro’s legs. 

 

“Uhhh?” Shiro moves his foot so Keith can’t trip him, but otherwise, stands his ground. “Keith? I’m confu-” 

 

Shiro’s cut off when Keith’s heel digs itself in the area behind the knee cap. Surprised and in a bit of pain, Shiro grunts as his knee is pushed forward. 

 

Now without proper balance, Shiro finds himself lowered to the ground, on his knees. Where Keith’s ready to attack. 

 

Throwing his body weight forward (even though Keith knows he’s not even close to strong enough to pin Shiro), Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck in an awkward headlock. 

 

From his position on his knees with a child on his back, Shiro doesn’t know how to react. The pressure around his neck isn’t enough to where it’s uncomfortable, so technically, he’s perfectly capable of standing up and throwing Keith off. But...would that discourage Keith? Maybe…

 

“I give up.” Keith huffs, arms unwinding from Shiro’s neck as he pushes off the Fallen. “There was no hope for that being effective anyway.” 

 

“Not quite.” Shiro turns to give Keith an encouraging smile. “If you had a better grip, then it would've been a good lock.” 

 

“Don’t humor me.” Keith crosses his arms as Shiro stands up. “Just admit it, that sucked.” 

 

“It really didn’t. With a better grip and a bit more strength, that would’ve been a perfect lock.” Shiro kicks his foot out (since the back of his knee still feels a bit weird from Keith’s kick) before looking down at Keith. “You position yourself at my back, where I’m most vulnerable, and you set yourself up for a lock or a choke. That’s pretty good.” 

 

Lance claps from his place, bringing Keith’s attention to him. 

 

“Yeah, don’t be so hard on yourself bud. Today’s your first day and you’ve already done pretty good.” Lance gives Keith a thumbs up, trying to motivate the small child. 

 

Progress won’t be made if Keith beats himself up this much on the first day. 

 

“Whatever.” Keith sighs out, backing up a bit and getting into his fighting stance once again. “Shall we?” 

 

Shiro smirks, nodding his head as he adjusts his own stance (mindful of how low he is, he’s not falling for that again): “Let’s.” 

 

This time, when Keith charges, he’s bold enough to begin with a mock strike. That’s interesting. 

 

**With the angels**

 

“Is it just me, or is patrol getting kind of boring these days?” Nadia whines as she and her group return from a dull patrol. Again.

 

“It’s unnerving.” James huffs out. “There used to be several attacks between the span of 2-3 days. Now, it’s barely anything.” 

 

“Perhaps Iverson’s finally been successful in convincing Lotor to do something.” Ina speaks with impatience. “It’s about time.” 

 

“Guess all that leaves now is the Fallen.” Ryan mumbles, pushing the doors to the meeting room open.

 

The group of angels each takes a seat in their respective places, waiting for Adam to arrive so they can deliver their reports. 

 

When the silence grows to uncomfortable (for Nadia, at least), she decides to bring up the topic that no one’s been brave enough to bring up all week: Keith. 

 

“How do you think Keith’s doing?” Nadia flinches when Ryan and Ina whip around to narrow their eyes at her. 

 

Not the best way to fill the silence. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s a productive conversation.” Nadia tries to defend herself. “Look, I know it’s a sensitive topic, but think about it for a moment. Now that there are fewer rogues to deal with, maybe Iverson will let us go look for him.” 

 

“Where would we look?” Ryan reaches over to rub James’ back, the other having averted his eyes at the mention of his beloved human friend. “In all of the years we’ve been searching, we’ve never even come close to where the Fallen could be hiding.” 

 

“Well, maybe they aren’t hiding Keith in their hideout.” Nadia crosses her arms with an irritated look in her eye. “Look, all I’m saying is it’s something worth considering. We don’t have to do it or even mention it ever again, but can’t we at least take into consideration? Cause we are definitely not leaving Keith with the Fallen.” 

 

“There is no way of knowing whether Keith is alive or not.” Ina points out, ignoring the horrified look that Ryan and James send her. “I agree, if there’s a chance he’s alive, then we should consider looking. However, we have no proof. We need to focus on who we do know is still roaming, the Fallen themselves.” 

 

Nadia rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair with a huff. 

 

Ina’s words echo through James’ mind as he’s brought into Ryan’s shoulder, the other angel attempting to comfort his friend with a side hug. 

 

“He’s not dead. He can’t be.” James whimpers, trying to remember if Lance said anything about killing Keith the night the child was stolen away. “They wouldn’t take the life of a child, would they?” 

 

“The Fallen have become unpredictable, James.” The grim truth behind Ryan’s words bring a sense of fear to James’ gut. “There’s no telling what they’ll do to Keith.” 

 

James mulls over what Ryan and Ina said before straightening up as the door opens. 

 

“Apologies for my tardiness, Iverson needed to speak with me regarding his next planned meeting with Lotor.” Adam smiles at everyone, though it drops when looks of confusion and concern are thrown back at him. “What?” 

 

“Iverson still needs to speak with Lotor?” James stands up so he’s not being blocked by Ryan. 

 

“Yes, the last meeting didn’t get anywhere. Not that I’m too surprised.” Adam rolls his eyes in annoyance. The prince of Hell can be so...lazy and dismissive. Nothing like his father before him. 

 

“That’s odd.” Ina shares a look with every one of her comrades. “We haven’t run into any rogues all week. We figured that Iverson finally got through with Lotor.” 

 

“Not from what I’ve heard.” Adam shrugs, beginning to understand the concern. “And all week? Nothing?” 

 

“Nope. They’ve either gotten bored with terrorizing the mortals or are biding their time for a larger scale attack.” Nadia’s brows furrow. “Both of which I refuse to believe. Rogues aren’t known for having patience or good skills in working as a group.” 

 

“I’ll bring the matter up with Iverson. If anything, maybe Lotor will be willing to share an idea of why this has happened.” Adam rubs his temple, already envisioning on how that’s going to go. “Anything else?” 

 

“One thing.” Nadia holds up her hand when her friends try to stop her. “Now that there are are fewer rogues running around, we were wondering if-”

 

“Nadia, you were the only one to wonder. The rest of us are only going with this for James’ peace of mind.” Ryan’s unaffected by the glare that Nadia throws at him. 

 

“Anyway, we were wondering if we could go look for Keith?” At Adam’s hesitant look, Nadia further explains. “The more time we leave him with the Fallen, the more danger he could be in. He’s a human child, he won’t last long against four fallen angels.” 

 

“Now hold on a minute, you know for a fact that they’re hurting Keith?” Adam’s eyes widen in horror at the thought. 

 

Surely, Shiro hasn’t become so cold that he’d take his anger at Iverson out on a poor, innocent, defenseless human child? 

 

“No, but we shouldn’t give them that chance.” Nadia purses her lips. 

 

Adam rubs his chin, having no issue with the idea: “I agree, but I don’t know if Iverson will.” There’s the catch. 

 

“Would you please ask anyway?” James’ pleads with his eyes and his words. “I can’t...I can’t bear knowing that Keith’s in their hands. They could be doing anything to him.” 

 

Adam’s eyes drop in sadness at James. That human child, whether James knew it or not, was so close to healing James’ heart. So close to mending the pain that Lance left when he fell, swearing to Hell and Heaven that he would forever hate the one that had come to love him. 

 

“I’ll ask.” Adam smiles encouragingly at James, trying to give his fellow angel some hope. “Maybe Nadia’s right. With fewer rogues to deal with, it’ll give you guys plenty of time to safely look for Keith.” 

 

“Thanks Adam.” James smiles back, though it looks tired and forced rather than happy or relieved. 

 

“You’re welcome. In the meantime, all of you, to the training room. With all these rogues disappearing, your forms must be getting rusty from lack of practice. Go on, off you go.” 

 


	8. Powers? What Powers?

Keith pulls on his shirt with a tired groan, having gotten little sleep du to a nightmare he has the previous night. 

 

A nightmare...about the loss of his parents. How those creatures, the rogue demons, attacked them them while they were in the house. 

 

Yet for some reason, the rogues saw fit to keep him alive. Why? Keith doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. When he’s strong enough, he’s gonna make sure no rogue can take another innocent family again. 

 

Keith’s thought process is cut off by someone knocking on the door: “Hunk’s got breakfast on the table!” 

 

“Coming, Lance.” Keith quickly pulls on his favorite red jacket before jogging to the door and opening it. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” 

 

“No worries dude, just-” Lance pauses when he notices the way Keith slouches and how his eyes aren’t opening all the way. “You ok?” 

 

“Yeah.” Keith brings a hand up to try and rub some of the tiredness out of his eyes. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night. Nightmares.” 

 

“Nightmares?” Lance frowns, pulling Keith gently out of the room and shutting the door behind the boy. “What were they about?” 

 

Keith leans into Lance as the two make their way into the kitchen, the Fallen having placed a comforting hand in the center of his back. 

 

“My parents.” Keith admits quietly. “The night they were killed.” 

 

Lance doesn’t stop walking (somehow), but his brain decides to take a break in functioning correctly. That...that is definitely something he can’t help with.  Unlike a dream involving fake monsters of getting lost in the woods, Keith’s parents being killed (probably where he could see) is a trauma that Keith’s been stuck with. Trying to get rid of it would be risky, he could accidentally end up removing the memory entirely. 

 

And wouldn’t that just be fine and dandy? 

 

“Well, in the future, you can always come find me or the others?” Lance turns to smile down at Keith. “I'm not sure how well we’ll be able to help you, talking wise, but we can listen and cuddle you back to sleep if that would help?” 

 

Lance pulls Keith a bit closer, rubbing the others back while Kith thinks about the offer. 

 

He’s never really gone to others about his nightmares for...obvious reasons. Would it even be worth it? They’re not just gonna magically disappear because he talked to someone. Plus, he’d probably burden the others by complaining about them. 

 

Hey, wait...can Fallen get nightmares? 

 

“Lance, do you or the others ever get nightmares?” Keith’s head tilts up and his eyes do that thing where they shine with curiosity. 

 

Lance shrugs: “We don’t really need to sleep. It can be relaxing, lik napping is for humans, but we don’t sleep.” 

 

‘Though, I guess I have had nightmares before. Or were those just bad memories?’ 

 

Lance brings his hand up to rub his chin, lost in thought and unaware of hw keith’s gaze has turned from curious to worried. The human child tugs on Lance’s shirt, but receives no answer. 

 

‘Shoot, did I say something wrong again?’ Keith swallows, pulling at Lance’s shirt to try and get the others attention. ‘Oh who am I kidding? Of course I did. I really need to keep my mouth shut about these things…’ 

 

“I suppose you could say we've had nightmares.” Lance’s voice I quiet when he finally thinks of an appropriate answer. “I mean, I’ve certainly had them before. Can’t really speak for the others though. 

 

When the Fallen glances down to smile sadly at Keith, he sees that the human child is staring up at him with that worried gaze of his. It’s flattering in some cases, that Keith worries about them so much, in other cases, it’s a bit heartbreaking. 

 

“What’s wrong, bud?” When the two reach the kitchen, Lance takes a moment to squat down and grab Keith’s shoulders. “Did I say something?” 

 

“No, no not you. It’s just…” Keith looks away, ashamed to meet Lance’s eyes. “I just thought that I said something stupid again.” 

 

“Stupid?” Lance raises a brow, clearly not following. “And again? Keith, you haven’t said anything. Ever.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip: The questions that I ask...I can tell that they bother you and the others when you answer.” 

 

“Keith, those questions aren't stupid and you aren’t stupid for asking them.” The grip Lance has on Keith’s shoulders tighten a fraction. “Look, I don’t know much about human children, but I do know that as a child myself once, I asked a lot of questions. So did my brothers and sisters, so did Pidge, so did Hunk, so did Shiro...everyone I knew did.” 

 

Lance takes a deep breath before furrowing his brow at Keith: “It’s not stupid to want to learn something new. It’s how we grow as beings. Anyone who tells you otherwise really needs t get a reality check, cause I'd like to see them go a lifetime without asking questions.” 

 

Keith’s cheeks dust with a light blush at the proximity of Lance’s face, but he ignores it in favor of listening to Lance’s words. They’re very wise. Not too surprising, for someone who’s been alive for hundreds of years. 

 

“Besides, asking questions is a good way for us to bond.” Lance’s cheerful smile, the one that Keith loves looking at, pulls at Lance’s lips. “So, nothing wrong with it. Even if the question is a bit...strange, there’s nothing wrong with asking.” 

 

With that, Lance stands up and grabs Keith’s hand, gently pulling the child into the kitchen. Inside, Shiro’s in the middle of discussing possible suspects for using the summoning mark before pausing when Lance and Keith enter the room. 

 

“Finally here, huh?” The oldest Fallen teases. “Took you guys long enough.” 

 

Lance sticks his tongue out at Shiro: “It’s called being fashionably late, Shiro.” The action earns him an adorable giggle fit from Keith. 

 

The playful atmosphere does wonders to everyone’s mood. 

 

“Come sit down.” Hunk removes the plate he put on the stove (to keep the food warm) and places it at Keith’s spot. “Made some pancakes with some special cherry sauce on top.” 

 

“Cool.” Keith allows Lance to lead him to the table, but releases the Fallen’s hand when he reaches his seat. 

 

“Where’s my plate, Hunk?” Lance smiles, claws drumming a random rhythm on the table. 

 

“Coming right up.” Hunk smiles, turning on his heel to reach for the second plate. 

 

When Lance and Keith begin eating, Shiro decides to continue his previous sentence. 

 

“After last night’s patrol, I can guarantee that Earth's free from rogues. For now, at least.” Grim looks are passed around the table at that second part. 

 

“And with no leads on who summoned them here in the first place, we’re useless for the time being.” Lance aggressively stabs his fork into one of his pancakes. 

 

“Not quite. I did some digging and found out some interesting things about that marking.” Pidge’s lips tilt up in a small, satisfied smile. “That marking is equivalent to the portal that would ideally be used for allowing demons entrance to Earth.” 

 

“Which means the summoning couldn’t of been done by a random rogue. Someone with power, in a high place, would be the only one able to.” Hunk rubs his chin in thought, a few names already coming to mind. 

 

“Guys, it is possible for rogues to gain more power through feeding.” Shiro reminds everyone before they can get too hyped up. “We could be dealing with a demon that hasn’t been found yet.” 

 

“Shiro, I get where you’re coming from.” Pidge rests her elbows on the table, hands coming together so her fingers can interlock in front of her face. “But I refuse to believe that we somehow missed a rogue that stole that many souls.” 

 

Lance nods in agreement, swallowing the bite of pancake he’s chewing before pointing his fork at Shiro: “And you said it yourself the night we found the marking, rogues aren’t know for their stealth. If we managed to miss a hundred year old demon who’s single-handedly stolen enough souls to gain enough power for a summoning mark, then we might as well find new careers.” 

 

“Can’t demons also gain power from feeding off of people’s pain?” Keith tilts his head, remembering some of the myths he’s heard while he attended this one (strange) school. “Or any of their negative feelings?” 

 

“If it were that easy, then we’d all be in big trouble.” Pidge sighs out in relief. “Demons don’t feed off of people’s pain and misery, they use it against them. People who are hurt are easier to manipulate, making the task of taking their soul a lot easier.” 

 

Keith swallows audibly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. How many demons tried to manipulate him when he was alone? How many demons had James saved-

 

James. His guardian angel. 

 

‘He’s the reason I'm alive.’ Keith tunes out the conversation that continues amongst the Fallen. ‘So, I guess I shouldn’t hate him.’ 

 

Then again, Keith’s father always told him that he shouldn’t hate anyone, ever. The anger behind that hate will blind you, make you blind in thought and action. 

 

‘But I hated those families.’ Keith shoves another bite in pancake in his mouth, chewing a bit more aggressively. ‘Or, maybe not. I just didn’t love them.’ 

 

Right? He promised his parents, before they did, that he’d try not to hate. He wouldn’t become someone who hurt people from being blind. 

 

Through his time with his foster families, he tried to keep that promise. Some made it harder than others, but in the end, Keith supposes he kept his promise. 

 

‘I can’t hate James.’ Keith swallows, finishing his last bite of pancake a bit slower as he thinks more in dept about it. ‘No matter what he’s done, he’s still my friend. He still protected me and comforted me when he could…’ 

 

“Keith, do you want me to take your plate?” Hunk’s voice snaps Keith out of his thoughts. “Looks like you’re finished.” 

 

“No, I got it.” Keith clears his throat, a bit embarrassed. How long have they been trying to get his attention? Has he just been staring at his plate? 

 

“You guys are in the middle of an important conversation, don’t let me interrupt you.” Keith hops down from his chair, plate and fork in hand, and jogs to the sink area. 

 

He steps onto the step stool before turning the water on an reaching for the dish soap. 

 

“Is it a bit odd that a 5-year-old is less whiny about chores than Lance is?” Pidge jokes. “Or is it just me?” 

 

“No, I find it funny too.” Shiro nods in agreement, laughing when Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Oh fuck off you guys.” Lance throws Hunk an apologetic look when the other glares. 

 

Right, child in the room. Whoopsie. 

 

“I’ll end up swearing eventually.” Keith calls over his shoulder. 

 

“Wait until you’re at least 10.” Shiro turns to coo at Keith, though he ends up with a face full of water. 

 

Everyone else bursts out into a fit of laughter as Keith smirks from his place at the sink. 

 

Interesting start to the day. 

 

“Haha, very funny Keith.” Shiro wipes a hand down his face, though the lazy grin he gives Keith confirms that he’s equally amused. 

 

Closing his eyes, Shiro takes a deep breath, gathering his energy. He feels the familiar warmth and power surround him, mostly focused on his face. When he opens his eyes, they glow red and the surface of his face burns into flames. 

 

If Keith weren’t freaked out, he’d laugh a bit. Shiro looks like a marshmallow that’s been set on fire while camping (from a nature documentary he watched on his new TV).

 

“Shiro!” Keith turns and grabs the (sol) bowl that’s been placed in the drying rack and fills it with water. Before anyone can stop him or tell him to calm down, Keith splashes more water on Keith’s face. 

 

“Is it out?” Keith takes one look before turning back to the sink. “Hold on, I’ll-!” 

 

“Keith, it’s ok.” Pidge cackles, standing up to walk over and grab Keith’s shoulders. “Shiro’s ok. Fine. Healthy. Unharmed.” 

 

“Pidge, he’s on fire!” Keith turns, trying to fill the bowl again. “I’ve gotta-!” 

 

“Shiro’s pyrokinetic.” Pidge reaches over to grab the bowl from under Keith’s hands. “Fire can’t hurt him, he manipulates it to his own will everyday.” 

 

“What?” Keith squints, slowly turning to where Shiro’s face still crackles with flames. “How?” 

 

“It’s a Fallen thing.” Pidge pats Keith’s back sympathetically. “You see, when you fall from Heaven, you’re no longer bound to the rules or boundaries that God’s set. As a result, you can gain a power that neither angels nor demons can possess.” 

 

“Right.” Keith draws out, starting to remember a conversation between him and Pidge about rules and boundaries. “So this is Shiro’s power?” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. The big guys fine.” Pidge smiles sweetly at Keith, though when she turns to Shiro, she gives him a raised brow. “Probably should’ve warned us, Shiro.” 

 

“Sorry, just wanted to dry off.” Shiro’s flames die out as he speaks, until his face is visible again. 

 

Like Pidge said, he’s unharmed. There’s no burn marks or charred skin that could prove that Shiro’s face was ever on fire in the first place. 

 

“So...wait, then what can you guys do?” Keith places the bowl back in the sink and wipes his wet hands on his shirt. “Shiro can control fire, can you guys control other things from the Earth?” 

 

“We’re not bound to the Earth elements.” Pidge reminds Keith as the child walks back over to the table. “But yes, most of us do.”

 

“I can control ice.” Lance picks Keith up and deposits the human onto the table before holding his hand out, palm up. “Check it out.” 

 

For a moment, nothing happens. Keith’s almost tempted to ask Lance if he was just messing with him. When he’s about to do just that, the center of Lance’s palm glows a light blue color. 

 

‘Pretty.’ Keith watches in awe as an icicle begins to slowly form before his eyes. 

 

The colors swirl in a beautiful pattern of light blue with a white aura before solidifying in a darker shade of blue. 

 

“It’s pretty strong too.” Lance shifts the icicle so it’s pointed at the wall. 

 

With a flick of his wrist, the icicles sent flying to the opposite wall. When it makes contact, Keith expects it to shatter, despite Lance’s words. It simply stabs through the wall, embedding itself into the solid material. 

 

“It’s like a knife, or a sword.” Keith leans forward, placing his palms down on the table. “Is it indestructible?” 

 

“I wish.” Lance shakes his head with a fond look. “Nah, there are some things that can break it. Like Shiro’s fire attacks or Pidge’s lightning strikes.” 

 

“Lightning is an electrical current, Lance. What I use to break your icicle shards are carefully shaped-” Pidge narrows her eyes as she’s interrupted. 

 

“Basically, they’re not indestructible.” Lance waves his hand, signalling that he doesn’t want the lecture of electricity and lightning. 

 

Keith nods before looking at Pidge, who still looks a bit irritated at being interrupted. 

 

At the curious look Keith gives her, Pidge shrugs and copies Lance in holding her hand out, palm up: “Guess I’ll go next.”  

 

A staticky sound resonates throughout the room as a small purplish-white sphere begins to form in Pidge’s hand. 

 

“I can make electrical currents as well.” Pidge narrows her eyes in focus.

 

When she flicks her wrist out, the electricity leaves the orb and proceeds to shoot a hole in the wall, next to Lance’s icicle. 

 

“Ouch.” Keith winces. “Am I safe to assume that you can shock someone to death?” 

 

“Electricity can travel through the body, yes.” Pidge’s hand drops back to her side. 

 

Keith shivers a bit at that: “Sorry for whoever that manages to hit.” 

 

“Don’t be. Angels are pretty touch and rogues don’t suffer for too long. I give enough power for a close-to-immediate kill.” Pidge smiles at Keith, unaware of how sinister it looks. 

 

“What about Hunk?” Keith turns to the last Fallen. “Can you control the ground, or something?” 

 

“Huh?” Hunk’s brow raises. “Why the ground?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’m just sensing a theme.” Keith shrugs, sending Hunk an apologetic look (since he obviously guessed wrong). 

 

“No worries dude, I totally get it.” Hunk offers Keith a peace sign. “I have the ability to shield minds from mental attacks or block angels or demons from listening in on our telepathic communications.” 

 

“Oh, so, like, if a demon tried to read my mind, you’d be able to keep them from doing that?” Keith supposes that makes sense. 

 

With Hunk’s personality, it makes sense that his power would be to protect. 

 

“Yep.” Hunk smiles. “When you get older, you’ll get your own power.” 

 

“Really?” Keith gasps. “Humans can get powers too?” 

 

“Not quite bud.” Shiro throws Hunk a scolding look. That was supposed to be a surprise! “But when the time comes, we will give you a power. We want you to be able to defend yourself, after all.” 

 

Keith can hardly wait for that day. 

 


	9. Why Am I Still Broken?

James zips through the air, enjoying the feels of the wind running through the feathers of his wings. Looking down, he nods here and there when he sees that all humans in his sight are peacefully walking and talking with each other. 

 

No screaming. 

 

No crying. 

 

No danger. 

 

What a relief. 

 

‘My quadrant’s clear.’ James pauses as he closes his eyes and connects with his team. ‘How’s it look for you guys?’ 

 

Ryan’s the first to answer: ‘Nothing here. Heading over to our rondevu point now.’ Short and simple, like always. 

 

‘I don’t see any rogues or any Fallen. I’m heading over as well.’ Ina sounds a bit discouraged, which is a bti strange, but James tries not to assume the worst. 

 

It’s a wise decision. Since Nadia sounding heartbroken is definitely something he should give more attention to. 

 

‘I saw something.’ Nadia takes a shaky breath, the sound echoing through the bond she shares with her friend. ‘I’ll tell you guys about it when we get to the rondevu.’ 

 

James furrows his brow in concern. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Nadia’s side cuts off. Huh, she must be pretty upset. 

 

No one wastes anytime. 

 

All four angels quickly fly to the rondevu point, Nadia being the last one to arrive. 

 

When she lands, James goes to hug her, but she crosses her arms and turns away. 

 

“Nadia, what’s wrong?” James takes a step back, a bit hurt that Nadia turned him away. 

 

“James, before I explain, just know that I’m so sorry.” Nadia shuts her eyes tightly. “I tried, I really did.” 

 

“Tried what? Nadia, what are you talking about?” James holds his arms out, in case Nadia wants to walk into them. 

 

Nadia takes a few shaky breaths before opening her eyes and looking up. The tears begin falling before she can stop them. 

 

“I saw Shiro.” James’, Ryan’s, and Ina’s eyes widen at Nadia. 

 

“Nadia, did you…” Ryan looks down, trying to figure out how he can ask without sounding accusatory or disbelieving. “Did you try to take him down on your own?” 

 

“No!” Nadia’s arms fly up and her wings tuck in close in a position of defense. “I wouldn’t. No way. He’d kill me in a second.” 

 

Everyone sighs in relief, though it probably won’t do any good. They have yet to hear what actually happened. 

 

“He wasn’t alone, Pidge was with him.” Nadia bites the inside of her cheek, forcing the next sentence out: “I didn't get everything, but James, Keith is alive.” 

 

James’ eyes widen at that. Keith’s alive? Thanks the ancients! Now all he as to do is wait to hear back from Adam and-

 

“They’re raising him, James.” Nadia reaches forward to shake James’ shoulder when he spaces out. “I don’t know if he’s still the same child that was taken that night. They could’ve manipulated him into thinking that we’re his enemy.” 

 

Aaaaand...James’ heart breaks yet again. 

 

He doesn’t want to have to fight Keith. He wouldn’t be able to bring himself to strike that adorable face. 

 

Hell, it took forever for him to be able to fight Lance without wanting to fall to his knees and cry his heart out.

 

Actually, that’s still a problem that he faces. 

 

“I’m so sorry, James.” Nadia rushes forward to squeeze him in a hug. “I tried to look through their portal to try and see if I could get clues to where they’re hiding, but I couldn’t get a clear view.” 

 

“What if he hates me?” James whispers, disregarding how Nadia begins to whimpers apologies into his ear. “Guys, what if Keith hates me?” 

 

Nadia gasps when James begins to shake, Ryan and Ina coming closer as well. 

 

“I can’t go through that again.” James’ arms refuse to listen to him, refuse to follow the command of hugging Nadia back. “I can’t have someone I love and want to protect end up hating me. Not again. Not like...Lance.” 

 

James shakes his head, tears beginning to stain Nadia’s uniform as they fall freely from his eyes. 

 

“I can’t fight Keith too.” 

 

Ina and Nadia share a sad look while Ryan shuts his eyes and tilts his head down. His hands clench to fists at his sides as he wills himself not to get angry. 

 

Why is it always James? 

 

Why is he the one breaking apart in this? 

 

They all live with the hatred that the Fallen express. No one doesn’t understand what that feels like. 

 

Yet, even then, with James...it’s different. 

 

It’s not just any Fallen that wishes James dead. It’s one of his closest friends. Someone who James trusted, protected, and loved. 

 

“What am I gonna do?” James mumbles into Nadia’s shoulder. “I have to do my duty, it’s the right thing to do. But...but it hurts to do the right thing...."

 

Ryan’s eyes open as James thinks out loud, debating with himself even though he already knows what he’s going to do. 

 

Everyone, James himself included, knows that he’s going to do his duty. He's going to continue to have faith in Iverson and help Heaven maintain peace for the good of the mortals bellow. 

 

“We’ll help you.” Nadia begins to rub James’ back. “We won’t let any of the Fallen take anything else from you.” 

 

‘It’s not just the Fallen. I was too weak that night’ James shuts his eyes tightly. ‘I l should’ve done more.’ 

 

**250 years earlier**

 

_ “How could you?!” Lance screams, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he slams James into the wall of his room. “How could you let Iverson do that?!”  _

 

_ James grunts as his back meets the wall, opening his eyes to glare into Lance’s.  _

 

_ “It wasn’t my choice!” James hisses. “They shouldn’t have gone down in the first place!”  _

 

_ “They shouldn't of-!” Lance scoffs, grip tightening from its place on James’ uniform. “They just wanted to make sure I was safe! What did you expect from a loving family?!”  _

 

_ “I expected them to know better than to go again Iverson’s words!” James’ hand fly up to try and dislodge Lance’s. “You were sent down there to learn, you were gonna be allowed back!”  _

 

_ “Oh, how do you know I wouldn’t be dead before the week ended?” Lance leans forward to sneer in James’ face. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes, James. Earth has more demons than we have ever imagined. I’m surprised there are people still alive.”  _

 

_ “Don’t talk like that.” James pulls at Lance’s hands, surprised at the other’s strength. “Iverson wouldn't of let them hurt you.”  _

 

_ “But he found reason to let them kill my family?” Lance raises a brow. “Wow, making a great case for yourself, Jamie.” Note the sarcasm.  _

 

_ “Lance, I’m sorry that they’re dead.” James sags in Lance’s hold after his struggling proves to be useless. “But they knew the rules. They shouldn’t of gone down.”  _

 

_ “No, you shouldn’t of ratted me out.” Lance huffs. “If you didn’t, then they wouldn’t of had to check on me.”  _

 

_ “You were talking about going against Iverson. You know talk like that needs to be reported.” James back leans into the wall as Lance starts to lean closer and closer.  _

 

_ “No, I was asking why we weren’t doing anything for the humans. I never said anything about going against him.” Lance’s wings spread out. “Though now, that might change.”  _

 

_ James gasps in shock and fear as some of the feathers on Lance’s wings starts to fall off. As they land on the ground, they burn away.  _

 

_ “Lance.” James whimpers, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Lance, don’t-”  _

 

_ “Shut. Up.” Lance shuts his eyes, voice beginning to echo a bit. “You don’t get to say anything.”  _

 

_ “Lance, please.” James reaches out with his other hand. “Please, don’t do this. I’m sorry, ok? I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just stop-”  _

 

_ “Oh, you’ll make it up to me alright.” Lance smirks evilly, eyes still close. “By suffering like you’ve forced me to.”  _

 

_ With that, Lance’s eyes snap open, revealing a darker shade of his normally baby blue eyes.  _

 

_ “Sorry Jamie.” Lance moves his hand to James’ throat, squeezing until he hears his ex-best friend whimper. “I really did like you.”  _

 

_ James shakes his head, pleads and apologies spewing from his lips uncontrollably.  _

 

_ “Lance! Please!” James shuts his eyes, both of his hands flying to Lance’s to try and pull them off. “Don’t do this! Please!”  _

 

_ “Shhhh.” Lance’s other hand comes across to coer James’ mouth. “No more words.”  _

 

_ James eyes open just as Lance’s eyes begin to glow, signalling he’s gathering his energy to summon a weapon.  _

 

_ “Give my brothers and sisters my regards.” Lance’s smirk turns to a snarl, the fist covering James’ mouth pulling back as a weapon materializes.  _

 

_ Only, it’s not made of sunlight or energy. No, no, it’s made of...ice.  _

 

_ Cold and hard, just like Lance’s heart has become.  _

 

_ “Help!” James brings his knee up to try and push Lance back. “Someone! Help!”  _

 

_ “Shut up! No one can-!” Lance is cut off as a beam of sunlight is shot at his back.  _

 

_ Growling, he turns around. Glowing blue eyes narrow as Iverson holds his spear firmly.  _

 

_ “Lance, that’s enough.” Iverson glances at James crying face, frown twisting when he catches James’ pleading. “Let him go.”  _

 

_ “Oh no, not until I’m finished!” Lance hisses, the ice weapon swiftly flies towards Iverson, as if it were thrown.  _

 

_ With nothing more than a huff, Iverson uses his spear to deflect Lance’s attack.  _

 

_ Ignoring Lance’s hissing and James’ pleading, Iverson begins to walk closer, spear pointed at Lance’s head: “Lance, stand down. This will be your last and only chance.” _

 

_ Lance scoffs, but does as asked. As James falls to the ground, knees landing first as he collapses, he backs up.  _

 

_ “This isn’t over.” Lance swears. “I will get even with all of you.”  _

 

_ Whipping towards James, Lance sneers: “For betraying my trust and my heart.” Lance looks back at Iverson right before he falls: “And for turning your back on the people who needed you.”  _

 

_ Despite what transpired a few moments ago, James still reaches towards Lance when the other falls through the floor.  _

 

_ “Laaaaaaaaance!” James cries as Iverson rushes to the spot where lance disappeared.  _

 

_ “No! No, no, no, no, no!” James pushes himself up and hurries to join Iverson. “He didn’t! Please tell me he didn’t!”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry James.” Iverson mumbles, squatting down to press his hands against the floor where Lance was standing. “But it’s been done.”  _

 

_ “Lance.” James covers his mouth, tears blocking his vision.  _

 

_ Lance is gone. Lance hates him. Lance is gone. Lance is on the other side of the war.  _

 

_ ‘It’s all my fault.’ James cries harder as Iverson starts to lead him out of the room. ‘He’s gone and it’s all my fault.’  _

 

_ ‘For betraying my trust and my heart.’ Were Lance’s last words to him. ‘I will get even.’  _

 

“I should’ve done more.” James pulls away, hand coming up to rub the tears away. “Keith was taken from me because I wasn’t strong enough to protect him.” 

 

“If you truly believe that it's your fault alone, than you’re delusional.” Ina rolls her eyes. “Lance and Shiro were both with him that night. You know that Adam’s the only one who’s strong enough to fight off Shiro.” 

 

“But still…” James sighs, shaking his head as he tries to clear his mind of the memories. “I was his guardian. He trusted me to protect him. I failed.” 

 

Before anyone can deny James’ claim, his wings spread out and he leaps up, taking to the air. He zips through the air, ignoring the calls behind his back. 

 

He caused this. He needs to find a way to make this right. 

 

It’s not too late. It’s never too late. 

 


	10. Training Highlight #2

**9-year-old Keith**

 

“Come on Keith, I know you’re faster than that.” Shiro taunts as Keith flies right past him, a failed attempt at kicking his head. 

 

“Don’t mock me, Shiro.” Keith grunts as he lands, spinning quickly to avoid Shiro’s punch. 

 

“Not mocking, just making an observation.” Shiro hmphs as he turns to try and catch Keith. 

 

Keith quickly rolls under Shiro, once again placing himself behind the Fallen. After a good year of practice, he’s gotten really good at combining his size and speed. It put shim at a pretty big advantage against his larger opponents (except for maybe Pidge, but his speed and agility makes up for the advantage that he loses with size). 

 

“Come here, brat.” Shiro smiles playfully at Keith, who smirks in return. 

 

“Come get me, old man.” Keith ducks under a right hook that Shiro sends him for that one. 

 

“I’ll show you old man.” Shiro growls and lunges at Keith, nearly grabbing the boy’s leg. 

 

“Shiro, you’re more than 100 years old.” Keith deapans while bringing his leg down, aiming an axe kick to Shiro’s head. “That make you an old man.” 

 

“Logically, maybe.” Shiro blocks the kick with his forearm, pushing Keith off balance when he stands up. “But it’s still hurtful.” 

 

“I'm sure you’ll survive.” Keith backrolls away, since there’s no point in trying to keep his upright position (and he’s not confident enough in his ability to flip yet). 

 

Shiro rolls his eyes and stands at his full height, towering over Keith in a menacing way (not that Keith’s too affected by it, he’s had more than enough time to get used to it). Clenching his fists, he brings his hand down, aiming to punch Keith into the floor. 

 

Keith, for his part, side steps away. Though he isn’t able to return the attack since Shiro swings out his arm, knocking him away a good few feet. 

 

“Hey!” Keith grunst as his back meets the floor, curling in on himself a bit as the air swiftly leaves his lungs. 

 

Getting the wind knocked out of you sucks. It sucks even more when it happens to you in the middle of a battle. 

 

“Keith!” Shiro’s eyes widen in shock as he sprints to the fallen child. “Shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you back that far! I thought I’d just knock you over.” 

 

“Shiro, I’m fine.” Keith coughs a bit as Shiro helps him up. “I need to get used to it anyway. The enemy won’t go easy on me.” 

 

Shiro sighs in relief and exasperation: “Keith, you’re not going into the battlefield until you’re 18, which is still a considerable amount of time away.” 

 

“So?” Keith narrows his eyes in annoyance at Shiro. “Isn’t it a good idea to prepare me now anyway? Better safe than sorry.” 

 

“Keith, the point of practice to to help you improve, not break you.” Shiro chuckles at the small glare that Keith gives him as he pulls the human child up. “While I’m glad that you want to challenge yourself, you shouldn’t seek to push too far too quick. It won't end well in the long run.” 

 

Keith dusts himself off as Shiro speaks, really wanting to disagree with the Fallen, but unable to because, let’s be honest, Shiro’s got a point. He wants to be prepared, don’t get him wrong, but he doesn’t want to put himself in a position where he can't because he injured himself too severely by pushing himself too hard. 

 

“You’re right.” Keith mumbles as Shiro leads him out of the training room. “I just...I want to get better so I can be effective when I’m old enough to go out into the field.” 

 

Shiro ruffles Keith’s hair as the exit the training room, smiling down at the child with pride and adoration in his eyes: “You’re on your way to becoming a great warrior, Keith. But things like this take time.” 

 

The hand that Shiro places on Keith’s shoulder is heavy, but the weight is comforting.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Keith lets out a tired sigh as he and Shiro make it to his room. 

 

“Good. Now, go wash up soldier. The others and I have a surprise for you when you’re done.” Shiro opens Keith’s door and nudges the human in. “We’ll be in the kitchen making some dinner, so no rush.” 

 

Keith huffs, but says nothing in return. As he closes the door behind him, Shiro walks down the hall and towards the kitchen. 

 

‘I hope he likes them.’ Shiro bites his bottom lip. ‘And I really hope that Pidge fit them correctly!’ 

 

When Shiro arrives, everyone looks to the door, Pidge pulling something behind her back. 

 

“Hey, how’s it look?” Shiro shuts the door, standing in front of it in case Keith enters sooner than expected. 

 

“Pretty good, if I do say so myself.” Lance reaches behind Pidge, intending to take what’s behind her back. 

 

“They’re fitted correctly, right?” Shiro winces a bit as Pidge turns to harshly smack Lance’s hand away. 

 

“Yep. Triple checked the measurements before I made them.” The glare that Pidge sends Lance matches the offended tone she uses very well. “They should be perfect for him.” 

 

“Great.” Shiro leans against the door in relief. For some reason, them not fitting correctly was his main worry. 

 

Why? Well...having swords that are too big or too small for you could lead to some pretty bloody consequences. Daggers are fine though, they’re meant to be fairly small. 

 

“Are you sure today’s the day though?” Hunk looks nervously from the swords behind Pidge’s back to Shiro. “I know it’s been a few years and all, but he might still want more time.” 

 

“I think it’s the perfect time.” Lance nods firmly. “At the rate he’s improving, he might even be ready to go on his first patrol when he’s 16.” 

 

“We’re waiting until he’s 18.” Shiro cuts Lance off there. He agrees, Keith’s getting better with each passing day, but still. “He’s not patrolling until he’s a Fallen as well. His body's still vulnerable to demon attacks.” 

 

“Ok, Ok, just wanted to think positive.” Lance crosses his arms and pouts, earning him a light slap on the hip from Pidge (how did she not hurt her hand?). 

 

“I know.” Shiro walks over to Lance to pat the other’s shoulder. “And I’m glad.” 

 

Just as Lance goes to say something in response, a small voice speaks up from the door: “Guys? Shiro said you guys had to give me something?” 

 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice raises a bit more than he would’ve preferred. “Hey there.” 

 

Keith raises a brow, not sure whether he should be worried or not care about surprising (dare he even say startling?) the Fallen. 

 

“Ok then?” Keith decides to settle for the middle: indifferent. “You guys had something?” 

 

“We did.” Shiro mentally slaps himself for leaving his place at the door. Oh well, it can still be a surprise. “Why don’t you come to the table first?” 

 

Keith shrugs, shuffling into the room and quickly hopping onto his chair. While Hunk turns to the counter to grab everyone’s plate, the others follow Keith’s lead and take their seats at their designated spots. 

 

Keith still questions how they reached this arrangement: Shiro in the middle with Keith next to him and Lance at the end, with Pidge on Shiro’s other side and Hunk at the end of that side. 

 

Shiro being in the middle wasn’t too difficult to figure out. He was kind of the father figure ot the Fallen, so sitting in the middle seems appropriate. Other than that, everyone else seems to have just found somewhere to sit and claimed that seat. 

 

Oddly enough, it happened a few nights after Keith first arrived. Ind of strange, but no one’s complained, so it’s fine. 

 

“Now, before we get started, let me just say that Keith, you've been working really hard recently.” Shiro brings his arms up to rest his elbows on the table. 

 

Pidge nods: “You’ve managed to survive our various challenges and trials, which is really impressive, considering you are a human.” 

 

Keith huffs, really tempted to point out that Pidge doesn’t look that much older than him and has been fighting demons. Then he remembers that Pidge is probably a hundred years older than him and decides to swallows that comment down. 

 

‘She’s just short.’ Keith decides to settle on. ‘And Fallen don’t age, so that’s what it is.’ 

 

“A child human, to add on.” Lance swirls his fork in the air, a teasing smile painted on his face. 

 

Keith decides it’s appropriate to stick his tongue out at Lance. 

 

Lance pouts: “Rude. Why didn’t you do that to Pidge?” He points his fork at the mentioned Fallen. 

 

“Because I didn’t sound stupid.” Pidge crosses her arms, giving Lance an unimpressed look. “A child human? Really Lance?” 

 

Lance leans back into his seat, dropping his fork on the table and bringing his arms behind his head. Before he can send Pidge a retort, even one as simple as flipping her off, Shiro clears his throat. 

 

With a stern look sent Pidge and Lance’s way, Shiro continues: “We’ve all thought about it and have all agreed that you’re ready for your first weapon.” 

 

Keith’s face lights up at that. He gets a weapon?! Awesome!

 

“What do I get?” Keith braces his palms against the surface of his table so he can push himself forward a bit. “Is it a staff? Is it a whip? Is it something that I can shoot stuff out of?” 

 

Shiro chuckles, waving his hand in response to Keith’s eagerness: “Sit down and we’ll show you.”

 

Keith pouts as he sits back, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat (cause he knows it’ll make everyone laugh). 

 

Which, as he predicted, does. The Fallen around Keith chuckle at the child’s antics. 

 

“Keith.” Pidge floats up, slowly gliding over to Keith. “These are what we have prepared for you.” 

 

With a bright smile, Pidge brings her hands forward. In each hand, she holds a sword, similar to the katanas that Keith’s seen on some of the ‘History of Japan’ documentaries he’s watched (he’s someone who prefers not to listen to the squeals and high pitched voices of cartoons, thanks). 

 

“They’re red.” Keith sits up straighter so he can see them a bit better. “I didn’t know that red metal existed.” 

 

“They aren’t made of metal, Keith.” Pidge places the swords on the table so she can ruffle Keith’s hair. “They’re made from the combined life essence our the Fallen.” 

 

It takes Keith a moment to decipher what that means. When he does, his eyes widen comically. Did he hear that correctly? Life essence? Combined life essence? 

 

“We each donated a portion of the energy that keeps us alive to the vessels that I made.” Pidge tries to keep the explanation brief, knowing that it can get pretty confusing. “This means that your weapon is nearly indestructible, and when you get older, it’ll connect to your life energy. You’ll be able to summon it from wherever you are.” 

 

Keith picks up one of the swords and gently runs his fingers along the surface of the blade. It’s very smooth and has a nice weight in his hands, with beautiful swirls of black and red dancing along the length. 

 

“How come I’ve never seen you guys with your weapons?” Keith perks up, looking at everyone curiously. “I’ve only seen you guys shoot each other.” 

 

Nobody can stop themselves from chuckling or snorting at that. Keith’s got a point, recently, they’ve taken to using their long-range blast attacks rather than work on hand-to-hand combat. No particular reason why, it just...happened. 

 

“Pidge, Lance, and I don’t need weapons like this since we can form our own.” Shiro raises his hands, swirling it around as the growing flame begins to shape into a tiny battle axe. 

 

When Keith looks at Hunk, knowing the other doesn’t have a power like that, Hunk shrugs: “They made me a mallet, I just haven’t used it in the training room. Don’t want our house to crumble because I accidentally smashed it into a wall while chasing Lance around.” 

 

Keith giggles, already imagining what that must look like: Lance flying up and teasing Hunk, Hunk trying to hit him with his mallet, Lance squawking and dodging, the whole house shaking, walls start crumbling…

 

Alright, it’s not so funny anymore. 

 

“Thank you.” Keith grabs the swords and bugs them to his chest. “They’re really beautiful.” 

 

“Of course.” Pidge snorts, flying back to her seat. “Only the best for a fellow Fallen.” 

 

Keith blushes, shyly nodding before placing them back on the table next to his plate as he turns to face Shiro: “When am I going to start training with them?” 

 

“As soon as you want to, bud.” Shiro closes his fist, causing the flame to dispel. “We can either continue on perfecting your hand-to-hand, or we can begin with your sword lessons.” 

 

Keith hums as he forks himself some food from his plate. It would probably be a good idea to perfect his hand-to-hand first so he has good control for when he chooses to fight with his sword. Then again, the earlier you start, the longer you have to get rid of bad habits and practice good ones.

 

“Maybe continue with hand-to-hand for a while longer. Would hate to accidentally flick my wrist incorrectly and spear someone.” Keith shoves his food into his mouth before anyone can comment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The training highlights might be a bit spaced out since they're special occasions from Keith's time training. You can safely assume that between the years, he's perfecting form and sparring a lot so he can get used to the feeling of battle. With and without his weapon.


	11. He's Ours!

“Iverson, I’ve received word from Nadia and James that Shiro’s been spotted wandering around with his friends again.” 

 

“Again? What could he possibly be wandering around for?” Iverson turns to face Adam, face twisted in confusion. “There haven’t been any rogue attacks recently.”  

 

“None of the others have had a chance to act why.” Adam clenches his fists, struggling to keep his tone neutral. “And I’d prefer to keep it that way.” 

 

“I agree.” Iverson nods stiffly. “As I recall, the last time one of our younger angels faced Shiro, they came back in a worse condition than if they had fought a demon.” 

 

‘Don’t have to remind me.’ Adam refrains from shaking his head as the memory of Ryan’s battered body surfaces. “On that note, I was wondering if I could go searching for him.” 

 

“You?” Iverson takes a step back in surprise. “Are you sure?” 

 

“We need to know why he and the other Fallen are wandering around.” Adam insists. 

 

Iverson purses his lips in thought. The other has a point, but it’s still dangerous. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Iverson relents to Adam’s request. 

 

“Take the others with you.” Iverson turns his back to Adam, arms crossing behind him. “If he’s been see with the other Fallen, then you’ll need it.” 

 

“Got it.” Adam turns as well so Iverson can’t see his look of disapproval. “I’ll report back anything knew I learn.” 

 

Nodding in approval, Iverson says nothing more. 

 

Adam takes that as his que to leave and walks out of the room, careful not to slam the door on the way. As he walks to the training room, where he hopes the others are, he makes a quick list of things he needs to try and find out. 

 

  1. If Keith is alive or dead. 
  2. If Keith is alright. 
  3. Try to convince Shiro to return the human child. 
  4. Try to convince Shiro to hear him out. 
  5. (This is if four can actually be accomplished) convince Shiro to come back, which in turn, would help bring the others back as well



 

‘He’s hurt me so much.’ Adam sighs internally, remembering all of the tears he shed on the day that Shiro fell. ‘But I can’t give up on him. I still love him.’ 

 

Adam passes a few windows, the sun’s light barely able to stream through as the clouds blocks its path. 

 

Huh, strange...somehow, that’s a good representation of the current situation. 

 

Adam chuckles to himself as he nears the training room door. This day is just going to be filled with drama. He gets to talk to Shiro, confront him about the child he stole, James will probably run into Lance-

 

‘James!’ He suddenly remembers, just as he’s about to push open the doors to the training room. ‘How will he react to news about Keith?’ 

 

Logically, Adam knows that James is mature enough not to start randomly sobbing about it. And even if he is to do that, he has enough control to wait until he’s safely back in Heaven. Where he won’t place himself or others at risk. 

 

But still...does Adam want to make Jams relieve that experience? According to Ryan and the others, he’s been pushing himself way beyond his limits all through the month. Extra training so he gets stronger, extra patrols in case he manages to catch any of the Fallen, extra studying so he can hopefully find any weak spots in any of the Fallens. 

 

Basically, extra of a lot of things. 

 

‘I have no choice.’ Adam finally convinces himself as he pushes the door open. ‘I need them all with me, just in case.’ 

 

Inside, the angels are all sparring against each other: Ryan vs Nadia and James vs Ina. And it appears that they've chosen to take their battles up. 

 

It takes a few moments (finding a good spot of time to make his presence known), but eventually, it comes when Nadia doesn’t block her side and gets hits. She flies a few feet away, before righting herself. At the same time, Ina backs away from a barrage of shots she just fired at James and they’re circling each other menacingly. 

 

Yeah, now would be the perfect time to interrupt. 

 

“Guys.” Adam clears his throat. “I need you to come with me. Iverson’s given me permission to take you guys out and search for the Fallen. Or, at least signs of where they’ve been.” 

 

“Huh?” Nadia’s eyes whip towards Adam so fast he's afraid she may have pulled something in her neck. “Wait...we can actually look for them now?” 

 

Adam gestures for everyone to land before smiling and nodding: “Yeah, so let’s hope that they’re out and about today.” 

 

“They should be.” Ina’s the first to land, followed by James, Ryan, and Nadia. “There hasn’t been a patrol where we didn’t see them.” 

 

“No, there were a few…” Nadia rubs her chin in thought before correcting herself. “No, nevermind. At least one of us saw one of the Fallen.” 

 

“Like said before, every patrol.” Ryan grunts, glaring down at Nadia when she elbows him harshly in the ribs. 

 

“Come on you two.” James pinches the bridge of his nose, really wanting to just get out there and start looking. “Focus.” 

 

That doesn’t do much, Ryan still glaring at Nadia and Nadia sticking her tongue out at Ryan, but it was worth a shot. 

 

‘Oh well.’ Adam waits until everyone’s looking at him again before tilting his head to the side as a ‘follow’ gesture. ‘At least I get this entertainment before the drama starts.’ 

 

**With the Fallen**

 

“Wait...Lance, did you remember to grab the eggs?” Hunk sets his bag down on the ground so he can search through it. “Oh, wait, nevermind. They were at the bottom.”

 

Lance whistles, fingers raising to his forehead to mock the motion of wiping sweat off his brow: “Whew, for a moment, I thought we’d have to go back in there.” 

 

There, being the store that they just came out of. The store that they should probably never enter again.

 

“I thought she was gonna call security on us.” Hunk lets out a relieved sigh as he grabs the bag and stands up again. “This is the modern era, how come there are still stores that don’t have self checkouts?” 

 

Lance shrugs: “Eh, people still need jobs.” He waves his hand dismissively as he and Hunk walk to a (hopefully) dark, solitary place for them to open a portal. 

 

‘We got the ingredients.’ Lance sends a telepathic message to Shiro. ‘How’s occupying Keith going for you guys?’ 

 

‘Not too bad. Pidge is teaching him some of the symbols used in summoning and banishing.’ 

 

‘Oh boy.’ Lance gulps to himself. ‘You’re eyes are on them yes?’

 

‘Relax Lance, Pidge knows better than to teach Keith anything too extreme.’ 

 

‘So you’re not watching them then?’

 

‘If by watching, you mean my eyes and partial attention is on them, then yes, I am watching them.’

 

“Lance, we have company.” Hunk places the bag down as he pulls Lance down as well. “Look up there.” 

 

‘Give me a sec, Shiro. Hunk needs something.’ Lance narrows his eyes in concentration as five figures fly above them. 

 

It would take an idiot to mistake those figures for giant birds. Forget the feathered wings, they’re huge. 

 

“You’d think they’d have a bit more care in being stealthy.” Hunk leans over a bit to whisper as he and Lance duck further into the shadows.

 

“I’ve learned not to expect much from them.” Lance leans forward a bit so he can double check the area. “Something tells me tonight’s gonna end in a fight.” 

 

Hunk’s head tilts in confusion: “But there are no humans around. We won’t be exposed if we open a portal here.” 

 

“No, but it will attract their attention. Then they’ll know we’ve been out and about.” As the angels fly right above them, Lance pulls Hunk further into the wall. “May as well make this look like we were tracking them, right?” 

 

Hunk looks from the angel group, they’ve landed on the ledge right above them, to Lance. He nods with a grim frown on his face.

 

“Excellent. Now, let me distract them for a sec while you call Shiro and tell him the plan.” With a playful wink, Lance quickly sneaks away. 

 

Most likely to find a better place to emerge from. Make his whole ‘we found you, not the other way around’ plan work. 

 

‘Shiro, Lance and I ran into some angels.’ Hunk places the food bag against the wall, snapping his fingers to summon his weapon. 

 

‘Pidge and I will be right there.’ Even when talking telepathically, Hunk can hear the Shiro’s teeth grinding together. 

 

‘See if you can act like you knew they were there. Lance thinks that we’ll be able to catch them off guard if we trick them into believing we've been following them.’ 

 

‘Got it. We’ll be there soon. Hold on.’ 

 

Hunk nods to himself, sneaking along the same path as Lance did.

 

He’s kind of surprised Lance hasn’t sprung his attack yet. Huh, maybe the angels are talking about something important? Eavesdropping is a natural talent for Lance, after all…

 

“Hunk!” Lance hisses quietly as his friend joins him. “Shiro on his way here?” 

 

Hunk nods, back plastering itself to the wall as he holds his mallet tightly:  “Yeah, Pidge’s coming too.” 

 

“Perfect.” Lance smirks that smirk of his. The one that screams danger and bloody murder. “It’s been a while since we’ve had both gangs rumble.” 

 

‘We’re about to open a portal. Prepare yourselves.’ 

 

Hunk and Lance smirk at each other after Shiro’s warning. Three, two, one…

 

A portal opens, Shiro and Pidge quickly jumping out while Hunk and Lance rush to join them: “Good evening.” Lance taunts as ice begin to cover his hands. 

 

“What the?” Adam’s the first to summon his weapon. “How did you-?” 

 

“We’ve been tracking you.” Pidge lies so smoothly it would be impossible to catch. “Looks like some angels need to get better at hiding.” 

 

“Nah, they’re already good at that.” Lance waves his hand. “If they weren’t, we wouldn’t of chosen to fall.” 

 

“Lance’s got a point.” Hunk mumbles, pointing his mallet at Ryan when the other crouches, as if to charge. “Don’t even think about it.” 

 

“We’ve come to talk. Not fight.” The weapon in Adam’s hand contradicts his words, he realizes, but no matter. 

 

“One would’ve thought that you’d learned by now: whenever we meet up, it’s never just to talk.” Shiro’s lip curls as he growls out his next sentence: “It always ends in battle.” 

 

“Shiro.” Adam’ tone drops a bit in warning. “We just have a few questions about the human child you stole.” 

 

“Oh, you mean Keith?” Shiro’s brow raises in genuine curiosity, no trace of mocking concern in his tone. “Well, where should I start?” 

 

“Is he alive or dead would be a good start.” Adam deadpans, missing the confused looks that his fellow angels share. 

 

Didn't they tell him? Keith is alive, he’s being raised by...ok, nevermind. Stupid wonder. If they remembered to tell Adam, then he wouldn’t be asking Shiro right now. 

 

“He’s alive. Contrary to what you angels think, we aren’t monsters, Adam.” A spark of flame begins to form in Shiro’s palm, slowly growing and taking the shape of scythe. 

 

“Well forgive me for wanting to make sure.” Adam forces himself to not get defensive. It’s not the first time Shiro’s tried to rile him up like this. 

 

“Whatever. Next question.” Pidge decides to manipulate her electricity to form a fairly large sphere after eyeing how the angels point their weapons at Shiro. 

 

“Is Keith alright? Is he hurt?” 

 

“Nope. We’re taking phenomenal care of him.” Lance directs this next statement at James. “He’s the happiest he’s ever been with us.” 

 

James, sensing that that was directed at him, tightens his grip on his staff. He won’t drop his weapon just so he can grace Lance with a response. That would be playing into the Fallen’s hands. 

 

He’s long since learned how dangerous that is and how stupid he was for allowing it to happen. 

 

“Shiro, please.” Adam’s tone changes to something more gentle, caring, like a mother talking to her newborn. “Return the boy. He deserves to live a normal life, not one where he's in the middle of a war.” 

 

“How funny. If I recall correctly, a normal life meant pain and silent suffering for Keith.” Shiro’s scythe fully forms, so he points it at Adam. “So no, he’ll stay with us.”

 

“You’re being petty and selfish.” Somehow, Adam’s tone remain gentle, despite the harsh words. “Dragging a human child into our world because you want to hurt us angels…” 

 

“Shiro didn’t drag Keith anywhere. Keith willingly went with him.” Hunk speaks up, taking a step forward. “And we didn’t take him just to hurt you guys. We took him so we could protect him.” 

 

Looks of disbelief are thrown at Hunk, but he doesn't’ mind. He knows the truth, just like the rest of the Fallen do, just like Keith does. 

 

“Keith stays with us.” Pidge declares firmly, rising from the ground as several electricity spheres develop around her. “You waste your time and ours trying to convince us to return him.” 

 

“He is ours.” Shiro’s eyes glow blood red. “He is a Fallen.” 

 

Before anyone can say anything else, though it's unlikely anyone had anything else to say, Shiro shoots a ball of fire at Adam. 

 

Adam quickly summons a shield to block himself and his fellow angels from the direct hit. The fire burns away some of the shield, but enough stays strong so nobody gets burned. 

 

“Shiro!” Adam grunts as his shield dispels, wings spreading so he can take to the air. “We don’t need to fight!” 

 

“We’re not giving him up!” Shiro flies up to chase Adam. “And I doubt you’re going to give up in your attempts to get us to!” 

 

Adam dodges the fireballs that Shiro sends his way, using his battle axe to return fire. 

 

Meanwhile, his fellow angels and Shiro’s fellow Fallen have gotten started fighting as well. 

 

Ina has chosen Pidge as her opponent. Firing arrow after arrow after the smaller Fallen. As for Pidge, she dodges most of the arrows and shoots streams of electricity back at Ina. Due to the angel having feathers, it’s a bit harder. Since the feathers absorb some of the shock if Pidge’s shot gets too close. 

 

Ryan has chosen Hunk, exchanging strike after strike as the two gradually fly up. Hunk tries to land a successful hit to Ryan’s body with his mallet while Ryan tries to hit Hunk with his nagamaki (he’s careful since he doesn’t actually want to cut any of Hunk’s appendages off). 

 

James, naturally, has chosen Lance to fight with. He uses his staff to deflect several ice shards being thrown his way before flying towards the other and trying to hit the other. Lance, being Lance, predicts James’ move and leans to the side. 

 

How Lance can predict James’ moves so easily while James’ still struggles with reading Lance is a mystery. You would think that since both of them have known each other pretty well, having been best friends at one point, they’d be pretty even. This was not the case. 

 

Which leaves Nadia with...wait, where’s Nadia?

 

“Argh!” Shiro’s back burns as a beam of sunlight is shot at his back. 

 

Discontinuing his pursuit of Adam, Shiro flies off to the side to glare at whoever shot at him. Nadia. 

 

“Stop this!” The female angel frowns, spear tip glowing yellow. “You’re outnumbered.” 

 

Shiro growls low in his throat, back healing in a matter of seconds. 

 

“We may be outnumbered….” A bright flame surrounds Shiro’s scythe, making it glow. Eyes glowing as well, Shiro harshly thrusts the tip at Nadia. “But you are out of your league!” 

 

Without a second thought, Shiro sends a powerful fire blast Nadia’s way. The poor angel has no time to move before she’s hit. Her screams attract everyone’s attention, even the Fallen. 

 

“Nadia!” Ina screams, abandoning her position in front of Pidge to try and catch her friend. Big mistake, she’s left her back open. 

 

“Ina, no!” James tries to call to his friend, but Lance shoots at his back while he’s distracted. 

 

“Jamie.” Lance coos, flying up to James as the other begins to slowly freeze. “I thought you knew better than that.” 

 

Lance holds James in the air as the ice completely covers the angels form. When James is completely frozen, Lance whistles at Ryan.

 

“Hey.” When Ryan’s eyes are on him, Hunk having flown up to help Shiro with Adam, Lance releases his hold on James. “Fetch.” 

 

“James!” Ryan’s panicked voice is music to Lance’s ears as the angel dives down to catch his frozen friend. 

 

The Fallen have won. 

 

“Give up, Adam.” Shiro points his scythe at Adam, a powerful fireball forming at the tip. “You are beaten.” 

 

“Shiro, you could’ve killed her!” Tear come to Adam’s eyes. This used to be the man he loved. 

 

“No, that wasn’t strong enough.” Shiro’s eyes lose some of the glow as he calms slightly. “If I wanted her dead, then I would’ve killed her outright.” 

 

“We need to retreat!” Ina cries out as she carries Nadia to safety. “Some of Nadia’s wings have burned away!” 

 

Adam continues to sob, though he doesn’t waver in his defensive position in front of Shiro and Hunk. 

 

“I’d listen to her.” Hunk allows his mallet to fall to his side. “Two of your warriors are no longer able to fight and the ones that are are tending to their friends. You are alone.” 

 

‘I can see that.’ Adam sniffs a bit, hand coming up to wipe his tears away. “This isn’t over.” 

 

“I know.” Shiro’s lips tilt up into an evil smile. “But hey, maybe next time we meet, Nadia will have her own opponent.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Adam gasps in shock as Lance and Pidge fly up to join Shiro and Hunk. “There’s more of you?” 

 

“There will be.” Shiro opens a portal and waits until Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are through before exiting with: “Who knows?” 

 


	12. I'm Doing This To Protect you

“What happened out there?!” Iverson runs after Ina, who’s carrying an unconscious, bloody Nadia in her arms and Ryan, who’s carrying a frozen James. 

 

“The Fallen were ready for us.” Adam throws open the doors to the medical ward. 

 

“Who did Nadia fight?!” Iverson watches in horror as Ina turns Nadia onto her stomach, exposing her burnt wings. 

 

“She tried to help me with Shiro.” Adam moves to the side as Ryan runs forward to place James on the second medical bed. “He hasn’t unfrozen yet?” 

 

“Lance has gotten stronger.” Ryan grumbles as he places James down and begins to unthaw him using his own solar energy. “I couldn't unfreeze him immediately either.” 

 

Iverson watches with a sorrowful look as Adam moves to assists Ryan. 

 

He wasn’t there. He should’ve been with his angels. 

 

The Fallen have gotten stronger. They’ve gotten more cunning. They also seem...angrier. If the fire attack on Nadia’s back is anything to go by. 

 

They’ve become more dangerous.

 

“Ina!” James’ voice echoes through the room. “Watch out behind-!” 

 

“James, she’s fine.” Ryan places a gentle hand on James’ shoulder to push the other back. 

 

“But Pidge....the battle…” James’ voice comes out breathy, tired. “Wait...Nadia! Is she ok?! Please tell me she’s alive!” 

 

“She’s alive, James.” Ryan keeps his hand on James’ shoulder so the other stays down. “But she’s in a pretty bad condition.” 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Adam lays a hand on James’ other shoulder. “It was my responsibility to keep you all safe and I failed.” 

 

‘No.’ Iverson’s heart calls out to Adam. ‘It was mine. I should’ve known that the Fallen wouldn’t be taken down so easily. I should’ve gone with you.’ 

 

“It’s not your fault.” James croaks, tears falling down his cheeks. ‘Shiro almost killed Nadia. Lance froze me. Ina was almost taken out by Pidge.’  

 

“No patrols for three months.” Iverson speaks up. “You all need to heal and train some more before you can face the Fallen again.” 

 

“But what if they’re wandering around during our absence?” Ryan looks at Iverson in shock. 

 

“Leave them to me. You all need to heal.” With that, Iverson turns on his heel and walks out of the room. 

 

The others try to call him back, insist that he not get involved, but he’s made up his mind. 

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Iverson’s tense posture falters a bit as he thinks about what he’s decided to do. ‘You may never forgive me, but I’m doing this to protect you.’ 

 

They need to change tactics if they’re going to win this war. And that change isn’t going to be for the better. 

 


	13. Can I Keep Him?

“Extra food and water?” 

 

“Check.” 

 

“Swords and shield we gave you?” 

 

“Check.” 

 

“Double checked with Hunk on that mind shield?” 

 

“Check.”

 

“Medical supplies?” 

 

“Pidge, I have everything you asked me to bring.” Keith turns a bit to gesture to his backpack. 

 

“Good.” Pidge huffs, looking behind her to see the opening to the field around their house. “Then I guess we should go.” 

 

“Wait, what about Hunk?” Keith looks back at the house. 

 

“He already flew ahead to scout around and make sure we wouldn't; encounter any creatures that were too deadly.” Pidge smiles encouragingly at Keith. “SO, come on, lets not keep him waiting.” 

 

Keith swallows audibly, but with a look of determination, he grips his backpack straps tightly and walks beside Pidge. 

 

Together, the two exit the field and walk forward. The Fallen have finally decided that Keith’s old enough to walk outside of the field and take his first steps into Hell.

 

So far, it hasn’t been that bad.  

 

“Where are we going?” Keith’s head is turning in all directions as his eyes catch sight f everything new. 

 

Unlike the stories and myths, Hell isn’t just one large red cavern. It’s more like the side of a mountain. Rocky and grey with flat areas that serves as trails for those who chose to walk (or can’t fly, in Keith’s situation). 

 

“To the one place you can’t go.” Pidge reaches over to grip Keith’s hand as they near their destination. “Hell’s pretty big, so as long as you can find your way back or take one of us with you, you can go pretty much anywhere you want.” 

 

They walk another mile or so before they meet Hunk, who’s sitting on a rock and staring down at...what is that? 

 

“Did you come across any creatures?” Pidge pushes Keith behind her just in case. 

 

“No. Kind of surprised, normally this place is crawling with other demons or hellhounds.” Hunk squints in suspicion, but smiles when he sees Keith. “Hey bud.” 

 

“Where are we?” Keith peeks out from behind Pidge. “What is that thing?” 

 

Keith points at the giant crater in the ground. The crater itself have a red plastic-like material covering it like a dome. 

 

“That is the prison for banished souls.” Pidge tightens her grip on Keith’s hand. “That’s where your soul goes if you’ve murdered or raped someone while you were alive.” 

 

“Oh.” Keith bites the inside of his cheek, Pidge’s earlier words coming to him. “I wouldn’t want to come here even if I was allowed to.” 

 

“We all figured as much.” Pidge mumbles. “The reason we forbid you from coming here, besides it being a prison, is because if you get too close, you could get sucked into the prison and we wouldn't’ be able to get you out.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen in horror at that. Yeah, he’s definitely not coming within a 10 miles radius of this prison. 

 

“The reason this place is so secluded, besides some demons and hellhounds, is because of this prison.” Hunk floats off his rock and moves in front of Pidge and Keith, as if shielding them. “Hellhounds can’t get sucked in and guard demons can’t either. Everyone else though? They can.” 

 

Keith shudders: “Dangerous.” 

 

“Very.” Pidge shuts her eyes briefly before turning and pulling Keith away. “Which is why you won’t be coming back.” 

 

“No argument here.” Keith follows obediently, still a bit shocked that he was just showed that prison. 

 

With this newfound knowledge, Keith can feel the eariness and the darkness begin to swallow him. The prison of banished soul is here, so it’s bound to feel dark and stuffy. 

 

Yet, with Pidge at his front and Hunk at his back, two people he feels safe with, Keith can manage. 

 

At least, that’s what he thinks, until a howl is heard. 

 

“Oh no.” Pidge releases Keith’s hand to gather some electricity. 

 

“I cleared the area though.” Hunk’s mallet makes an appearance as he turns, back to back with Keith and Pidge. 

 

Pidge doesn’t answer, instead, she looks around the area before turning to Keith and pointing to the side: “Keith, go hide behind that boulder.” 

 

“Why?” Keith pulls out his swords, looking around as the howl is heard again. “What is that?” 

 

“A hellhound, most likely with a pack.” One of Pidge’s hands gently push Keith’s shoulder, careful not to shock him. “And you’re not ready to face one of those yet.” 

 

“I won’t leave you guys.” Keith stubbornly pouts. 

 

“We’ll be fine, we’ve fought ff packs before.” Hunk gives Keith a nervous smile. “Just trust us, we’ll be ok.” 

 

The howl gets louder, the pack is getting closer. 

 

“Go, now!” Pidge focuses forward, glaring at the area in front of her. “You don’t have enough protection right now.” 

 

“Fine.” Keith huffs, running to the boulder that Pidge pointed out. “But I’m helping if they get the upper hand.” 

 

“No, you’re-” Hunk is cut off as a harsh growl rips through the air. 

 

“Get ready!” Pidge’s hands crackle like crazy as she floats up. 

 

The hellhound comes from her right side, jumping forward and snarling. 

 

“There!” Hunk yells as he charges. 

 

He jumps and brings his mallet up, bringing it down when he’s close enough to the hellhound. 

 

Unfortunately, the hellhound expects it. In response, he teleports away. 

 

“Where’d he go?” Keith calls out from his place, leaning t the side so he can watch Pidge and Hunk fight. 

 

“No idea.” Pidge flies around, searching. “We need to get you back before-” 

 

Pidge’s cut off again as the wolf teleports above her, landing on her and digging its claws into her back. 

 

“Pidge!” Keith and Hunk both shout as Pidge screams in pain. 

 

Hellhounds are one of the few creatures that can easily hurt a Fallen. 

 

After a minute of wild thrashing, Pidge manages to throw the hellhound off. Only for it to teleport away again. 

 

“Pidge!” Keith runs from his hiding spot as Pidge slowly lands, the scratches on her back taking longer to heal. 

 

“Keith, go back to your hiding spot!” Pidge hisses as Keith squats down and pulls his backpack off. “I can heal myself, go back to the boulder!” 

 

Keith rummages through his back before finally pulling out the bandages: “No! I need to help you!” 

 

Before he can start wrapping Pidge’s back, the hellhound appears behind him. 

 

“Keith, behind you!” Pidge pushes Keith away just as the hellhound lunges. 

 

With a loud snarl, its jaws snap around Pige’s wrist. 

 

“Pidge! Keith!” Hunk charges forward to hit the hellhound away. “Are you ok?” 

 

Keith pants as Hunk kneels down to help Pidge heal her wrist. 

 

“Pidge, I’m so sorry, I-” Keith’s apology is cut off when the hellhound appears in front of Hunk and Pidge. “No!” 

 

“Keith, boulder, now!” Hunk shouts as he grabs his mallet, swinging back in a ready position. 

 

“Wait!” Keith suddenly remembers something that once worked with one of his foster families dogs. 

 

With a brave face and a short plan, Keith runs forward, placing himself between his friend and the hellhound. Despite Hunk’s protests,  Keith kneels down to grab something from his backpack. 

 

“Keith, what are you doing?” Hunk’s gaze moves from the hellhound to Keith. “Get back to your hiding spot!” 

 

Keith ignores Hunk’s insistence in favor of pulling out some of the beef jerky he packed. Standing up once again, he leaves his swords on the ground and holds his hand out. 

 

“You hungry, boy?” Keith winces in his mind. Apologizing to the hellhound mentally if it turns out to be a girl. “You want some food?” 

 

The hellhound tilts its head in confusion. Wasn't it just fighting two fallen angel just now?

 

“Keith, boulder. We’ve got this.” Hunk reaches out to grab Keith’s shoulder, but the child moves forward. “Keith!” 

 

“I have an idea.” Keith mumbles back, hand still open to offer the food. 

 

“Hellhounds don’t eat!” Pidge calls out from behind Hunk. “That trick may work on Earth dogs, but not on hellhounds!” 

 

“It’s not about the food!” Keith yells back as the hellhound makes no move to pounce on him. “It’s about offering peace.” 

 

As Keith gets closer and closer, the hellhound begins to lower itself to the ground. Keith would be worried bout it pouncing if it’s expression didn’t look curious. 

 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Keith coos as he takes one final step. “Here ya go.” 

 

The hellhound’s ears flatten against its head as it leans forward to sniff the food in Keith’s hand. On the process of smelling the beef jerky, the hellhound also smells that Keith’s a human. 

 

What is this human child doing? Offering the hellhound a gift when it could crush the child so easily? 

 

“It’s food. It’s pretty good.” Keith explains at the hellhound’s hesitant look. 

 

A few moments pass before the hellhound takes the risk. With a quick snap, one that Keith doesn’t flinch from, its jaws snap shut around a corner of the beef jerky. As it chews, its expression changes from confusion, to surprised, to content. 

 

“Is it good?” Keith smiles as the hellhound finishes. “I have more if you want.” 

 

The hellhound stands as it finishes swallowing, walking to Keith until its snout is a few inches away from the child’s head. 

 

“Keith, be careful.” Hunk gulps as the hellhound tilts its head at the child. 

 

“You’re not gonna hurt me.” Keith’s hands slowly comes up. “Are ya?” 

 

“Keith, don’t touch it!” Pidge struggles to stand. “It will hurt you!” 

 

“You’re not gonna hurt me.” Keith whispers as he brings his hand forward, tilted down, palm cupped and fingers spread.

 

It’s as if he’s showing the hellhound he’s harmless. Nothing in his hand. No weapon, no nothing. 

 

“Just like I’m not gonna hurt you.” Keith’s whisper is accompanied by him bowing his head. 

 

The hellhound, who’s stance was tense and poised, now relaxes a bit. This human child...is not threat. He’s not going to harm the hellhound. 

 

“Keith, don’t touch it!” Pidge cries out as the hellhound begins to move his head towards Keith’s hand. 

 

‘You aren’t going to hurt me. Cause I’m not gonna hurt you.’ Keith bites his bottom lip as he continues to chat in his head. ‘I’m not gonna hurt you, so you don’t have to hurt me.’ 

 

‘You are strange.’ 

 

Keith’s eyes snap open as a new voice enters his head: “Who was that?” 

 

“Keith!” Pidge calls as the wolf settles its head against Keith’s palm. 

 

‘My name is Kosmo. I am the last hellhound of my pack.’ 

 

Looking down at the wolf, Keith squints in confusion: “You can talk?” 

 

‘Only with those I chose to.’ Kosmo whines a bit as Keith’s hand start to pull away. 

 

“How come you didn’t talk to Pidge and Hunk?” Keith stills when Kosmo whines. 

 

‘I could sense your intention, little one. Your friends were going to hurt me, you weren’t. You are safe.’ 

 

“They just wanted to protect me.” Keith speaks carefully so he doesn't offend the hellhound. “They won’t hurt you now that they know you won’t hurt me.” 

 

‘You don’t know that, little one.’ Kosmo’s head raises as he growls. Hunk was starting to walk towards them. 

 

“Well I won’t let you hurt them.” Keith’s lips turn into a frown as he turns. “Please give me a chance to convince you?” 

 

‘Very well, young one.’ Kosmo relents when Hunk stops moving. 

 

“Thank you, Kosmo.” Keith pats Kosmo’s head before clearing his throat. “Pidge, Hunk, before you attack, listen to me.” 

 

“Keith, that’s a hellhound.” Hunk malet dispels, but his defensive stance doesn’t waver. “He could hurt you.” 

 

“But he hasn’t.” Keith takes a step towards Hunk. “And you two could hurt him too.” 

 

Kosmo watches in silent shock as Hunk simply...stands down at Keith’s tone. It has a pleading tone in it, as if the child if begging Hunk to understand without begging. 

 

“I know you guys want to protect me, but Kosmo isn’t going to hurt me.” Pidge’s and Hunk’s eyes widen at the use of Kosmo’s name. “He told me so.” 

 

“He talked to you?” Pidge inquires, giving Kosmo a sideways glance. 

 

“Yeah, he said it was because I was safe.” A gentle smile tilts at Keith’s lips as Kosmo walks forwards so he can nuzle Keith’s side. 

 

“Hellhounds only communicate with chosen rider, Keith.” Pidge explains slowly, amazed at this new revelation. 

 

“What does that mean?” Keith looks at Kosmo as the hellhound sniffs at his neck. 

 

“It means that he’ll protect you now.” Hunk smiles, believing that Keith’s safe with Kosmo. “Hellhounds can either be your friends or your enemies. It all depends on how you approach them.” 

 

“Where we’ve been warding them away from our home, you’ve opened your arms to Kosmo.” Pidge shakes her head, chuckling lightly. “Even if it almost cost you your life.” 

 

“He was just scared, just like you guys were.” Keith turns to hug Kosmo’s head. 

 

“Yeah, we can see that bud.” Hunk slowly makes his way forward, makings sure Kosmo can see his every move. “Sorry, Kosmo. We just didn't want Keith to get hurt.” 

 

‘Tell your friend that I wouldn't want you hurt either.’ Kosmo projects to Keith. ‘I like you.’ 

 

“He said he doesn’t want me hurt either.” Keith smiles, scratching behind Kosmo’s ear. 

 

“Hellhounds become protective and loyals to their chosen riders. So, no big surprise.” Pidge, now fully healed, floats over beside Hunk. 

 

“So, does this mean I can keep him?” Keith’s eyes sparkle at the idea. “Please?” He’s always wanted a dog when he was on Earth. 

 

“It wouldn’t be wise to separate you two.” Pidge sighs out, already dreading having to explain this to Shiro. “So, if Kosmo is willing to come with, then I suppose you can.” 

 

‘I will go with you.’ Kosmo nudges Keith’s cheek. ‘I have no pack and I wish to protect you, young one.’ 

 

“Just please don’t attack any of the others?” Keith pouts at Kosmo. 

 

‘If they are your family, then I will protect them as well.’ Kosmo huffs through his nose. 

 

“Thanks Kosmo.” Keith hugs the hellhound tightly. 

 

“Let’s head back home.” Hunk smiles at Keith’s giggle when Kosmo nuzzles his cheek again. Flying up, Hunk waits for Pidge before flying back towards the mansion. 

 

‘Climb on, young one.’ Kosmo squats down. ‘I will teleport us back.’ 

 

“How do you know the way?” Keith carefully climbs on, making sure hsi heels don’t dig into Kosmo’s sides. 

 

‘Now that I have bonded to you, I’ve peeked into your memories. I know where you reside.’ Kosmo explains before teleporting away. 

 

The expressions on Shiro’s and Lance’s faces when Keith walks in with Kosmo are hilarious. Keith’s never laughed so hard in his life. 

 

Lance screams so loudly that some of the windows in the room break. 

 

It gets better when Pidge and Hunk arrive. 

 

Shiro almost faints when he hears about what Keith did. 

 

Then again, he shouldn’t of expected anything too far from that. Keith’s a risk taker, and an animal lover. 

 

So, welcome to the family now, Kosmo. 

 


	14. What Have You Done?

“A demon joining the Fallen?” Lotor settles back into his chair. “I wouldn’t know, the Fallen don’t tend to make a scene in my realm.” 

 

“Do you even pay attention?” Iverson sighs out in frustration. 

 

“Enough to catch any drama or new revelations.” Lotor brings his hand up to examine his nails. 

 

“Look, Shiro said that there were more Fallen. None of my angels have joined them, so by default, it has to be some of your demons.” Iverson accusation is met with a raised brow. 

 

“Does it? How do you know that the Fallen have not simply found some humans to trick and turn?” 

 

That...actually...no. None of the angels have thought of that. 

 

“It’s possible to turn the humans.” Lotor leans forward again at Iverson’s shocked expression. “Why haven’t you been patrolling for any possible missing persons?” 

 

“I haven’t allowed any of my angels to patrols for these past couple of months.” Iverson’s eyes narrow into a glare. “A confrontation with the Fallen left two of them gravely injured.” 

 

“Oh? You have finally allowed them to search for the Fallen?” Lotor chuckles in amusement. “Unwise. You have given the Fallen enough time to gather their strength. Of course your angels lost.” 

 

“What are you implying? That I held them back from searching just so they’d lose?” Iverson’s first tighten from their place on the table. 

 

“No, that you’ve underestimated the Fallen.” Lotor shrugs. “I still can't believe that they’re making such a big deal about not returning to Heaven though. Why not just stay where they are if they care so much?” 

 

“It’s not just about not returning to Heaven.” Iverson calms slightly, shoulders dropping a bit. “7 years ago, Shiro and Lance stole a human child named Keith. He was a 5-year-old that I had placed under James’ protection.” 

 

“Ah, so that’s why they’ve been out and about then.” Lotor thinks for a moment. “If he’s still alive and still human, they’d need to get the necessary materials to ensure that he’s healthy.” 

 

“We figured. We thought that we were tracking them when we learned of their wandering, but we were wrong. They were tracking our movement just as much.” 

 

Lotor nods in understanding, clawed hands drumming against the table. 

 

A few moments of silence pass before Lotor remembers something. Something that he didn't put much thought into before, but now, it makes sense. 

 

“You know, there’s been some whispering in my realm about sightings of a human child.” Lotor hums in thought, trying to remember where the location of the sightings were. “Perhaps, I can escort some of your angels into my realm and show you?” 

 

“Hell?” Iverson leans back to cross his arms, eyes narrowed in suspicion and disbelief. “Why would the kid be in Hell? Shiro told my angels that he and the other Fallen were raising him. He’s be with them.” 

 

“How do you know the Fallen aren’t residing in Hell?” Lotor’s tone sounds bored, like what he’s saying should be common sense. “Fallen angels aren’t bound to Heaven, Hell, or Earth. They go wherever they please.” 

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Iverson grumbles, eyes relaxing in their accusing glare. 

 

Lotor’s lazy and sometimes very whiny, but he’s intelligent. Iverson will admit that much. Which only makes Lotor’s lazy habits much more irritating. The demon prince could be so much help if he’d actually bother. 

 

“Thank you.” Lotor claps his hands. 

 

“It would be helpful if you were to escort my angels and myself into your realm.” Iverson stands and holds out a hand for a handshake. “And take us to where the child was sighted.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Lotor stands as well, though he doesn’t offer his hand out yet. “Though, there is something else I should mention…” 

 

Lotor gives Iverson an evil smile: “Some of my servants have gone missing. Witnesses said that they were pulled from their duties via a summoning enchantment. Do you happen to know anything about that?” 

 

Iverson’s fingers twitch, as does the rest of his body. 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He lies through gritted teeth. 

 

“Don’t lie.” Lotor laughs, clearly amused. “I am the demon prince, I know when someone lies to me.” 

 

“Then why did you even ask?” Iverson retracts his hand, giving Lotor a challenging glare. 

 

“I was curious.” Lotor shrugs, unfazed by Iverson’s glare. “Why? I thought an angel’s duty was to protect the Earth, not doom it.” 

 

“It was the only way to get the Fallen to come out of hiding.” Iverson shuts his eyes head tilting down in shame. 

 

“I’m sure there were other ways to do that than summoning rogues to Earth.” Lotor speaks like he knows, which he probably does. “Never expected an adviser of God to stoop so low.” 

 

“Like you can talk.” Iverson snaps back. 

 

“I leave others to deal with their drama, I don’t create new drama.” Lotor chuckles out, moving to leave the room. “I won’t tell your angels, they’ll figure out on their own eventually.” 

 

“No, they won’t.” Iverson’s fist clench from where they’re resting in his sides. “I’ve made sure of that.” 

 

“You’re not very good at making sure of things.” Lotor pushes the doors open, readying to fly back down to Hell. “You needed to protect the mortals, you failed. You needed to protect Keith, you failed. You needed to protect your angels, you failed.

 

Lotor’s wings spread out and before he takes flight, he turns to face Iverson one last time with a raised brow: “You needed to protect yourself, you failed.” 

 

As Iverson ponders those words, Lotor instructs the adviser to have his angels ready to search for Keith. He’ll escort them into Hell when they’re ready. 

 

With those parting words, Lotor quickly flies up. 

 

‘Just what have I done?’ Iverson shakes his head clear of those self doubting thoughts. ‘I did what I had to do to protect them. I did what I had to do to try and get rid of the Fallen.’ 

  
  



	15. Training Highlight #3

**15-year-old Keith**

 

“Alright Keith, today’s a bit different.” Shiro circles Keith, who points his swords at him in response. 

 

“I’m ready.” Keith’s eyes narrow, his swords following Shiro’s form. 

 

“Good, cause today will be one of the hardest training days of your life.” Shiro’s eyes narrow as a fireball forms in his hand. “Today, I use my power.” 

 

“Fun.” Keith points one of his swords at Shiro’s face. “I’ll make sure not to disappoint.” 

 

“Good.” Shiro nods, a stream of fire beginning to swirl around him after forming in his palm. “Begin.” 

 

Keith adjusts his stance, preparing himself for the fireball Shiro’s no doubt going to send his way. 

 

With a battle cry, Shiro sends his fire stream Keith’s way. Keith leaps away before charging forward, sword spinning and swiping as mini fireballs are sent his way. 

 

“Dodging’s pretty good.” Shiro mumbles as Keith dodges his fire streams and fireballs. “Strategy could use some work.” 

 

Keith always charges forward to begin. It’s not bad and Shiro understands why, but still, it’s predictable. Maybe he can encourage Keith to begin by psyching his enemy out first, then charging. 

 

When Keith gets close enough, he swings one of his swords at Shiro. The Fallen quickly materializes a sword of his own, blocking Keith’s attack and returning the swipe. 

 

Keith uses his second sword to block Shiro’s sword, ducking and turning to try and get a new position. 

 

He ends up on Shiro’s left side, where a fireball is waiting in Shiro’s hand. 

 

Keith’s sword is quickly brought up to block his body just as Shiro releases his hold on the ball. The ire hits the sword instead of Keith, but the impact still causes Keith to be pushed back a bit. 

 

Keith grunts as he barely manages to keep his feet planted on the ground. 

 

“I really need a power. Soon.” Keith grumbles as he jumps away from another fire stream. 

 

He ducks as Shiro continues to shoot fireball after fireball at him, running from side to side to make it harder for Shiro to aim. 

 

“Being difficult.” Shiro smirks as Keith’s blade comes down to his shoulder. 

 

Of course, he’s fast enough to block it with his own blade, but that means his midsection is open to Keith’s other blade. Just like Keith’s midsection is open to his fire attack. 

 

Keith grunts as he feels a heat at his stomach. Looking down, he sees Shiro’s palm laying against his tummy, glowing lightly, as if he’s preparing to fire. Meanwhile, his other blade’s come to rest against Shiro’s neck. 

 

“We seem to be stuck in a truce.” Shiro hums smugly. “You can either kill me first or I can kill you.” 

 

“Something tells me if this were real, you would’ve killed me first.” Keith glares playfully. “Luckily, I have a trick up my sleeve.” 

 

At Shiro’s raised brow, Keith whistles. Loudly. 

 

“What was that?” Shiro’s a bit disoriented, since Keith is pretty close. “Who did you-?” 

 

A small popping sound is heard behind Shiro before he’s being tackled to the ground by...something. 

 

“Good work, Kosmo!” Keith quickly jumps away from Shiro as his hellhound companion lands on Shiro. “Thanks bud.” 

 

‘Of course, Keith.’ Kosmo’s tail wags as Shiro grunst from landing on his stomach.

 

“Cheater.” Shiro pushes himself up a bit to pout at Keith. “I don’t have a hellhound.” 

 

Keith does a double take. Say what? 

 

“I don’t have a power.” Keith’s blades are sheathed as Kosmo sits on Shiro. “I’d say we’re even.” 

 

“Hardly.” Shiro huffs out as he feels Kosmo’s weight on his back. “Can you tell him to get off?” 

 

“He can understand you just fine.” Keith waves his hand, a playful smirk gracing his lips. “Just because he can only talk to me doesn’t mean he doesn’t understand you guys.” 

 

“Will he listen to me?” Shiro raises a brow at Keith, hands crossing under his chin. 

 

‘Probably not.’ Kosmo’s lips pull into a wolf-like grin. ‘I like my spot up here.’ 

 

“Kosmo says you make a good seat.” Keith giggles as Shiro gives him an indignant look. 

 

“Keith, please get your hellhound off my back. Now.” Shiro tries to push himself up, but Kosmo won’t budge. 

 

“But he likes it up there.” Keith hunches over as he starts to laugh, slapping his knee. “Shiro, I can’t make him move if he likes it.” 

 

“Yes, you can.” Shiro grunts as he continues to try and stand. “Now please, do.” 

 

Keith doesn’t. Instead, he just continues to laugh and coo at Kosmo. The hellhound’s tail is wagging! For a dog that’s technically made of fire, it’s pretty to watch. 

 

“Alright, alright, what’s going on in here?” Lance suddenly interrupts. “Shiro, what-?” 

 

“Not a word, Lance.” Shiro glares as the other smiles. 

 

“Keith, your hellhound realizes that Shiro’s backside isn’t a seat, correct?” Lance snorts, torso shaking in silent laughter. 

 

“Eh, kind of.” Keith waves his hand in a  _ so-so _ motion. “He’s comfy, so I don't’ have the heart to tell him to get off.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Lance chuckles, coming over to throw an arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m glad this has been amusing for you.” Shiro deadpans. “Now, Keith, it would be greatly appreciated if you got Kosmo off.” 

 

“Ok, ok, fine.” Keith sighs out in amusement. “Come on Komso, Shiro needs to stand.” 

 

‘I will dismount in a moment.’ Kosmo digs his paws into Shiro’s shoulders for a moment. ‘There’s something in this one’s back.’ 

 

“What is he doing?” Lance leans down to whisper as Kosmo kneads Shiro’s back. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a bit confused.” Shiro raises a brow at Keith, wincing a bit as Kosmo applies pressure to his shoulder. 

 

“Kosmo said he felt something in your back.” Keith frowns, pulling Lance towards Shiro. “What do you think it is, bud?” 

 

‘I’m not sure, Keith. It feels uncomfortable.’ 

 

“Shiro, is it possible to get knots in your muscles?” Keith remembers the few times that’s happened to him. 

 

“No, but Kosmo could be pressing on the shoulder that was twisted wrong a few days ago.” Shiro suddenly remembers that incident. “I was patrolling around our territory and ran into a demon.” 

 

“No need to continue.” Keith flinches. He can only imagine what having your shoulder twisted is like. 

 

“Have we been discovered?” Lance pulls Keith close to him protectively.

 

“No, I don’t believe so.” Shiro grunts as Kosmo finally walks off. “It was one demon and he wasn’t necessarily close to our home. Just flying along one of the paths that Keith sometimes walks along when walking Kosmo.” 

 

“So I probably shouldn't go walking there then.” Keith sighs in disappointment, allowing Lance to hug him close. “Which path was it?” 

 

“One of the ones you rarely walk on, so now worries.” Shiro waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“Ok, so probably one of the paths along the higher peaks.” Keith nods to himself as Shiro twists and stretches. 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro sighs in relief at the new feeling. “We should continue sparring now though.” 

 

“Can I spar Lance?” Keith sends Lance a challenging look. “I want to see what he’s got.” 

 

“I’ll show no mercy.” Lance coos back, leaning down to nuzzle Keith’s forehead. 

 

“Why not?” Shiro laughs in amusement. 

 

“One request, no Kosmo.” Lance sends the hellhound a nervous look. “I’d rather not be snapped in half.” 

 

“But I don’t have a power.” Keith pulls out of Lance’s arms to cross his arms. “It wouldn’t be fair.” 

 

“Do you actually care though?” Lance crosses his arms as well. “Or are you just looking for any excuse to sick Kosmo on us?” 

 

“Can it be both?” Keith tilts his head with raised brow. 

 

‘I will sit this one out.’ Kosmo walks to Shiro’s side and settles down. ‘I wish to see how you fair without my assistance.’ 

 

“You’re lucky, Lance. Kosmo decided to leave me to fend for myself.” Keith swiftly brings out his blades, eyes narrowing in concentration. 

 

“Thanks Kosmo.” Lance turns to give the hellhound a thumbs up. 

 

Since the hellhound can’t talk to Lance, he simply huffs before setting his head on his paws. 

 

Round 2: Lance vs Keith

 

“Remember Lance, Keith’s still human.” Shiro’s stern voice interrupts their beginning battle. “No freezing him.” 

 

“I know, Shiro. I wouldn’t hurt Keith like that.” Lance’s eyes close slowly as he uses his ice manipulation abilities to conjure up a whip. “No matter what.” 

 

Keith blushes at that second part, but it quickly disappears as the whip is swung at him. 

 

Alright then, immediate start. That’s fine. 

 

Deciding to take a different approach with Lance since he’s dealing with a whip, Keith spends a bit more time farther away. The tip of the whip could be cut off or caught, which would turn the battle to Keith’s advantage. 

 

‘Let’s try this.’ Keith uses his swords to deflect the whip’s end away from his body. 

 

When Lance swings the whip particularly hard, Keith charges forward and brings his sword over his head. 

 

Time seems to slow, Lance and Shiro both freaking out. Why is Keith just standing there? Why isn’t he moving? 

 

Meanwhile, Kosmo is just watching with amusement and approval in his eyes. He knows what Keith’s doing, having read his thoughts. 

 

“Keith!” Shiro goes to move forward, but stops when Lance’s whip makes contact with Keith’s blade. 

 

Lance and Shiro both gasp in shock as Lance’s whip is cleanly cut by Keith’s blade. Leaving one half to fly somewhere behind Keith and the other at Keith’s feet. 

 

“What?” Lance quickly pulls his whip back before Keith can step on it or grab it. “How? My shards are close to indestructible!” 

 

“Not against my blades, it seems.” Keith smirks to himself. 

 

“Hmph.” Lance, sensing Keith’s playful mood on the matter, decides not to ruin that by scolding Keith. The kid’s not really a kid anymore, he doesn’t need ot be treated like one. “Very well then…” 

 

Lance quickly makes a second whip, swinging it around and cracking it in the air: “Let’s see how you do with two.” 

 

Keith’s eyes narrow as he flips away before Lance’s second whip can come down on him. 

 

This might be a challenge now. If he tries to grab or cut one, then the other can wrap around his body or whip him away. 

 

Lance does a good job with keeping Keith away. He dances around the room and swings the whip in deceitful grace. It’s equivalent to ribbon dancing, only the ribbon is a whip and the whip is swung around with enough force that it could probably cut Keith in half (if the whip were sharp enough). 

 

“Fancy footwork there, Keith.” Lance teases as he brings the whips back to his sides. “I just can’t seem to hit you.” 

 

“You’re one to talk.” Keith grunts as one of the whips almost gets his thigh (he barely brings his sword down to block it). “Mr. Dance around the room.” 

 

“What can I say, I’ve got rhythm.” Lance swings his arm out, using one of hsi whips to bring Keith’s attention up so he can use the other one to restrain Keith. 

 

And Keith? Unfortunately, he falls for it. Hook, line, and sinker. 

 

“Argh!” Keith attempts to cut the whip off of his waist, but a pull from Lance has him lying forward. 

 

He lands on his stomach with a quiet “oof” and sits up just in time to see an ice shard floating in front of his face. 

 

It’s over. The match is complete. Lance is the victor. 

 

“Not bad, Keithy.” Lance walks towards his fallen opponent, snapping his fingers so the ice shard and the whips disappear. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Keith grumbles, accepting the hand offered to him. 

 

“Whatever you say...kitty.” Lance laughs as Keith tries to stab him with one of his blades. “Hey, it wasn't Keithy.” 

 

“Remember how you asked if I wanted to sick Kosmo on you?” Keith raises a brow as Lance gulps. “I think I have my answer.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance rushes forward to scoop Keith up into a hug. “I won’t call you anymore nicknames if you don’t want me to.” 

 

Keith blushes as Lance picks him up bridal style and decides that Lance is too cute to sick Kosmo on. 

 

“Fine.” Keith allows his lips to tilt up into a small smile when Lance buries his face into his neck, muttering several “thank yous” into the skin. “Now put me down.” 

 

“But I like hugging you.” Lance whines, hugging Keith closer to him for emphasize. “You’re so warm and small.” 

 

Keith may or may not flick Lance’s forehead for the second half of that last sentence. 

 

Whatever, Lance’s pout is adorable anyway. 

 

Wait...did Keith say that outloud? 

 

No? Great. Keep it that way. 

 


	16. Lance's Adoration Flashes

**_Flashback 1: 6-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ Lance watches Keith sleep soundly, having rushed into the younger boy’s room when he heard screaming and begging.  _

 

_ Another nightmare, this one about the first time Keith was locked in a closet by one of his foster families.  _

 

_ “I don’t understand.” Lance mumbles, fingers gently combing through Keith’s black locks. “How could people do such a thing to someone so innocent?”  _

 

_ A clawed hand carefully runs down Keith’s cheek.  _

 

_ “Someone so hurt already?”  _

 

_ Said clawed hand brushed some stray hair out of Keith’s eyes.  _

 

_ “Someone so adorable?”  _

 

_ Lance has already admitted to himself that he finds this human child extremely adorable.  _

 

_ With his raven black hair and pale skin, he’s the definition of a monochrome ascetic, quite majestical if you as Lance.  _

 

_ With his sparkling violet eyes, he looks so innocent and naive, when in reality, he’s probably seen as much hell as all of the Fallen.  _

 

_ And last but not least, his cute lips that would pull into one of the most adorable pouts that Lance’s ever seen or turn into one of the saddest frowns ever (frowns that Lance may or may not want to kiss away).  _

 

_ “How can people resist just scooping you into their arms and cuddling you?” Lance murmurs as Keith squirms a bit. “I’m a cold hearted Fallen angel, yet I don’t think I’d be able to bring myself to hurt you.”  _

 

**_Flashback 2: 8-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ Keith giggles as Hunk smacks Lance’s head. The other having stole some batter from the bowl of cookie dough.  _

 

_ “Cookie dough tastes good!” Lance cries while covering his head from Hunk’s chosen weapon. “I couldn’t help myself!”  _

 

_ “I don’t care! You shouldn’t of stolen as much as you did.” Hunk furrows his brows while continuing to smack Lance’s head with the spatula.  _

 

_ “I only stole a bit.” Lance flies around the table, landing on the other wise where Hunk can’t reach him with the spatula.  _

 

_ “A bit?” Hunk’s eyes widen. “Lance, you stole a quarter of the dough!”  _

 

_ A flying spatula hits Lance in the face before the other can reply. So, he does what any other person would do: take cover behind someone.  _

 

_ “Sanctuary!” Lance flies over to Keith, grabbing the child and holding him in front of his person. “Ha! Can’t hit me now!”  _

 

_ “Using Keith as a shield?” Hunk raises a brow while pulling out a wooden spoon as his next weapon. “Just how weak are you, dude?”  _

 

_ “Not weak, strategical.” Lance huffs, knowing that Hunk’s not actually trying to offend him.  _

 

_ “I don’t wanna be a shield.” Keith whines, squirming in Lance’s hold. “Especially not when Hunk’s attacking you with a kitchen utensil.”  _

 

_ “Why that especially?” Lance hugs Keith close, careful not to move him away from his chest, lest Hunk take that opportunity to attack again.  _

 

_ “Cause Hunk’s scary with kitchen utensils.” Keith’s bottom lip juts out in that adorable pout of his. “Now put me down.” With renewed vigor, Keith begins squirming again.  _

 

_ Which is pretty adorable, until Lance feels Keith slipping out of his hold.  _

 

_ Yeah, putting the human down might be a good idea right about now.  _

 

_ “Ok, ok, fine.” Lance places Keith down on the counter behind him. “I’ll suffer Hunk’s abuse for you.”  _

 

_ The smile and giggle that Keith rewards Lance with makes up for when the wooden spoon meets the back of his head.  _

 

**_Flashback 3: 10-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ “Hey Lance?” Keith runs towards where Lance is sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. “Can you help me with something?”  _

 

_ “Course I can, Keith.” Lance quickly finds the remote and shuts off the TV. “Whatcha need?”  _

 

_ “Well, isn’t Shiro’s birthday coming up?” Keith scratches the back of his head, trying to remember himself if today’s the right day.  _

 

_ “Oh yeah, it is.” Lance snaps his fingers since he forgot. “Thanks for reminding me.”  _

 

_ “You’re welcome.” Keith sighs in relief, having gotten the dates right. “Can you help me find a good gift for him?”  _

 

_ “A gift?” Lance raises a brow, hand coming to his chin in thought. “We haven’t really given gifts to each other for birthdays for a couple hundred years…”  _

 

_ Then again, they’ve all been a bit too busy defending the Earth to celebrate birthdays for a few hundred years.  _

 

_ “I just wanna show him how thankful I am that he brought me here.” Keith’s eyes do that thing where they sparkle with innocence and purity (despite being in Hell, surrounded by Fallen angels). “It’s thanks to him finding me that night that I have a family.”  _

 

_ Lance’s heart melts at Keith’s admittance. The human’s just so...considerate of others.  _

 

_ “Sure, I can help you.” Lance stands up and flies out of the room, Keith running to catch up with him. “To the store!” _

 

_ “Lance!” Keith huffs as Lance opens the door and flies out, leaving him to close the door behind them. “Can’t fly, remember?”  _

 

_ “I remember.” Lance chuckles, winking at Keith. “I just like teasing you.”  _

 

_ Lance swears he sees Keith blush.  _

 

_ “I can tell.” Keith huffs, walking through the portal that Lance makes as quickly as he can.  _

 

_ “Now, Shiro likes gifts that are practical. So things like jewelry or decoration might not be wise.” Lance floats down as he rubs his chin in thought. _

 

_ “What if we got him some more scented candles? Or incense?” Keith grabs Lance’s hand when they reach a crowded street. “He’s been meditating a lot recently…”  _

 

_ “Yeah, he’s been a bit stressed out.” Lance winces as he remembers the exhausted look on Shiro’s face a few nights ago.  _

 

_ Fallen angels don’t even need sleep, yet somehow, Shiro seemed to have developed bags under his eyes. The things that humans develop when they don’t get enough sleep.  _

 

_ “Scented candles and incense it is then.” Keith’s brows furrow in determination as he drags Lance down the street.  _

 

_ Lance’s heart just melts more. Again, thoughtful.  _

 

**_Flashback 4: 12-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ “Hey Keith, hey Kosmo.” Lance greets with a friendly smile, though he’s still a bit hesitant around Keith’s hellhound. “What are you two up to?”  _

 

_ “I’m experimenting with treats.” Keith grunts as the mixing becomes a bit difficult.  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Lance walks over to peek inside the bowl.  _

 

_ “I’m trying to make some treats for Kosmo using some of his favorite meats and vegetables.” Keith sighs relief when the mixture finally becomes smooth and easy to stir.  _

 

_ “Vegetables and meat?” Lance raises a brow before turning towards Kosmo. “Lucky wolf.” _

 

_ Kosmo huffs, setting his head down on his paws.  _

 

_ “He says he wants you to leave him alone.” Keith grabs the pan (covered in parchment paper) that he’s set aside and begins placing small rectangles of the mixture onto it. “Also, he’s been alone for few years. He deserves to be spoiled.”  _

 

_ “A few years?” Lance’s quite shocked. That’s pretty long to be alone for a pack animal, especially a hellhound, whose packs are very closely knit. “My apologies.”  _

 

_ Kosmo grunts, but doesn’t lift his head.  _

 

_ “He said that it’s fine, he forgives you.” Keith smiles when he’s filled the pan with little rectangle treats. “Hey Lance, can you hand me those oven mitts?” Kith points to the opposite counter.  _

 

_ “Sure.” Lance flies over, grabs the mitts, then flies back.  _

 

_ “Thanks.” Keith puts them on before grabbing the pan, opening the oven, and putting them inside. “Alright, and those should stay inside for about 10 minutes.”  _

 

_ Keith grabs the lemon themed timer and spins it till its arrow hits the 10 marking.  _

 

_ “How much experimenting have you done?” Lance takes a peek into the sink, taking note of how clean it looks.  _

 

_ “Not too much. I wasn’t going in blind.” Keith shrugs while taking the mitts off and walking over to wash his hands.  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Lance leans against the counter. “Have you made dog treats before?”  _

 

_ “Not really.” Keith turns the water off and turns to face Lance as he dries his hands. “With some of my foster families who had dogs, I’d read the ingredients in the dog treats as I snuck their dogs some treats.”  _

 

_ “Hmph, spoiler.” Lance smirks, even when Keith flicks some left over water on him.  _

 

_ “Hush, they deserved to be spoiled.” Keith smirks back setting the towel back on the counter and walking to Kosmo. “I mean, look at Kosmo.”  _

 

_ Keith squats down just as Kosmo raises his head. Wrapping his arms around the hellhound’s head, Keith nuzzles his cheek into the warmth of Kosmo’s.  _

 

_ “He’s just so cute.” Keith coos, scratching behind Kosmo’s ears when the hellhound nudges his hand.  _

 

_ “Also made of the hottest fire in Hell.” Lance pushes off the counter to join Keith on the ground. “So maybe be careful when cuddling.”  _

 

_ “Kosmo can’t burn me.” Keith tells lance in an excited manner. “Since he chose me as his rider, he can’t hurt me.”  _

 

_ Kosmo gives Lance a hellhound version of a glare, growling low in his throat.  _

 

_ “He said that protecting me is one of his top priorities.” Keith translates when Lance gives him a confused look. “Thanks buddy.”  _

 

_ ‘I don’t blame ya, Kosmo.’ Lance hums to himself as he watches Keith cuddle his hellhound. ‘Protecting him is one of my top priorities too.’  _

 

**_Flashback 5: 14-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ “Thanks for coming with me, Lance.” Keith smiles up at his friend as they exit the bakery.  _

 

_ “Of course.” Lance reaches down to ruffle Keith’s hair. “Anything for two for my favorite people.”  _

 

_ Earlier, Hunk had asked Keith to go grab him some baguettes from his favorite bakery for dinner (since Hunk was going to help Shiro and Pidge search for any of the angels).  _

 

_ Naturally, Keith said yes. Unfortunately, he was still nervous about being in big crowds without someone with him.  _

 

_ Luckily, Lance was willing (more than willing) to go with him.  _

 

_ “Hunk will be pleased.” Keith adjusts his grip on the bags. “These are still warm from the oven.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, he will.” Lance allows his eyes to longer on Keith a bit longer than necessary.  _

 

_ “What do you think he’s gonna do with them for dinner?” Keith’s violet eyes snap towards Lance, shocking the other a bit.  _

 

_ “Not sure, but whatever it is, I already know it’ll be amazing.” Lance leads Keith to the back of a store and quickly opens a portal.  _

 

_ Now back at home, they rush into the house to find that nobody’s home yet.  _

 

_ “Huh, odd.” Lance calls for the others a few times before shrugging. “Shiro said it would probably only take a couple hours.”  _

 

_ “Maybe they ran into the angels?” Keith’s tone turns worried as he sets the baguettes down. “Do you think we should portal to them and help them?”  _

 

_ “You’re not supposed to be in the field yet.” Lance reminds Keith sternly. “But yes, I will check on them.”  _

 

_ Keith pouts at Lance’s reminder, but doesn't say anything as Lance checks in with Shiro.  _

 

_ ‘You guys good?’  _

 

_ ‘Yeah, we’re just circling the city one last time. Hard to believe that they'd be searching for us, then stop after finding us.’  _

 

_ ‘Yeah, I thought they’d search even more after finding us.’  _

 

_ Lance’s eyes drift to Keith while he and Shiro have a telepathic discussion. The human has gotten a metal pan and placed the baguettes in it, then placed the pan in the oven.  _

 

_ Most likely done to keep the baguettes warm for Hunk. Smart and a sweet gesture.  _

 

_ ‘Lance? Lance?’  _

 

_ Lance blinks a few times at Shiro’s voice: ‘Sorry, sorry, just got distracted.’  _

 

_ ‘It’s fine. Just tell Keith we’ll be there in 15 minutes.’  _

 

_ ‘Alright. Tell Hunk that we’ve got his baguettes and Keith’s making sure they stay warm.’  _

 

_ Lance can hear the chuckle that Shiro probably does wherever he is.  _

 

_ ‘Tell him thank you for that, Hunk will be pleased.’  _

 

_ ‘I know. Later then.’  _

 

_ ‘Later.’  _

 

_ With that, Lance turns to see Keith trying to reach a bowl. One that they normally use for holding things like bread or fruit.  _

 

_ “Let me grab that for ya, Keith.” Lance walks over and reaches up, grabbing the bowl before giving it to Keith.  _

 

_ “Thanks Lance.” Keith huffs, muttering under his breath about high shelves and needing to put things lower.  _

 

_ When his hands brush against Lance’s, Lance feels something. Something...warm against his cold skin (he isn’t actually cold, but since he manipulates ice, sometimes he feels colder than he actually is).  _

 

_ ‘Fucking hell.’ Lance facepalms when he catches himself staring at Keith’s back. ‘Get yourself together.’  _

 

**_Flashback 6: 16-year-old Keith_ **

 

_ “Well? How’s this look?” Keith blushes as he spins, showing off the outfit that Pidge picked out for him.  _

 

_ “Pretty good.” Pidge rubs her chin in thought. “The white sleeveless hoodie contrasts well against the black jacket. What do you think, Lance?”  _

 

_ Lance’s eyes drag up Keith’s body again, contemplating on what would be appropriate to say.  _

 

_ “It suits you.” Is what finally comes out. “The black and the white aesthetic.”  _

 

_ “Thanks Lance.” Keith smiles, the pinkness of his cheeks already adding to the adorableness.  _

 

_ “So that’s going in the yes pile.” Pidge nods as Keith walks back into the changing outfit.  _

 

_ “Once this is over, you guys should experiment with your outfits for my entertainment.” Keith’s muffled voice speaks from behind the door.  _

 

_ “Entertainment? How so?” Pidge smirks, knowing exactly what Keith means.  _

 

_ “We’ve been here for an hour and a half, just me modeling clothes for you guys.” The door is pushed open and Keith walks out in an outfit that Lance picked for him. “Forgive me for thinking that this stopped being about getting me bigger clothes and just being entertainment to you guys.”  _

 

_ “Hey, you look cute in a majority of those clothes.” Pidge crosses her arms and pouts. “Right Lance?”  _

 

_ Lance doesn’t answer immediately, too busy admiring the outfit. The blue hoodie matches the violet of Keith’s eyes rather nicely, and the shorts that Lance paired with the hoodie squeeze Keith’s lower region just tight enough that certain...errr...parts are exposed in an appealing way.  _

 

_ “The shorts make your ass pop out.” Pidge smirks, reading Lance’s mind. “So we should probably get them.”  _

 

_ Keith crosses his arms, cheeks bright red and eyes narrowed: “And why would that be the element that picks whether I buys these or not?”  _

 

_ “Because you have a great ass and the shorts look good on you?” Pidge talks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  _

 

_ “Why are you like this?” Keith sighs and facepalms, turning to promptly walks back into the changing room.  _

 

_ “I call them like I see them!” Pidge calls out while cackling. “I only speak the truth!”  _

 

_ “Screw off!” Keith shouts back, though the one he uses sounds more playful than irritated or annoyed. _

 

_ “I'm surprised you said that.” Lance raises a brow at Pidge. “You only tease him like that when we’re at the mansion.”  _

 

_ Pidge doesn't usually tease Keith in public places, in fear that it’ll draw attention to them (which they really don’t need).  _

 

_ “I’m surprised you didn’t.” Pidge rolls her eyes with a click of the tongue. “You were practically undressing him with your eyes.”  _

 

_ “I was not.” Lance crosses his arms with a pout. “I was just admiring how the jacket matched his eyes...”  _

 

_ “And how the shorts squeeze his ass?” Pidge finishes with a raised brow of her own.  _

 

_ “Maybe.” Lance chuckles, winking at Pidge.  _

 

_ “Well, it’s only a couple years till he’s 18 and we turn him.” Pidge leans back a bit, a thoughtful look on her face. “Maybe that would be a good time to tell him how you feel?”  _

 

_ “I’m not sure.” Lance sighs, shay and nervous. “What if he’s scared? Or doesn’t want to because I’m, like, hundreds of years older than him?”  _

 

_ “Lance, when has that ever stopped you?” Pidge not so subtly hints at the one night stands that Lance has had in the past. _

 

_ “Not me, you know human morals differ from demon or Fallen morals.” Lance pinches the bridge of his nose. “I really care about him, ok? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable if he doesn’t feel the same way.”  _

 

_ With that, Lance turns away from Pidge, missing her sympathetic look.  _

 

_ Before she can say anything to comfort him, Keith emerges from the dressing room and announces that he’s about ready to hit the road.  _

 

_ Smiling, Lace nods and grabs some of the outfits that have been chosen to go into the yes pile, leaving behind the clothes that didn't.  _

 

_ ‘You know he’ll probably find out when we turn him, Lance.’  _

 

_ ‘Yeah, probably.’  _

 

_ ‘It’ll be safer for both of you if you tell him sooner rather than later.’  _

 

_ ‘I’ll think about it.’  _

 

_ Pidge ends up using the rest of their time on Earth trying to convince Lance to promise that he’ll tell Keith after they turn him.  _

 

_ It doesn't work.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note:
> 
> The love that Lance possesses for Keith starts out maternal, then forms into something else as Keith grows.


	17. Transformation...Incomplete

The day has finally come. After 18 years of raising, training, and supporting, the day has finally arrived. 

 

“Now, are you sure you’re prepared for this?” Pidge narrows her eyes at Shiro warningly. “Cause if you screw up, you might actually kill him.” 

 

“I’m sure.” Shiro nods, gaze narrowed in determination. “I won’t screw up.” 

 

“You’ve never done this before.” Pidge reminds Shiro. 

 

“He’ll be fine.” Hunk lays a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “I have no doubt that Shiro will stop immediately if he feels something go wrong.” 

 

Lance nods in agreement with Hun, though he too shares Pidge’s concern. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he trusts Shiro with almost everything. His life, his well being, the thing he loves…

 

Then again, Keith isn’t a thing. He’s a person. A person who Lance would massacre an entire universe for if it meant keeping Keith safe. 

 

“It’s time.” Shiro walks to the door, the door that leads to the meeting room, where Keith’s waiting. “Now remember, his power might it him immediately, so we all need to be cautious and supportive.” 

 

All of the other Fallen wince, remembering when they first fell and how it felt getting that new power. It wasn’t bad, per say. Wasn’t painful or draining. More like, it was overwhelming. It was a sudden rush of energy and power, it left one scared, startled. 

 

Unpleasant at best, but not painful. 

 

“Keith.” Shiro puts a hand up when said boy jumps up from his seat. “At ease.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s tone and choice of words, but does as asked and takes a few calming breaths. Kosmo, from his spot next to Keith, doesn’t move at all. 

 

“As you know, today you graduate from trainee to full Fallen.” Shiro allows Keith a few moments to think before telling him what that means. “You’ll be transitioning from a human to a Fallen, like us.” 

 

Keith bites the inside of his cheek to stop the questions from spilling out. Instead, he takes a few moments to try and remember what Pidge has taught him in the past. He knows that humans can be turned, but only by demons or Fallen. To become an angel, you’re either naturally born into it, or your blessed by God. 

 

How he’s transformed is something Pidge never really went over. Maybe she didn't want to spoil it? All Keith can assume is that she didn’t want to scare him. 

 

‘It will not hurt, young one.’ 

 

Keith looks down at Kosmo when his hellhound companion nudges his foot with his snout. 

 

“I hope so.” Keith mumbles, before tilting his head up when Shiro clears his throat. 

 

“I won’t go into heavy details, but to give you the jist: I’ll be pulling your human life force out of your body and replacing it with that of the Fallen.” When Keith’s eyes widen, in shock and maybe a bit of hesitation, Shiro clarifies: “You don’t die. Well, your human side does, actually, but you still live.” 

 

‘That’s confusing.’ 

 

‘You as a being still exist, Keith. The human side of you is what ceases to be.’ 

 

‘Thanks Kosmo.’ 

 

‘You’re welcome, young one.’ 

 

“Ok.” Keith breathes out. “Sounds...interesting.” 

 

“It won’t hurt, I promise.” Shiro smiles as he leads the group over to Keith. 

 

“So, how is this going to work?” Keith crosses his arms. “Is this lie a banishing or summoning thing where you use a mark?” 

 

“Something like that, yes.” Shiro holds out his hand, a small flame being lit in the center of his palm. “I use the life force of my own person to mark you. From there, your human side dies and the essence of the Fallen takes over.” 

 

“Huh.” Keith stares at the small flame in Shiro’s hands thoughtfully. “So it might burn a bit then?” 

 

“It’s not supposed to.” Shiro frowns. “It’s not my fire, it’s my life source. It only looks similar to fire because that’s the power I’ve been gifted with.” 

 

“Oh, so if Pidge wanted to mark me, her life force would look like electricity?” Keith starts to understand a bit more. 

 

“If I could mark you, that’d be the case.” Pidge nods, glad that Keith’s not freaking out. 

 

‘Right, only higher ups can do the marking.’ Keith mentally facepalms. “Got it.” 

 

“Now, are you ready?” Shiro brings his hand up so Keith can see the symbol that the small flame has formed in his palm. 

 

“Yes.” Keith takes a calming breath. “I’m ready.” 

 

‘Kosmo, can you please move over a bit? I don’t want to accidentally step on you or kick you if I jerk around.’

 

‘As you wish.’ 

 

Kosmo quickly teleports next to Lance, ear flicking at the small, surprised yelp that the Fallen gives. 

 

“Keith Kogane.” Shiro begins, always the one for formalities. “It it my honor to welcome you into the Fallen.” 

 

With that, he presses his palm to Keith’s forehead, waiting for a few moments as he feels the essence enter Keith’s body. 

 

It starts off ok. Nothing bad seem to be happening. It’s all going according to plan. 

 

That is...until strange, bright red markings begin to pop up all over Keith’s body.

 

‘Something’s wrong!’ Keith internally screams as he’s assaulted with the feeling of being ripped in half. ‘I don’t think this is supposed to happen!’ 

 

With a loud shout, Keith throws his head up, eyes glowing white and body shaking uncontrollably as the marks grow brighter. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Shiro removes his hand, once all of the essence has left (for safety reasons) and grabs Keith’s arm when the latter begins to chant something. 

 

“What’s he saying?!” Lance quickly moves to Shiro’s right side, with Hunk on Shiro’s left and Pidge coming next to Keith. 

 

‘Keith!’ Kosmo yips, feeling an odd meld within the bond. ‘Keith!’ 

 

‘Kosmo, help me!’ Keith tries to move from his potion, tries to grab his head with his hands, but none of his limbs are listening to him. ‘It’s too much! I feel too much!’ 

 

‘Too much of what?!’ Kosmo’s question isn’t met with an answer. 

 

The hellhound leaps forward. When he reaches his companion’s side, he uses his snout to nudge Keith’s side. Kosmo whines when all Keith does is continue to shake and chant something. 

 

‘Everything’s too much!’ Keith cries out in the bond shared between him and Kosmo. ‘I feel everything! It’s too much!’ 

 

“What’s he saying, Pidge?!” Shiro’s eyes are wide with fear. Did he mess up? Oh fuck, of course he fucking did!   
  


 

“I’m not sure, I’ve never hear these words before!” Pidge’s hand run all over Keith’s body, attempting to find where the essence is. 

 

To her surprise, it’s not in one place or globed up in many different places (the markings could mean that essence is gathered around there). Rather, she feels it all over him. Every single inch of skin that she passes, she feels the essence. 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening.” Pidge continues to frantically search through her mind for a solution. “I’ve never heard of this!” 

 

“Guys, he’s doing something!” Hunk gulps as Keith lowers his head, eyes and fists clenching shut. 

 

He grunts and shakes for a few more moments before blacking out, to the horror of Shiro and the others. 

 

“Keith!” 

 

“Oh fuck!” 

 

“Get him to the medical bay!” 

 

“Keith, no!” 

 

‘Keith, please be alright.’ 

 

‘Kosmo.’ Keith whimpers as Shiro scoops him up and flies to the medical bay. ‘What’s happening to me?’ 

 

‘Your human energy didn’t die like it was supposed to.’ Kosmo sprints after the Fallen, deciding that teleporting would be a bad idea since it would separate him from Keith. ‘I’ve seen this happen with a demon.’ 

 

‘What happened?’ Black spots start to appear in Keith’s vision, but he refuses to black out. ‘Why did it happen?’ 

 

‘You human life force didn’t die. For you, I’m not sure why that is.’ Kosmos next sentence is interrupted by the medical bay doors being thrown open. ‘Your human life force must’ve merged with your Fallen. That’s why it felt like too much.’ 

 

‘Am I gonna die?’ 

 

‘No, I can feel you through the bond. You’re stronger than ever, but you aren't ready for this strength yet.’ 

 

“Human life force.” Keith finally manages to force out as he’s laid on one of the medical beds. “Combined…” 

 

“Combined?” Pidge cradles Keith’s face gently in her hands. “Human life force combined with what? Come on Keith, keep going.” 

 

“Human life force…” The black dots multiply, but Keith keeps talking. “Fallen essence....too much…” 

 

“Fallen essence and human life force…” Pidge mumbles as Kosmo walks to Keith’s side, licking his companion’s hand. 

 

‘You’ll be ok, Keith. I can still feel you. Rest now.’ 

 

‘Will you stay with me, Kosmo? I’m...I’m scared…’

 

‘I wouldn't leave your side even if you asked me to.’ 

 

Keith turns his head and manages to give Kosmo a weak smile before succumbing to the darkness. 

 

“Keith!” Pidge turns Keith’s face back. “Keith, don’t close your eyes!” 

 

“Pidge, do something!” Lance comes to Keith’s other side to grab his hand. “Keith? Buddy? Come on man, don’t do this to us!” 

 

“Guys, wait!” Hunk places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder so she’ll stop screaming in Keith’s face. “Look at Kosmo.” 

 

All eyes turn to the hellhound, who’s peacefully licking at Keith’s hand. 

 

“I know you’re all worried, believe me, I'm terrified.” Hunk’s lips titl down a bit. “But if Kosmo’s not jumping off the walls or warding us off, it must mean that Keith’s ok.” 

 

“How did I not think of that before?” Pidge facepalms. “Kosmo must know what’s going on with Keith. He must feel it too.” 

 

“Well, isn’t that our lucky break?” Lance sighs out in frustration. “Keith’s the only one who can communicate with Kosmo.” 

 

“We don’t need to communicate with him.” Shiro walks over to Kosmo, waiting until the hellhound nods before petting his head gently. “We just need to monitor his body language.” 

 

A few nervous looks are passed around, but no one has a better idea. So, new plan, everyone will watch Kosmo and take the hellhound’s word when it comes to Keith’s condition. 

 

“Pidge, you muttered something about human life force and Fallen essence.” The mentioned Fallen perks up when Shiro addresses her. “Any theories?” 

 

“A few, actually.” Pidge reaches over to place a hand against Keith's forehead. “He told me that his human life force combined with the Fallen essence. The he said that it was too much…” 

 

Pidge rubs her chin while everyone stare at her strangely. Not at all understanding her thought process. 

 

“This is just a theory, but it could be that because his human life force combined with the Fallen essence, it was too much for his body to handle. Resulting in him blacking out from being overwhelmed.” 

 

“Why would his life energy combine though?” Hunk scratches the back of his head. “The human part of him is supposed to die.” 

 

“That’s what I’m wondering…” Pidge continues to rub her chin. 

 

“Before we continue, can you determine whether he’ll be ok?” Lance’s eyes glaze with worry. “I know he’s alive now, but will be continue to be?” 

 

“It’s too early to tell.” Pidge gives Lance a hopeless look. “We can only monitor Kosmo and determine Keith’s condition from there.” 

 

Lance bites his bottom lip to stop himself from whining. Pidge’s right, there’s nothing any of them could do. None of them know what’s happening to Keith, only can guess. 

 

“In any case, the weak will perish.” Shiro uses the hand not petting Kosmo to rub Keith’s cheek. “Be strong, Keith. Be strong.” 

 


	18. My Power

It’s been a month since Keith’s transformation. A month since he closed his eyes and never opened them. 

 

He was alive, everyone knew that much. He wasn’t necessarily in pain, Kosmo would’ve been whining and howling about it. 

 

He was alive...so why wasn’t he waking up?

 

Shiro spent hours and hours with Pidge, researching on possible solutions and reason as to why the transformation didn’t work. 

 

Hunk surveyed Keith’s condition, eyes trained on Keith and Kosmo like a hawk for even the slightest movement or indication that something was better or worse. 

 

As for Lance...he...well, he wasn’t faring so well. 

 

He helped Hunk with monitoring Keith’s condition most of the time, but there would be those days where he just couldn't take it. He couldn’t take seeing the being he had come to love lay there, motionless, looking every bit dead. 

 

He couldn’t take watching Keith like this. It reminded him too much of when he lost his family (yess, he saw some of their bodies after they were ripped to shreds, you don't just hear something like that and believe it without seeing with your own eyes). 

 

On those days, he’s spend his energy at human clubs. Picking up random people and fucking his adrenaline out. It wasn’t necessarily healthy, which was saying something as he wasn’t human and therefor, didn’t have the same morals. But it wasn’t going to stop. 

 

No one had the heart to tell Lance to stop. They all had their ways to cope (burying yourself in work or monitoring Keith). They couldn't deny Lance his way. As long as he wasn’t hurting any humans, he could do what he liked. 

 

In all of this chaos, Kosmo is the only one who understood everything. He monitored Keith’s condition with even more attention than Hunk. He knew his companion was alive and well, he knew that he was learning new things about his body without actually being awake. Now, it was only a matter of time before his body adjusted to the power within him and he opened his eyes. 

 

Which, to everyone’s happiness and relief, came only a week later after a full month had passed. 

 

**Present**

 

‘Keith, open your eyes, little one. I can sense your strength has returned.’ 

 

‘Kosmo.’ Keith’s fingers begin to twitch, catching Hunk’s attention. ‘I can control my body again.’ 

 

‘Yes, little one.’ Kosmo rises from where he’s been laying, tail beginning to wag and tongue hanging out of his mouth in a happy manner. 

 

‘I could feel all of the, Kosmo.’ Keith pushes himself to open his eyes, blinking a few times when the light in the room immediately assaults him. ‘I could feel all of them…’ 

 

‘I felt them too, Keith.’ Kosmo yips happily, prompting Hunk to shoot up and rush to Keith’s side. ‘I understand what you can do.’ 

 

“Keith?” Tears of joy come to Hunk’s eyes when Keith blinks, groaning a bit from the light. “Keith! Oh thank the ancients!”

 

Hunk shields Keith’s face from the light when it’s clear that his eyes are sensitive and quickly sends a telepathic message to the others. 

 

‘He’s awake! Guys, he’s awake!’ 

 

‘Huh?! What?!’ 

 

‘Really?!’ 

 

‘On our way!’ 

 

Keith’s groan brings Hunk’s attention back to him: “H-Hu...Hunk?” 

 

“Keith!” Hunk helps Keith sit up before squeezing the young Fallen to his chest. “We were all so worried!” 

 

“I know.” Keith winces a bit. He sounds so croaky, rough, probably from not talking for more than a month. “I felt you guys.” 

 

“You felt us?” Hunk blinks in surprise, pulling back to see Keith nodding. “How?” 

 

Before Keith can answer, a loud bang is heard. The doors have been thrown open and he’s being pulled into a group hug. 

 

“Thank the ancients you’re alright!” Shiro’s the first to speak, relishing in the warmth that returns to his body at the sight of an awake Keith. 

 

“We thought you’d never wake up!” Lance actually cries into Keith’s neck. 

 

“I didn’t know what was happening, I’m so sorry!” Pidge cries into his stomach. 

 

“Guys.” Keith closes his eyes in concentration, pushing through the darkness and the sorrow to send warmth and love. “Please don’t cry. I’m ok.” 

 

Nobody can answer him. Everyone’s too shocked. 1: Keith’s finally awake and he’s safe, insisting that he knew about how they were all doing even though he wasn't fully conscious most of the time. 2: a warm feeling of love and warmth just spread through everyone’s chest. 

 

They were glad that Keith’s awake, but the initial shock was still there. So where did this feeling come from?

 

“I learned a lot while I was out.” Keith coughs a bit. “Kosmo helped me.” 

 

“So Kosmo could still talk to you then.” Lance mumbles into Keith’s neck, rubbing a hand along Keith’s spine. 

 

“Yeah. He helped me through a lot.” Keith turns to smile at Kosmo, leaning against the hellhound when he hops onto the bed beside Keith. 

 

“What did you learn?” Pidge pulls back, wiping some tears from her eyes. “Did you two find out what happened for sure?”

 

“Kind of.” Keith shrugs, wincing at the raw feeling in his throat. “Can I have some water please?” 

 

Hunk flies up without even answering, zipping to the kitchen. 

 

“We should probably all move to the kitchen.” Pidge mumbles, releasing her hold on Keith. “If your human side is still alive, it’ll want food.” 

 

‘I have got you.’ Kosmo lays his head against Keith’s shoulder before teleporting everyone to the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks bud.” Keith mumbles while everyone blinks a few times. 

 

Needless to say, they’re not use to being teleported. 

 

“Oh, hey guys.” Hunk smiles as he hands a mug of water to Keith (it’s a pretty large mug). “Want some food, Keith?” 

 

“Please?” Keith sends Hunk a hopeful smile before doing about half the mug of water in one go. 

 

Whew, his throat really needed that…

 

“So, what happened was…” Keith coughs a bit. Ok, maybe he drank a bit too fast. “...my human life force didn’t die like it was supposed to. Kosmo said it may have been because I’ve grown used to the essence, so my body accepted it instead.” 

 

Pidge’s eyes widen. Why didn’t she think of that? Keith’s grown up grown up with them, he’s lived in Hell for most of his life. Of course his body would get used to the energy, the essence, that was put out. 

 

“Since it didn’t die, I was still technically human. The combined energy of my human life and the essence was too much.” Keith swirls his water around a bit in the mug. 

 

“So, does that make you half human-half Fallen now?” Lance wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “If your human life force is still alive, then…” 

 

Could Keith technically die? 

 

“All I know is that the energies merged together.” Keith leans into Lance a bit. “I am a Fallen and a human.” 

 

Nobody knows what to say to that. 

 

“I did find my power too.” Keith smiles, glancing up at Lance. 

 

“What is it?” Lance smiles back down at Keith, trying to mask the worry he has for the other. 

 

“You can’t lie to me anymore.” Keith mumbles, turning to face everyone again. “Remember how I said I could feel you guys worry about me?” 

 

Everyone nods. 

 

“And did the levels of fear and anxiety increase at a certain point during my absence?” 

 

Again, everyone nods. This time with a few well placed frowns here and there. 

 

“That may have been my fault.” Keith curls in on himself a bit out of embarrassment. “I could feel what you guys were feeling and, in turn, project what I was feeling onto you.” 

 

“Huh?” Pidge tilts her head. “You figured this out in a month?” 

 

“Well, Kosmo helped.” Keith looks at his hellhound companion, whose ears flatten a bit in remembrance. “Kosmo would monitor you as much as you monitored him. He noticed that when you guys felt extremely scared or anxious, it was at the same time I was freaking out and having internal breakdowns.” 

 

“Smart hellhound.” Lance reaches over to scratch behind Kosmo’s ear in thanks. 

 

“Some of those situations, I was experimenting, trying to see if Kosmo’s observations were true.” Keith takes another sip of water. “They were.” 

 

“So, you could feel what we were feeling. Pidge rubs her chin, trying to think of the word she’s looking for. “And manipulate our feelings...I know what this is…” 

 

“I hope so.” Keith quickly finishes his water. “Cause I don’t. Not by a long shot.” 

 

“It sounds like you’ve been gifted with pathokinesis.” Pige snaps her fingers, proud of being able to finally find the right word. “It's the ability to control and manipulate the emotions of individuals around you.”  

 

“But I could also feel your emotions.” Keith tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“You could also possess empathic abilities as an add on.” Pidge shrugs. “To manipulate emotions means you might need to know them first.” 

 

“Will you be able to help me control it?” Keith’s brows furrow in worry. “I don’t want to make you guys feel hurt or scared by accident. Imagine if you were in the middle of a battle, or something.” 

 

Yeah, that...that could pose to be a problem. 

 

“I can shield everyone’s mind until you learn to control it.” Hunk walks over with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. “Don’t worry too much about us.” 

 

“Thanks Hunk.” Keith gratefully takes the bowl and the spoon. “For the food and the suggestion.” 

 

“No problem.” Hunk pats Keith’s head before stepping back a bit to give Keith some space. 

 

“Keith’s right though, we should get to helping him control this ability as quickly as possible.” Shiro speaks up. “Especially if he’s going to continue adventuring out in Hell or Earth.” 

 

“I’m not staying caged in here.” Keith quickly swallows to give everyone a stern look. “Let’s just make that clear.” 

 

“I know, I wouldn’t want to keep you trapped here. It’d be cruel.” Shiro waves his hands in a soothing manner. “That being said, we should get started in your training as soon as we can.” 

 

“Thanks guys.” Keith stares at his food for a second before looking up. “I can feel how nervous and uneasy you guys are, I understand why.” 

 

“We’re not afraid of you.” Lance is quick to cut Keith off.

 

“I know. I can’t feel fear.” Keith shoves a spoonful of pasta in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he pokes the spoon at Lance. “I only said nervous and uneasy.”

 

Lance huffs, but says nothing in return. 

 

“I’ll get those mind shields up.” Hunk closes his eyes, waits for a few moments, then opens them. They glow a light shade of yellow before returning to their normal state. 

 

“Alright, now we can’t overwhelm Keith with our emotions and he can’t accidently manipulate ours.” Pidge hums when she feels that familiar, comforting, grounding feeling of Hunks shield.

 

“I should probably finish then.” Keith scoops another spoonful of pasta. “No need to keep you guys waiting.” 

 

“No rush.” Lance mumbles, leaning over to nuzzle Keith’s cheek. “Let your body rest properly. You deserve it after all you’ve been through.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes as he shoves the spoon of food in his mouth. Though on the inside, he feels really giddy. From Lance’s close proximity to his kind words, it’s safe to say he doesn’t have it in him to argue. 

 


	19. Be Honest With Me

“Hey Lance, can we talk?” Keith grabs Lance’s arm as the other enters the house (from another one night stand). “Just for a moment?” 

 

“Keith, I got more than a moment for you.” Lance’s flirty tone makes Keith want to facepalm. 

 

The discussion they’re about to have is...well, let’s just say the flirty tone isn't helpful right now. 

 

“Come on, let’s head to my room.” Keith turns away from Lance before the other can see him blush. 

 

Speaking of being flirty, thank the stars for Hunk. It would really be awkward right now if Keith lost focus and projected his feeling to Lance. 

 

“Keith?” Lance’s tone turns worried as he follows the other. “Keith, did I say something wrong?” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Keith takes a few breathes, forcing himself to calm down. “I just need to talk to you about something important, is all.” 

 

“Ok.” Lance frowns, not that Keith can see that. ‘I said something wrong, didn’t I?’ 

 

“Kosmo’s with Pidge and Shiro, patrolling for any angel sightings.” Keith speaks absentmindedly as the two finally arrive at his room. “Figure his teleportation abilities would be helpful.”  

 

“Yeah, they would.” Lance quickly scurries into Keith’s room when the other holds the door open for him. 

 

Now, Lance has been in this room multiple times. From popping in to grab Keith, from Keith dragging him in here to play games, from comforting Keith when the other had nightmares…

 

Bottom line, this isn’t the first time being in this room. 

 

Yet, this time, for some reason, it feels...different. Strange. A tiny bit intimate, even. Like he’s entering a private sanctuary that Keith’s only shared with his hellhound. 

 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Keith leans against the door, gesturing for Lance to sit on the bed. 

 

“Ok, Keith, you’re freaking me out a bit.” Lance flies to the bed, hovering over it instead of just sitting on it. “Really, did I do something recently that bothered you?” 

 

“You didn’t, I promise.” Keith sags against the door, feeling a good balance of calm and anxious. “I just really need you to be honest with me when I ask you this…” 

 

“What is it?” Lance’s eyes widen in curiosity (unconsciously, mind you). 

 

“Lance, how do you feel about me as a person?” Keith decides to try and take the advice that Shiro and Hunk gave him: don’t be blunt with Lance. It may freak the other out. 

 

“You? Well, a lot of things.” Lance scratches the back of his head, face heating up in a light blush. “I mean, you’re a lot of things to me: you’re brave, you're strong, you’re passionate, you’re trustworthy, you’re sweet, you’re considerate…” 

 

Keith waves his hands out, a bright red blush that he doesn’t bother to try and hide dusting his cheeks: “I mean, like, as a friend. How do you see me as your friend?” 

 

Lance tilts his head in confusion: “Well, I would consider you a close friend. I helped raise you and stuff like that, so I’d like to think we’re close.” 

 

‘Ok, screw it.’ Keith internally sighs. ‘The only way to get an honest answer is to be blunt.’ 

 

“Lance, I know about your romantic feelings for me.” Keith crosses his arms and strains himself to keep eye contact with Lance. “I felt them while I was in that coma-like state.” 

 

Lance stares at Keith, not really sure how to react. 

 

He can’t really say he’s surprised, per say...I mean, those feelings were probably out there 24/7, how would Keith not see them? However, at the same time, Lance kind of wished that he’d be lucky enough that Keith wouldn’t of sensed them.

 

He wasn’t ready to confront Keith about that yet. Not after the other just woke up form a fucking coma. 

 

“Lance, please, be honest with me.” Keith doesn’t need to say actual words to convince Lance, the tone he’s using is enough. He’s begging to understand, he’s not judgmental or uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry I looked into those feelings without telling you. Really, I am. If I could take it back, I would. I wanted you to tell me when you’re ready.” Keith quickly tries to soothe Lance when the other gives him this...this look. 

 

“I’m sorry, really. I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine with it.” Keith swallows audibly when Lance rapidly shakes his head. 

 

Lance for his part, does a double-take: “Wait...what? Come again?” 

 

“I’m ok with it.” Keith repeats, really struggling to keep his nerves in check. “Its not...it’s not a bad thing, Lance. I get why you didn’t want to tell me earlier, but I just want it to be clear that I’m ok. With knowing, that is.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Lance waves his hand frantically, mind trying to catch up. “You’re ok? That’s all you have to say?” 

 

The look that Keith gives him is not encouraging. Not by a long shot. Yet, at the same time, it’s not discouraging. It’s not like he looks angry or irritated. So that’s good, kind of. 

 

“What else do you want me to say?” Keith presses his palms against the door. He’s been squeezing his upper arm out of nervousness, so safe to say, his bicep aches a bit right now. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe something like ‘I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same way’ or ‘can we date now?’ Something along those lines.” Lance floats forward so he’s standing in front of Keith’s bed. 

 

“To be honest, I didn’t really think that far.” Keith looks down in embarrassment. “I was mostly focused on clarifying that I’m ok with your feelings so I don’t make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“Keith, that’s very sweet, really, it is.” Lance slowly walks forward, giving Keith enough time to move away from the door if he wants to. “But that doesn’t give me anything to work with.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith looks up just as Lance closes most of the distance between them. They’re now face to chest (Keith’s face to Lance’s chest, because Lance is unfairly tall). 

 

“Keith, what path do you wanna take?” Lance uses two fingers to keep Keith’s face up when the other tries to look down. As flustered as both of them probably are right now, eye contact would probably be a good thing. 

 

“Saying you’re ok with my feelings only means so much.” Lance further explains when Keith’s undivided attention is once again on him. “It could mean that you're not bothered, but don’t feel the same way or that you reciprocate my feelings.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip as a hopeful gleam shows in Lance’s eye. How can he phrase this so that gleam doesn’t immediately die out? 

 

“I didn’t think this far.” Keith chooses a pretty safe route to go. “I know I’m not bothered, but I don’t know how I feel.” 

 

Lance nods slowly, not too heartbroken since this could mean that Keith may feel the same way, but not notice it. So, still hopeful. 

 

“Will you give me a chance then?” Lance removes his fingers from under Keith’s chin so he can run them along Keith’s cheek. “Maybe it’ll help you decide.” 

 

Keith contemplates that. Obviously, he’s never been on a date and has never really taken the time to consider that since he was raised by Fallen angels who were in the middle of a type of war. 

 

But, he does know Lance really well. He knows that Lance does truly care about him, his well being, and his happiness. He knows that Lance is safe. He knows that Lance (with him and the other Fallen, at least) is protective in a way that he'll even go to great lengths to keep his friend safe from himself. 

 

There was an incident that Lance once told Keith about. An incident where Lance temporarily lost control of his ice manipulation abilities and made Shiro burn him if he accidentally lashed out at someone. 

 

If that’s not commitment, then Keith doesn’t know what is. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith whispers. “I want to give this a chance.”

 

What’s the worst that can happen? Keith felt Lance’s feelings, they were genuine. And it’s not like he’s still human while Lance is a Fallen. They’re on even ground now.

 

Lance in return, smiles broadly. Even going as far as to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheeks. 

 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Lance mumbles into Keith’s skin. “I’ll give you some of the happiest experiences ever.” 

 

Keith closes his eyes in bliss as Lance’s lips meet his skin. They’re smooth, gentle, but also assertive, in a way. Like, it’s not a feather light touch that he barely notices it, but it’s still a gentle one. 

 

“I don’t want you to change.” Keith suddenly pushes Lance a bit. “If you turn into a sappy person, and I mean sappier than you already are, or think that spoiling me is the only way you’ll win my heart, I’ll carve out your eyes.” 

 

“Darling, I wouldn’t dream of such a thing.” Lance kisses Keith’s forehead again with a hearty laugh. “If I want you to love me, then I’ll act like me.” 

 

“Good.” Keith hmphs, leaning forward and reaching up so he can wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “Thanks for being honest with me. I don’t need to use my power to know how uncomfortable this was for you.” 

 

“Thanks for being open.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waste. “You took this surprisingly well.” 

 

“Like I said, I originally wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me.” Keith squeezes a bit while saying that. “But then I thought it’d be better to let you know sooner, it would save the awkward atmospheres.” 

 

“It definitely did.” Lance laughs into Keith’s hair. 

 

“By the way…” Keith looks up at Lance. “How long have you had feelings for me? I only found out while I was in that coma.” 

 

Lance laughs nervously, reaching an arm up to scratch the back of his head: “Well, you see...uhhh, you might think it’s creepy…” 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Keith lightly hits Lance’s chest. “I know it takes a while for feelings to develop. So it could’ve started pretty early, then dragged out?” 

 

“Yeah, kind of.” Lance rubs the spot that Keith hit. It still hurt a bit, mostly cause he was surprised. “I know I always loved you in some way. Ever since you came into our lives.” 

 

Lance hugs Keith close, resting his chin on Keith’s hair when he remembers that day. Remembers the scratches and bruises that Pidge revealed on Keith's body. Remembers the little scowl that eventually turned to a smile. 

 

“That was mostly maternal love though. I think it shifted to romantic love when you were around 14.” Lance squints his eyes in thought. Yeah, that sounds about right. 

 

“So, you’ve been in love with me for four years?” Keith’s voice is a bit muffled since his face is pushed into Lance’s chest. 

 

“Yeah.” Lance nuzzles into Keith’s clean, fluffy, black hair. “I think so.” 

 

“I can understand why you didn’t tell me.” Keith laughs a bit into Lance’s shirt, tickling Lance a little. “I definitely would not have known how to react.” 

 

“I wouldn't blame you.” Lance’s arms began to rub Keith’s back when the other buries his face into his shirt. “Human morals are different from Fallen. Since we’re immortal, age doesn’t matter. I didn’t think it’d be appropriate to confess to you at that age.” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Keith pulls back to give Lance a small smile. “I wasn't raised with humans. Most of their morals may not apply to me.” 

 

“Heh, I guess that’s true.” Lance smiles back, leaning down to rub his nose against Keith’s. 

 

“Thanks again for being honest with me.” Keith mumbles. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Lance hums back, pulling back so he can see Keith’s kind smile. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything for the rest of the day.” Keith pulls out of Lance’s arms, ignoring the small whine that Lance unleashes. “Do you...wanna try going on a date?” 

 

“Hey!” Lance crosses his arms and purses his lips. “I was supposed to be the one to ask you out!” 

 

“Ok, fine.” Keith laughs at Lance’s antics. “Forget I said anything.” 

 

“No, it’s too late now.” Lance’s head shakes aggressively. “I suppose now, to make up for this, I need to take you on an amazing date. But first…” 

 

Lance floats up, charging at Keith and scooping the hybrid into his arms. Using his foot, he nudges the door open before flying at top speed to the front door, Keith’s adorable squeals echoing through the hall. 

 

“Lance!” Keith’s arms wrap around Lance’s neck, the other carrying Keith bridle style. “Where are we going?” 

 

“It’s a surprise!” Lance laughs as Keith hugs his neck. “Nothing says first date like being swept off your feet!” 

 

“But I can fly now too!” 

 

“Hush! Let me have this!” 

 

Keith’s laughs echo through the field surrounding Fallen territory before Lance opens a portal and flies through.  

 


	20. Training Highlight #4

“Wait...come again?” Adam’s eyes are wide with shock as they stare at Iverson’s angry expression. “You want us to travel into Hell to search for the Fallen, based on a rumor?” 

 

“I don’t like it either.” Iverson grunts out, fists tightly clenched from their place, crossed behind his back. “But it’s the only option we have.” 

 

“And you’re sure now is a good time?” Adam places his hands on his hips, looking very well like a stern wife scolding her husband. “They’re not ready to face the Fallen yet, not to mention that Nadia’s wings- .” 

 

“We won’t be alone.” Iverson cuts Adam off. “Lotor has arranged for some of his most trusted advisers to escort us to where Keith was sighted.” 

 

“Advisers? Why not him?” Adam narrows his eyes in suspicion. Lotor could very well be planning to trap them. 

 

“Advisers, I can defeat with ease in case it is a trap.” Iverson read Adam’s mind perfectly. “If Lotor were to escort and trap us, it would be more risky. He’s the demon prince and we would be in his realm, where he is most powerful.” 

 

“Alright, fair enough.” Adam steps to the side as Iverson walks towards the door. “But are you sure now is a good time?” 

 

“Another thing Lotor pointed out to me was that the more time we waste stalling, the more time they have to gather their strengths.” Iverson pushes the doors open and begins to walk to the medical bay, where Ina and the others are doing one last check up on Nadia’s wings.

 

They get about half way there before Iverson turns sorrowful eyes to Adam: “I blame myself for your defeat. If I had allowed you to go sooner, we could’ve intercepted whatever plans they had and put a hold on their growth in combat.” 

 

“I appreciate the apology.” Adam tries to keep his tone neutral, despite the annoyance at Iverson for bringing that up again. “But nothing can be done about it now.” 

 

“I know.” Iverson sigh in resignation as they come to the medical bay. “I just thought I’d do my part and accept responsibility.” 

 

Adam nods stiffly, saying nothing as Iverson pushes the doors open. 

 

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make.” Iverson grows nervous as four pairs of hesitant eyes land on him. It’s fair. “One that I need you all be listen to completely before saying anything.” 

 

“What do you mean?” James walks around the medical bed to stand in front of his team, protectively. “What are we doing?” 

 

“There have been sightings of a human child wandering Hell.” Iverson decides to just get the ridiculous sounding part over with. “There’s a good sign that this child could be Keith and that the Fallen have chosen to reside in Hell.” 

 

Everyone looks at each other in shock. Keith in Hell? How come Lotor never mentioned this before? Has Keith been in Hell this entire time? Is this just a lie, made by the demon prince so he can trap them all in Hell? 

 

“How do you know he’s not lying to us?” Ryan mumbles, clearly hesitant about stepping foot into Hell. 

 

“I don’t, but Lotor has a point.” Iverson allows his face to relax into a more gentle, encouraging expression. “We’ve searched almost every city for the Fallen on Earth. We never found anything, not even a trace of where they could be hiding.” 

 

“If they’ve been hiding in Hell, they wouldn't be bothered.” Ina finishes Iverson’s thoughts. “Lotor wouldn’t search for them and we wouldn’t either.” 

 

“It’s a high chance.” Adam glances at Iverson. “And Lotor won’t be with us. His advisers will, so it'll be easy to bail in case any of them try anything.” 

 

“I still don’t like this.” Nadia grumbles, wings twitching a bit James lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I don’t think any of us do.” He soothes her. “But if there’s a chance that we've found the Fallen, then we need to investigate.” 

 

No one can find it within themselves to argue. If they do manage to find the Fallen, even if in Hell and at a slight disadvantage with demons around, then they could end this war. 

 

Once and for all. 

 

**With the Fallen**

 

“Alright Keith, let’s see what you got.” Lance stands in front of Keith, arms open and limbs spread out. “Hit me with everything you’ve got.” 

 

“Lance, I’m not going to be hitting your body.” Keith rolls his eyes, raising a brow when Hunk chuckles in agreement. “I have a mental ability?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Lance smirks, winking at Keith’s blush at his next words: “But you gotta admit, you love looking at this body.” 

 

“More like I love seeing what it can get up to in embarrassing situations.” Keith crosses his arms with a smirk of his own. “It’s good entertainment.” 

 

‘Surely, you can feel what he truly meant by that?’ 

 

‘I can, I just chose not to call him out.’ 

 

‘Wise choice.’ 

 

‘Thank you, Kosmo.’ 

 

“Lance, we’re here to help Keith train.” Hunk laughs a bit as Keith and Lance have some sort of ‘sassy pose’ contest. “Now summon a demon already.” 

 

“Fine.” Lance pouts, squatting down to carve a mark into the ground. “We’ll continue this discussion later.” 

 

“Sure we will.” Keith’s arms uncross as he backs up, making space for the demon that’s about to come through. 

 

Closing his eyes, Lance gathers his energy and forces it into the mark. He chants a few words before opening his eyes and looking up. The symbol he’s drawn on the ground glows, almost like a spotlight. 

 

It takes a few moments, but eventually, from the ground emerges a demon. A weak one, since Lance and Hunk don’t want Keith to get hurt in case something goes wrong. 

 

“Alright, it’s all yours.” Lance quickly flies to Hunk’s side as the demon hisses. 

 

“Who has summoned me?” The demon narrows its eyes at Lance and Hunk before settling on Keith. “Hmmm, your energy is...off.” 

 

“Flattering.” Keith pulls his hood on. “But you aren’t here for compliments.” 

 

“Oh, but I have many.” The demon smirks as its eyes rake over Keith’s form. “You look absolutely delectable.” 

 

Keith shivers in disgust, but glances down to give Kosmo a stern look when the hellhound growls in warning. 

 

“Oh? You have a companion.” The demon purrs, feet landing on the ground with its wings still spread. “You must be special.” 

 

‘I do not like the energy coming off of this one.’ Kosmo’s upper body lowers to the ground as he prepares to pounce. 

 

‘Then I suppose I can feel less guilty about what I'm about to do to it.’ Keith holds his hand out, a signal that he wants Kosmo to stay put. ‘I’m practicing, remember?’ 

 

“Why have you summoned me, cutie?” The demon starts to walk forward, ignoring the hisses and growls thrown its way. “Bored? Want to play around? Want someone to-” 

 

The demon’s words are cut off as an intense, searing pain builds in its head. It’s like being ripped in half, combined with the feeling of being burned, then electrocuted, then crushed. It’s just a horrible feeling. 

 

Grunting, its hands fly up to grab its head as it kneels down. When it tries to use its powers to heal the pain its feeling, the pain intensifies. 

 

“What is this?!” The demon lifts its head to see Keith’s eyes. They’re glowing white and there are some red symbols that are lighting up around his body. “What are you doing?!” 

 

“You were summoned here to be my opponent.” Keith mumbles, putting all of that time meditating and investigating to good use. 

 

“Oh?!” The demon hisses, flying up when the pain starts to lessen. “Then I shall not disappoint.” 

 

With a snarl fit for a beast, the demon charges at Keith. With no strategic plan or any hesitation. Just a charge. Just what Keith needs. 

 

When the demon is about to grab Keith’s head, the pain returns. With a shriek, the demon grabs its head and curls in on itself, smashing into the ground head first when Keith steps out of the way. 

 

That did wonders to the already building pain in his head. 

 

“What...are...you?!” The demon’s eyes widen when it catches sight of the sword in Keith’s hand. 

 

“I?” Keith raises a brow, eyes still glowing white, blazing swords in his hands. “I am a Fallen.” 

 

Keith walks forward, scoffing when the demon tries to get up and attack back. As one would assume, it’s a useless attempt. One that ends with Keith increasing the levels of pain so he can keep his demonic opponent down. 

 

“Well, technically, also a human.” Keith raises one of  his swords. “So, a hybrid, I suppose, would be an accurate answer.” 

 

Without a second thought, Keith brings the sword down. It slices right through the demon’s skin, cleanly sepearating the head in half. 

 

“Sheesh man. You couldn’t of just beheaded him?” Hunk covers his mouth in disgust. The black tar-like substance that acts as demon blood is just so...disgusting. It looks back, smells bad, feels bad, and probably tastes hellish. 

 

“I thought this would be equivalent to that.” Keith mumbles, shaking his sword free of the black good before sheathing them again. “That wasn’t as hard as I imagine.” 

 

“Yeah, mental abilities are pretty easy to unleash.” Hunk puffs out his chest, definitely speaking from experience. “It’s keeping them in is the challenge.” 

 

‘You have also been doing a lot of meditating with Shiro.’ Kosmo trots up to Keith, nuzzling the hybrid’s side. 

 

“Yeah, that helped.” Keith pats Kosmo’s head fondly. 

 

“Alright, time for your second opponent.” Lance flies back over to Keith and Kosmo, squatting down and carving a symbol into the ground. 

 

When he tries to perform the summoning ritual again, it fails. 

 

“Uh, Lance?” Hunk looks from the symbol on the ground ot his shocked friend. “Any time now bud?” 

 

“I’m trying.” Lance shuts his eyes, gathering his energy. “It feels like...I’m being blocked, or something.” 

 

“You’re doing the summoning though.” Keith pulls at his hood (not quite pulling it down, but still pulling it). “How can you be blocked from that?” 

 

“Not sure. This hasn’t ever happened before.” Lance opens his eyes with a huff. “We should contact Pidge and Shiro. Maybe they have an answer.” 

 

“I’ll do it. It’ll give me another chance to work on my telepathic abilities.” Keith smiles, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the bond that he shares with the Fallen. 

 

‘Testing, testing, Shiro? Pidge?’ 

 

‘Keith, you already know this works.’ 

 

‘Give me a break Pidge, I just want to make sure I can do it at will.’ 

 

‘What is it, Keith?’ 

 

‘Hi Shiro. We have a problem. Lance says that he feels blocked when trying to summon a demon.’ 

 

‘Blocked? How so?’ 

 

‘He didn’t specify. Just said it felt like he was being blocked. Sorry Pidge.’ 

 

‘It’s alright. Shiro? We should look into this. I feel like I already know what could be happening, but we should check.’  

 

‘Fair enough. I’ll message you when we have an answer.’ 

 

‘Ok, thanks. Bye.’ 

 

Keith opens his eyes: “Neither of them know.” 

 

“We’ve never really run into this problem.” Hunk huffs as he lays horizontally in the air. “Then again, we’ve never gotten into the habit of summoning demons until you needed to practice.” 

 

‘Sorry I ruined your track record.” Keith grumbles, plopping down on the ground. 

 

Kosmo walks over to his companion, laying his head in Keith’s lap and panting in content when Keith scratches the area behind his ears. Right at his favorite spot…

 

“It’s a good thing we don’t have social media.” Hunk randomly points out. “Otherwise, Lance would be spamming his followers with pictures of you and Kosmo.” 

 

Keith and Kosmo look towards Hunk with tilted heads. 

 

“How do you know Lance wouldn’t spam them with pictures of himself first?” Kosmo gives the equivalent of a laugh at Keith. 

 

Lance just squawks indignantly: “Hey! I’m standing right here!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Keith chuckles as he pats the spot next to him. “Come sit while we wait for Shiro and Pidge.” 

 

“Hmph.” Lance crosses his arms, but does as requested and walks over to Keith.

 

Plopping down, he wraps an arm around Keith’s waist to pull the other against him. 

 

“You two are so cute together.” Hunk gushes as Keith rests his head against Lance’s shoulder. “And it only took Lance years to finally admit it.” 

 

“Hey, you know exactly why I didn’t say anything then.” Lance makes a tiny iceball to throw at Hunk. 

 

“Fallen morals are different, dude.” Hunk easily dodges the iceball, not even having to move much, just tilt. “But yeah, I do get it.” 

 

“So we don’t have to get into it.” Keith mumbles as he cuddles into Lance’s side. “I’d rather not be reminded that my boyfriend’s probably more than 200 years older than I am.” 

 

“Does it bother you?” Lance glances at Keith, worried. Despite being assured multiple times that age doesn’t matter to Keith now that he's a Fallen, Lance is still a bit insecure about that factor. 

 

I mean, come on, you would be too if your boyfriend was so much younger than you and they constantly joked about you being so much older. 

 

“Nope.” Keith pops the ‘p’ letter playfully. “What bothers me is how you thought it was more appropriate fucking random people to try and soothe the anxiety rather than just talk to me or the others about it.” 

 

“I talked to Pidge and Hunk about it.” Lance purses his lips, sensing that Keith’s not actually that irritated at him. “They weren’t much help.” 

 

“Wait, wait...you guys are boyfriends now?” Hunk flies over so he’s hovering right above the two. “I'm happy for you guys, but when did that happen?” 

 

“Yesterday.” Keith reaches out to run his hands through the flames acting as Kosmo’s fur when the hellhound laughs in his head, remembering the squeal that Lance gave off. “We figured we wouldn't need to spend so much time on the courting stage.” 

 

“He loved me back, he just didn’t know.” Lance coos at Keith. 

 

“No, you and your irresistible self made denying you impossible.” Keith huffs, jabbing Lance’s side when the other laughs. 

 

“Well, still, I’m happy for you guys.” Hunk smiles, slowly lowering himself on Kosmo’s other side so he can pet the hellhound along with Keith. 

 

“Thanks Hunk.” Keith glances at Hunk briefly before his eyes widen in surprise. 

 

‘You guys should come back.’ Shiro did warn him that he’d message again, but it’s still a shock. 

 

‘Find anything?’ 

 

‘Not really, so we may need help.’ 

 

‘Alright, on our way.’ 

 

“Kosmo, take us home please. Shiro and Pidge may need help.” 

 

‘Of course.’ 

 

With a popping sound, Kosmo and the Fallen are gone. Leaving only the dead body of a demon as evidence that anyone was here. 

 

They couldn’t of known, but that was a mistake.

 

A summoning can be interrupted. 

 

A body can be found. 

 

And the angels are just a step closer to finding them now. 

 


	21. Welcome to Hell

“Welcome, welcome.” Lotor opens his arms as Iverson and his angels fly into his throne room. “I see you’ve decided to take up my offer. It only took you, what? A few months after my proposal?” 

 

“We had no choice.” Iverson grunts as he lands (not so gracefully, since he’s super tense and all). 

 

“Details, details.” Lotor waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Let’s see who we have here…” 

 

All angels gather closer as Lotors eyes scan the group. There’s Adam, of course. Then James, then Ryan, Ina, and…

 

“Oh, healed already?” Lotor’s head tilts as he catches sight of Nadia. “It’s good to see you up and about.” 

 

Nadia nods stiffly in reply: “Thank you for saying so.” 

 

“If I may?” James speaks up from his place besides Ryan. When he receives a nod from Iverson, he fixes Lotor with a stern glare. “We aren’t here to make friends. Would you please present us with our guides for today?” 

 

“Of course.” Lotor smiles broadly, snapping his fingers. “Please, meet two of my trusted advisers: Zakir and Avataa.” 

 

Two demons land behind the group of angels. Where they came from? Well, demons are creatures of the night and keep secrets pretty close to the body. Asking would be like asking a magician for his secrets. 

 

Basically, a lost cause. 

 

“Hello.” The larger demons smirks. “I am Zakir. This is my companion.” 

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen angels.” Avataa licks his lips, fangs gleaming when some light catches them. 

 

‘It’s been a while since we’ve seen demons up close.’ Adam keeps his lips in a tight line. 

 

Both demons are relatively similar when it comes to height (not much taller than Adam or Ryan), but Zakir is more built, with Avataa being more thin and stick-like. Both have giant dragon-like wings on their back though, each wearing a set of battle armor to accompany the already intimidating looks. 

 

“They will lead you to the sightings and see to it that you return safely.” Lotor promises. “Though, Iverson, I’m afraid there are matters we must discuss.” 

 

“It can’t wait until we’re done?” Iverson’s eyes narrow in suspicion, as do the rest of the angels. 

 

“I wish.” Lotor turns and begins walking to his throne. “No, this is a matter of utmost importance.” 

 

Lotor’s trying to separate them,probably for a trap. Why else would he save something that’s supposedly so important until the last minute? 

 

“Of course, if you must travel with your angels, then I will understand.” Lotor takes a seat in his comfortable throne, looking way too smug with himself. “I respect that you don’t trust me.” 

 

“Sir, I must remind you that we would rather this situation be dealt with sooner rather than later.” Zakir crosses his arms behind his back as Lotor focuses on him. “The block you’ve placed on summoning will only last so long…” 

 

“Summoning?” Iverson’s eyes widen in fear and shock. Quickly whipping to Lotor, who’s giving him a knowing look, Iverson gulps: “Perhaps it would be wise that we have this discussion now.” 

 

“I figured as much.” Lotor sighs in a bored manner, even though on the inside, he’s probably laughing to himself about Iverson’s panic. “Zakir, Avataa, you have your orders. Be direct and swift, no need to keep our guests her longer than necessary.” 

 

Both demons bow their heads slightly, speaking in sync: “Yes sir.” Before their wings open and they quickly take to the air. 

 

The angels look to Iverson before spreading their wings and following. 

 

After seeing his angels off, Iverson turns to face Lotor with an irritated and tired sigh. That was too close. If anyone (besides Lotor) had recognized his tense posture and nervous hitch of breath at the mention of summoning, he may have accidentally let it slip. 

 

He’s better at lying when the thing he’s lying about isn’t brought up. Ever. 

 

“It’s a shame that you refuse to tell your subordinates the truth.” Lotor speaks absentmindedly as he lifts a hand to exam his claws. “Then again, maybe I shouldn’t be talking. After all, this is your life, not mine.” 

 

“I told you why I did it.” Iverson grunts as he walks closer. 

 

He may not really want to be within the general presence of the demon prince, but he’d also rather not have anyone hear what’s being said. 

 

“A flawed plan, really.” Lotor leans back into his throne as Iverson comes to stand right in front of him. “The Fallen can portal away. It’s easy to slay the demons summoned, then run away when the job is done.” 

 

“I realize that now.” Iverson crosses his arms, staring at Lotor with an expectant look. “You know, it’s rather rude not to offer your guests a seat.” 

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Lotor scoffs, pushing himself off his throne. “Why don’t we both stand then?” 

 

“That works just fine.” 

 

Both men stand, relatively close, just staring into the others eyes. The gazes that they hold are challenging, as if daring the other to start (even though there’s no real danger with someone going first). 

 

“I suppose you’ve realized by now, that I’ve forbidden you from summoning more demons.” Lotor grows tired of the silence and  decides to get this over with. “Your plan isn’t working and I will not lose anymore subordinates.” 

 

“I haven't summoned any demons recently.” Iverson’s lips curl into a sneer at the accusation, even though it’s completely fair. “The last one I summoned was two months ago.” 

 

“Oh?” Lotor’s head tilts to the side, not believing the other at all. “Then who, pray tell, has been summoning all month? And I mean every day for the past month.” 

 

“I don’t know, it’s just not me.” 

 

“Your angels then, perhaps?” 

 

“They can’t summon a demon, they’re not given that much freedom with their power.” 

 

“Then it has to be you. Or Adam.” 

 

Iverson takes a deep, calming breath. If he shouts, it’ll probably echo (and he’s still  bit paranoid that his fellow angels are close enough to hear if that happens). 

 

“It wasn’t me or my angels.” Iverson forces out. “I don’t know who it is, but it’s not us.” 

 

“Well, until you present another suspect, then I’m afraid I can’t believe you.” Lotor crosses his arms, a look of genuine frustration taking over his features. “I know I am not known for getting involved as much as I should have, but at least one demon has been disappearing every day for the past month.” 

 

Iverson gives Lotor an incredulous look: “Why didn’t this matter to you when I had first started summoning them to Earth?”

 

Lotor rolls his eyes in response: “You kept it fairly spaced out and only called a few out at a time. Whoever is summoning them now is calling one or two everyday. About half of the population has vanished.” 

 

Iverson gives Lotor a sympathetic look: “It wasn’t me or my angels and I’m sorry I can’t give you any ideas of who else it could be.” Lotor may be irritating and not someone Iverson would want to have in his company, but the prince did care about the demon colony (to an extent). 

 

So having a good half of the population disappear without a trace would be strange, scary. Especially if you might know who’s behind it and why.

 

“Well, then let’s hope your angels and my advisers report back with something helpful.” Lotor shakes his head with a defeated sigh. “If it turns out that demons are killing each other, then that could pose as a problem.” 

 

“Have you ever considered the Fallen’s been doing this? You did say it’s possible they were in Hell.” 

 

“I did. If the Fallen are responsible, then...well, I just hope they have a good reason and they’re willing to share it without the need of force.” 

 

Lotor’s voice wavers a bit at the end, shocking Iverson. Was the demon prince...afraid of the Fallen? 

 

What have the Fallen done to spook the prince of Hell? 

 

**With Lance and Keith**

 

“I feel bad for Pidge.” Keith mumbles as Lance rubs his back. “She always gets so stressed out when she doesn’t have the answer to things.” 

 

They’re sat in Keith’s room, with Kosmo resting on Keith’s pillow with Keith in Lance’s lap. They came in when Keith had a small panic attack from trying to force down some of Pidge’s stress and anxiety (he was just trying to help). 

 

“I know you’re worried, baby.” Lance leans down to nuzzle Keith’s hair. “But you’re doing all you can right now.” 

 

Keith huffs, fully aware that he’s doing all he can, it’s his power: “It just feels like it isn’t enough.” 

 

Lance mumbles something incoherent into Keith’s hair. The warmth of his breath and the way that Lance’s lips seem to move against Keith’s scalp causes the younger Fallen to giggle a bit at the ticklish sensation.

 

“I love your giggle.” Lance pulls Keith closer to him. “It’s such a beautiful sound…” 

 

As Lance turns Keith around so he can pepper the other’s face with butterfly kisses, Keith hums and braces his palms against Lance’s chest. 

 

“Mmmm…” Keith feels Lance press one, two, three kisses to his lips before deciding to return the love. “I still can’t get over how your lips are always so soft…” 

 

“Perk of being a Fallen.” Lance smirks against Keith’s lip, nipping at the bottom one lightly before pulling back and licking his own lips. “Never have to use chapstick.” 

 

“Heh, yeah.” Keith grabs Lance’s face between his hands to pull the other back in for another kiss. 

 

Lance response eagerly. Hands playing across Keith’s back, Lance pushes forward harshly, causing the other to bend back a bit from the force. 

 

Without disconnecting their lips, Keith frees his arms from where they’re trapped between his and Lance’s chests to wrap them around his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

Meanwhile, lance allows his hands to wander. He strokes them up and down Keith’s back, around his hips, to his back again, then a bit lower…

 

‘Keith, perhaps I should leave the room?’ 

 

Keith’s eyes pop open in surprise. Shit, Kosmo!

 

Keith pulls away quickly, causing Lance to whine and whimper a bit at the sudden loss. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Kosmo!” Keith bends down to hug Kosmo’s head. “We can stop if you want…” 

 

‘No, no, enjoy your time together.’ Kosmo stands up, shaking a bit with a hellhound version of a smile on his face. ‘You've been spending a lot of time with me for the past week anyway. Give Lance some attention.’ 

 

“I’m still sorry, Kosmo.” Keith gives his hellhound companion a guilty look, trying his best to suppress the blush that dusts his cheeks when Lance leans forward to kiss and nibble on them. 

 

‘It’s alright. I’ll go rest in Lance’s room. I could do with a nap anyway. Your exhaustion from trying to help pidge’s stress has tired me out.’ 

 

Before Keith can respond, a popping sound is heard before Kosmo vanishes. 

“Where’d he go?” Lance looks up when he hears the popping noise. “Did we scare him off?” 

 

“He’s going to rest in your room.” Keith sighs, still feeling pretty bad about making out with his boyfriend in front of one of his best friends. “He said that I should spend today with you since I’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.” 

 

“Have you?” Lance tilts his head. If that’s the case, then Lance hasn’t noticed. “It didn’t seem like it.”

 

“Maybe it doesn’t feel like it.” Keith turns to face Lance again, giving him the same guilty look he gave Kosmo. “But he’s right. I’ve been meditating a lot with Kosmo so I could learn how to better control my powers.” 

 

And to think about a few things...

 

“And that’s a valid reason.” Lance coos, bringing Keith’s head under his chin so he can properly comfort the other. “That’s probably why it doesn’t feel like your time hasn’t been balanced out.” 

 

“I’m still sorry, Lance.” Keith closes his eyes as he nuzzles into Lance’s warm, loving embrace. “I didn’t mean to-” 

 

Lance cuts him off. He gently pulls at Keith’s hair so the other pulls away a bit before leaning down and meshing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

 

Keith relaxes as Lance’s hands push him forward from their places on his back. Once again, he wraps his arms around Lance’s neck to pull them closer. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby.” Lance whispers against Keith’s lips. “I know you’ve been working hard to better control your power.” 

 

Keith’s speechless as Lance begins to suck on his bottom lip. Lance’s always so patient with him, always finds someway to praise him even if Keith messes up (though to be fair, it is on accident). It makes hiding things from Lance that much harder. 

 

‘I need to find James again.’ Keith brings Lance’s face up to press their lips back together. ‘I need answers.’ 

 

Why did the other do what he did? 

 

Why did he follow Iverson? 

 

Why didn’t he do anything about the people suffering? 

 

Why did he betray Keith’s trust? 

 

Why did he protect Keith in the first place if it didn’t actually mean anything?

 

‘I need answers.’ Keith thinks grimly, plastering on a sweet smile as Lance pushes him back onto his bed. ‘Next meeting angels are spotted, I’m going after James.’ 

 


	22. They Found Us

“We may have a problem.” Shiro frowns, waiting until everyone’s finished eating before continuing. “Remember how the body of the demon Keith slayed went missing when we went back to check on the whole summoning thing?” 

 

“Yeah? Hunk collects everyone’s plate to dump them in the sink. “Didn’t we just assume that another demon too it?” 

 

“We did, but I think I may know what really happened to it.” Shiro’s fists clench from where they’re placed on the table. 

 

“Ok…?” Pidge tilts her head, placing her elbow on the able and resting her chin against it. “Are you gonna share, or make us guess?” 

 

“Just brace yourselves.” Shiro huffs out in slight annoyance. “The angels may have discovered our whereabouts.” 

 

Everyone takes a moment to process that. When realization hits, some eye widen, some eye narrow. Some find it necessary to start yelling, while others remain silent. 

 

“Wait...what?!” Pidge sits up immediately, back as straight as a ruler and palms flat against the table where she’s smacked them against the surface. “Come again?!” 

 

“This can’t be.” Keith breathes out, squeezing Lances hand when he feels the other go rigid. “How could they have figured it out?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Shiro rubs his forehead, already sensing the oncoming headache. “But I do know for certain that angels have been in that spot and have been wandering around Hell.” 

 

“Did you see them?” Hunk brings his hands up to cover his mouth in shock and a bit of fear (at being discovered, he’s long since stopped being afraid of the angels). 

 

“I did. They were flying around a few miles West of here.” Shiro’s arm extends as he mentions the direction. 

 

Silence once again takes over the table. Everyone's trying to come up with a plan. A plan that (hopefully) won’t expose their home, end with them having to battle an army of demons as well as the angels...just a plan that isn't atrocious. 

 

“We may have to face them.” Pidge mumbles out after a good solid five minutes of nothing. “Waiting here won’t do us any good and we can’t lure them out without exposing ourselves anyway.” 

 

“Do you think they’re all here?” Keith gently pushes Kosmo back down when the hellhound rises with a dangerous growl (he’s picked up on Keith’s anxiety and doesn’t like it one bit). 

 

“They could be.” Shiro rubs his chin, trying to remember who was there for sure. “I saw two demons with them, probably guides, and five angels. I couldn’t get close enough to identify everyone though.” 

 

“So we’re going in partially blind then.” Lance states more than asks. 

 

Shiro nods, looking a bit guilty: “We’ll be able to take the angels out no problem, assuming that they’ve been taking it easy since our last encounter.” 

 

“Not to mention you have Kosmo and I.” Keith grins, ruffling Kosmo’s fur affectionately. 

 

“Yeah, that.” Shiro’s smile is a bit crooked, it’s obvious he’s hesitant about Keith’s first mission. 

 

“Now we’ll be evenly matched.” Hunk smiles triumphantly. 

 

“Uhhh, Hunk?” Lance chuckles a bit nervously. “Shiro said that there were two demon guide with them. So...no, we’ll still be one short.” 

 

“Awwwww!” Hunk crosses his arm, pursing his lips in disappointment. 

 

He was actually excited to see how that would go!

 

“You think we should look around today?” Keith rises from his seat, eager for this mission. “Just in case they came back?” 

 

“Oh, they did.” Pidge scoffs, standing as well (a bit less eager). “If they’re convinced we’re here, which they sound like they do, then they won't rest until they find us or they’re proven wrong.” 

 

“We should make the first move.” Lance stands next to Keith, wrapping an arm around the other Fallen’s shoulder. “At least we’ll have an advantage there.” 

 

“Yeah, good point.” Shiro nods as he stands up. 

 

Kosmo, finally allowed to stand without Keith ushering him down, stands up and looks at Keith with black eyes. 

 

‘Keith, this would be a wonderful opportunity to test out our bond’s strength.’ 

 

‘Good thinking, Kosmo.’ 

 

“Shiro, I have a plan.” Keith speaks up just as everybody floats up. “Kosmo and i have been working on our bond and we’ve developed a little trick.” 

 

“Oh?” Shiro’s brow raises as a wicked smile forms on his face. “And what’s that?” 

 

“Look at Kosmo’s eyes, then look at mine.” Keith smiles back, shutting his eyes briefly as he feels his side of the bond connect with Kosmo’s. 

 

All eyes eagerly look to Kosmo. Upon seeing how his eyes have turned completely black, Pidge covers her mouth and squeals in excitement. 

 

“I know about this!” she points at Kosmo, then at Keith. “They’re doing a senses sharing!” 

 

“A senses sharing?” Lance flies over to lay a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Wanna explain?” It’s probably exactly what it sounds like, but just in case there’s some fancy twist…

 

“By connecting their cns completely, Keith will be able to see through Kosmo’s eyes and vice versa!” Pidge gasps as Keith opens his eyes after a few moments. 

 

They’re black as well, though there’s a white outline around the edges of his eyes. Probably because he’s a Fallen and such, while Kosmo’s a hellhound. Different beings have different reactions to these kinds of things! 

 

“Pretty cool, right?” Keith’s hip cocks out, where his hands come to rest comfortably. “We just perfected this a few days ago.” 

 

“It is indeed, very cool.” Shiro laughs a bit when lance flies over to grab Keith’s face an examine his eyes. 

 

“Woah.” Lance leans in very close, fingers rubbing over Keith’s cheeks as he stares into the mesmerizing shine of his eyes. “Even when they’re pure black, your eyes still shine like the stars in the sky.” 

 

Keith’s blush has everyone, even Kosmo, bursting out into a fit of laughter and snorts (mostly snorts for Kosmo, as well as a lot of teasing directed at Keith). 

 

‘You have chosen your mate well, Keith.’ 

 

‘Kosmo, please shut up.’ 

 

“Alright, alright.” Keith waves his hands, closing his eyes so he can disconnect the senses bond with Kosmo. “Stop laughing at me and let’s get going.” 

 

“H-hold...hehe...hold on…” Hunk wipes a fake tear from his eyes. “Give me a moment…” 

 

Keith sighs, flying up and out of Lance’s grip to give his friends really, really, unamused, unimpressed, bored glares. 

 

His friends, in response, don’t seem affected. If anything it makes the situation worse since Lance coos at him, claiming that he’s cute when he’s mad. 

 

To that, Keith flips his boyfriend off, though there’s no real heat behind the gesture, and flies down to Kosmo. He’s not angry with anyone and really shouldn’t be going off alone, but he is embarrassed. So, what better way to remedy that than by getting a head start on the search? 

 

“Meet you guys at the spot we last trained at.” Keith hugs Kosmo’s head.

 

The hellhound snorts again, amused with Keith’s behavior, before teleporting them to the spot that Keith had requested. 

 

‘I don’t think anyone noticed. They may have been too absorbed in their laughter.’ 

 

‘Lance was looking right at me when we teleported. They didn’t need to notice us leaving, Lance will squawk at them to fly out after us.’ 

 

‘Ah, yes. I have forgotten how loud and expressive your mate can be. Even more so when it comes to you.’ 

 

Kith sends Kosmo a small glare. One that disappears and is replaced with a roll of the eyes when Kosmo’s tail wags in response. 

 

‘I heard that jab with the  _ expressive _ bit, Kosmo. I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop, immediately.’ 

 

‘My apologies, Keith, but perhaps you should be more aware of who else is in the room when you allow your mate free reign over his actions.’ 

 

‘He’s not a puppet, I can’t control what he does. Also, I’m a pathokinetic Fallen angel, not someone with future vision. I don’t know what he’s going to do and when he’s going to do it.’ 

 

‘You have felt his desire through your power, do not give me excuses.’ 

 

‘I said I was sorry and-’ 

 

Keith pauses, tilting his head up when he begins to pick up some odd emotions. 

 

“Kosmo, do you smell anything?” Keith turns around, beginning to spin as the feelings grow stronger and stronger. “Cause those aren’t Shiro and the others.” 

 

‘We should find some cover.’ Kosmo growls, pressing himself against Keith’s leg and teleporting to a nearby rock. 

 

“Thanks bud.” Keith pats Kosmo’s head affectionately before peeking out from his hiding spot. 

 

“Wonder where the others are.” Keith mumbles, more so to himself. Not that Kosmo doesn’t hear his companion. 

 

“This is a considerable distance from the house.’ Kosmo ducks down behind Keith when his nose picks up a multitude of new scents. ‘Even with flying, it will take them a few minutes.’ 

 

“Can’t they just portal?” Keith glances back at Kosmo briefly before his eyes widen. 

 

‘Keith! You are in so much trouble!’ 

 

Keith winces as Lance shouts in his head. Right, their telepathic bond. 

 

‘Sorry! I just wanted to get started!’ 

 

‘You shouldn't have left without us! What if all of the angels and their demon friends were there before you arrived? You’d be outnumbered!’ 

 

‘I’d be able to hold three off with my power, fight off a couple, and Kosmo is with me. We’d be able to last a few minutes.’

 

‘You’re still in trouble.’ 

 

‘I know and I’m sorry, but I think Kosmo and I have sensed something.’ 

 

‘The angels?’ 

 

‘Possibly. Either they were just here and haven’t gone far yet or they’re coming back.’ 

 

‘I’m assuming that if Kosmo’s with you, he’s pulled you into a hiding spot?’ 

 

‘Wow, I love the confidence you have in me. As if I'm not capable of hiding myself.’ 

 

“That’s it, time for a break.” Nadia’s voice cuts through. “We’ve been searching for days and have come no closer than when we started!” 

 

Ina raises a brow: “And the demon body that we discovered didn’t help at all?” 

 

“No!” Nadia huffs, leaning against James in exhaustion. “The body could’ve been dumped here, for all we know.” 

 

“Which would imply that the Fallen knew we were searching.” Adam grunts in frustration, hand travelling up to push some stray hair out of his face. “We’ve lost the element of surprise.’ 

 

‘Yeah ya did.’ Keith frowns deeply, pulling his hood on and signalling for Kosmo to keep quiet. ‘Lance, the angels are right in front of me.’ 

 

‘We know, we can see.’ 

 

Surprised, Keith whips around. There are several rocks and cliffs that the others could be hiding behind. So, a clue would be helpful right about now. 

 

‘Keith, send Kosmo after one of the demons and you go after the other.’ 

 

‘Gotcha.’ Keith nods, even though he probably doesn’t need to. ‘Kosmo, take the smaller demon down. I’ve got the larger.’ 

 

‘Don’t underestimate them, Keith.’ Kosmo’s warning is accompanied by a small growl. ‘They may look careless, but I have fought many a demon. They can be strong and ruthless when they want to be.’ 

 

‘I know.’ Keith steps forward, prepared to leap out of his hiding spot. ‘Kosmo and I are going in. Be ready.’ 

 

‘We see you Keith, ready when you are.’ Pidge steps out from her hiding spot to quickly fly forward, luckily, no on catches her. 

 

‘Alright, going…’ Keith narrows his eyes, summoning his blades. ‘Now!’ 

 

With nothing more than a nod at Kosmo, Keith charges forward towards the demon of his choice. Leaving Kosmo to teleport. 

 

“We need to keep-Zakir!” James catches sight of Keith through his peripheral vision and acts quickly. 

 

He pushes Zakir out of the way and quickly summons his staff, just in time, as Keith’s blades come crashing down. 

 

“Who is that?!” Adam summons his own axe before pointing it at Keith. “Who are you?!” 

 

‘Keith, don’t answer.’ Shiro hisses as he and the others quickly fly out. ‘Try to keep who you are hidden! And keep your power hidden to!’ 

 

Keith grunts as James swings his staff. Unless he wants to be smashed into the ground, he needs to move. Which he does, he flies away form the staff and proceeds to circle James in an intimidating manner. 

 

‘Any reason why I’m hiding?’ 

 

‘We need to try and keep you under the radar. It’ll help for when we finally invade heaven.’ 

 

James narrows his eyes and opens his wings: “I’ve got this one!” Gripping his staff tightly, he takes to the air and charges at Keith. 

 

“Oh no you-!” Lance growls, flying towards James, but being stopped by Zakir. “Get out of my way!” 

 

“No, I’m afraid you’ll have to move me.” Zakir smirks, wings spreading and eyes glowing. 

 

“Keeping me from my mate,” Lance’s eyes glow that dangerous blue as a multitude of ice shards from behind him, “I assure you, is a very, very, terrible idea.” 

 

Zakir gulps, but stands his ground. He’s never ran away from an opponent, ever. Lance, no matter how angry or how powerful he looks, will be no exception. 

 

‘Guys, I’m leading this one away.’ Keith suddenly projects as he takes off. ‘It’s too hard to stay hidden. If someone misses, my hood could fly off.’ 

 

‘Good idea, Keith. We’ll keep these guys from following you.’ Pidge furrows her brow in concentration as Ina flies in front of her. “Miss me?” 

 

Ina narrows her eyes in annoyance and suspicion, summoning her bow and arrow before responding (rather coldly): “Can’t say I did.” 

 

“Nadia, help James catch that other one!” Adam grunts as Shiro takes a swing at him. “Two against one!” 

 

“I’m on it!” Nadia salutes before flying after James. 

 

Or, trying to. A certain hellhound gets in her way. 

 

“What the?!” Nadia’s arm comes up to cover her face as Kosmo leaps at her. “What is this thing?!” 

 

Kosmo growls, jaws snapping shut right as Nadia flies back a bit. As he falls, he quickly messages Keith: ‘I have this one, keep going!’ 

 

‘Thanks Kosmo!’ Keith glances at his hellhound companion to give a thumbs up before turning away from a shot that James fired at him. 

 

“Come back here!” James pushes himself to fly faster, trying desperately to shoot Keith out of the sky. “Hey!” 

 

Keith ignores James’ calling, instead, focusing on the familiar paths and turns of his home. 

 

He passes several high rising, low rising cliffs, flying behind and over them just so James doesn’t catch wind of his plan. 

 

“Stop!” James fires one last time. “Hold it!” 

 

This one is his lucky shot. 

 

“Argh!” Keith barely manages to turn quickly enough, the shot having skimmed his side. 

 

With more grace than should be allowed, Keith does a series of aerial spins and flips to avoid the rocks and boulders littering the sides of the cavern. Eventually, when his feet touch the ground again, he slumps over and allows himself a moment to focus on healing. 

 

‘Gotcha.’ James quickly flies down, landing right in front of Keith and pointing his staff at him.  “Who are you?!” 

 

Despite Shiro’s instructions, Keith speaks: “You don’t recognize me?” 

 

James tilts his head, eyes still narrows and posture still tense. Recognize? He’s never seen this person in his life! 

 

“I’m not surprised.” Keith mumbles again, bringing his knees under him and straightening his back, head still bowed. “You don’t tend to remember people you don’t care about.” 

 

“What does that mean?” James tightens his grip on his staff. 

 

Now that he’s heard more, more of that (starting to become) familiar voice, his mind is working overtime. Where has he heard that voice? It’s in his memory somewhere, but where? Who? From where he’s standing, he doesn’t recognize this Fallen at all. 

 

Then again, that could be because Keith’s wearing a hood. And James hasn’t seen him in years (despite desperately wanting to find him and cuddle him to death). 

 

“I may be an exception though.” Keith brings his hands to his hood, disregarding James question. This is his chance to get answers, he’s going to take it. 

 

“What are you doing?” James backs up, eyes wide with alert and anticipation as Keith slowly starts to pull the fabric over his head. “What…?” 

 

“I wanted to hate you...for abandoning me.” Keith tilts his head up so he can have eye contact with James. “But I never could.” 

 

James swallows audibly, staff raising a bit as Keith’s head raises. When the hood is finally pulled down past Keith’s cheeks, James finally recognizes him. 

 

“Keith…” The staff drops from James’ hands. “Keith…” 

 

James speaks his name like a prayer. Like a holy word that shouldn’t ever be spoken in the presence of the unworthy. 

 

“Hello, James.” Keith’s eyes glow black for a second. “It’s been a while.” 

 


	23. Reunited

“Keith…” James swallows the lump in his throat, eyes glazed over and knees wobbling lightly with the small amount of strength that remains in his body. “You’re...you’re alive.” 

 

“I am.” Keith nods his head. 

 

The atmosphere has remains tense. However, instead of the aggressive, blood thirsty tension that it was a few moments ago, now it’s one of shock. 

 

James is still standing in front of Keith, wings drooped and expression frozen. Meanwhile, Keith is still kneeling in front o James, expression tightly controlled to remain neutral. 

 

“Nothing to say?” Keith’s brow raise when he finally decides enough is enough. The silence was starting to get creepy. 

 

Not to mention that the wave of emotions taking over James was beginning to become too much. So much so that Keith wasn’t able to tell what the individual emotions were. He could feel bits of surprise, confusion, and sadness...but other than that, they all blended together. 

 

They created a wave of emotions so strong that it was difficult to pick individuals out.

 

Keith would have to make sure that, in the future, this didn’t become a weakness. 

 

“I can’t say I blame you.” Keith huffs out as he stands, his kneecaps aching a bit from how he was kneeling on the ground. “But I didn’t lead you here to stand in silence, so please do me a favor and-” 

 

“You’re ok!” James temporarily forgets everything else in the world as he throws his arms around Keith’s neck. 

 

As tears fall down his cheeks, beginning to soak Keith’s neck, James starts to breath words of thanks and joy. Forgetting that he hasn’t seen Keith in years. Forgetting that Keith had probably hated him now. Forgetting that Keith’s now his enemy. 

 

In other words, all common sense flies out the door. Leaving James hopelessly happy and grateful that he’s been reunited with the boy that’s been plaguing his mind ever since that night. 

 

“I’m glad your alive.” James sobs, hugging Keith tighter. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you that night, Keith. I’m so sorry!”

 

“Are you though?” Keith’s voice turns harsh as he pushes James back. “Are you really sorry?”

 

“Of course I am!” James sniffs a bit, bringing a hand up to wipe away some tears. “Why do you think I’m not?”

 

“You’ve killed people, James.” Keith’s voice becomes a bit shaky as James’ shock and sadness begins to affect him. “Why would you be sorry about not saving me?” 

 

“I haven’t killed anyone!” James pushes forward, trying to wrap his arms back around Keith. “Keith, I wouldn’t still be an angel if I had!” 

 

“You let demons kill innocent, defenseless humans!” Keith holds his arms out, keeping James far away from his person. “That’s just as good as killing them yourself! Their blood is on your hands!” 

 

James shakes his head, sobbing once he remembers something that Shiro had told him and his team: they were raising Keith. 

 

Keith’s grown up listening to their lies. He’s not the same boy he was all those years ago. He’s not...he doesn’t...he hates James now. He must. If Lance had made sure of anything while raising Keith, it was that Keith hated James. 

 

Just like Lance hated him. 

 

‘I can’t do this!’ James falls to his knees when Keith refuses to believe him. ‘I’ve lost Keith too!’ 

 

Keith’s eyes widen when James falls to his knees, the arms that were previously trying to wrap around him wrapping around the angels body. Loud sobs of defeat, horror, and sadness fill the area as James cries in front of Keith. 

 

This is it. James had lost. He couldn't’ hold onto Lance, now Lance hates him. He couldn’t hold onto Keith, now Keith hates him as well. 

 

“Just do it.” One of James’ hands come up to cover his heart. “Just kill me now...if you hate me so much.” 

 

Keith stares at James, shocked and a bit...a bit...guilty. 

 

‘Why though?’ Keith watches James cry his heart out with a guilty expression. ‘He…. he’s killed people. He hurt me and my lover. So...why? Why am I guilty? He could be faking it…’ 

 

The possibility is there, but how James’ sobbing and how he’s left himself so vulnerable before Keith says otherwise. 

 

So, there’s only one way to find out. 

 

Closing his eyes, Keith taps into James’ emotions. He feels sadness, obviously, but he also feels a sense of defeat. Like James had nothing else to live for, like he’s done. The feeling that Keith’s felt multiple times before, whether with foster families or when he was alone after running away from the system. 

 

‘He’s telling the truth.’ Keith realizes when tears start to fall down his own eyes. ‘This is real, he’s not faking it.’ 

 

The emotions emanating from James are genuine as they are strong. So much so that Keith’s feeling their effects. James is sad and defeated, so the tears that he cries will leak into Keith’s eyes, as well as his own. 

 

Keith’s never been affected by someone else’s emotions like this (Lance’s feeling of arousal doesn’t count). 

 

“What are you waiting for?” James stutters a bit, looking up to see Keith’s shocked expression. “Aren’t you going to kill me?” 

 

Keith shakes his head, snapping himself out of his trance at the sound of James’ broken words. 

 

“But why?!” James pounds at the ground with his fists, the tears that were originally falling down his face now falling to the ground. “We’re enemies! You’re a Fallen, I’m an angel. You hate me! You said it yourself, I’ve killed innocent people!” 

 

“James.” Keith kneels down to grab James’ fists (before James manages to damage himself in his state). “Look, I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry.” 

 

“Oh, please don’t even try to raise my hopes.” James sniffs, looking up to glare as Keith holds his fists. “Don’t tell me you suddenly believe me just because I’ve reached my limits!” 

 

“I can sense it.” Keith soothes, feeling guilty when James glares at him. “I’m sorry I lost myself like that. Originally, I led you here just so I could talk to you. Honest, I didn't mean to start yelling at you like that-” 

 

“Keith, please.” James hangs his head, not allowing himself to believe this. “Just…. whatever you were going to end up doing, just do it now. You’re going to kill me, don’t bother sparing my feelings before you do.” 

 

Keith sighs. This is what karma feels like. He abandoned his plan, accused James of murder, and then decided to use his power. 

 

Great job, Keith. Using your power first, when James was trying to defend himself, may have been a better idea. 

 

“I can tell you’re not lying.” The grip Keith has on James’ hand tighten. “I was wrong. I’m not sparing your feelings, I’m trying to start over.” 

 

James shakes his head again, still sniffing a bit. Expressing without words that he doesn’t believe Keith. 

 

“I’m sorry I went about this the wrong way.” Keith pulls a bit, trying to pull James close to him even though the other resists. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that without proof.” 

 

“Keith, just…” James his face away before he catches sight of Keith. “Just stop...please, just get it over with.” Before he’s sucked into those entrancing violet eyes and that alluring voice…

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith leans forward to try and catch James’ eyes again. “James, please, understand...I was misguided.” 

 

“Keith, stop.” James shuts his eyes, struggling to keep his voice string as tears continue to fall down his cheeks. “Just kill me and get it over with.” 

 

Aaaaaand...goodbye patience, hello force. 

 

“James!” Keith growls, using his full strength to pull James to him. “I’m sorry, ok?! I should’ve let you speak.” 

 

James struggles as Keith brings him close, but he doesn’t get anywhere. He’s too...fragile to really do anything effectively. Between Keith’s hurtful words and the realization that James’ heart can never heal now, James welcomes death. 

 

Yes, he cared about Keith that much. Just like he cared about Lance. 

 

Only, Lance started and ended as a romantic love, where Keith started as maternal, then...well, it hasn’t really ended maternal. If James is going to be honest with himself, Keith changing isn’t necessarily bad, per say. 

 

He’s actually kind of...dare, James say it...hot. Like Lance, he’s got this aura of mystery and safety (even though they’re both trying to kill the angels). 

 

“I won’t kill you.” Keith grunts as James’ elbow jabs his side. 

 

“If you won’t, then Lance will.” James struggles for a few more moments before giving up, Keith’s obviously stronger than him. “You might as well do it and spare Lance the trouble.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. James didn’t sound as sad when saying that, he sounded more sarcastic and sassy: “Lance won’t kill you.” 

 

“Yes, he will.” James sniffs. “Hasn’t he told you about us? About when he fell?” 

 

“All he told me was that a close friend betrayed him.” Keith’s brow furrow in thought. “He didn’t tell me who that friend was.” 

 

“Congratulations then.” James’ tone is dry and hollow when he chuckles. “You’re looking at that friend.” 

 

Keith is...honestly not that surprised. If Iverson managed to manipulate the angels to not doing their jobs, of course he was able to manipulate friends to betray friends. While it’s heartbreaking to know that James did such a thing, Keith can understand why (to an extent). 

 

“Lance won’t kill you.” Keith declares firmly, forcing James’ face into his chest. “I won’t let him.” 

 

Lance is going to kill him for it, most likely, but James is a puppet. A puppet being controlled by Iverson. While he may deserve to be punished for what he’s done, he shouldn’t have to die because Iverson manipulated him. 

 

Keith can see clearly now. He and the others...they were misguided. James and the angels made their choices to follow Iverson, but it’s not entirely their fault. They were taught to obey the will of God. 

 

Of course Iverson would take advantage of that. 

 

“I won’t let him kill you, but I need you to answer some questions.” Keith waits until James stops squirming before beginning his interrogation: “Why did you and the others let people die?” 

 

“Orders are orders, Keith.” James’ voice is a bit muffled, since he’s still crushed to Keith’s chest. Fortunately, he’s not crying anymore (at least Keith hopes, he can’t feel any tears soaking his clothes). “We wanted to help, but Iverson told us not to interfere.” 

 

“Surely, you and the others must’ve noticed that what he was ordering you to do was wrong?” Keith grimaces when James brings his hands up to aggressively claw at his hands. “You guys have eyes and ears. Didn’t you hear the screams? The prayers? Didn’t you see the blood and the carnage?” 

 

“It’s not our place to question one of God’s trusted advisers!” James screams into Keith’s clothes. He’s explained this hundreds of times to Lance and to the other Fallen. 

 

Needless to say, he’s pretty tired of it and does not want to have to explain it to Keith! 

 

“No, you’re right. It’s your place to do your duty: protecting the humans of Earth.” Keith waits for James to tire himself out again before squeezing the other tighter. “But whatever, I’m not going to be able to convince you otherwise.” 

 

“At least he stopped there.” James grumbles to himself when his struggling proves to be useless. 

 

Seriously, can Keith go back to being a small child? One he can easily manhandle and talk to calmly?

 

“Next question: what did I mean to you?” Keith blinks in surprise when he feels Lance freeze in his grip. “You kept me safe from demons, but that’s not all I remember.” 

 

James gasps as Keith suddenly lays back, pulling James on top of him. His grip loosens, allowing James freedom to sit up, but not escape. Now, he’s sitting on top of Keith as Keith stares at him. 

 

They’re forced to make eye contact. It’s unnerving, honestly…

 

“I remember nights where you’d sing me to sleep.” Keith’s voice becomes quiet, vulnerable, almost like he was that abandoned child again. “Nights where you’d hold me cause I was cold and comfort me with sweet lullabies and soothing kisses.” 

 

James blushes in embarrassment at that. Yes, the golden boy disobeyed orders. When he originally got his assignment, he was told to not make contact with Keith. No contact at all, physical or verbal. 

 

Like an idiot, he nodded seriously and expected that task to be easy. No contact, no attachment, right? 

 

Well, that lasted for about two nights. 

 

He broke right after that. 

 

‘I couldn’t take it though.’ James gulps as Keith stares at him intently. ‘Keith would cry and scream, I couldn’t just leave him there…’ 

 

Memories of James singing to child-Keith return to the angel. Memories of James cuddling him, of kissing his cheeks and his forehead because his parents weren’t alive long enough to do it…

 

He failed his task. He got attached. 

 

“Lance said Iverson only sent you there to keep me alive.” Keith’s gaze softens when he feels handfuls of love and embarrassment drip off of James. “Was I really important enough to you that you’d do more than you were supposed to?” 

 

James is silent. He doesn’t...he doesn’t know what to say. Should he say yes? It’s the truth, after all. Or, should he take the (probably) safer route and say that his moral code prevented him from leaving a child to suffer? 

 

Should he admit that he’s come to love and want Keith? Or should he play it safe and just put it as doing his duty? 

 

“I can feel what you’re feeling, ya know?” Keith’s hand comes up to brush a stray tear off of James’ cheek. “Right now, you’re anxious, nervous, a bit hesitant as well. The way you’ve tensed and can’t meet my eyes also indicates that you could be lying to me.” 

 

“What?” James does a double take. Keith can what?

 

“I can feel what you’re feeling.” Keith smiles, a bit smug at James’ confusion. “I’ve also come to be really good at reading body language.” 

 

“So you can read minds then?” James groans, really wanting to crawl into a 10ft deep hole right now. “Great. What’s the point of asking me these things if you can read my thoughts?” 

 

“I never said I could read your thoughts.” Keith chuckles, pulling James’ closer so he can whisper in the angel’s ear: “Just that I could feel what you feel.” 

 

James is pretty sure Keith can feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks as he blushes. 

 

“Now, I’ll ask again.” Keith pulls back so he can look James in the eye. “What did I mean to you and were you really only protecting me because it was your duty?” 

 

‘I should say yes.’ James licks his lips as Keith once again antagonizes him with his scrutinizing gaze. ‘It would be so easy to say yes, to force myself to not feel anything for him…’ 

 

James should really know by now that things are easier said than done. 

 

“I’ll be able to tell if you lie.” Keith eyes narrow in suspicion. “So don’t even try.” 

 

“Ok, fine.” James huffs, really not giving a shit at this point. “You meant a lot to me. I wanted to do more than protect you.” 

 

At Keith’s raised brow, James clarifies: “I wanted to care for you. At first, it was just a maternal feeling, ya know? Then...as time passed, I started to want something else.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen when James settles down against the length of his body. 

 

“It could be because I missed Lance so much.” James mumbles, his exhausted mind and body warming up as it come in contact with Keith. “I used to love him.” 

 

‘Should I feel jealous?’ Keith hesitantly brings a hand up to the back of James’ head. ‘Cause I don’t think I can, for some odd reason…’ 

 

“I think I still do.” James furrows his brow. “I guess I felt lonely and wanted someone like that back in my life, someone who I could care for romantically. As time passed, the idea of that someone being you just got stronger and stronger.” 

 

Silence follows that statement. With Keith, he’s really trying to process this information. James had, in no other terms, confessed that he’s fallen for Keith. Which isn’t good. 

 

“My friends just told me they lost.” James mumbles, breaking Keith out of his train of thought. “You might want to kill me, before any of the Fallen catch us cuddling.” 

 

Keith panics on the inside, though manages to keep it cool on the outside. 

 

“We’re not done here.” Keith promises, pulling James close. “Far from it.” 

 

Before James can ask what he means, Keith quickly whips out his sword and uses the bud of it to knock James out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: James' feelings for Lance moved onto Keith as time passed. So, as mean as it sounds, Keith was the one that James used to cope with losing Lance. James does have genuine feelings for both, Keith's was just developed over strange circumstances.


	24. They're Innocent

“Woah, you guys look like shit.” Keith flinches when Kosmo teleports him and the Fallen to the medical room of their house. 

 

The Fallen are the most injured they’ve been in a while. While summoning new clothes (since their old ones are torn), Keith gets a brief chance to see all the damage. 

 

Pidge is sporting several scratch marks and bite marks littering her arms and neck. Along with loads of bruising and a fair amount of burns here and there. 

 

Hunk has a broken wrist, several bruises, and several scratch marks. 

 

Lance, like Pidge, has several bite marks to accompany his scratch marks. He’s also bleeding a lot more. Luckily, the worst bruise he has is around his eye. 

 

Shiro is the worst of them all. A broken wrist, a twisted ankle, several bite marks, several burns, and two black eyes. Keith wasn’t even sure that Fallen could get black eyes. 

 

“We didn’t want to risk healing ourselves in the battlefield.” Shiro winces as his wrists pops back into place. “It would expose us.” 

 

“Let me guess, those demons called in the cavalry?” Keith squats down to pet Kosmo when the hellhound slumps onto the ground in exhaustion. 

 

“Yep.” Hunk groans in pain as he runs a finger over a particularly long cut. “We could’ve used yoru help, but I’m glad you flew away. You weren’t ready for that.” 

 

“Speaking of flying away…” Lance turns to face Keith, a worried look in his eye. “Did James hurt you?” 

 

Keith shakes his head: “Kind of the other way around.” 

 

Lance nods at Keith, feeling relieved and a bit satisfied with his boyfriend. This is Keith’s first battle against the angels and he’s already won his first fight. What kind of boyfriend would Lance be if he wasn’t happy for Keith?

 

“Congratulations Keith.” Pidge smirks with pride. “You’ve defeated your first angel.” 

 

Keith bites the inside of his cheek before he can blurt out what really happened. 

 

Though, speaking of what really happened…

 

“Guys, we need to talk about the angels.” Keith’s brow furrow in concentration as he brings up the emotions that he felt radiating off James. “While I was with James, I managed to do some emotional digging…” 

 

“So you got him to talk?” Shiro raises a brow.

 

“In a way.” Keith nods. 

 

All eyes fall on him, but he doesn’t start speaking until he can sense that everyone’s calmed down (to a reasonable level). 

 

“Guys, I need you to listen to me before you freak out.” Keith swallows audibly, anxiety starting to rise. “It’s important that you do.” 

 

“Keith, we’ll listen.” Shiro tries to smile encouragingly, but it comes off as pained and forced because of his wounds. 

 

‘Here goes nothing then.’ Keith takes a deep breath, taking some comfort when Kosmo nuzzles into his chest. “I have reason to believe that we shouldn’t consider the angels our enemy.” 

 

The silence that follows that statement only lasts three second before the room uproars in loud protests. 

 

“Come again?!” 

 

“Keith, are you crazy?!” 

 

“What did James do?!” 

 

“Keith, you’re joking, right?!” 

 

“Guys!” Keith bellows, the disbelief and the suspicion radiating off of everyone is doing wonders for his anxiety right now. “You said you’d listen!” 

 

“We didn’t know you’d say that!” Hunk’s arms fly up. “How could you think that?!” 

 

“Listen and find out!” Keith growls back. 

 

While Keith’s irritation is justified, right now, it’s probably not a good thing. Especially when Keith’s a pathokinesis and can control people’s emotions. Emotions that are already in the bad zone. 

 

‘Keith, calm down.’ Kosmo groans into Keith’s body. ‘I can feel your anger, you must be affecting them.’ 

 

Keith takes a deep breath as Kosmo’s soothing voice enters his head: ‘Right. Sorry Kosmo.’ 

 

‘Do not be sorry, just be patient.’ Kosmo’s ears flatten as the Fallen hiss and grunt. ‘They just need time to accept your words.’ 

 

‘I haven’t even given my reasons yet.’ 

 

“Babe, why would you think that?” Lance tries asking again, a bit calmer now that Keith’s calmed down (and isn’t accidently projecting his irritation onto the others). 

 

“I said I got James to talk.” Keith hugs Kosmo tighter as he forces his anxiety down. “Guys, when I mentioned how Iverson ordered the deaths of all those families, it destroyed him.” 

 

“Keith, I think I understand where you’re going with this.” Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose as realization finally dawns. “But think about it this way, just because you’re sorry doesn’t mean you’re not guilty.” 

 

“I’m not saying they’re not guilty.” Keith huffs. “I’m just saying that they may have been manipulated. They’re guilty in the sense that those families are dead, but they didn’t want to hurt anybody.” 

 

“How can you be so sure?” Hunk tilts his head in confusion. “They didn’t just support Iverson in killing humans, they supported him in killing Lance and Pidge’s families too.” 

 

Keith has to take a moment before answering that. The anger radiating off of Lance and Pidge needs to be calmed before he has another outburst (which would really not help right now). 

 

“I understand that they’re guilty.” Keith repeats through gritted teeth. “But we don’t have to see them as enemies. Think about it, they’re just puppets to Iverson, aren’t they?” 

 

The rest of the Fallen look to each other. They have told Keith that Iverson is, in a way, equivalent to a slaver. He expects undying loyalty and obedience from his followers. That being said, he isn’t afraid to hurt you if you show even the smallest signs of disobedience of losing faith in him. 

 

“You said he’s the type of creature that could manipulate anyone into joining his side. With the angels, beings who already trust him so much, how difficult would it be to manipulate them?” 

 

The looks of suspicion and disbelief slowly turn to grim understanding. Keith, even though he’s the youngest and has only met one of the angels (after many years) does have a point. 

 

“Please, understand.” Keith leans against Kosmo, hoping to leech off some strength as he tries to explain his plan. “I agree that they should pay some form of reparation for all the suffering they’ve caused you, but I don’t want to punish them for things that aren’t their fault.” 

 

“Keith, I think we get what you’re saying.” Shiro floats up, wincing as his still injured leg leaves the surface of the bed. 

 

Yet despite the pain, Shiro flies towards Keith with his eyes set on Keith and his lips in a firm line. When he reaches the other and Kosmo, he slowly lowers himself to the ground next to Keith (the side that Kosmo isn’t on). 

 

“You’re right. We have told you that Iverson is quite the manipulative bastard.” Shiro holds a finger to his lips when Pidge scoffs (bastard doesn't even cover it). “And, to an extent, you’re right. Iverson is technically the reason the angels haven’t done their jobs.” 

 

Shiro reaches over to wrap an arm around Keith’s shoulders: “I won’t ask you to hurt anyone you don’t think is guilty.” 

 

“Shiro, I can’t hurt the other angels.” Keith shuts his eyes as tears start to develop. “I think the only angel I’d be able to bring myself to hurt is Iverson. The rest don’t...they don’t deserve that.” 

 

“They abandoned their friends and family, Keith.” Shiro narrows his eyes at the memories of Pidge’s and Lance’s crying (when they were still mourning their families). 

 

“They trusted Iverson, they thought they were doing the right thing.” A few tears fall down Keith’s face as he remembers James’ lullabies and kisses. “They’re not bad people, they’re just misguided.” 

 

Shiro, Pidge, and Lance watch in sorrow as Keith leans into Kosmo more: “I know what it’s like to be punished for something that isn’t your fault. I can’t...I can’t put someone else in that position!” 

 

And with that, the tears begin to fall freely as Keith sobs. 

 

He knows what it’s like to be hurt, to be blamed for something he didn’t do. He’s gone through it in school. He’s gone through it in the foster system. He knows the whole deal. The angels are guilty for choosing to follow Iverson and not do anything, but they were afraid and did what the person they trusted told them to do. 

 

Keith’s made that mistake before. He’s learned. The angels haven’t. 

 

‘It’s not their fault.’ Keith sniffs into Kosmo’s fur when the hellhound sits up properly to comfort his companion. ‘They’re not bad people…’ 

 

‘Oh Keith.’ Kosmo whines, bending his neck so he can nuzzles Keith. ‘I know how much it must hurt seeing history repeat itself.’ 

 

‘I just don’t want to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it, Kosmo.’ Keith buries his head into Kosmo’s fur, ignoring the worried, sympathetic glances of his other friends and boyfriend. ‘Iverson told them to do it, he’s got the blood on his hands, not the angels!’ 

 

‘I know.’ Kosmo licks some of Keith’s tears off his face. ‘And they know it too. You must understand though, they’ve been fighting the angels for years. Hearing that they may have been wrong about them may be hard and-’ 

 

“Keith.” Shiro clears his throat. “I understand and respect that you’re upset, but could you please keep a rein on your power?” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen as he rips his face out of Kosmo’s fur. True to Shiro’s words, Pidge, Hunk, and lance are all crying now. Or, tears are running down their faces. They’re not sobbing or anything, they just look like they’re crying. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Keith sniffs, quickly wiping away his tears and forcing himself to calm down. “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry! I thought I could control it now!” 

 

“These emotions are very intense.” Pidge sniffs as she finally stops crying. “So they’re a bit harder to control.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Lance.” Keith holds out his arms as Lance floats towards him. “I didn’t mean-” 

 

“Shhhhh.” Lance places a finger over Keith’s lips. “I’m not mad at you, sweetheart, I’m worried.” 

 

Shiro moves over a bit as Lance tilts his head, signalling that he wants to sit next to his boyfriend. When there’s enough space, Lance quickly plops down (ignoring some of the ache that shoots up his spine) and pulls Keith into his lap. 

 

“I do hate to see you cry.” Lance, despite his own tears, uses his claws to gently brush away Keith’s tears. “Especially in situations like this.” 

 

“I know they’ve hurt you.” Keith hiccups a bit, leaning into Lance’s touch. “But I can’t...I just…” 

 

“You’re able to see what we can’t.” Lance coos, pressing a series of butterfly kisses to Keith’s cheeks. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

 

Keith sniffs a bit more as some of the remaining tears are kissed away. This is another situation where he can’t help but be sorry for James. Lance is an amazing boyfriend. He’s so...wonderful. 

 

While Keith is glad that he has Lance, he’s also sorry that James can’t. They’ve known each other longer and James did love Lance before Keith did. 

 

The only reason it didn’t go anywhere is because of Iverson. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You were only trying to do the right thing.” Lance pulls back to give Keith a guilty look. “But babe, the truth is, we’ve all gone so long hating the angels. It’s not going to be easy accepting that they’re victims.” 

 

“I know.” Keith reaches up to cup Lance’s cheek. “I’m sorry I yelled too, and made you guys cry. You’re right, they’ve hurt you immensely.” 

 

“You’re also right.” Lance kisses Keith’s wrist soothingly. “Iverson is manipulative, more so than any demon I’ve ever met. He’s willing to do anything to make sure people stay on his side.” 

 

“We were all so full of hate and rage.” Pidge floats over to join Lance and Keith on the floor, followed by Hunk. “We still might be.” 

 

“I’m not asking you to forgive them.” Keith chuckles, though it sounds more tired than it does amused or anything positive. “I know that’ll take time, if it’ll happen at all. All I’m asking is that we don’t treat them like we do Iverson.” 

 

“That’s easy enough.” Hunk puffs out his chest proudly. “Even if we dislike the angles, it couldn't be more so than we dislike Iverson.” 

 

“See? Progress already!” Keith smiles broadly. Though the grin quickly turns to a giggle fit as Hunk makes a show of bowing. 

 

“There’s that giggle I love so much.” Lance leans down to nuzzle Keith’s neck. 

 

“Thank you for giving this a chance.” Keith breath hitches when Lance’s lips begin planting kisses over the skin of his neck. “I know what I’m asking for isn’t easy.” 

 

“You’re right, it’s not.” Pidge reaches over, despite Lance’s warning growl, to playfully flick Keith’s forehead. “Why couldn’t our jobs be simpler?” 

 

“Shut up.” Keith laughs, pushing Pidge’s hand away roughly before she can flick him again. 

 

“As nice as it is, us all gathered here and cuddling, we should probably head to our room.” Shiro, ever the father figure. “My injuries have healed now, but it would be wise to rest our bodies.” 

 

“Yeah, I agree.” Pidge nods before standing up, offering Hunk a hand before extending to Keith. 

 

Keith smiles and thanks Pidge before reaching up. Right before their hands connect, Lance stands up, causing Keith to yelp. 

 

“I’ve got this one.” Lance murmurs, sounding a bit drunk. “We’ll be in my room.” 

 

“Wait...Kosmo?” Keith squirms a bit in Lance’s arms as his hellhound walks over. 

 

‘Don’t worry about me, Keith. I know you can sense you mate’s worry, which in turn, enables me to.’ 

 

“Are you sure?” Keith places his hand on Kosmo’s head, rubbing the hellhound’s fur and scratching his ears. 

 

‘I’ll be napping in your room. Shiro is right, today has been exhausting.’ 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

‘I’ll be ok. I’ll teleport in if I start to feel lonely.’ 

 

“Feel free to.” Keith smiles, leaning down awkwardly to place a kiss on Kosmo’s forehead. 

 

Kosmo closes his eyes and whines as Keith’s lips meet his head. When Keith pulls back, Kosmo lifts his top half up to return the kiss (licking Keith’s cheek). 

 

Not a moment later, a popping sound is heard and Kosmo is gone. 

 

“We should to rest now.” Pidge stretches, wincing a bit. “Talk to you guys later.” 

 

“Talk to you later, Pidge.” Keith wishes everyone farewell before adjusting and wrapping his arms around Lance. “Your room?” 

 

“Read my mind.” Lance chuckles, pressing his lips to Keith’s in a short, but passionate kiss before floating up and flying to his room. Upon entering, Keith’s greeted with a rare sight: a clean room. 

 

Amazement must show in his eyes, because Lance scoffs: “Is it really that much of a surprise? I’m not a slob, ya know.” 

 

“I know.” Keith hums as Lance flies them over to his bed. “It’s still rare though.” 

 

“Hush you.” Lance positions himself over his bed, slowly lowering them until his back touches the mattress. 

 

“Good thing you changed clothes, huh?” Keith comfortably settles against Lance as his boyfriend sighs in bliss. 

 

“Yeah, totally.” Lance pulls Keith up, bringing his face closer to Lance’s. “I support you, ya know? You wanting to try and spare the angels is an act of mercy, it shows that you haven’t lost yourself. Not like we have.” 

 

“You guys aren’t so bad.” Keith teases. When Lance pouts, Keith leans up to plant a quick kiss to his lips. “You all agreed with me.” 

 

“I know.” Lance murmurs, bringing Keith’s head under his chin. “Though it’s mostly because none of us can stand seeing you cry.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s the only reason.” Keith clutches the fabric of Lance’s clothes in his fists. “I think you also miss the days that angels were good.” 

 

“Probably.” Lance shrugs, slowly relaxing into the mattress. “I won’t lie, there are some days that I miss my old friend.” 

 

“He misses you too.” Keith says without really thinking. Though, Lance doesn’t really comment on that slip up. 

 

“Hehe, I don’t know about that.” Lance smiles a crooked smile, eyes slowly falling shut. “I tried to kill him when I fell.” 

 

Keith doesn't respond verbally. It’s time for Lance to rest now. If only the other knew though….

 


	25. Relationships...They're Difficult

“Hey James, we need to talk.” Ryan’s nervous tone almost flies over James’ head. 

 

Lately, he’s been distracted. He spends so much time thinking about Keith. 

 

And honestly, if you were in his shoes, you’d probably do the same thing. 

 

“Right now?” James whispers, staring at the moon from his place on the edge of a building roof. 

 

“I’d rather talk sooner rather than later.” Ryan comes to sit next to his best friend, covering James’ hand with his own in an attempt to offer comfort. 

 

“Alright.” James shrugs, figuring that he’s spent enough time thinking about Keith and Lance today. “What did you need?” 

 

Ryan waits until James turns to face him before answering: “James, you’ve been spacing out all week, ever since our fight with the Fallen.” 

 

James takes a few moments to really absorb Ryan’s hidden question: is something bothering you? Which is all Ryan needs to confirm that something is yes, indeed, bothering James. 

 

“What happened with you and that new Fallen?” Ryan tilts his head as James’ eyes get that glazed look, a sign that he’s unfocused. “James.” 

 

James shakes his head, making a sound of acknowledgment as Ryan snaps him out of his trance. 

 

Geez, he’s really out of it if he’s spacing out in the middle of conversations. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” James presses a few fingers to his temple, messaging there for a few moments before trying again. “Nothing too bad. He didn’t...he didn’t really do anything to me.” 

 

“I remember.” Ryan’s lips press in a thin line. “If I recall correctly, we found you laying on the ground with a fairly large bruise on the side of your head, but nothing else.”

 

James winces at that. Yeah, that ached a lot when he finally came to. Especially when he made the idiotic mistake of reaching for that spot and trying to rub it to soothe it. 

 

‘Really, Keith? There was to better way to knock me out?’ James fake coughs into his hand when he almost lets that thought pass his lips verbally. 

 

“Yeah, whoever it is, they must be super new. Maybe not confident enough to fight. I mean, he did fly away from the battle.” 

 

James figures that, even though it’s against the rules and he will get in loads of trouble if anyone catches him, he shouldn’t reveal that the new Fallen is Keith. Not yet. 

 

“We all thought that too.” Ryan nods with a thoughtful look. “Then we remembered, he was the first to charge at Zakir.” 

 

“Who’s ‘we’ and when did this happen?” James raises a brow, turning fully so his upper body is facing Ryan. 

 

“The ‘we’ in this situation is Nadia, Ina, and I.” Ryan raises a brow, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And this happened while you were knocked out.” 

 

‘Why does he sound like he expects me to now this if he just admitted that I was knocked out?’ James grumbles in his head. Though he responds to Ryan with a small nod. 

 

“Anyway, we all figured that he just separated you to try and kill you off.” Ryan’s tone turns from bored to a bit worried. 

 

While James is flattered that Ryan worries for his health, he can’t help but scoff: “No offense Ryan, but do you really think that Lance would let anyone who wasn't him kill me?” 

 

Ryan shakes his head with a disapproving frown. Lance has always made his intentions clear when it came to James. Only he would have the right (or honor, or privilege, or whatever word you wanna use) to kill James. 

 

Or, in Lances words: ‘snuff out your light, like you’ve snuffed mine’. 

 

Honestly, it was getting kind of ridiculous. Lance found it necessary to remind James and the other angels that he was going to kill James someday every other battle. This was beyond being angry and wanting revenge, this was just being obsessive. 

 

“Moving on... “ James’ voice turns curious at the end of his last word. A silent way of asking what else Ryan needs. 

 

“James, we’re all worried about you.” Ryan scoots closer and removes the hand that was originally covering James’ to wrap it around James’ shoulder. “You’ve been spending a lot of time alone, you space out more frequently, and you’ve been caught staring at nothing for hours at a time.” 

 

James blushes in embarrassment as Ryan lists off his strange behavior over the week. 

 

It’s not like he meant to do all of those things. Once again, it’s just Keith. James doesn’t really know how to view this situation.

 

On one hand, he knows that he needs to fight Keith again at some point. They’re enemies, an angel and a Fallen. 

 

On another, they do still have a bond. Keith didn’t kill him that day and even comforted him, held James in his arms as James reminisced and sobbed about his life. 

 

‘Where does that leave us now?’ James bites hi bottom lip, leaning into Ryan’s solid chest in search for warmth and stability. ‘Why is life like this?’ 

 

Actually, it may not be life. It may just be relationships. Relationships specifically between creatures that aren’t human. 

 

Which is saying something, cause human drama can get pretty nasty from what James and the others have seen. 

 

Interesting days indeed. 

 

“James, you’re doing it again.” Ryan sighs out, sounding a mix of tired and persistent. 

 

“I’m sorry.” James tilts his head up to glance at Ryan. “I just...there’s something bugging me about this new Fallen.” 

 

That’s not entirely a lie…

 

“He’s strange, so unlike the others.” James whispers the last word, so quiet that Ryan almost misses it. “I just want to try and understand him…” 

 

“A much as I want to encourage your learning desires, I must remind you that he’s helping Shiro and the others in trying to kill us.” Ryan deadpans. 

 

“That’s why I’ve been spacing out.” James suddenly pulls back, staring at Ryan with a pleading look. “I want to understand, but I can’t because I can’t just ask!” 

 

James stands up, throwing his hands in the air and beginning to rant about this new Fallen (cough cough, Keith). 

 

“We don’t have a past with him like we do the Fallen! He hasn’t hated us for hundreds of years!” James shouts to the skies, looking every bit insane. ‘I don’t know what he’s trying to accomplish and, frankly, that’s messing with my head!” 

 

James cradles his head in his hands at the end of his speech. While he’s lying about not knowing this new Fallen, he isn’t lying about anything else. 

 

He doesn’t know Keith’s motives and that’s scaring him. Keith seemed to care about him when they were in Hell. Then again, that could’ve been an act. A tactic to make James vulnerable so he could hit where it hurts. 

 

It wouldn’t be unlike Lance to encourage Keith to hurt James. No matter what Keith had to do in the process. 

 

James was a monster, according to all of the Fallen. Just like the rogue demons were. How could Keith truly be sorry about shouting those hurtful things at him? 

 

‘I don’t know what to think!’ Tears of frustration well up in James’ eyes as different ideas play in his head. ‘I believed it when he said he was sorry, but he could be faking it! He said we weren’t done talking, but what else is there to talk about?!’ 

 

Again, why is life like this? Specifically James’ life?

 

“Woah, buddy!” Ryan pushes himself up and quickly wraps his arms around James. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

 

James sniffs, turning around so he can bury his face into Ryan’s clothed chest: “No, it’s not you. It’s me. All these thoughts are swirling around in my head and they’re stressing me out.” 

 

“We need to find a way to force your mind to relax.” Ryan mumbles, hand rubbing soothing circles into James’ back. “None of us like seeing you like this, Jamie. We haven’t seen you like this since…” 

 

‘Since the first few times I had to fight Lance?’ James finishes dryly in his head. 

 

“Forget it.” Ryan shakes his head, mentally smacking himself for reminding James of that time. “Let’s just sit down and watch the moon. Iverson said that he’s arranged for us to return to Hell next week.” 

 

‘Great.’ James frowns in his head, though on the outside, he looks neutral. ‘Just enough time for me to figure out how to handle this mess.’ 

 

**With Lance and Keith**

 

“Lance, I need to tell you something.” Keith draws a random pattern on Lance’s bare chest as they lay in Lance’s bed. “Something I should’ve told you after the battle.” 

 

“Hmm?” Lance cracks an eye open, a lazy smile playing at his lips. “Sure, what’s up sweet cheeks?” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes at the nickname, but says nothing against it: “It’s about James.”

 

Lance’s eye fly open as he sits up, bringing Keith up with him. 

 

“What about him?” Lance raises a brow, clawed hands grabbing Keith’s arms when the other looks away. “Babe, what is it?” 

 

Keith swallows. He’s spent a week begging and reasoning with the other Fallen about the angels and their innocence. He’s been pretty successful in convincing the others not to kill the angels. And while the majority of the anger has melted into distrust at best, it could rise again if Keith makes one wrong move. 

 

Which this could be, depending how you look at it. 

 

“He talked about you when we were alone.” Keith begins carefully, hands coming up to massage Lance’s face to try and soothe his boyfriend. “He told me how much it hurt...losing you, I mean.” 

 

“I’ve heard that one before.” Lance grumbles in a grumpy manner. 

 

“He begged me to kill him.” Keith’s gaze turns sad and hopeless. “Have you heard that one yet?” 

 

Lance’s face doesn’t portray anything. It stays stubbornly blank as he responds: “Nope, this is the first time.” 

 

Keith nods: “I figured.” Then leans forward to give Lance a chaste kiss. 

 

Lance reciprocates immediately. 

 

It’s strange...even in a conversation about Lance’s arch enemy, the person who broke shattered his heart, Lance won’t hesitate to stop and give Keith affection. No questions or hesitation. As soon as Keith expresses want, Lance gives. 

 

Though, in Lance’s defense, it’s easy to do that when your boyfriend doesn’t ask for much. 

 

“I know that out of everyone, your conflict is much more personal.” Keith pulls back slowly, though Lance stops him when their lips are an inch apart. 

 

Lance bites the inside of his cheek to keep from responding with something snappy. 

 

“But there’s something you didn’t know.” Keith whispers against Lance’s lip. “Something I need you to remain calm and understanding about.” 

 

“Keith…” Lance starts in a warning tone, but is interrupted by Keith meshing their lips together. 

 

Fuck, if Keith’s strategy at calming Lance down is endless kisses, Lance will find new things to complain about. 

 

“Please.” Keith whimpers against Lance’s lips. 

 

“Fine.” Lance grumbles, nipping Keith’s lips. “But only for you.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly before pressing one last kiss to Lance’s lips. It’s time for the big reveal, no more stalling…

 

“James loved you.” Keith doesn't allow Lance to pull back in surprise, he holds the others face between his hands tightly. “He still loves you.” 

 

“He knows I can’t love him back.” Lance hisses, the hands that were previously wrapped around Keith’s waist now squeezing Keith’s hips ( though Lance is mindful of his claws). “Not after everything…” 

 

“He loves me too.” Keith presses a kiss to Lance’s lips when he feels a growl resonate from Lance’s chest. “I helped heal that void in his chest, then I was taken away.” 

 

“So what? He’s desperate now, or something?” Lance rolls his eyes, but quickly changes that look to one of repent when Keith lightly glares at him. 

 

“Lance, I know that he hurt you, but please have some sympathy.” Keith sighs against Lance’s lips, tired from all of the anger and hate radiating off of Lance whenever James is mentioned. “He lost two of the most important people in his life. You know what that’s like.” 

 

“There’s this concept called karma.” Lance supplies unhelpfully, in a somewhat excited tone. “Maybe that’s the cause of his misery.” 

 

“Most likely.” Keith can’t really find much reason to argue since Lance has a legitimate point. “But still, it hurts. It leaves a pain strong enough that not even 1000 years can heal it.” 

 

“We haven’t been alive for 1000 years yet.” Lance grins, deciding to try and bring some humor into the situation (he’s been given a window of opportunity, he’ll take it). “Only Shiro’s been alive for that long, the rest of us have a few years to go.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance’s antics. Trust the other to bring humor into a serious situation. Though, it does lighten the mood. Keith will give Lance credit in that department. 

 

“Just...please be careful.” Keith breaths out, a lot of the tension and the anxiety that’s been building up over the week being released. “I know he hurt you and that you have a right to be angry, but it’s not just you anymore. I’m involved now too.”

 

Lance pulls his lips in a tight line. He doesn’t really care about James anymore, he hasn’t for hundreds of years. Yet...he won’t deny that sometimes, it does hurt. Seeing pain and agony flash through those (now) gray eyes that used to shine with color, so full of life. 

 

Besides, Keith does have a bond with James (whether Lance likes it or not). He has good memories with James. Memories that, even if Lance tried (which he wouldn't), he wouldn’t be able to rid Keith of them. 

 

Keith wants to show James mercy. And Lance...he can’t deny Keith much in life. 

 

So, he’ll be a bit more careful from now on. 

 

“I’ll try. Lance grumbles into Keith’s hair after a few moments of silence.    


 

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith smiles sweetly, nuzzling into Lance’s chest when the other won’t let him push his head up (to give him a kiss, of course). 

 

Speaking of kisses… 

 

Lance presses a few kisses on Keith’s forehead: “Should we tell the others?”

 

“No, not yet.” Keith leans into Lance’s lips, purring in satisfaction at the feel of smooth, warm skin. “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you either, just figured since you were involved, you had a right…” 

 

“Thank you for telling me.” Lance presses one last, lingering kiss on Keith’s forehead before allowing Keith to pull back a bit. “Though, I gotta say, I’m feeling pretty jealous. James really told you he loved you?” Lance raises a brow when Keith giggles.

 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to be jealous.” Keith waggles his eyebrows at Lance. “I’m all yours.” 

 

The playful smile adorning Keith’s face turns to a slightly nervous one as Lance’s eyes darken. Luckily, Keith senses that he isn’t angry. Oh no. He’s...aroused. Just perfect. 

 


	26. Why Would You Take Our Side?

**With Pidge and Hunk**

 

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Keith…” Pidge eyes Hunk nervously as she and him patrol the area around their territory. “But I highly doubt any of the angels are going to even want to listen to us.” 

 

“I know, dude.” Hunk sighs in exhaustion, really done with this whole war now that there’s been some light shed. “Believe me, I know, and I agree with you.” 

 

“You think it would hurt Keith if we didn’t hurt James, but still hurt the others?” Pidge flies over to a cave, shooting a sphere of electricity down it so that a lit path is made. 

 

Nothing there then…

 

“I don’t know.” Hunk flies down so he can examine a group of boulders all conveniently placed close together (or they could’ve naturally formed like that, who knows?) 

 

“I mean, I get that Keith can tell if they’re honest or not... “ Pidge flies down to join Hunk as he continues to look around for any hidden holes or passageways. “...and he’s been able to conclude that they’re innocent, but…” 

 

“But they may not be willing to listen to us if we try and help them understand.” Hunk picks up one of the largest boulders in the pile, chucking it a good few feet in frustration. 

 

“Yeah, that.” Pidge watches the boulder fly with a bored look on her face. “I know that Keith doesn’t want to hurt them since they  **are** technically puppets, but we may not have a choice.” 

 

“He didn’t say we couldn’t fight.” Hunk points out as he walks over and throws an arm around Pidge’s shoulders. “He just said he didn’t want us to kill them.” 

 

“He asked us to give them a chance.” Pidge pinches her brow, already dreading how the next meeting is going to go (since it will happen). “By default, that means we have to try and not fight. Try being the keyword.” 

 

Hunk tries to find a way round Pidge’s logic (even though he knows he shouldn’t). Giving someone a chance takes time and you’re not immediately going to put it into play. So, maybe they can try not to kill, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t fight. 

 

Especially if its because the angels struck first. Even Keith admitted that it would be necessary to fight back if that happened. 

 

“Alright, you got me there.” Hunk huffs out in defeat. “Which still leaves us with the problem of getting them to believe us.” 

 

“I believe I can help with that.” 

 

Pidge and Hunk both jump back, landing in defensive positions as the figure connected to the unknown voice chuckles. 

 

“No need to be frightened, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

“You mistake fear for cautious.” Pidge glares, not really in any set direction, as a sphere of electricity begins to form in her hand. “Show yourself!” 

 

Hunk summons his mallet, expression grim and prepared as he too scans his surroundings. 

 

“I would be happy to. When, and only when, you and your companion relieve yourselves of your weapons.” 

 

“Right, and you’re sure this isn’t a trick?” Pidge rolls her eyes. “We can’t see who you are, why should we trust you?” 

 

“Because between you and I, you could do more damage.” 

 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” Hunk quickly spins towards the direction that he though the voice was coming from. 

 

“Mmm, I suppose that’s fair.” The voice sounds close now, as if whoever was speaking was only a few feet away. “Very well, I’ll reveal who I am. Just don’t attack me.” 

 

“Don’t strike first, and you have a deal.” Pidge lowers her hand, taking the formed energy sphere with it.

 

“Thank you.” The sound of flapping follows the thanks. 

 

Pidge and Hunk look at each other in confusion as the flapping continues. Just who is this and where are they? The voice sounded close, but with the amount of flapping, you’d think they were pretty far…

 

“Hello, Fallen.” Large black wings cover the face of the figure, but now that he’s right in front of them, Pidge and Hunk can catch some pretty descriptive physical traits. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet, face to face.” 

 

“Ah.” Pidge’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “To what do we owe your visit, your highness?” 

 

Lotor chuckles at Pidge's tone, wings spreading to reveal his face before settling into a rest position behind him. 

 

“As I’ve said before, I wish to offer you assistance with your...problem.” Lotor’s eyes twinkle at the last word. “You don’t want to continue fighting, but you have no choice because your opponents will keep up their attacks.” 

 

“Pretty much.” Hunk rests his mallet on his shoulder prepared to swing it out as soon as the demon prince makes an offensive move. “What’s it to you though?” 

 

“I can no longer find it within myself to respect Iverson.” Lotor scoffs at the very idea of the adviser. “You and I have a common enemy.” 

 

“Last time I checked, demons and angels were allies.” Pidge’s eyes glow, some of the electricity from the sphere starting to climb up her arm. “Plus, didn’t some of your demons lead the angels to us in the first place?” 

 

“Do you really think I expected them to actually find you?” Lotor rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness at that thought. “You hide yourselves well, it would be a waste of time.” 

 

“So...wait…” Hunk scratches his temple, suspicion turning to simpel confusion. “So, you’re technically on the angels side, but you agree with us?” 

 

“The demons and angels are on the same side, yes.” Lotor waits until both Fallen have settled down before holding his hand out. “But I cannot agree with Iverson any longer.” 

 

His palm glows purple for a moment, before expanding to form a circle-shaped screen. Pidge and Hunk watch closely as Lotor and Iverson have a meeting. 

 

“Iverson has been summoning rogues to Earth in an attempt to draw you out.” Lotor narrows his eyes in disgust. “As you can imagine, he didn’t learn the first time how bad an idea that was.” 

 

“By our deceased brethren…” Pidge covers her mouth and gasps as Iverson admits to the deed himself on the screen like circle. “He actually had the audacity to…” 

 

“He killed them.” Hunk’s mallet drops to the ground as he joins Pidge with covering his mouth in horror. “He killed them all.” 

 

“I know what you all think of me.” The tips of Lotor’s ears droop down as he closes his palm, ending the screen. “That I’m lazy, I don’t care, I only think about myself...I grant you, some of those are true.” 

 

Pidge and Hunk are still too shocked and horrified to grace Lotor with a snarky remark. 

 

“But I do care about Hell and the demons that thrive here.” One of Lotor’s hands come to rest on his heart. “My father ruled with a firm, yet gentle hand. I could never be the son he wanted, but he stilled tried to teach me something: to care for my demon underlings.” 

 

“Why didn’t you stop Iverson from summoning?” Pidge throws Lotor a heartbroken look. “Those families didn't have to die!” 

 

“I have no care for the Earthlings.” Lotor ignores the glares of anger he receives. “But Iverson continuously summoning rogues to Earth in an attempt to continue a failed plan was a waste of demon blood.” 

 

“Ok then.” Pidge wipes a few tears from her eyes, tears of anger and sorrow. “So, what then? You’re asking us for help?” 

 

“Iverson can’t summon anymore rogues, I made sure of that.” Lotor nods his head with a determined look on his face. “I propose a plan to end his rule once and for all.” 

 

“Wait, wait, hold up…” Hunk waves his hands, ignoring the tears streaming down his own face.

 

This is all going a bit fast, time to get some things straight here. 

 

“You’re technically still allies with the angels and we’ve been killing some demons too.” Despite the voice inside Hunk’s head (telling him not to reveal that part), Hunk can’t find it within himself to lie to the demon prince. 

 

“I know.” Lotor shuts his eyes, remembering the day some rogues traded that information for shelter. “Believe me, I was rather upset to hear of that. However, I cannot be angry.” 

 

The disbelieving looks Lotor receives are fair. So, he answers appropriately: with patience and understanding. 

 

“I know the maternal bond that’s shared between guardian and child. The way I saw it, you were teaching Keith how to survive on his own, via using his power.” Lotor allows a small smile to pull at his lips.

 

“My parents did the same with me. They’d summon beings incapable of redeeming themselves and have them act as dummies for my training days.” 

 

“So you’re saying we’re similar.” Pidge’s dispels the electricity sphere, but the electrical current is still weaving along her arm. 

 

Just as a safety precaution…

 

“Indeed.” Lotor nods, smile tilting back into a neutral face now that he’s done remembering his childhood. 

 

“Ok, if we’re on the same side, what’s your plan?” Hunk sounds hopeful and interested, but most of it’s an act. 

 

He knows not to trust the demon prince yet, but there’s no reason they shouldn’t hear him out first. 

 

“I, along with some of my companions, will escort you to Heaven. We will act as if we have caught you and are turning you in when i reality, we are simply making it so you can get in without any trouble.” 

 

“Hmmm.” Pidge rubs her chin in thought. That’s actually a good plan. “That does sound pretty simple, instructions wise…” 

 

“I’m warning you, they are scheduled to have another patrol around Hell soon.” Lotor’s wings spread. “You don’t have to decide today or tomorrow, but sooner would be better than later.” 

 

Before Pidge or Hunk can ask anything, like why is Lotor leaving so soon, the prince pushes off the ground and starts flying away. 

 

“He proposes, then he leaves.” Hunk whistles. “Nothing suspicious about that.” 

 

“Let’s head back.” Pidge’s leaps off the ground, beginning to fly back. “We should discuss this with the others.” 

 

“We’re actually going with this then?” Hunk flies after Pidge, struggling to keep up. 

 

“We’ll consider it.” Pidge’s eye snarrow in concentration. ‘If Lotor is telling the truth which Keith will determine, then we may win this war sooner than we’d originally thought.’ 

 

One can only hope that Lotors being serious and not playing with them.

 


	27. Betrayal & Passion

**With Lance and Keith**

 

Keith doesn’t know how long it’s been. It could’ve been half a day, an entire day, or a week and he wouldn't of guessed. The reason why? He’s a bit occupied right now and has been in this same position for who the hell knows how long…

 

‘Oh fuck.’ Keith whines when he feels something hard and large poke at his entrance. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck.” Lance groans as he finally, finally, buries himself in his boyfriend. “You just had to be a disobedient little brat, didn’t you?” 

 

And to think...this all started because of three words...

 

Keith whines as Lance’s claws dig into the meat of his ass. He wasn’t being a brat, just...playful, is all. 

 

Besides, Lance got to spank him in retaliation! It’s perfectly fair!

 

“Sir!” Keith struggles against the ice-made cuffs around his wrists, trying with all his might to break them. “Sir...please!” 

 

“Hehe, awwwww.” Lance coos as Keith tries to break his restraints. “You know that’s not gonna work honey.” 

 

“Siiiiiir.” Keith’s annoyed huff turns to a desperate whine as Lance pulls his hips back in time for his next thrust. “Eeek!” 

 

Lance chuckles at Keith’s little squeal, finding the sound quite adorable. Just as adorable as the other’s squirming around, trying to get comfortable, trying to buck back into Lance, trying to get some control back…

 

‘So fucking sexy.’ Lance smirks darkly in his mind as he reaches over to force Keith’s head into his pillow. ‘My kitty…’

 

Keith’s pants and whines come out muffled as his head is forced into the bed. 

 

When he teased Lance earlier by confessing he was his, he knew what he was getting into. He knew what that admittance did to Lance. He also knew that resisting Lance’s advances and disobeying Lance, in this mood, would lead to an even more interesting experience. 

 

But...he was Keith. The one and only hybrid, Fallen-Human Keith Kogane. When did he ever play it safe? Never, really. 

 

Not when with his hot, Fallen angel lover, who knew exactly how to satisfy him, was threatening to punish him. 

 

“Smirph!” Keith tries to turn his face away from the pillow. “Pwemph!” 

 

Lance shakes his head, clicking his tongue. He pulls back again, slowly sliding out of Keith and teasing Keith’s rim with the head of his cock. 

 

Keith, for his part, tries to push back into Lance. He tries to find that thick, long cock that had been in him a few moments ago. 

 

“Sir!” Keith mewls as the head of Lance’s cock pushes into him. “Sir, please...no teasing…” 

 

“Hmmm.” Lance licks his lips, his fangs gleaming in the light in the room. “But you beg so prettily when I tease you.” 

 

“Sir, please.” Keith sucks in a breath as Lance smacks his already red ass. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry sir. Please…” 

 

“What are you sorry for?” Lance leans up, pushing himself all the way into Keith, to grab Keith’s hair and force his face up. 

 

“M’sorry…” Keith groans as Lance rolls his hips, the cock in his ass grinding down on that sensitive bundle of nerves within him. “M’sorry...for...for touching myself when...when you told me not...to” 

 

“That’s one thing.” Lance nods his head, pulling his hips back and and thrusting back into Keith as a reward. “What else?” 

 

Keith mewls at Lance’s small thrust, really beginning to lose the small ounce of control he has left. The control that enables him to speak coherent words. 

 

“M’sorry for…” Keith’s interrupted when Lance thrusts into him again. “Ah! I’m sorry for…! For...not addressing...you properly.” 

 

“Mhm.” Lance leans down to purr in Keith’s ear. “And that last one?” 

 

Keith cries out as Lance’s fangs sink into his neck, right into the most sensitive area of his neck. 

 

“I tried to squirm away.” Keith’s eyes roll back into his head as Lance growls, the vibrations travel up his neck in a pleasurable way. “I wasn’t supposed to…” 

 

“That’s right.” Lance snarls into Keith’s neck, hips pulling back to snap forward. “You’re not allowed to run away from me, Keith. Never.” 

 

Keith gasps as Lance pulls his hips back, ass being forced up higher in the air. 

 

“You’re mine.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist tightly, face burying itself in the crook of Keith’s neck. “All mine, Keith. All mine…” 

 

“Yours.” Keith croaks as the sound of skin slapping against skin starts to take over his hearing. “All yours, Lance. M’sorry…sir, please....M’sorry...” 

 

“Shhhhhh.” Lance’s hand rub Keith’s abdomen in a soothing manner, despite the brutal pace of his thrusts. “You’re forgiven sweetie.” 

 

Keith cries out a breathy thanks as Lance focuses on pounding into him. His hips meeting the back of Keith’s thighs with a resounding slap. The head of Lance’s cock pushing right into Keith’s sweet spot. 

 

The way Lance is kissing his neck and rubbing his abdomen makes keith feels cherished, while the brutal pounding he’s receiving behind make him feel...well...not like a toy, but...vulnerable. 

 

Keith’s got no control over what’s happening. His hands are cuffed behind his back and Lance has got him hugged tightly to his own body so he can’t squirm too much. Not to mention, Lance can stop what he’s doing at any time for whatever reason he wants (even if there is no reason). He can take the pleasure that Keith’s feeling away by stopped when he wants.

 

Physically, he’s helpless in Lance’s hands. Crying, squirming, mumbling incoherent words and phrases as Lance growls and bites him. 

 

Yet, while all this is happening, Keith isn't completely and utterly helpless. Physically, he is, yes. Mentally and emotionally, their roles switch. Keith has more control, not only because of his power, but because of how much love Lance has for him. 

 

Love that Keith has sworn to never take advantage of and returns with a burning passion. Proving time and time to Lance (and everyone else) how perfect he is for the Fallen. 

 

“Baby...fuck…” Lance groans into Keith’s neck, the velvety walls of his smaller boyfriend clenching around his cock harshly. “Good boy...you’re such a good boy…” 

 

“Sir…” Keith pants, hands clenching and unclenching as he feels that familiar tightness form in his lower belly. “Gonna...I’m gonna...” 

 

“Not without my permission, you’re not.” One of Lance’s hands lower so he can run the top of his claw along Keith’s cock. “You know what you have to do first, sweetie.” 

 

Keith grunts as the arm around his waist tightens and the hand slowly, teasingly, stroking along his cock moves to wrap around the base. Fucking hell…

 

“May I-” Keith moans loudly when Lance jerks his cock at the same time of a particularly deep thrust. “May I sir? Please?” 

 

“May you what, babe?” Lance’s eyes twinkle with mischief when Keith’s back arches into his touch. “You need to say what you want.” 

 

‘Fucker!’ Keith hisses in his head as Lance squeezes the base of his cock, uncaring on whether the other can hear or not. 

 

“Come on, I know you can still talk.” The arm wrapped around Keith’s waist unwraps itself so he can use that had to smack Keith’s rump. “I haven’t done anything too strenuous for your throat or your voice…” 

 

‘Thanks for reminding me of your more sadistic side.’ Keith deadpans in his head before squealing at the slap. 

 

Before he can pull away though, he remembers what happened the last time and halts in his actions to squirm away. 

 

“Can I cum?” Keith rushes out as Lance’s rhythm gets a bit sloppy, a telltale sign that the other’s coming close. “Please sir, please, please, please, let me cum?” 

 

Lance chuckles as Keith starts to beg. Lance isn’t cruel, but it’s so hard to grant Keith his request when he’s just so...pretty. He’s so pretty when he’s desperate like this: under Lance, squirming around, beautiful voice begging for Lance...it’s like a dream. 

 

One that Lance will never get tired of. 

 

“Sir!” Keith’s legs try to snap shut as Lance’s fist tightens around his cock. “Sir! Please! I can’t...I can’t…!” 

 

“Shhhhh.” Lance loosens his hold on Keith’s cock. “Go ahead darling, cum for me.” 

 

Keith bites his lip as his eyes roll back into his head. 

 

“That’s right.” Lance soothes as he feels Keith clench impossibly tighter. “Let it all out babe. Relax and let it all out…” 

 

Lance bites his bottom lip to keep from releasing any noise. As he’s learned before, Keith can become quite sensitive after his orgasm (especially if his orgasm was held from him for a while). 

 

Lance can only guess it’s because of Keith being a pathokinetic, where some emotions can affect him stronger than others. Feelings, like the pleasure of orgasming, would definitely fit into that list. 

 

Keith drops his head into Lance’s pillow as he screams out his orgasm. All of his muscles tense as thick, white ropes of cum start to fly up to his waist, stomach, and chest. 

 

“Keith…” Lance groans as he allows himself to release inside the other. “Keith....baby…”

 

“Mmmm.” Keith whimpers as some of the ache in his limbs become noticeable. “Lance, I…I don’t...” 

 

“I’ve got you.” Lance coos as he reaches over to dispel Keith’s ice-cuffs. “I’ve got you sweetheart.” 

 

Keith huffs as the cuffs disappear. Those things, as enjoyable as they are, are probably going to end up chafing his wrists someday. 

 

“Come’ere.” Lance gently pulls Keith to his chest, turning the other slightly so Lance can lock their lips in a sweet, assuring kiss. 

 

Keith reciprocates with a tired passion, arms coming around to wrap around Lance;s neck as a way to hold on. 

 

‘You ok? I didn’t go too far?’

 

‘No, you were perfect, as always.’ 

 

‘Awww, sweetie.’ 

 

Lance pulls back to attach his lips to Keith’s face, drinking in all of the giggles that it earns him. 

 

Keith is adorable. Way too much that should be considered ‘ok’. 

 

“Let’s get you into a nice bath.” Lance presses his lips to Keith’s temple, holding them there as he floats up and towards his bathroom. 

 

“Lance…” Keith places his hands on Lance’s chest so that he can find some grounding in his boyfriend’s solid chest. “I love you…” 

 

“I love you too.” Lance flies over the tub before slowly lowering down. “So much, darling.” 

 

Lance makes sure that Keith’s sat all the way down and is in a comfortable position before reaching over to turn the water on. 

 

As the tub fills with warm water, Keith finds himself relaxing into Lance more and more. The warmth is doing wonders for his aching behind and the way that Lance is holding him up is so comfortable...Keith’s seriously considering a nap. 

 

“Rest, my love.” Lance brings his other hand up to gently massage Keith’s scalp. “You deserve it.” 

 

“How long have we been in here?” Keith’s eyes struggle to stay open, between the warm water and Lance’s massaging. 

 

“A couple of days.” A tiny blush of embarrassment makes its way onto Lance’s cheeks. “I may have gone a bit overboard with the teasing and the spanking…” 

 

“Didn’t hurt me.” Keith mumbles, turning to press his face into Lance and relish in the sense of safety that seems to radiate off of the other. “Was fine…” 

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lance shuts the water off when the tub is decently filled. “You sound drowsy, babe. Feel free to take a nap, I won’t let you drown.” 

 

Keith finds enough strength to roll his eyes at Lance: “Fallen can’t drown.” 

 

“I know, I was just teasing you sweetie.” Lance presses a few loving kisses ot Keith’s forehead. “But I was serious about the nap. You know how you get when we decide to be a bit rougher with each other…” 

 

“I know.” Keith groans as some of the muscles in his body begin to randomly pop to his attention here and there.

 

One minute, they feel numb or asleep. The next, they’re awake again and decide to remind Keith about the pounding Lance gave his ass. 

 

Body, why are you like this?

 

“I love you.” Keith mumbles sleepily, right as Lance grabs the body wash and shampoo. 

 

Lance chuckles, brushing some hair out of Keith’s face so he can glance at the pure adorableness that is his boyfriend: “I love you too, Keith.” 

 

A soothing rumble follows Lances statement. One that just happens to be the last thing before Keith drifts off to a comfortable sleep. 

 

**With the others**

 

“Lotor wants to help us?” Shiro speaks slowly, as one would do for a child who was beginning to learn to read. “You’re absolutely sure?” 

 

“I can’t guarantee he’s being honest.” Pidge crosses her arms with an annoyed huff. “But yeah, that’s what he proposed.” 

 

Once again, they’re in one of the most frustrating situations of all: trusting someone. 

 

“Iverson either fucked up beyond repair of we have something Lotor wants.” Shiro tries to think of anything they could possess that would be of interest to the demon prince. 

 

And why he never expressed this interest before, now that Shiro thinks about it…

 

“The first one.” Pidge gives Shiro a ‘really?’ look. “Can’t say I’m too surprised…” 

 

“Let’s not get into that.” Hunk groans while pinching the bridge of his nose. They start talking about how much of an asshole Iverson is, they’ll never stop. 

 

“We should meet up with him at some point.” Shiro rubs his hand over his eyes in a tired manner. “Not today or tomorrow though, maybe later this week.” 

 

“Why?” Hunk’s eyes follow Shiro as the other walks towards the door. 

 

“I don’t need to have Keith’s power to know that everyone's been stressed out all week. Between patrolling for the angels and Keith’s speeches.” Shiro gives Pidge and Hunk a fatherly look. 

 

“So, we’re all going to rest before facing this new challenge.” Before either Hunk or Pidge can respond, Shiro flies out of the room, calling back: “No more patrols unless we absolutely have to!” 

 


	28. Can We Take That Risk?

**A Week Later**

 

Lotor sighs in exhaustion as he lowers himself on his throne. He’d just got back from a meeting, in Heaven, with Iverson. They were discussing possible routes that could lead to the Fallen’s home when Adam barged in, exclaiming that some rogue souls escaped. 

 

Rogue souls that Lotor may or may not have had some of his servants release on purpose. He needed the angels attention on something other than him and Hell. 

 

“My prince.” One of his advisers fly into the room, lowering to one knee and bowing his head in respect. “The Fallen have arrived.” 

 

“Oh?” Lotor pushes himself off his throne and begins walking towards the door. “They’re rather early…” 

 

“The leader had reasoned that they would like to have plenty of time to talk about your offer in your presence, sire.” The adviser hurries to catch up with its prince. 

 

“Seems fair.” Lotor hums as he steps out of the throne room and continues down the hallway towards the entrance. 

 

He passes many tense demons on the way, as they no doubt sensed or were told that the Fallen had arrived. 

 

Let it be known, there were more than mentioned demons who feared the Fallen. The warriors that had, without breaking a sweat, brought down every rogue group that had ever gone up to Earth. 

 

As Lotor arrives at the front entrance, he sends his adviser back to the throne room and takes a deep breath. He’s about to face the entirety of the Fallen family. He’s about to propose a very unbelieving idea and most likely push for the idea of trust and reliance. 

 

Which, for the Fallen, is not something to be taken lightly. 

 

‘Here goes nothing…’ Lotor plasters a welcoming smile on his face before throwing the doors open. “Welcome! Please, come in.” 

 

Shiro’s the first one that Lotor notices, not too surprising. The oldest Fallen is standing protectively in front of the others, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed into a look of concentration. From where he’s standing, Lotor can also sense the raw power radiating off of Shiro. 

 

Next to Shiro is Lance, the second one to fall, if memory serves him right. The tan Fallen is smiling darkly, as if he’s glad to be here, if only to rip Lotor apart. His aura is more sinister, a more chaotic power as opposed to Shiro’s protective one. 

 

Pidge is scowling at him from her place behind Lance. Eyes narrowed in suspicion and tiny form ready to fly up and reek havoc once the first sign of danger makes itself known. 

 

Hunk, from his place besides Pidge, is the only one smiling at him (albeit it’s very nervous). His aura, well...it’s not threatening, but it’s not welcoming either. It’s more like a solid feeling. He won’t do anything as long as Lotor doesn’t strike first. 

 

Which, the prince knows better than to try. 

 

And last but not least, young Keith. His hood is on, so Lotor has a bit of trouble meeting the youngest’s eyes. What he can tell is that Keith is trying to be neutral and calm. He doesn’t really have much of an aura either way. 

 

The only sign that he would be ready to attack is radiating from his hellhound beside him.

 

“Thank you for having us.” Shiro nods, ever the polite gentleman despite being in ‘enemy’ territory. 

 

“No need, it is a pleasure.” Lotor turns and starts walking to his throne room, making sure the Fallen aren’t too far behind him. 

 

Once again, he passes guards and servants alike. All of whom try (and fail) to keep themselves from staring at his guests. 

 

“If it’s alright with you, we’d like to keep this conversation between us.” Shiro places a (surprisingly) gentle hand on Lotor’s shoulder. “At least, until we come to a decision.”

 

Lotor nods in easy agreement, shaking off the momentary startled feeling rattling down his spine: “That sounds perfectly reasonable.” 

 

Although Lotor doesn’t turn around, the hum of appeasement and the disconnection of hand to shoulder tells Lotor everything he needs to know. He’s managed to keep his fear to himself and Shiro seems to be an individual who will be easy to bargain with. 

 

That is, as long as Lotor doesn’t overstep any bounds, or anything like that. 

 

Lotor mentally sighs in relief when the group finally reaches the throne room. He takes a few steps to his throne before remembering the concept of manners. 

 

Lotor clears his throat and telepathically orders some of his servants to deliver some chairs into the room before finally turning to face the Fallen. Most of them look...less hostile than before. Which isn’t saying much, but Lotor will take what he can get. 

 

“Sire.” The doors open once again as a servant calls out. “Your chairs.” 

 

Lotor nods and, with a wave of his hand, has the servants place the chairs in a circle formation before dismissing them with an order: do not come in unless I call for you and spread the word. 

 

As the sound of the doors closing reverberate through the room, Lotor allows himself to calm down a bit. No reason to be this tense when his guests already seem aggravated. 

 

“I imagine you already know why I’ve called you here.” Lotor’s the first to take a seat, attempting to appear relaxed and trusting as a way to prove that he means no harm. 

 

“Lance and Keith have yet to know. I figured I’d let you reveal that.” Shiro eyes Lotor wearily before taking a seat next to the prince, on the right hand side. 

 

Lotor raises a brow, a bit confused: “Is there a specific reason?” 

 

“We don’t know for sure your reasonings or your plan.” Shiro gestures for everyone to take a seat as he answers the prince. “While I believe that Pidge and Hunk told me the truth about what you told them, I still desire to hear from you.” 

 

Lotor barely keeps his eyes from widening in shock (cause that could’ve been seen as rude). This man...seems extremely different from the man that Iverson has described before. Granted, Lotor knows he probably can’t trust that asshole, but still. 

 

This is the first time he’s met Shiro. Forgive him for believing Iverson, who’s encountered Shiro once before, to some extent. 

 

‘I don’t see sadistic, unreasonable, corrupted, or merciless in Shiro.’ Lotor takes a few moments longer than he should staring at Shiro’s eyes. ‘I see...suspicion, preparedness, determined, and...and something else…’ 

 

Shiro clears his throat before Lotor has anymore time to think to himself: “Your explanation?” 

 

“Oh!” Lotor blushes lightly in embarrassment at being caught, quickly shaking his head an addressing the entire group. “Yes, yes, I apologize for my staring. It’s just...Iverson has painted a very different picture of you and I can’t help but discredit him for his observation skills.” 

 

Shiro raises a brow, glancing at Keith, who nods. 

 

“Alright.” Shiro speaks slowly, still confused and weary. 

 

“Anyway.” Lotor’s quick to divert. “As I told your friends, I desire to assist you in overthrowing Iverson and taking over Heaven. I haven’t been able to bring myself to trust him or respect him for a long time.” 

 

Everyone glances at Keith, not bothering to be subtle. Keith, for his credit, doesn’t flinch or lean away form the heavy stares. Rather, he returns them all with a small shake of the head and a gesture of his hand to continue. 

 

‘Strange.’ Lotor muses as Kosmo finally relaxes enough to lay by the side of keith’s chair. ‘They trust his judgment, even though he’s the youngest….’ 

 

“Why haven’t you done anything before?” Shiro calls Lotor’s attention back.

 

“Honestly, I thought my warning would be enough.” Lotor rolls his eyes, some of the irritation that was brought up at Iverson’s stubbornness coming to him. “And I was naive too how desperate he was to find you and how stupid his methods were.” 

 

“Obliviousness and reliance.” Lance quips up, leaning back on his chair, crossing his legs, then his arms. The typical, casual lunging pose. “Not the things you want to involve whenever Iverson is in the picture.” 

 

“Perhaps, yes.” Lotor chuckles a bit at the stern glare that Shiro sends Lance. “Despite what I’ve done, or rather, haven’t done, I do care about Hell and the colony’s survival. I don’t typically care for mortals, but I can recognize that Iverson’s disgracing the angel’s name by sicking rogue demons on the innocents.” 

 

“You want to help us.” Pidge summarizes with a bored look, with the tone to complete it. 

 

“I do, but I understand that you can’t trust me.” Lotor makes eye contact with everyone before allowing a genuinely guilty look to pass over his face. “It’s hard to trust anyone when in your shoes.” 

 

“Thanks for the reminder.” Hunk mumbles, taking comfort in the gentle squeeze that Pidge gives his knee. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe you mentioned wanting to sneak up into Heaven by pretending that you captured us.” Pidge raises a brow, weighing the options of going through or not with that plan. 

 

‘Keith, close attention on those emotions.’ 

 

‘No worries, Pidge. I’ve got this.’ 

 

Keith narrows his eyes in concentration as Lotor straightens up and gives everyone a serious, determined look. Eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a firm line. 

 

“Yes, I feel it would be the easiest way. Iverson is going to have them patrol Hell again in a couple days though, so that’s something to take into consideration.” 

 

‘He’s being honest.’ Keith bites his bottom lip as he digs a bit further. ‘He’s completely serious, but he’s also afraid. I sense a good amount of fear.’

 

‘Intimidated might be a better way to put it.’ Kosmo’s ears raise as Lotor glances at him. 

 

For shits and giggles (and to show Lotor that he won’t hesitate to leap forward and chomp down) Kosmo growls, baring his fangs. 

 

‘And that fear just spiked.’ Keith sends Kosmo a half amused, half unamused look. 

 

‘Got it.’ Shiro nods at Keith before addressing Lotor: “Say we were to proceed with your plan, how do you plan on convincing Iverson that you captured us?” 

 

“With lots and lots of backup.” Lotor nods his head a she speaks. “And after a long, difficult, suicidal battle.” 

 

“We’d all need to appear wounded.” Pidge rubs her chin thoughtfully, actually allowing herself to consider the plan now that Keith’s confirmed that Lotor’s being honest. 

 

“Marks won’t last long on our bodies, they’d heal too quickly. Especially for us.  Keith, maybe you could temporarily make us feel pain?” 

 

“Are you sure…?” Keith brings his leg closer to him as all eyes, Lotor included, fall on him. “Angels can’t sense whether you’re really in pain or not. Wouldn’t it be better if we relied on your acting skills?” 

 

“Unfortunately not.” Shiro gives Keith a sad look. “We need to make this look real. If we were really captured, we’d be fighting to get out. If we’re pretending, we might drop character and do something that would expose we’re not really in pain.” 

 

“Using your power would keep them in check.” Lotor tries to sound soothing, treading extra carefully with the gem of the Fallen family. 

 

Keith looks at everyone, clearly hesitant. He doesn’t want to use his power on his family. He understands why it would be necessary, but that doesn’t help. 

 

“We know you mean us no harm.” Lance grabs Keith’s hand, bringing it up as he rubs the over Keith’s knuckles. “You’re not hurting us that much.” 

 

‘It might be the only way, Keith.’ Kosmo raises his head to nudge Keith’s thigh. ‘I know and agree, you shouldn’t have to use your power on your own family. Unfortunately, for this to work, it’s the only way.’ 

 

Keith sighs in resignation, squeezing Lances hand back and petting Kosmo’s head. No use arguing. If it’s all for the plan, then Keith can suck it up. 

 

‘I’m not hurting them.’ Keith reasons after nodding at Shiro and Lotor. ‘It’s not my choice, it’s for the plan.’ 

 

“So, Keith’s gonna make our little show all that more believable and you’re gonna help us get into Heaven.” Hunk trails off at the ending of his sentence. “How soon are we looking to do this?” 

 

“It’s your choice, really.” Lotor shrugs, having calmed down since the difficult part is over. “Like I said, Iverson’s arranged for a second patrol in a couple of days.” 

 

“So later then.” Lance raises a brow. “Later might be better, they’ll be desperate enough to catch us they’ll fall right into our trap perfectly.” 

 

Pidge rubs her chin as everyone exchanges curious looks. While the angels desperation might grow, so will their weariness, if they do decide to be turned in after the patrol. 

 

“We’ll be turned in right after the return to Heaven.” Pidge suddenly decides, quickly forming a plan in her head and calculating the chances. “They’ll be weak from the fight and desperate to catch us. Even if they don’t believe Lotor, we only need to stall long enough to get into Heaven.” 

 

“That....yea, that might work better.” Lance smiles sheepishly at Pidge, as if the statement he just said was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Which, it probably was. Pidge was the main brains of the operation, she could calculate chance and probability faster than anyone else. With Shiro’s help, she’s also become a good strategist. 

 

“I’ll tell Iverson that I’ve found your hiding spot and had some of my demons lure you out. When he and the others retreat, I’ll have a demon follow them and report when they reach Heaven. We’ll wait a few minutes, call in some extra demons, and turn you in.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Shiro holds a hand out for Lotor, satisfied smile on his face. “It was about time this war ended.”

 

Lotor looks from Shiro’s outstretched hand to his own, which is still clasped with his second hand. 

 

After moments of consideration, he reaches out to shake Shiro’s hand firmly. 

 

When Shiro offers a gentle squeeze in return, Lotor temporarily forgets his fear of the other. Though, it returns when Shiro pulls him close. 

 

“We’ll know if you make a move to betray us.” Shiro’s eyes glow red and his voice echoes a bit at the second part. “So don't you even think about it.” 

 

“I assure you, I wouldn’t do such a thing.” Lotor gulps (if he were human, he’d have sweat running down his forehead in nervousness). “I respect your skill and am smart enough than to attempt to double cross you.” 

 

“Good.” Shiro narrows his glowing eyes. “Cause if you don’t, I’ll make the last member of the royal family of Hell...disappear.” 

 

Keith licks his bottom lip as Lotor’s fear skyrockets. Shiro’s really good at intimidating. Just words and some glowing eyes and he has Lotor wrapped around his finger. 

 

Shiro releases Lotor’s hand and stands up: “We’ll be a few miles north of the Prison of Banished Souls at 11:45 two days from now. Report to Iverson that that’s where you've successfully managed to lure us.” 

 

Lotor dutifully and silently nods at Shiro’s command, wishing the Fallen farewell as one by one, they exit the throne room. 

 

‘Well, that could’ve gone worse.’ Lotor sighs in relief, calling for some of his servants to come collect the chairs. ‘Now, let’s hope they'll trust me more when this is over.’ 

 

Unlikely, but one can still hope. 

 


	29. Let The Preparations Begin

“As you all know, tomorrow, we’ll be travelling back into Hell to try and find the Fallen.” Iverson eyes all of his angels cautiously. “Lotor will be with us, as well as some of his guards, so this should be a guaranteed victory.” 

 

“Never underestimate the Fallen.” Adam mutters as he traces random patterns into the handle of his axe. “Just one of them has defeated groups of rogues within a matter of minutes.” 

 

“Rogues aren’t the most worthy of opponents. They tend to be sloppy and too impulsive to do any real damage.” Iverson’s tone turns a little arrogant. 

 

“It would still be wise to remain cautious.” Adam stands, looking at everyone seriously. “Now that there are more Fallen and a hellhound fighting against us, the ratio between Fallen and angel has been evened out. We’ll all most likely have our own opponent and some demons to help cover us.” 

 

All of the angels share a look. There’s a hopeful glimmer in all of their eyes, but they know better than to only rely on hope and bigger numbers. 

 

If there’s anything the Fallen have been good at, it’s manipulating the situation in their favor. They find a weakness, they exploit it. Even if that means forcing a weakness on to their opponent. 

 

“This ends tomorrow.” Iverson declares, giving all of his angels an encouraging smile. “This war will be over.” 

 

“It seems too good to be true.” Nadia mumbles, leaning some of her weight into Ina. 

 

Ryan reaches over to pat James’ shoulder, knowing exactly what the other is thinking. Once they win, can they try and get Lance back? Or is it too late? 

 

“Continue your training, we want to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow.” Iverson gives everyone an encouraging pat to the back before making his way out of the meeting room. 

 

“Well, you heard him.” James sigh in a tired, disappointed/hopeless tone. “We got a fight tomorrow.” 

 

Everyone (except Ryan) watches James leave with worried eyes. Isn’t he happy that the war is finally coming to an end? Out of everyone, he suffered the most from it. 

 

“Is he alright?” Adam turns to Ryan, who looks like he may have known that would happen. “Wouldn’t be the most happy out of all of us?” 

 

Ryan shakes his head. 

 

“He’s having another mental battle with himself about Lance.” Ryan slowly rises from his chair to stare longingly at the door. “I know we shouldn’t get our hopes up, but it would be nice if we could bring Lance back. It would make James so happy…” 

 

Everyone sighs when Ryan trails off. Not in irritation or annoyance...just...ok, maybe a bit of annoyance. 

 

“I want James to be happy, don’t get me wrong.” Adam brings a hand up to rub his temple. “But Lance is too dangerous. Even if we brought him back, it would take years for any of us to be able to trust him.” 

 

“Plus, he could trick us.” Nadia furrows her brow in thought. “We wouldn’t have any way to confirm that he’s actually changed.” 

 

Ryan doesn’t let any of the disappointment or the boredness show on his face. He knows just as much as anyone else how good those points are. 

 

Still, if they tried, maybe they would be able to…

 

**With James**

 

‘It’s going to end soon.’ James squints as he flies through the cool air of the Earth. ‘After years and years of fighting...we’re finally going to end this.’ 

 

The angel flies around some tall buildings, take some sharp turns, looks around for a secure place to land...Bingo! A rather tacky looking hat shop. Not many people and far away enough from Heaven that James can ensure he has peace. 

 

James quickly shoots up, wings spreading as he braces himself for landing. His feet come down on the root of the hat shop loudly, as he can’t bring himself to care about stealth. 

 

He just...he needs time to come to terms with this. 

 

With a loud sigh, James lowers himself on the edge of the roof, feet hanging off the edge. 

 

‘He and I were so close.’ James’ eyes droop in sadness. ‘So close...now enemies.’ 

 

James’ hand find a place in his lap, where his fingers begin to play with each other. 

 

It’s been more than a hundred years. This war has been waging on for longer than the war that united the angels and the demons. It leaves one to wonder: why would a war against your own kind last longer than a war against your first enemy? 

 

‘And Keith.’ James looks up to catch the sun, who’s bright isn’t as bright as it used to be. Or, it could just be him.  ‘Ancients, how could I have allowed myself to think that he would come back?’ 

 

James waited for days, weeks, for Keith to come to Earth. To try and contact him, to do something that revealed his true intentions. Heck, even if his true intentions were to murder all of the angels, James would be happy to know. It’s better that way. 

 

To know, rather than not know. 

 

“Why am I like this?” James raises a hand, slowly creating a heart out of some solar energy. “Why do I let myself hope?” 

 

The heart spins in his hand a few times before moving, beating, like the rhythm of a human heart. It’s...mesmerizing to look at. Definitely a nice distraction for James. 

 

“Who was I kidding?” James brings his knees up, hugging them to his chest and using his wings to wrap around his body. “I’m just destined to lose everyone at some point.” 

 

James quickly clenches his fist, summoning the solar energy the heart used to take form back into his body. It’s a good representation, really. His life used to be so bright, his heart string and full of faith. 

Those were good times, times where there was only a small threat. One that didn’t really affect him or his friends safety. One that he could ignore and forget existed at times. 

 

“Should’ve known that wouldn’t last long.” James mumbles, trying to curl in on himself even more. “And now, I’m dragging everyone else down with me.” 

 

The pictures of everyone’s pitying eyes and careful talking comes to mind. Everyone treated him like he was glass whenever Lance or the Fallen were brought up (which was a lot). He tried to be strong in those times and most times, he succeeded. But there were those days where he was feeling particularly useless or down. 

 

Those days...ugh...there were so many tears and so many hugs. So many comforting words and cuddles that it might actually make a human sick. 

 

“God, why am I such a mess?” James feels some tears begin to leak from his eyes, so he brings a hand up to wipe them away. “Why am I so pathetic?” 

 

He wipes some more tears from his eyes before gasping in shock. Somethings just...somethings wrong. 

 

A few seconds ago, he was feeling pathetic, apologetic, and weak. Now though, now he feels a sudden burst of energy. It’s not...happy, but he’s not sad anymore. 

 

It’s more like...determined. Or, maybe border line...safe? He’s not sad anymore, but he’s not happy. He’s...content. Hes grounded. 

 

“You’re not pathetic.” A voice so gentle, yet so strong breaks through James’ thoughts. “You are hurt. There is a difference.” 

 

James bites his bottom lip, a bit of fear coming forward. He doesn’t know why, exactly, but he can’t move. He was startled when that person just started talking and...combine that with the strange feelings he felt seconds before...well, he’s not really in control of his own body. 

 

“I should know.” James gasps as a warm, heavy hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 

 

“Turn around, James.” The person commands, making James shudder. 

 

It isn’t demanding, heck, it’s not even authoritative. Not like when Iverson asks him of something or sometimes when his friends ask him for something, no. It’s...careful. Like borderline pleading. 

 

James would never expect that from a Fallen. Not even a new one. 

 

“James.” Keith places his lips right next to the angels ear, ignoring the hitch of breath that it causes. “Turn around and look me in the eye.” 

 

Against his better judgement, James decides to follow Keith’s order. Slowly, and with many short pauses, James starts to twist his body. His wings droop from their upright-alert position, as to not accidentally smack Keith in the face. 

 

“Thank you.” Keith hums, bringing a hand up to James’ cheek when the other finally fully faces him. “I can feel your distrust for me, so thank you for bearing with me.” 

 

James bites his lips to keep the snarky comment that was forming on his tongue. 

 

‘Yeah, you can bet I don’t trust you.’ James flinches when Keith’s thumb runs under his eye. ‘What are you playing at? It’s obvious you don’t actually care, otherwise you would’ve come talk to me. God, why did I let myself hope-?’ 

 

Keith quickly reaches down to grab James’ fist, sensing the rising anger. 

 

“Don’t try.” Keith squeezes James’ wrist when the angels tries to yank it out of his grip. “I can sense what you’re feeling, James. I’ll know if you decide to attack me.” 

 

‘Right, of course you can.’ James narrows his eyes, frustrated that he can’t let some of his anger out. 

 

“I know you’re angry. Granted, you have a right to be.” Keith speaks slowly and softly, as if speaking to a newborn child (how he was spoken to when his parents were still alive). “I ended our last meeting horribly and I apologize for it.” 

 

“You should be sorry.” Angry tears well up in James’ eyes. “You let me hope, Keith. You let me hope that I actually had a chance to fix things, only to crush it within days.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith’s eyes widen in genuine curiosity. He crushed James hope? How did he do that?! He hasn’t seen the other ever since their fight! 

 

“You made me think that you cared!” James tries (and fails) to twist out of Keith’s grip, to just get some space from the other! “You made me think you cared when in reality, you just-! You just-!” 

 

James can’t even find the words to describe what Keith did to him! 

 

“I did care!” Keith bellowed, moving his hands up to grip James upper arms so he can shake the angel. “I still do! Why do you think I don’t?!” 

 

Maybe if Keith shakes hard enough, he can shake some sense into James! He defended James and his friends, he didn’t let the other Fallen kill him after knocking the angel out, fuck! He even comforted the other when it was obvious he was sad and hopeless. 

 

How can James say he doesn’t care after that?!   


 

“You never tried to fix things!” James shuts his eyes and look down. If he looks into those sinfully alluring eyes, he’ll fall right back under Keith’s spell. Again. “When you said we weren’t done, I thought you’d come and find me again! I thought you’d be searching Earth for me like I did with you!” 

 

Keith’s eyes droop with hurt as the tears begin to fall down James’ face. Oh ancients, the poor boy...he must feel so abandoned…

 

A feeling that Keith’s all too familiar with. 

 

“Guess I was wrong to think that.” James sniffs, still not willing to meet Keith’s eyes. “I should’ve known you’d turn into a second Lance. That you’d give me hope, only for the sake of watching me break when you rip it away.” 

 

Keith really wants to call James out, to defend his boyfriend’s honor...but he can’t. Lance himself has confessed that he’s done that to James. That he’s done everything he could to break and shatter the angel like James shattered him. 

 

Admittedly, Keith did smack him for that. That was just cruel. But, he couldn’t do much more. Cause he knew how hurt Lance was. He knew that the other didn’t really get closure. So, he took his anger out on someone who he thought deserved it: the person who betrayed him, who just happened to be his best friend. 

 

“I’m sorry, James.” Keith pulls James close, ignoring the other screaming and struggling against him. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” 

 

Keith flinches when he feels a boat load of disbelief and betrayal assault him. Maybe, to some degree, he does deserve that. Whether he meant to or not, he broke James. 

 

“I had a good reason though.” Keith grunts a bit as James punches his stomach, trying to get Keith to let go. “James, I was trying to defend you and the others.” 

 

“Sure! Of course you were!” James grows desperate as Keith’s warmth begins to affect him. He’s not done being angry, dammit! “That’s exactly what you were doing!” 

 

“It’s true!” Keith hisses, arms tightening even more around Jams (if James were human, bones would’ve been snapping by now). “I couldn’t let my friends kill you or the others when I learned the truth. I spent days begging them to understand why you didn’t deserve to be killed!” 

 

Keith shuts his eyes tightly, tapping into his power and quickly latching onto James’ emotions. He really doesn’t want to have to do this...but James isn’t giving him a choice right now. 

 

‘Sorry James.’ Keith presses his lips into a thin line as he proceeds to force James into a state of exhaustion, he tricks James mind into believing that he's tired and ready to rest. ‘But I need to make sure you listen to me.’ 

 

James is surprisingly hard to reign in. As Keith suspects, of course he resists. What Keith doesn’t expect is how strong that resistance is. Huh, pretty cool. Maybe in the future, when they take over Heaven and Keith can learn to trust James better, James can learn how to block him out. 

 

For some reason, that impresses Keith more than it freaks him out. 

 

“Keith! Stop!” James’ body starts to lose its fight as Keith’s power begins to take effect. “Don’t you dare-! Don’t...don’t you...Keith…” 

 

James quickly becomes limp in Keith’s arms. No matter how many times he screams at his body to get up, keep fighting, it doesn’t. His body doesn’t listen to any commands. He’s a puppet in Keith’s hands now. 

 

“I’m so sorry, James.” Keith adjusts the angel so James’ legs are wrapped around his waist and hands in his lap between him and Keith. “But I needed you to calm down.” 

 

James’ eyes sap open in a glare. If Keith doesn’t give him control of his own freakin’ body right now, he’s going to-! 

 

“That’s what I mean.” Keith sighs in a tired manner, though there’s no sign of tiredness on his facial features. It’s just a mood.  

 

Cautiously, Keith brings his hands up to James’ cheeks. He rubs the muscles in James’ face with utmost care, before beginning to brush away the tears that still continue to leak down James’ cheeks. 

 

Keith knows this isn’t going to calm James, not by a long shot. The other’s still pretty upset with him. Keith just hopes that by being gentle and patient with James, he can prove that he’s sorry and that he’s not here to hurt James. He never meant to. 

 

“I convinced my friends not to kill you guys.” Keith mumbles, hands slowly moving down James’ cheeks to his neck. “Even Lance, which may sound surprising.” 

 

James keep his glare in place, but does a double take in his head. Keith got Lance, the same Fallen that had been threatening to kill him and continues to break him in present time, to spare James? 

 

Ok, it’s official, James probably passed out somewhere in Heaven and is now dreaming. Ryan, where are you and a glass of water right about now? 

 

“He’s still angry and says that he doesn’t care about you, but I don’t believe him.” Keith smiles gently. “I can feel it. There’s a small sense of longing whenever I bring you up, one that he can deny is there all he wants, but it won’t change.” 

 

James’ glare softens a bit. That...that does sound nice…

 

‘Nope! Nuh uh!’ James quickly rids himself of that thought. ‘I can't let myself hope, I can’t let myself hope, I can’t…’ 

 

“He knows you love him, and he knows you love me.” Keith lowers his hands from James’ neck to the tops of his shoulders. “He isn’t angry, per say. Just...shocked that you could still love him.” 

 

Actually, that’s a lie. Lance did get a bit defensive when Keith mentioned it, but he’s fine now. With a bit of help on Keith’s part, he’s come to accept that James still loves him (he also secretly had a guess that James loved him before, but it was never confirmed). 

 

“They won’t kill you or your friends.” Keith concludes, hands squeezing James’ shoulder with just enough strength that it probably leaves some marks in James’ skin from where Keith’s nails were. 

 

Wait...speaking of skin...and nails…

 

How had Keith been able to touch him all this time?! And when they battled?! God, how did James miss this?! 

 

“How can you touch me?” James starts to panic a bit. “You’re a Fallen, if you touch my bare skin you should burn!” 

 

Keith tilts his head, as if now remembering that, yes, that is the case with the others. 

 

“I’m technically a human-Fallen hybrid.” Keith’s lips slowly curl into a playful smile at James’ shock. “I was actually getting a cookie from the bakery down the street when I spotted you.” 

 

“A hybrid?” James panics even more. How can one become a hybrid like that? Would your body need to split, or something?! 

 

“You’ll learn eventually.” Keith coos, cradling James’ chin in his palm for a moment. “For now, you should focus on returning home.” 

 

James tries to lean away when Keith leans forward, but doesn’t get far. 

 

“After all,” Keith places his lips against James’ for a brief second, “we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. The final battle.” 

 

James is too shocked by the kiss and by Keith’s message that by the time he comes to, Keith’s gone. Most likely returned to Hell. Uh Oh…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, that kiss wasn't Keith cheating on Lance. 
> 
> Not to give too many spoilers, but it'll be revealed that Lance actually agreed when Keith talked about wanting to prove something. 
> 
> It'll become clearer later. Sorry for the confusion now.


	30. Time To End This

“I imagined I’d be more excited for this day.” Pidge crosses her legs from the boulder she’s sitting on, staring at Keith with a raised brow. “Should I thank you for taking my joy for this day away?” 

 

Keith snorts and ruffles Kosmo’s fur, shaking his head with a laugh: “You can if it really makes you feel better.” 

 

Pidge hums, bringing a hand up to start forming her electricity spheres: “I can’t do it. You’re too cute to blame for something like that.” 

 

Keith makes a heart shape with his fingers and directs it at Pidge, who fake gags when Lance whines and walks over to steal Keith’s lips. 

 

Kosmo takes this opportunity to walk towards Shiro. 

 

“Come on, lovebirds, the show should begin soon.” Shiro scolds lightheartedly. “You can have your makeout sessions later.” 

 

“Shiro!” Lance whines when he disconnects his lips from Keith’s. 

 

“He’s right, Lance.” Keith pulls his hood on and leans out of Lance’s arms. “I can sense a variety of emotions. They’re getting closer.” 

 

“Hmph, finally.” Hunk huffs, mallet dropping off his shoulders as he grips the handle tightly. “They’re 15 minutes late.” 

 

“I’m sure Lotor has his reasons.” Shiro looks at Keith, taking note of which direction the young one’s facing and following. 

 

“He probably had a hard time convincing Iverson that taking more demons with him was a bad idea.” Pidge hops off of the boulder she was sitting on to join Shiro and Keith, followed by Lance and Hunk. 

 

“Yeah, more demons come after they leave.” Lance’s eyes glow blue as an ice covering forms over his hands. 

 

“They’re close.” Keith whips out his blades, eyes narrowed and body tense. “Get ready.” 

 

Lance and Shiro quickly form their weapons, Hunk and Pidge floating up as the angels and Lotor come into view. Kosmo growls, ears pinned back and body tense. 

 

‘Huh, no wonder he’s so late. He needed to convince them that only he’d be needed.’ 

 

‘We can see that, Pidge.’ 

 

‘Fuck off, Lance.’ 

 

“Fallen!” Lotor’s voice interrupts Pidges retorts. “It seems you have become sloppy. Out in the open, near one of the easiest buildings to find in Hell?” 

 

“You got pretty close to our first house.” Shiro answers easily. “You interrupted our hunt for the next one.” 

 

“There won’t be a next one.” Adam flies to the front, axe out and pointed at the group. “Because you’ll all be coming with us back to Heaven.” 

 

“Uh huh, sure. That’s how it’s going to go.” Lance rolls his eyes. “How many times have you tried to bring us in?” 

 

“Things are different now.” Iverson grunts, spear beginning to glow as solar energy collects in the tip. “We have demon allies to back us up if we should fall.” 

 

“Oh, so you admit you’re gonna lose?” Hunk can barely stop himself from laughing (the same cannot be said for Lance or Pidge). “Great, this should be easy then.” 

 

All of the angels look enraged at that and without another word, swoop down to begin their attacks. 

 

“Keith, distract Ina, Lance? Freeze her.” Shiro gives them a bored look, already predicting that the angels would blindly charge. 

 

Keith and Lance both nod, Lance flying up and forward a bit so he can have a more precise shot. 

 

Keith concentrates his energy towards Ina, closing his eyes and forcing the pain receptors in her mind to activate. A quick scream alerts him that he’s hit his target and now only needs to wait for Lance to hit his. 

 

“Ina!” And there it is, thank you for your shouting, Iverson. 

 

“Ina!” Nadia flies down to catch her, only for Lotor to beat her to it. 

 

“Go! You don’t have enough power to unfreeze Lance’s ice. I’ll be as quick as I can and join you!” Lotor away before Nadia can respond. 

 

‘Lotor just took two away form their forces, clever.’ Pidge smirks as she flies after Nadia. ‘Gives me an opportunity to test this one out.’ 

 

‘I got Iverson.’ Shiro’s eyes narrow as Iverson tries to shoot at Lance. ‘Keith, you and Kosmo deal with Adam.’ 

 

‘No problem Shiro.’ Keith quickly hops on Kosmo as the hellhound teleports. 

 

“Where’d the other one go?!” Ryan shouts, nagakami dropping for half a second to look around. “Guys, one-!” 

 

Hunk brings his mallet down on Ryan’s shoulder, sending the angel falling: “You might want to focus on your own fight!” 

 

Ryan grunts, holding his aching shoulder for but a second before pointing his weapon at Hunk. Didn’t he fall for something like this last time? Maybe...who knows? There’s been too many fights to count. 

 

“Where is Lotor?” James grunts as Lance swings his whip at him. “He was here a second ago!” 

 

“He’s trying to unfreeze Ina!” Nadia dodges Pidge’s electric current. “He’s the demon prince though! Why’s it taking so long?!” 

 

“Cause my powers have evolved.” Lance sneers, firing a barrage of icicles at James. “I’m a lot stronger than any of you could ever imagine.” 

 

James quickly flies away. So much for Lance giving him a chance…

 

“Ugh!” Adam is thrown down when something hits him from above. When he crashes, he creates a massive crater in the ground. “What hit me?!” 

 

Looking up, Adam sees nothing. Ok, what is going on here?!

 

“Who-?!” Adam doesn’t get to finish his question before a large, angry hellhound teleports in front of him, fangs bared and inches away from Adam’s face. 

 

“Hello there.” Keith dismounts, walking around Kosmo to point his sword at Adam’s forehead. “I must say, I’ve heard a lot about you from Shiro. I look forward to our duel.” 

 

Adam frowns. Not just cause of the fact that there’s a sword pointed at his face, but because of what was just said. Shiro still talks about him? In a good way? 

 

He must if his opponent isn’t mocking him for being weak or useless. 

 

“Then I’ll make sure not to disappoint.” Adam quickly swings his axe up, directing Keith’s blade up and Kosmo’s attention to Keith long for Adam to fly out of the crater. 

 

Now at a safer distance, he points his weapon at his opponents. 

 

‘Shiro, am I allowed to use my power?’ 

 

‘Save it for Heaven, Keith. We shouldn’t reveal it until after our plan is complete.’ 

 

‘Gotcha.’ 

 

Keith nods at Kosmo. After receiving a nod in return, he readies his blades: “I’m impressed already. You managed to escape, even though you were corned by two.” 

 

“Flattered.” Adam narrows his eyes in suspicion. This one is...not like the others. At all. 

 

“Glad to hear that.” Keith narrows his eyes in concentration as Kosmo snarls at Adam. “I suppose I should do my part in not disappointing you as well.” 

 

With that, he floats off the ground and charges towards Adam, leaving Kosmo to teleport. 

 

Adam manages to block Keith’s blade with his axe, but is unaware of Kosmo appearing behind him before it’s too late. 

 

Adam screams in pain as Kosmo comes to bite his thigh, sharp and powerful fangs easily breaking through the skin. 

 

“Adam!” Iverson eyes the scene with horrified eyes. Turning to Shiro in anger, he tries to stab forward while growling: “What is that thing?!” 

 

“A hellhound.” Shiro easily deflects the attack with the end of his scythe, leaving the tip free to slash across Iverson’s shoulder. “More specifically, our youngest one’s hellhound.” 

 

Iverson grunts in pain, flying back when given the opportunity so he can heal: “I don’t suppose this young one has a name?” 

 

“You’ll learn it soon.” As soon as Shiro realizes what Iverson’s doing, he charges forward. 

 

Though, instead of continuing to fly forward and crash into Iverson, he quickly flies up. Once he’s about Iverson, he twists his body and slashes down. 

 

Within the span of a second, Iverson’s screaming in agony and falling. The reason? Well, angels can’t really fly properly with one wing, now can they?

 

“No!” Nadia is the first to notice. With a horrified look, she shoots towards Pidge on last time before diving to the spot where Iverson crashed. “By the ancients!” 

 

With a heartbroken look, Nadia falls to her knees and helps Iverson up, ignoring the blood that drops on her. 

 

She turns to Shiro, tears in her eyes and fury in her voice: “Why are you so cruel?!” 

 

Shiro opens his mouth to answer as he slowly floats down, only to be blasted away by someone. 

 

“Angels, return to Heaven!” Lotor growls, shooting at Shiro as a way to provide cover. “Two of you are gravely injured and must be tended to immediately! I’ve called for backup and will bring the Fallen up to your once we’re done!” 

 

Shiro grunts as some of Lotor’s shots hit his back. Though, with a quick look back, he sees Lotor wink at him. Good, so the prince is putting on a show. 

 

“He’s right.” James swings his staff and manages to stun Lance with a hit to the temple before flying down to help Nadia. “We need to retreat!” 

 

“Where’s Ina?” Ryan twirls his nagakami, slicing Hunk’s arm as he turn to look for her. 

 

“She’s down by the boulders!” Lotor points towards the specific ones he’s referring too. 

 

Ryan nods, quickly flying away before Hunk can hit him with his mallet. Though, that doesn’t deter Hunk. 

 

The Fallen flies after Ryan, determined to have the last word in their battle. 

 

“Ryan! Behind you!” James eyes widen in fear as Ryan turns around. He doesn’t have enough time to react though, before a spear implants itself through Hunk’s chest. 

 

“Hunk!” All of the Fallen yell in sync. “No!” 

 

Hunk gasps, looking down at his chest as one half of the spear sticks out. Before he can pull it out, or someone can get to him and help him, anther staff imbeds itself within him..

 

All eyes, shocked and horrified, fall onto Iverson, who’s struggling to remain upright. 

 

“You won’t get away with this!” He growls, aiming a third spear at Hunk and firing a mighty blast of solar energy. 

 

“No!” Keith quickly flies to Kosmo, hoping he can make it to Hunk in time to block that blast. “Hunk!” 

 

Weak hands struggle to pull the first two spears out. Hunk’s so distracted that by the time he looks up, the solar beam has already made contact. 

 

His pained screams only echo through the area for a moment before he falls. By now, Shiro’s snapped out of his trance and flies forward to catch him. It’s difficult, and he almost misses, but Hunk manages to land safely in Shiro’s arms. 

 

“No.” Shiro whispers as Hunk lay lifeless in his arms. “No, come on bud, don't do this to us.” 

 

All of the angels watch as Shiro slowly lowers to the ground, the others flocking around him to try and help their friend. 

 

“Hunk!” Lance is the first to reach Shiro, placing his hands on Hunk’s body to try and sense any life energy left. “Come on bud, don’t do this!” 

 

“Hunk, don’t you dare!” Pidge flies up to examine the hole in Hunk’s chest, trying desperately to heal the spot with her own energy by placing her hands around it. 

 

“Hunk, I’m sorry!” Keith’s hood flies off as he and Kosmo teleport to Hunk. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t quick enough!” 

 

Keith cries his heart out as Hunk doesn’t respond, hands reaching out to take the much larger ones in his own. 

 

“Hunk, please!” Keith falls to his knees, still gasping Hunk’s hand as Kosmo comes to nuzzle him. “Please, don’t do this!” 

 

All of the angels watch in shock. Not only at Keith’s identity reveal, but at the heartbreaking scene of friends mourning the loss of a comrade. 

 

Their Fallen enemies, they’ve done terrible things to the angels, but...but they didn’t deserve to lose someone in this. Even Ryan, who’s more than pissed at Shiro and Lance for taking Keith away from his friend, can't bring himself to feel any satisfaction that the Fallen are finally hurting. 

 

‘He’s gone, Keith.’ Kosmo whimpers as Keith turns to cry on him. ‘I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you there quick enough.’ 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Keith’s sobs are muffled in Kosmo’s fur. “It’s mine, I should’ve been watching Hunk’s back. I failed him.” 

 

Kosmo shakes his head, turning his upper body towards Keith so he can nuzzle the other. Keith wasn’t the only one who should’ve been watching Keith’s back. Everyone was supposed to watch each others, and they did. 

 

They just...never expected Iverson to actually...to actually...kill! 

 

“What have you done?!” James rips away from Iverson, staring at the adviser with shocked eyes. “You killed him!” 

 

“I had to!” Iverson’s eyes widen. James, questioning him? This is new! “He was going to hurt Ryan!” 

 

“He wasn’t going to kill him!” Adam comes besides James to pull the other away. “Iverson, we agreed that we wouldn’t kill! We agreed to prove that we could solve this in a better way!” 

 

“I did what I had to do.” Iverson rips his arms off of Nadia’s shoulders to glare at Adam. “I’ve always done what’s best for you and the others!” 

 

“No, you’ve done what is best for you.” Lotor’s cold voice reminds everyone he’s still there. “You took advantage of everyone's trust in you, you took an honorable species and disgraced its name!” 

 

Iverson narrows his eyes, unable to stop himself from sneering: “Oh, like you can talk. Look at what you’ve done for Hell. Oh, wait, nothing!” 

 

Lotor rolls his eyes. Real mature, Iverson: “Use that reason all you want, at least I didn’t sick rogue demons on innocent humans. That was all you!” 

 

Wide eyes look from Lotor to Iverson, who’s now looking scared and nervous. 

 

“What?” Adam whispers, gesturing for all the angels to get behind him, away from Lotor. “What did you just say?!” 

 

“You heard me.” Lotor’s palm glows purple as he brings it up, projecting meetings he’s had with Iverson. “You know that as long as a demon is involved, I can bring up situations from the past. I can’t alter them or hide anything either.” 

 

Angels and Fallen alike watch in betrayal or horror as the Iverson in the screen begins to speak. 

 


	31. Take #2!

“No…” James whispers as Lotor dispels the projection. “No, no, Iverson...he...he wouldn’t…” 

 

James looks at Iverson, heartbroken and pleading: “You wouldn't, right?” 

 

Iverson glares at Lotor. That traitorous prince! He must have been siding with the Fallen all along! It must of been some elaborate scheme to expose him in front of his angels…

 

“Like I said before, I cannot alter or hide things when revealing the past.” Lotor sends all of the angels a look of pity. “What you saw was real.” 

 

The angels all look at each other, shock and disbelief written all over their faces. 

 

“I don’t believe it.” Adam finally speaks after moments of silence. “I don’t know how you could’ve manipulated that vision, but you must have.” 

 

Lotor’s eyes widen as the angels all nod in agreement. 

 

“Iverson wouldn’t do that.” Adam declares firmly, summoning his spear and pointing it at the prince. “He’s done questionable things in the past, but he wouldn’t do anything like that.” 

 

Iverson’s lips tilt up as the angels rush to his defense. Even when he’s failed to protect them multiple times, they stick by his side. They understand. They are loyal. It fills Iverson’s heart with pride and joy. 

 

“You’re lying to us.” Adam sneaks a glance behind Lotor to see that the Fallen are gone. “Wait-guys!” 

 

All of the angels (and Lotor) start to spin as they search for the Fallen. Where have they gone? They were just there, a few feet away from the angels, crying and screaming for their dead friend. 

 

‘Wait, when did they stop crying?’ James thinks as he points the tip of his staff forward. ‘How did any of us miss that?!’

 

“He’s not lying.” Shiro’s dark voice suddenly echoes. “Lotor isn’t lying.” 

 

“Shiro!” Adam gasps as a powerful fireball suddenly makes an appearance. 

 

In his haste to deflect it away from the others, he fails to notice which direction it came from. 

 

“Iverson’s killed thousands.” Lance’s sadistic, cold, maniacal tone continues Shiro’s statement. “He made murders out of all of you!” 

 

Icicles of various sizes suddenly start popping up around the group, sharp points pointed inwards. In this situation, there’s no point in trying to find the direction that Lance is. 

 

“You’re lying!” Nadia screams as Ina is suddenly teleported in front of them. 

 

Against Adam’s orders and James pulling her back, Nadia shoots forward to hug the frozen angel to her chest. 

 

“You’re all so full of hate!” Nadia cries when Ina’s cold face makes contact with her cheek, the tears falling down her cheeks feeling heated. “All you spout are lies!” 

 

“Oh really?!” Pidge’s voice cuts Nadia off. “Is it a lie that thousands of families died?” 

 

An electrical current fires itself at Nadia, though Ryan manages to summon his shield in the nick of time. Due to it being an electrical current, he knows which direction Pidge fired from. So, in retaliation, he shoots in that direction. 

 

Unfortunately, since he doesn’t actually see Pidge, he misses. Badly. 

 

“Is it a lie that Lance’s family is dead?!” Another current manages to hit Ryan in the back, causing the feathers on his wings to stick up. 

 

Some of them may have also been frayed a bit…

 

“Is it a lie that my brother’s dead?!” A shadow flies over the angels, causing everyone to whip their weapons up and shoot. 

 

Yet, somehow, Pidge is quick enough to zip away from everyone’s shot (it may have helped that they couldn't see her cleary, just her shadow). 

 

“Is it a lie…” A very prickly crackle sounds off, one that gets louder and louder the longer Pidge is silent. “...that Keith suffered for years in silence and alone?!” 

 

All the angels flinch back as a very bright, very not friendly ball starts to form in front of them. While there’s no doubt Pidge is either behind the ball or somewhere beside it, it would be way too dangerous to fire at her. 

 

All they can do dodge the crackling ball of electricity and hope that none of the Fallen hit them while they’re in the air. 

 

“I can assure you, what I just told you was pure truth!” 

 

With a mighty roar, Pidge wills the ball to shoot forward. Surprisingly, it moves pretty fast, despite its size. 

 

“Move!” Adam and James quickly fly to Iverson to help him up, while Nadia flies up with Ina in her arms and Ryan besides her. 

 

Lotor though? Lotor is there one minute, then...gone the next. He didn’t even fly up! Where the heck did he go?!

 

“You fools!” Pidge cackles evilly, the sound echoing off the walls. “Did you really think it would be that easy? 

 

No one pays her statement any mind, more interested in dodging the edges of the ball to really put any thought into it. 

 

Big mistake. You don’t need to touch electricity to get shocked sometimes…

 

“Er!” Ryan is the first one to get shocked, some feathers flying off of his wings as he falls back down. 

 

“What the-?!” Adam stares down to see that the ball is somehow managing to sends sharp shocks upwards. 

 

Shocks that takes the form of cartoon lightning bolts (why? just...why?).

 

“Evasive maneuvers!” Adam tries to fly to the right, determined to keep Iverson and James safe, only to feel Iverson’s full weight be thrown onto him. “James?!” 

 

“Go!” James twirls his staff, hitting away one of the bolts away from him. “You need cover!” 

 

Adam shakes his head, trying to convey that he can’t hold Iverson’s full weight by himself. 

 

But James isn’t having it: “Go!” 

 

“I can’t!” Adam grunts as Iverson begins to slip. “I can’t hold him-!” 

 

“Drop me and go!” Iverson tries to push Adam’s chest. “Get to safety, get everyone to safety, forget about me!” 

 

“Iverson, please-!” Adam gives Iverson a heartbroken look. 

 

And this is the guy the Fallen hate so much? That Lotor found reason to betray? Really? 

 

“Go, now! Go before-!” Iverson’s cut off as a heavy weight settles on top of him. “What?!” 

 

“Iverson!” Adam shuts his eyes and tries with all his might to hang on, he really does. But it’s not enough. “Stop it!” 

 

Opening his eyes, Adam meets Keith’s tear filled eyes that have narrowed into a harsh glare. 

 

Lost in thought, his grip on Iverson loosens. Up until the point where Kosmo is taking Iverson to the ground and Keith is preparing to attack Adam’s head with his sword. 

 

“Keith, wait-!” Adam tries to place his hands in front of his face as Keith brings his blade back, as if to swipe his blade across Adam’s face. “Keith!” 

 

Keith remain silent. It turns out, he only brought his sword up to smack the butt of it into the space between Adam’s eyes. Jerk! 

 

Adam brings his hands to cover that spot, hissing and groaning in pain. Really?! James said this kid used to be sweet! 

 

“Hold him, Kosmo!” Keith twirls away from Adam before swooping down. “I’ll be right down!” 

 

“Keith!” James calls, trying desperately to keep the bolts of electricity away from himself. “Keith, don’t do this!” 

 

“I’ve got him!” Ryan grunts, flying the fastest he can at Keith. “Kid! Come on, think about what you’re-!” 

 

Lance quickly flies from his hiding space to place his ice covered hands around Ryan’s neck, leaning forward to chuckle in the angel's ear. 

 

“Your feathers look burnt.” His hands glow as ice slowly begins to overtake Ryan’s shocked body. “Why don’t I help cool them off?” 

 

Ryan snaps out of his shock when he feels the ice begin to creep over his skin. If Ina’s anything to go by, he’s not going to be melting anytime soon. 

 

“Lance-!” Ryan tries to spin around and push the Fallen away, but is stopped when Lance harshly plucks a handful of feathers from his wings. “Ow!” 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Lance puckers his lips in a coo, releasing the feathers as Ryan’s entire top half (save for his face and his wings) freezes. “You poor thing.” 

 

Ryan gasps as Lance drops him, struggling in vain to try and break out of Lance’s ice prison. If he lets the ice go any further, he’ll be helpless to the Fallen and useless in helping his friends. He has to break this, he has to-! 

 

“Bye bye!” Lance laughs and flies down after Ryan. “PS, you won’t shatter when you fall! So don’t worry about it!” 

 

‘Fantastic.’ Ryan deadpans in his head as his bottom half freezes. ‘Just what I needed to know…’ 

 

Before Ryan can verbally respond, the ice begins to crawl up his face. 

 

He hits the ground at the same time Pidge’s electric ball loses its energy. So, Nadia, Adam, nor James has to worry about it. Now, they have to worry about...

 

“Ryan!” James watches with tears in his eyes as his friend falls. “Lance, let him go!” 

 

With the harshest of intakes, James pushes himself towards Ryan. He doesn’t know that Ryan won't’ shatter. As such, it's of utmost importance that he catch him before he reaches the ground!

 

“Ryan!” James reaches out, prepared to grab Ryan until arms wrap around his shoulders and push him away. “No! Ryan!” 

 

James watches helplessly as Ryan falls, the tears falling freely down his cheeks as he imagines the carious ice covered pieces that will scatter across the ground. 

 

James is too late. Ryan is dead. Shattered to pieces all over the ground. Lance didn’t kill Ryan. He did. He wasn’t fast enough to catch him. 

 

“Shiro, no!” Adam reaches out as Shiro punches James into the ground, using the angel’s distraction to his advantage. “That was a low blow!” 

 

“No, this is!” Shiro charges at Adam, summoning his scythe and quickly slashing across Adam’s chest. 

 

Hey, the angel left an opening. So, Shiro took it. 

 

“Adam!” Nadia cries out, starting to feel more than a little overwhelmed. 

 

Ryan and Ina have both been frozen. Iverson’s being pinned down to the ground by a hellhound. Adam is being attacked by both Keith and Shiro. James is unmoving from his place on the ground. Lotor isn’t anywhere in sight (and probably wouldn’t help him even if he was here). 

 

Everyone except herself is in trouble, but she can’t do anything to help them, or shell risk endangering Ina. 

 

God, how did this situation do a complete 180?! They were even, the angels were winning for the briefest of moments, now they're being utterly destroyed! 

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen! Lotor was supposed to help them subdue the angels so peace could be restored! Not turn his back on the angels and lie about Iverson! 

 

“Well, well, well.” Nadia whimpers as Lance positions himself in front of her, arms crossed and smile stretched out so wide he looks like the Cheshire cat. “It appears we’ve forgotten about you.” 

 

“No, we didn’t.” Pidge suddenly voices from behind Nadia. “I just expected my shocks to be strong enough to knock her out. Oh well.” A crackling sound is heard. 

 

Nadia whips around so half her body is turned towards Lance while the other is towards Pidge. Clutching Ina closer, Nadia’s eyes widen in fear as electric currents dance up Pidge’s arm. 

 

‘That is not a good sign.’ Nadia gulps as Pidge points her arm towards the angel. 

 

“This time I won’t make that same mistake.” Pidge’s eyes glow as the electrical current quickly shoots off her arm and zaps Nadia. 

 

The poor girl doesn’t have any time to react before she’s falling to the ground, wing pretty fried and body work out from all the fighting and flying. 

 

(Though, to be fair, she wouldn’t of been able to fly anywhere anyway. Lance was on one side and Pidge was on the other so...yeah, she was kind of trapped. No real hope of escape.)

 

“How cruel.” Lance smirks, flying down to follow Nadia and Ina. “You could’ve at least warned her.” 

 

Pidge snorts, waiting until her and Lance are on the ground before responding back with: “Thought my intentions would be obvious.” 

 

Lance shakes his head with a short sigh, walking over to Nadia so he can squat down and freeze her. Hey, it’s easier when your opponent is unconscious. Saves Lance and them the trouble. 

 

“You ruin everything you touch!” Lance and Pidge whip around at the sound of Keith’s voice. 

 

It sounds forced out, like he doesn't actually have the strength to speak but is forcing words past his lips anyway. It sounds angry. It sounds hurt. It sounds...inhumane. So full of emotion that no human could accomplish such a thing, such a tone. 

 

“You ruined my friends lives!” Keith cries as Kosmo hops off Iverson (making sure to dig his sharp ass claws into the older angels shoulders). “You ruined mine!” 

 

“Keith-!” Iverson coughs out, sitting up a bit so he can look Keith in the eye. “Keith, please...I….” He coughs a few times into his fist. “Please, I just wanted to end this war...I didn’t mean...they shouldn’t of…” 

 

“You didn’t mean to?!” Keith’s screams attract Shiro’s and Adam’s attention.

 

The two pause in their fight, a mutual agreement that Keith should probably be monitored right now (while in this state). 

 

“You knew exactly what you were doing!” Keith shuts his eyes tightly, only blinking them open when he feels Iverson’s guilt. “You’ve killed thousands!” 

 

With that, Keith flies forward and crushes Iverson’s head between his palms. As his eyes glow white and his fangs gleam in the light, Iverson’s assaulted with a feeling he’s never been assaulted with before. 

 

A feeling that should be familiar, should be something he’s used to...but alas, when Keith’s forcing it on him...it feels like nothing Iverson’s ever felt before. 

 

“Keith!” Adam flies down, Shiro only seconds behind him (he was bit busy watching Keith). “Keith, what are you doing?!” 

 

Keith growls as Iverson screams, tightening his hold on Iverson’s face so the other can’t squirm away. 

 

“Giving him a taste of his own medicine!” Keith’s voice begins to echo a bit, not because of his volume, but because of his Fallen side take control. “I’m reminding him of all the suffering he’s caused!” 

 

Iverson’s hands fly up over Keith’s, trying and failing to knock Keith’s hands off of his face. 

 

Oh lord, he’s in agony! Or, more like agony times 10! Everything feels like it’s on fire, as if Iverson was being held over an open flame. Combined with the feeling of being ripped to pieces more times that should be allowed! With a final add on of having everything in your body: nerves, bones, muscles, maybe even cells, being crushed to tiny pieces! 

 

“Make it stop!” Iverson cries out, hands losing their strength as Keith onl presses his palms more forcefully against Iverson’s cheeks. “Please, I’m sorry! Please! Have mercy!” 

 

James grunts as he pushes himself out of the massive crater he made when he landed. When he hears Iverson screaming, he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know what’s going on. He knows what Keith was going to do as soon as Iverson was vulnerable enough. 

 

He knew that somehow, today would be the day that Keith took his revenge. He didn’t want to believe himself, he tried to fight against it, but it was useless. 

 

The angels were never destined to win the war. They had lost too much. Everyone was in too much pain, too hopeless to even try and stand a chance against the Fallen. 

 

“I’m sorry they died! They weren’t supposed to!” Iverson can’t take it anymore! The pain just keeps piling on and on with no end (somehow!) and Keith doesn’t show any signs of being done. 

 

Why not admit his deeds and hope for some mercy from that?! He’s probably going to die anyway! 

 

“You were all supposed to come out!” Iverson tries to shake his head out of Keith’s grip, but like his other attempts, it's useless. “Nobody was supposed to die!” 

 

“Don’t try to blame this on us!” Keith sniffs, giving all he’s got to keep Iverson in that agonizing, miserable state. “You brought those rogues here! You killed them!” 

 

“I’m sorry!” Iverson cries, hands twitching uncontrollably from their place n the ground as Iverson tries to pull them up. “Please, stop! I admitted it! I did it! I’ve been lying to everyone! Mercy! Please!” 

 

Adam’s eyes widen, as do James (and if the others could actually move, their eyes would be wide too). 

 

“I was wrong!” Iverson screams out, voice turning horse as Keith pushes on. “I’ll do anything, but please, stop!” 

 

“You don’t deserve mercy!” Keith shuts his eyes as black dots start to come to his vision. 

 

Fuck! His human side is returning. He’s using too much energy right now. Too much in one sitting! But he’s not done! Fuck, just a few more minutes…! 

 

“Keith.” Lance slowly places a hand on Keith’s shoulder. When did he get behind Keith in the first place? 

 

“Baby, it’s time to let go.” Lance leans over Keith’s shoulder to plant a couple of kisses on Keith’s tear stained cheek. “It’s time to relax now, we’ve won…” 

 

“No!” Keith shakes his head, almost hitting Lance's nose in the process. “No! Not until he finally understands! Understands all of the pain and suffering he’s brought thousands!” 

 

“My dear, you are weakening right now.” Lance wraps an around around Keith’s waist as the other begins to sway a bit. “You have used too much energy. Perhaps, you can wait until tomorrow, when you are recovered and fresh.” 

 

“But-!” Keith huffs as his arms start to give out, power slowly and slowly fading away with his strength. “But...I’m not...he doesn’t…” 

 

“I know, my love.” Lance pulls Keith close to him, tucking Keith’s head under his chin so he can support Keith. “You may continue tomorrow.” 

 

With a nasty look Iverson’s way, Lance adds: “Lotor will keep hawk eyes on Iverson. His pathetic ass won’t be going anywhere.” 

 

Iverson continues to cry and scream, even as Keith’s hands leave him. Gods...the pain is still there. The echoes and the feeling will never leave him. 

 

Let it be known that Iverson now knows what it’s like to have trauma. The feeling and mental state that he only thought humans or beings other than angels could have. 

 

“Come now, kitten.” Lance’s voice begins to drift in Keith’s ears as his eyes slowly close. “Let yourself rest.” 

 

Keith shakes his head against Lance’s chest, whining in protest as Lance lowers them down gently. 

 

He needs to stay awake...Adam...James...they’re still up. They can still fight...Keith...he needs to help protect. 

 

He needs to help fight...he can’t let the exhaustion win…

 

“We have everything covered here.” Lance’s voice coos at Keith, only making the resistance against sleep that much more difficult. “Rest, my love. Everything will be alright, it will be clear, when you wake.” 

 

“Lance…” Keith mumbles, head slumping back into Lance’s chest when he can’t resist anymore. “Killing...no…” 

 

“I know, darling.” Lance places his lips against Keith’s head and holds them there for a bit. “I know, we won’t kill anyone.” 

 

One of lance’s hands come to massage Keith’s scalp as shouts and shots being fired is heard from above. 

 

Guess Shiro and Adam aren’t quite finished…

 

“James…” Lance looks down with adoration as Keith mumbles sleepily. “Lance...don’t let them hurt...he didn’t…” 

 

“I know.” Lance reassures once again as he looks towards where James is on his hands and knees. “I won’t. I promise you.” 

 

And with those final words, Keith allows himself to drift off into a blissful sleep. His mind feels oddly light, like he’s floating. He’s revealed. He’s...he’s free now. All those spirits, all those victims, all those souls...they've been avenged. They can rest in peace now as well. Finally, at long last…

 


	32. Welcome Back

**A long week of recovery later**

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve walked these halls.” Pidge mumbles, bringing a hand to one of the walls to feel the once familiar texture. “The war has lasted for hundreds of years…” 

 

“It’s almost like a dream.” Lance mumbles in agreement, watching Pidge with a happy, but sad (at the same time) glimmer in his eye. “Hunk always said he missed the sunlight of the palace. The lighting in Hell was just no good for one’s eye.” 

 

Pidge snorts, shaking her head slowly, contemplatively: “Yeah, I’m the one who told you all the science behind the terrible lighting more than a thousand times.” 

 

Lance hums in response, a small, forced laugh being dragged up his throat. 

 

Hunk would’ve loved to return with them. Out of every Fallen, Keith included, he had the least reason to be a Fallen. He still had everything (except Pidge and Lance). He did no wrong and therefore kept lverson’s attention off of him. 

 

It’s only because Hunk was a good being, a caring, kind, considerate, just and loyal being, did he fall. He rejoined with his friends. He fought for the safety and protection of the humans on Earth. 

 

He did everything right. He had little to no hate in him. 

 

Yet, in the end, he was the one who had to die. He was the one that Iverson had to take away. 

 

Not Lance, not Pidge...hell, not even Shiro. All of whom had done something against Iverson. All who had been mocking and terrorizing him. All who deserved to be destroyed more than Hunk. 

 

“How long do you think Lotor’s and Shiro’s meeting is going to last?” Pidge suddenly announces as they reach her old room (it had been taken over by Ina). 

 

Lance snorts, pushing the door open for Pidge: “Long enough. You know he hates dealing with authority figures.” 

 

Pidge laugh a bit at the memory of Shiro’s confession. Nobody knew why, even Shiro couldn’t explain himself. He just...he always claimed that it was easier to get tired or angry when dealing with authority figures. 

 

They’ve all heard stories about when Shiro tried to help humans like presidents or principles. He would try his best, but ultimately, would feel like crap at the end. 

 

“Pidge, be honest with me…” Lance leans against the door as pidge stares disapprovingly at the new arrangement of her old room. “Do you think the angels can really redeem themselves?” 

 

“Huh?” Pidge glances behind her, totally spaced out a moment ago during her examination. “Redemption? Honestly, no. I don’t.” 

 

She huffs as she walks over to the bed, leaping onto it and testing if the bounce was still in the mattress. 

 

It was. Perfect. At least one good thing stayed when she was replaced. 

 

“But I get what Shiro and Keith want to do.” Pidge gestures for Lance to join ger, which he does. Slowly. Annoyingly slowly. “Keith doesn’t want us to feel like we have to kill anymore and Shiro doesn’t want to have to clean up the angels mess.” 

 

“Yeah, ok.” Lance sits down harshly on the bed, chuckling at Pidge’s yell. “I understand that it’s probably the better thing to do, but I’m still...I’m uneasy.” 

 

“So am I.” Pidge reaches up to rub Lance’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “We don’t know if we can trust them. We need time to see them as angels again and not as murderers.” 

 

“If that’s ever going to happen.” Lance slouches grumpily, facial expression resembling that of a cat who’s been dropped into a bath of cold water. 

 

“It probably won’t.” Pidge shrugs with ease. “But hey, we can hope, right?” 

 

Lance nods, getting a far away look in his eye as he breaks eye contact with Pidge to stare at the opposite wall. 

 

Yeah, hope...that’s all they can do...isn’t it? 

 

Everything’s been done. Nothing can be solved through fighting anymore. Iverson’s confessed and is to be executed later today. The angels are imprisoned (in their own brig, ironically). The Fallen have taken over Heaven. Lotor is striking a new deal with Shiro about the way the Heaven/Hell partnership would work. 

 

It’s all over. Everything. The war. The murders. Everything. It’s done. 

 

It should be a relief. It should feel nice, a satisfaction so strong that all of the Fallen should be crying with joy. 

 

It should be, yet it isn’t. There are still lose ends to tie up. There are still living angels that must be dealt with (in a way that doesn’t involve death). 

 

“You should go find Keith.” Pidge snaps her fingers in front of Lance’s face a few times to get the others attention. She’s been calling for a few minutes, but Lance hasn’t been responsive. 

 

“He can knock you out of your funk.” 

 

“He’s talking with Shiro about Iverson’s execution.” 

 

“I don’t care, I don’t like to see you sulking. Now go, shoo, move!” 

 

Lance laughs as Pidge tries to push him out of the room. She’s faster and a bit feistier, but he’s stronger and more grounded. 

 

She won’t move him unless he wants to be moved. And even with that knowledge, Pidge still tries. Though to be fair, she wouldn’t really be much of a Fallen if she wasn’t a little stubborn. 

 

“Come on, scoot!” Pidge floats up so she can try and carry Lance out. “Get out of my room!” 

 

“But I like it in here!” Lance lays limp in Pidge’s hold, relishing in the frustrated shout she gives (and how she almost falls down on him). “I get to sit in a comfortable bed and enjoy wholesome entertainment!” 

 

“I know Keith could provide better entertainment!” Pidge growls, once again trying to lift Lance up and off her bed. “Now out! Enough sulking in my presence!” 

 

**With Keith**

 

‘Is he even gonna want to talk to me?’ Keith nibbles on his bottom lip as he approaches James’ cell. 

 

Right now...it looks really bad. Really, really, really bad. 

 

The plan didn’t work like it was meant to. Keith let his Fallen side take over. He tortured Iverson right in front of all the angels. He did nothing as Lance and Pidge shocked, then froze James’ friends. 

 

He did nothing when he felt James send a feeling of helplessness and vulnerability to him. 

 

So, right now, things were looking so bad for him. 

 

‘Just...just remain calm.’ Keith shakes his head rapidly as a way to relax hsi face muscles, sucking in loads of air before loudly exhaling. ‘As long as you stay calm...patient...careful...everything should be fine.’ 

 

When he finally arrives at the correct door, he shuts his eyes briefly before inhaling and bringing his hands up. Earlier, Pidge had adjusted the cells so there would be no need for keys or anything like that. 

 

Instead, she manipulated the stones in the center of the door (they were already there). If one of the Fallen wanted to open the door, they would raise their hand to the stone and the stone would sense for Fallen essence. 

 

That’s just the jist of it though. Keith didn't think he could handle listening to everything Pidge did to make this system work. It didn’t need keys. That was good enough for everyone. 

 

‘Here goes nothing…’ Keith opens his eyes as he releases the breath he was holding. 

 

The door slides open quickly, silent, despite how old they look (Keith expected them to creak, like how some doors in those horror movies did when he first saw them). 

 

With sad eyes, a heavy heart, and a strive to remain calm, Keith takes one step inside. The door, as thick and as dark as it looks, didn’t actually block out any light or anything going on outside. 

 

So, if James’ head were raised instead of hanging down, he would’ve seen Keith. 

 

“James.” Keith murmurs, walking forward as the door slowly closes behind him. “James, please, look at me?” 

 

James’ head doesn’t raise. Upon further inspection, neither of his muscles even twitch either. He is completely motionless. Laying limp against the restraints attached to his neck, wrists, and ankles. 

 

(Keith asked if the one around the neck was really necessary, but Shiro wouldn’t budge. He was determined to make sure the Fallen were prepared for any counter attack that the angels might try to return.) 

 

“James.” Keith walks right up to James’ dead-looking form before kneeling down. He places his palms softly against James’ cheeks, trying to gently persuade the other to raise his head. “James…” 

 

James doesn’t do anything as Keith slowly raises his head. Doesn’t resists. Doesn’t glare. Doesn’t close his eyes. Doesn’t say anything snarky or mean. He just...he just stares. 

 

He stares at Keith with a hollow, confused look. When Keith tries to dig into his mind and find out what James is feeling, he finds nothing. 

 

Which worries Keith more than anything. He can’t feel anything from James. 

 

“It’s over.” James finally mumbles after moments of silence. “You guys won.” 

 

Keith nods, not on the same page at all with James: “Yeah, we did.” 

 

“Iverson lied to us.” James’ voice remains quiet. Not dead, but little emotion. “We did everything without question.”

 

Keith doesn’t know what to say to that. He could respond with: yeah, ya did. Or: yeah, kind of, but don’t worry about it. 

 

Both of those sound terrible in his head though. Imagine how they would sound if he said them out loud? Yeah, he’d definitely make the situation worse…

 

“I lost Lance over him.” James suddenly wheezes, a sound like a mix between crying and laughing starting to build up. “I lost you over him…” 

 

Keith tightens his grip when James begins to shake his head. 

 

“It was all for nothing!” James shouts, eyes squeezing shut as tears begin to fall. “All of this was for nothing!” 

 

“James, no.” Keith tone turns pleading, the grip he has on James’ cheeks loosening a bit so he doesn’t hurt the angel. “James, none of you knew…” 

 

James shakes his head, no longer listening to Keith. He’s trapped in his own mind. 

 

‘I will get even with all of you.’ Lance’s starts to scream at him. ‘You betrayed my trust.’ 

 

Keith tries desperately to shake James out of his funk when he feels panic and guilt start to pile onto James. 

 

‘You betrayed my heart.’ 

 

James breaks after that. 

 

With harsh cries and jerky movements, James tries desperately to break his restraints. To break them off so he can fly far, far away. 

 

Away...where he’d be alone. He wouldn’t rotting in this awful place, being reminded daily of his deeds. Being reminded of Iverson’s betrayal, being reminded of all he’s lost. 

 

All of what his friends lost. 

 

Heaven didn’t exist anymore. The angels weren’t angels anymore. None of them were, despite some of them still having their wings. 

 

“James!” Keith raises James’ head up so he can make eye contact. “James, listen to me!” Keith’s eyes glow as focuses his power on James. 

 

He needs to break down a series of walls to actually get to James’ consciousness. Walls of emotions that Keith can’t simply destroy. 

 

Guilt….

 

Sadness…

 

Anger…

 

Hopelessness…

 

“James.” Keith finally manages to push some of his feelings of love and safety onto the thrashing angel. “James, it’s ok.” 

 

“How can you say that?!” James cries out, trying with all his might to block out Keith’s power. It’s a useless battle, but he still tries. “You and your friends have finally got what you wanted! You’ve finally taken over Heaven! You finally-!” 

 

Keith forces James against the wall when the angels starts to tire. It’s safer than leaning forward and pulling on the restraints while resting. 

 

“You finally have the opportunity to kill us.” It’s possibly due to the throe of madness, but James finds it within himself to smile. “You finally have the opportunity to fulfill your revenge…” 

 

“We’re not going to kill you.” Keith declares firmly, thumbs beginning to wipe away some of the tears. “James, none of your friends or you are going to die.” 

 

“Why not?” James sniffs a bit. “Isn’t that the next step of your plan? Protect Earth and the humans by eliminating the threat?” 

 

Keith winces at James’ accusing tone. Alright, he deserved that, but still…

 

“None of you are being killed.” Keith tries to keep his voice steady. “Shiro and Lotor are currently having a meeting about what’s supposed to happen.” 

 

“It’s a guaranteed death sentence, Keith.” James hisses through his tears. “Shiro hates angels and it looks like Lotor’s been ready to turn his back on us since Iverson began his summoning.” 

 

Keith bites his lips as he feels a new wave of hurt cover James’ form in an invisible aura. James is correct. Shiro isn’t their biggest fan right now and...Lotor hasn’t been either, for quite some time. 

 

But! 

 

Keith has managed to convince Shiro and the others that the angels were innocent while they were still in Hell. Maybe...maybe they still believe him. 

 

‘I mean, Lance said that the others didn’t make any move to kill then angels during our last battle.’ Keith tries to reassure himself as James still stares at him expectantly. ‘He had a chance to kill James, but he didn’t.’ 

 

There was hope…

 

“No, it’s not.” Keith finally shakes his head after moments of contemplative silence. “I know for a fact that Iverson’s going to executed sometime today or tomorrow. But the rest of you? You aren’t going to die.” 

 

“Somehow I can’t bring myself to believe you.” James turns his face away from Keith’s imploring eyes. “We’re the bad guys in your friends eyes. There’s nothing else to say.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip, trying to gently turn James’ face back towards him. It doesn't work. James is pretty determined to end the conversation on that note. 

 

So, in resignation, Keith leans forward to press a kiss to James’ cheek before standing up and quickly exiting the room. On the way, he resist the urge to react to James’ confusion and his calls for Keith to return. 

 


	33. Victory Comes With A Price

Shiro walks down the hall to Lance’s room, face set in a look of concentration: eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a thin (but not angry looking) line. 

 

Today’s the day. 

 

Today, after years of battle, pain, and betrayal, today’s the day it ends. 

 

Ends...with the death of the perpetrator of it all: God’s trusted adviser, Iverson. 

 

“Lance, buddy.” Shiro knocks on Lance’s door softly, in case the other was sleeping or doing anything with Keith. “It’s time.” 

 

Almost immediately after the last word leaves Shiro's mouth, a loud thunk is heard. Lance had probably, with the least grace possible, toppled out of his bed in shock or excitement. 

 

‘Are the beds even that far off the ground?’ Shiro stifles a laugh as Lance’s loud footsteps rush to the door. ‘How far could Lance have fallen?’

 

Maybe the other was floating above the mattress for fun? Yeah, seems like something Lance would do.  

 

“Shiro!” Lance finally opens the door with a broad smile, hair looking a bit disheveled. 

 

Yeah, the other was totally taking a nap before Shiro had arrived. 

 

“Come.” A gentle smile pulls at Shiro’s lips as Lance quickly steps out of his room, slamming the door shut. “We have a pretty busy day ahead of us.” 

 

“Yeah, an execution.” Lance’s eyes twinkle at the idea. 

 

“Then a ceremony celebrating Hunk.” Shiro reminds in a light scolding tone. “Don’t think today’s just about revenge.” 

 

“I know.” Lance huffs out, crossing his arms in a childlike manner as he and Shiro quickly arrive at Pidge’s door. “I’m just saving my tears for a more appropriate time.” 

 

Shiro rolls his eyes good naturedly as he knocks on Pidge’s door. The knock is a bit louder for Pidge because there’s a big chance she’s either tinkering with something or reading. Both are activities that have been known to eat up most of her mind and focus. 

 

“Pidge, come on, it’s time!” Lance shouts at the door when Shiro’s knocking proves to be useless. 

 

“Coming, coming, sorry.” Neither Shiro nor Lance choose to comment on Pidge’s annoyed tone. 

 

It’s a wise decision, really. 

 

“Finally.” Lance scoffs playfully, nearly dodging the jab that Pidge sends to his side. “Took you long enough.” 

 

“Shut it.” Pidge rolls her eyes, gently shutting her door (since she understands that damage can be done to doors that get slammed often). “We need to get Keith?” 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro examines the line of doors before remembering something pretty important. “Which room did he pick?” 

 

Lance and Pidge both open their mouths to answer before shutting them simultaneously. That...that was a good question…

 

Obviously, they all had old rooms that they wanted to reclaim. Keith...he didn’t. He had more of a freedom to choose. And all of them forgot to ask what room he had decided on, which probably led to him forgetting to tell them. 

 

“Hang on a sec.” Lance laughs nervously, shutting his eyes and tapping into their telepathic bond. ‘Babe, which room did you end up choosing?’ 

 

It takes a few moments, but Keith does end up responding: ‘Right, sorry, sorry, forgot to mention...I took the one two doors away from you.’ 

 

‘Which side?’

 

‘Right. 

 

‘Thanks baby.’

 

“He’s two doors down the right from me.” Lance announces, quickly flying back in the direction that he and Shiro came from. 

 

“He’s aware that it’s not that far of a walk, right?” Pidge raises a brow, the tiniest bit amused at Lance’s excitement. 

 

Shiro chuckles, amused as well as Lance opens the door without knocking and quickly zips in. A squeal is heard, followed by some giggling, then Lance flying out with a laughing Keith in his arms. 

 

Kosmo calmly walks out, tail swishing back and forth in happiness at the positivity radiating off of his companion. 

 

“Lance, come on. We literally saw each other yesterday.” Keith’s eyes shut as Lance kisses over his eyelids. 

 

Lance ignores Keith in favor of planting random kisses everywhere on Keith’s face. 

 

Shiro watches with a sad kind of happiness before clearing his throat: “Come on you two, it’s time.” 

 

Lance regains focus at that, slowly floating down so Keith’s feet once again are touching the floor. He doesn’t let Keith drift far though (not that Keith plans to). As soon as his boyfriend’s feet touch the ground, Lance grabs his hand in a reassuring grip. 

 

They both need each other right now. They need to feed off of the other's strength. 

 

“Where is he?” Lance leads Keith and Kosmo after Shiro and Pidge, who have started walking down the hall, away from all of the rooms. 

 

“Still in his cell.” Shiro gently pats Kosmo’s head when the hellhound huffs. 

 

“Wait...we’re gonna kill him there?” Keith huddles closer to Lance, clearly hesitant about that idea. “In front of all the other angels?” 

 

Nobody stops walking, but Keith’s statement has everyone’s train of thought crashing into a wall. In front of the other angels…

 

Crap, this wasn't thought through.

 

It wasn’t going to be done anywhere else in case Iverson managed to somehow escape (the Fallen are bold, not arrogant, thank you). So, meeting room, training room, and living-like room place were all off the list. 

 

A second reason was because all of the Fallen were still plenty angry about Hunk’s death and didn’t feel like Iverson deserved the fanciness and acknowledgement typically done during an execution. 

 

“We’ll keep the show in his cell?” Pidge suggests, though it doesn’t sound like she herself is on board with that. “We didn’t place any of them across from each other and you can’t look through the side walls.” 

 

Keith feels a bit better when Pidge reminds him of that. The cell arrangement (nearest to door to farthest from door) was: Ina, James, Nadia, Ryan, Adam, Iverson. 

 

Looking back on it, Keith is more thankful than ever that they put Iverson at the end. 

 

“But can they hear?” Keith swallows audibly, though takes some more comfort in when Kosmo nudges his thigh. 

 

“We’ll try to keep him quiet.” Shiro promises, pushing the door to the brig room open. “This is an execution, not torture. How hard can it be?” 

 

Those are very famous last words. 

 

The Fallen pass the cells of the other angels. No one seems to be very vocal or protestant today. 

 

That could be seen as a good and bad thing. Good thing: less likely hood there’s going to be an argument/shouting match (where Lance would lose his patience and freeze the angel in the cell). Bad thing: the angels could be plotting something or they...well...they…

 

They could’ve broken. Much like James, they could’ve lost all motivation in existance and have just gone silent to signal that. 

 

When they finally arrive at the last door, Iverson’s cell, everyone gives Shiro some space. It’s an unspoken agreement that he’ll be the one to open the door. 

 

Shiro opens the door quickly, ushering everyone inside before Iverson has the chance to lift his head up (which he may not do anyway). 

 

“Iverson.” Shiro glares at the older angel. “I think you know why we’re all here.” 

 

Iverson grunts, showing no movement or desire to raise his head. Instead, he keeps his chin tucked in and curls in on himself pathetically. 

 

“Revenge.” He growls out as his severed wing (some of it was still attached) makes contact with the wall. “There’s nothing else to say.” 

 

“This isn’t just revenge for us.” Shiro forms his scythe, making a slow and flashy show of his summoning. “This is for everyone you’ve hurt.” 

 

“You may believe that.” Iverson pulls against his restraints a bti so he can get into a more comfortable position. “But in the end, this is only for you.” 

 

“Oh, I suppose you’re a telepath now?” Shiro grinds his teeth together as he walks towards Iverson, dragging the blade part of his scythe against the ground for intimidation. 

 

“I don’t need to be.” Iverson winces a bit at the sound generated from the weapon dragging, but makes no move to lean away or retaliate. “I know you more than you think. You may think that you're doing this for everyone that’s been killed, but in reality, you’re only doing this for yourself.” 

 

Shiro finally arrives in front of Iverson. As tempted as he is, he doesn’t bring is scythe up and slash it across Iverson’s head. No, he waits. 

 

Call him petty, but he’d really prefer to have the last word before Iverson dies. 

 

“You’re only saying that because you can't handle them being in the right.” Kosmo growls as Keith glares at Iverson, his grip on Lance’s arm loosening so he can walk forward next to Shiro. 

 

“Keith.” Iverson grumbles out a greeting. 

 

“You’re so used to being praised as the hero, as someone who always did what’s best for angels and humans alike.” Keith hisses, quickly pushing himself into Iverson’s mid to see if he’s correct. 

 

He is. Iverson is radiating embarrassment, anger, fear, guilt, even more fear, defeated…

 

“You just can’t handle that you’ve been called out.” Keith quickly wills himself to calm down, least he accidentally unleash his anger out onto everyone. “You can’t handle being the villain, even though you deserve it.” 

 

Iverson grits his teeth, really wanting to speak against Keith. However by now, he knows what a terrible idea that is. He’s on thin ice as it is (not to mention that the Fallen can always change their minds and allow Keith’s hellhound to be the one to kill). 

 

And if Lotor was anyone to go by (yes, Iverson will trust his judgement in this case) then he’d prefer being tortured by Shiro. Hellhounds were known for being vicious creatures to anyone who opposed and harmed their packs. 

 

In the case of Keith, Komso’s only companion, one could only assume that that protective instinct and viciousness would increase tenfold. That was greatly shown in the battlefield. 

 

“You are far more terrible than any rogue could ever be.” Keith finally concludes, Kosmo slowly stalking forward into Iverson’s personal space. 

 

Iverson does look up when Kosmo snarls in his face. With fangs bared and ears pinned back, Kosmos eyes glow. 

 

‘Normally, I do not speak with anyone other than Keith. However, you will be an exception. You sit here and dare assume that they do this for selfishness when you are far more of a monster than any creature I’ve ever encountered.’ 

 

The fact that Kosmo is a hellhound speaks volumes. 

 

‘I have seen what you’ve done through Keith’s memories.’ Kosmo snaps his jaws inches away from the tip of Iverson’s nose. ‘I have considered flying up to Heaven and beheading you on the spot. Your actions were worthy of the highest punishment. They still are.’

 

During Kosmo’s telepathic conversation, Shiro raises a brow at Keith. 

 

“Kosmo had a lot of thoughts on Iverson.” Keith leans up and close to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “He wants Iverson to know about them before he dies.” 

 

Shiro nods before focusing back on the growling hellhound and the (now) whimpering angel. Huh, this is amusing. 

 

‘You are finally getting what you deserve.’ Kosmo finishes, lifting his body up so he can bring a paw up and scratch a rather nasty looking mark into Iverson’s eye. ‘Consider this my farewell present to you. For all you’ve done to my Keith and his family.’ 

 

Iverson groans at the burning (literally, Kosmo’s a hellhound) sting that starts to cover his eye. He tries blinking a few times, but that ends up only making it worse. So, now Iverson is stuck with a very visible (but somehow not bleeding) scratch. 

 

“Thank you, Kosmo.” Shiro pats Kosmo’s head as the hellhound quickly lies besides Keith’s feet. 

 

Keith smiles softly before kneeling down besides Kosmo, beginning to run his fingers through the warm fur. After all of the tension that just appeared into the room, getting to pet your wolf-like companion is heavenly (no pun intended). 

 

“Your reign of evil and terror is over.” Shiro growls, eyes glowing brightly as he raises his scythe and cuts a mark from Iverson’s shoulder to his opposite hip. 

 

“For hurting all of us!” 

 

Iverson groans, trying to lean a bit so his uncut side isn’t vulnerable to Shiro’s rage. 

 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t work nearly as much as Iverson hoped. 

 

Another cuts is merely placed a bit more center, ovr his abdomen area: “For lying to your angels, betraying the people who trusted you the most!” 

 

Tears fall from Iverson’s face when he remembers the heartbroken looks he got from the younger angels and the disappointed, furious one that Adam gave him. 

 

It was horrible. More horrible than if they had just been angry with him…

 

But...why was Shiro angry about that? Didn’t the Fallen hate Adam and the other angels? 

 

Iverson isn’t given much time to find out. Not that Shiro would’ve answered, anyway...

 

“For all of the innocent lives you destroyed!” With a final blow to Iverson’s neck area, Shiro successfully disconnects Iverson’s miserable head from his miserable body. 

 

The head pops off with a disgusting squelching sound, only flying a few inches in the air before quickly falling to Shiro’s feet. 

 

With a look of disdain, Shiro kicks Iverson’s head back over to the body. 

 

“You guys head to Hunk’s room. I’ll catch up with you after I burn this.” Everyone gives Shiro a thumbs up, Kosmo lifting his head and wagging his tail to signify his understanding. 

 

The leave out of the brig is quick. At the sound of Iverson’s pained groans, the angels have come as close as their restaurants have allowed them to. Which, unfortunately, means close enough that the Fallen can clearly see their facial expressions. 

 

“Come on.” Lance ushers Kosmo and keith out as questions start flying in the air. “Let’s just get to Hunk’s room.” 

 

Keith shuts his eyes tightly as Lance whispers the name Hunk. As if afraid that the name leaving his lips will suck the remaining life out of his body. 

 

When finally out of the brig, Kosmo decides to teleport everyone to Hunk’s room. The smart hellhound picked up on Keith’s urgency and decided to make things easier for everyone. 

 

A quick thanks is all that’s given in return before Lance leaves Keith’s side to slowly push open Hunk’s room. 

 

Earlier in the week, they had gotten a crystal from Lotor. That crystal supposedly kept the soul of anyone sucked inside of it safe after death. The soul wouldn’t go to Hell or Heaven, to be kept in a fancy box or a prison. It’d be kept inside the crystal, free to come out and roam around as long as it wasn’t too far. 

 

Naturally, the only appropriate spot to put it would be Hunk’s former room. The crystal sat next to the box of Hunk’s ashes. Hunk always complained about coffins and tombstones being a bit tacky for his taste in movies, so they did the next best thing: cremation. 

 

“Hey buddy.” Lance announces, smiling when the crystal shines a beautiful gold color as the sound of his voice. “You probably know this already...but we did it. We ended the war.” 

 

Lance moves forward so Pidge, Keith, and Kosmo can enter the room. 

 

“You should’ve seen it, it was a crazy second battle.” Lance chuckles a bit, coming to sit next to the box. “I froze nearly all of the angels.” 

 

Pidge comes to stand opposite of Lance, gazing at the crystal with a sad satisfactory gleam in her eye: “Yeah, he scared James and Adam to death and bac when they all fell. They thought their friends shattered, or something.” 

 

Keith comes up next to Lance, with Kosmo sitting in front of him so he can rest hos large head on Keith’s lap. 

 

“Iverson’s gone.” Keith mutters when Lance and Pidge look at him to say something. “And the angels are in prison. No one can hurt the humans anymore. No one can hurt us anymore.” 

 

Keith gently reaches over Lance to slide his finger against the string, warm crystal. With tears in his eyes and a scratchy throat, Keith whispers: “No one can hurt you anymore.” 

 

With that finally statement, the tears begin to fall. 

 

Lance and Pidge allow themselves to cry. Cry, like they haven’t done for the past hundred or so years. Cry, like they did when they lost their families. 

 

And when Shiro arrives, already sensing what’s happened, they cry even harder.

 

With no spoken words, Shiro comes forward to embrace everyone. He brings Hunk’s crystal over as well, giving it to Pidge to hold. 

 

As the younger Fallen sob about their lost friend, Shiro only whimpers or sniffs a bit. He needs to be string for his Fallen. He needs to be strong for Hunk. It will take time, but they will all heal. 

 

It’s truly over now. The closure has been had. The threats have been neutralized. It’s time to start with the whole recovery process. 

 

It’s time to learn to love again. It’s time to do what they’ve always done best: protect the humans once more.

 

After all, even though Hunk wasn’t physically with them, he was still with them spiritually. Thanks to the bond they all shared, Hunk’s life essence would forever be preserved in them. 

 

‘I love you guys.’ Hunk’s soul vibrates within the crystal as he feels the sadness his friends are unleashing. ‘You were the best family I had.’ 

 

‘You all had something to prove. Something to finish. That’s why you needed to live.’ 

 

The crystal glows as Hunk tries to send his love and comfort through the bond. 

 

‘That’s why I died. So you could live.’ 

 

The tears don’t immediately go from sad to happy. 

 

Everyone knows that Hunk wasn’t truly dead. But...he wasn’t here either. 

 

It wasn’t a time to be happy. It was a time to mourn. 

 


	34. Two Words Can Change A Lot

Keith blinks open his eyes lazily, squinting as the bright morning sun blinds him for a few moments. Yesterday was...it was tiring, to say the least. 

 

He’s pretty sure that they all spent ¾ of the day crying in Hunk’s bedroom, only to stumble to the kitchen and have a bite of food before going to bed. 

 

A bite of food that began another crying session since Hunk wasn’t there to help make the food. Since he wasn't there to enjoy the food. Since he wasn't there to laugh and smile with everyone else. 

 

Keith’s almost tearing up just thinking about it. 

 

‘Good morning, Keith.’ Kosmo lifts his head from where he’s curled against Keith’s side. 

 

“Morning Kosmo.” Keith whispers back, sitting up with a groan and stretching his arms up and over his head. “It’s so weird...waking up in a new bed.” 

 

‘I agree.’ Kosmo stands up, causing the mattress to dip deeply as his weight settles against the mattress. ‘Why couldn’t they just bring the beds?’ 

 

“The others wanted to keep the other house in Hell with everything in it.” Keith shrugs pushing the covers off and swinging his feet over the bed. “Just in case we ever need to take refuge there.” 

 

Keith shudders when he remembers how that conversation went. Ooof. Just..big ooof. 

 

“Come on, bud.” Keith sighs as Kosmo teleports in front of him, resting his head in Keith’s lap as a way of non verbally demanding scratches behind the ears. 

 

‘You still need to discuss what to do with the angels.’ Kosmo pants in bliss as Keith scratches just the riiiiiiiight spot. 

 

“I know.” Keith whines. “I know.” 

 

‘Perhaps it will be easier with Iverson is dead.’ 

 

“I hope.” Keith scratches Komso’s ears for a few more moments before floating up and flying to the bathroom. 

 

He makes quick work of rinsing off his face and brushing his teeth before flying to the kitchen. 

 

“Kosmo, come on.” Keith calls back when the other isn’t seen following him. “Kosmo?” 

 

Keith quickly flies back, peeking into his room to try and find his hellhound. 

 

‘I am in the kitchen already, Keith.’ 

 

Keith stares at his door blankly for a few moments before flying to the kitchen dejectedly. Right...why did he forget that Kosmo could do that? 

 

‘Coming, coming.’ Keith sighs internally as he flies towards the kitchen. 

 

What’s for breakfast? Probably some sad, sad toast. Maybe with a side of whatever he can find in the fridge. 

 

“Ok, I’m here.” Keith rubs his eyes as his feet touch the ground, walking over to the place they keep the bread. 

 

‘What are you eating this morning?’ Kosmo hops onto one of the chairs so he can survey what Keith chooses to eat. 

 

“Some toast.” Keith mumbles, throwing the bread onto the counter before walking to the fridge. “And...let’s see…” 

 

Keith hums as he spots the eggs and the bacon. That could be nutritious on toast…

 

“Egg and bacon on toast it is then.” Keith mumbles as he pulls the ingredients out of the fridge. 

 

As he walks over to grab some pans, Kosmo whines from his place at the table. 

 

With amused eyes and an even more amused smile, Keith turns to assure Kosmo: “I’ll make some bacon for you too, bud.” 

 

**With Lance**

 

‘You’re doing this for Keith.’ Lance growls at himself as he leans against the doors to the brig. ‘You’re doing this because Keith wants you to be happy and move on...because of him…’ 

 

It has nothing to do with James whatsoever. 

 

Lance presses his hands against the door with a loud, heavily exhausted sounding sigh. He’s been standing here for 15 minutes already and has been trying to convince himself to just get this over with. 

 

This...being a conversation that’s been long overdue. 

 

A conversation...with James. 

 

‘It’s just an angel.’ Lance reasons with himself when he hesitates in pushing the doors open. ‘And angel that can’t even touch you. He’s harmless…’

 

At least, that’s what Lance wants to believe. In truth, now that Keith’s there to remind him (thanks babe, really), Lance has become less negative when it came to James. 

 

It’s easier to control himself and acknowledge that his old friend isn’t evil or malicious. It’s easy to stop any dark to cruel thoughts that Lance has remained oblivious to for hundreds of years. 

 

James had the power to break him. Lance has finally been able to acknowledge that. That’s why Lance wanted to break and kill the other first. 

 

He did hate James, don’t get him wrong, but he also...he also...fuck! Fuck it! He was scared of him too!

 

James betrayal hurt like the shit! It took years to get over! When Lance finally had an opportunity to act from that anger, of fucking course he’d take it! 

 

‘Just get it over with!’ Lance finally wills himself to shove the doors open. ‘Just apologize and find Keith so he can cuddle you!’ 

 

With his fists clenched at his sides, Lance glares holes into the ground and marches forward. Like a warrior marching gallantly into battle. Except...you know...the soldier is an angry Lance and the ‘battle’ is just an apology. 

 

So, maybe not like a warrior marching gallantly into battle then…? 

 

‘Just apologize and leave.’ Lance chants to himself as he passes Ina’s cell and stops in front of James’. ‘Don't’ make this awkward or emotional, two words and you’re out.’ 

 

Lance quickly opens James’ door, forcing himself inside before taking a deep breath. 

 

He ignores the gasp that comes from James’ direction. He ignores the feeling of eyes boring into his very soul. He ignores the newfound ache that arises within him now that he and James have been united on...less bloodthirsty terms. 

 

“Lance?” James’s tone is so curious, almost innocent sounding (as innocent as someone hopeless and vulnerable can sound). W-what are y...What are you doing here?” 

 

Lance has to steady himself before looking up. That tone...that...that fucking tone…

 

It’s like when they were kids. James was so curious about anything and everything around him. He’d ask so many questions, uncaring on whether or not they were answered. Uncaring about how there was no way he’d remember the answer. 

 

‘Those were the good days…’ Lance licks his bottom lip before slowly, very slowly...opens his mouth. 

 

James looks at him curiously as his mouth just...just remains open. Fuck. His plan of saying sorry and running out wasn’t working. 

 

He couldn’t get the two words out! 

 

“Lance?” James leans forward a bit, wincing as hs restraints tighten in protest. “Are...are you here t-to kill me?” 

 

Lance snaps out his trance at James’ scared tone. Shit…

 

“No!” His hands fly forward violently, causing James ot push himself back into the wall. “No! Fuck, no! That’s just...you’re...ugh! You’re tied to the wall, unable to fight. That’d be totally unfair.” 

 

“Oh, that’s unfair?” James quickly turns defensive, going from scared to scary in a matter of seconds. “But freezing my friends as way of distracting me is fair? Ganging up on me with the other Fallen is fair? Using my own guilt as a way to constantly break me is fair?!” 

 

Lance is really starting to understand how tense and nervous Keith must feel whenever he or someone else gets agitated in his presence. He’ll need to keep note of this feeling and mention it to the others…

 

“Ever since you fell, you never did anything fair!” James brings his knees up against his chest and hisses when Lance takes a step forward. “So I fail to see how this is different!” 

 

‘Calm, remain calm.’ Lance shuts his eyes as he takes a few breaths (even though they don’t need to breath, he and his friends still find slow breathing as a good calming method). 

 

‘He’s upset. He’s hurt.’ Lance opens his eyes, almost glaring back when he sees the look that James gives him. ‘Keith told you about this. He may be relieved, but he won’t trust you.’ 

 

“This is different.” Lance begins slowly, trying his hardest to keep his tone leveled. “I’m not here to hurt you. Just...just the opposite, actually.” Lance blushes in embarrassment. 

 

Fuck...that came out so awkwardly! I’m not here to hurt you, just the opposite? What the fuck does that mean? Seriously, Lance needs to take Pidge’s advice and spend more time thinking about his words!

 

“So...what?” James’ brows furrow in very obvious (expression wise) suspicion. “You’re...you’re going to...what?”

 

‘And...this is why I should’ve brought Keith.’ Lance facepalms as he hangs his head. ‘I haven’t had to apologize for anything more serious that accidentally snapping at someone for more than 200 years! I’m out of practice!’ 

 

Lance listens to James’ noises of confusion and his questions for a moment longer before internally screaming ‘fuck it!’ and marching forward. 

 

James quickly tries to merge with the wall, but...yeah, that’s not possible. His restraints see to that. 

 

“Wait-Lance! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Fear returns to James’ eyes when he hears Lance growl lowly in his throat. “I’m sorry! Please! Please don’t hurt-!” 

 

Lance throws his arms around James before the angel can scream any longer. 

 

James for his part, doesn’t really put much thought into struggling. Not even the slightest movement, like tilting or leaning. He just...he sits there. Eyes wide with shock and body tense, prepared, he allows Lance to hug him. 

 

‘He feels cold.’ Is the first thing Lance notices. ‘It’s not even me this time. James...he feels cold. Colder than he should…’ 

 

“Are the cells getting cold?” Lance whispers next to James’ head. “They aren’t supposed to be…” 

 

James it still too wrapped up in the fact that Lance is hugging him! How many hours, days, weeks, months...years! How long has he waited for Lance to...to show that he cares? 

 

To wrap his arms around him like when they were children and just…relax. Just relax, with James, and enjoy the silence. 

 

“James, the cells aren’t supposed to be anything but lukewarm.” Lance frown, eyes opening so he can give James a side glance. “You feel cold. I should probably bring this up to the others-.” 

 

“No!’ James’ arms wrap around Lance as the other begins to pull away. The restraints make it hard, but he manages. “No! It...it’s fine! Really! It’s not the cells…” 

 

“Huh?” Lance’s arms fly up as James’ arms wrap around his torso. They squeeze his sides tightly, refusing to let go. 

 

“Please don’t leave.” James buries his face into Lance’s shirt as he remains unrelenting in his hug. “Don’t leave me again…” 

 

Lance sighs as he hears the whimper in James’ tone. This is why he didn’t want to stay this long. He didn’t want to start something he couldn’t finish. He didn’t...he didn’t want to be reminded of what he’d done to James. 

 

Of the damage to did to the other. 

 

“James…” Lance gently wraps his own arms around the other, beginning to soothingly rub James’ back when he shakes with barely controlled sobs. “James, I won’t let go…” 

 

“Good!” James’ muffled scream echos a bit. “I’m not letting you leave again!” 

 

“James, I’m sorry.” Lance finally forces out the main reason he came here. The reason he put James and himself through this misery called remembrance. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you.” 

 

James shakes his head, attempting to bury himself deeper into Lance. This...this is probably a dream. He’s hallucinating the hug, he’s hallucinating Lance’s tone, he’s hallucinating the apology. 

 

He’s so emotionally vulnerable that his desires are becoming allusions. That’s what’s happening. None of this is real. This is all...it’s all fake. Just his mind taking him places. 

 

‘I want it to stop.’ James continues to sob as Lance, his imaginary Lance, pets his hair and whispers apologies. ‘I want it to stop before I get too much into it...but...but I don’t...I want this to continue....’ 

 

I want it to be real…

 

“Jamie.” Lance refers to James’ childhood nickname to try and get the other to calm down. “Jamie, what’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re not real.” James whispers brokenly as his sobs cease for the briefest moment. “You’re not real...but...but I don’t want this to stop…” 

 

Lance forces James back when the other starts a new round of sobbing. How can James think this is fake? He’s touching the other! For fucks sake, does the angel not believe his own sense of touch?! 

 

“I want you to disappear...then I won't have to worry about continuously breaking…” James shakes his head, trying to lean away when Lance brushes his tears away. “I want...I want you to be gone...but...but then I’d...I’d cry for you to come back…” 

 

James shuts his eyes tightly, sniffling a bit so the tears stop. 

 

“Jamie…” Lance brushes his clad thumb under James’ eye carefully, pushing away all of the tears that fall. “Jamie, I’m real.” 

 

James shakes his head in protest, not willing himself to believe that. 

 

“Jamie.” Lance grunts as James tries to pull away, tries to curl in on himself. “James. I’m real. This is real.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” James grunts as the grip Lance’s hands have on his arms tighten. “No...I must be dreaming. I have to be, I’ve finally lost my mind…” 

 

“No, you haven’t!” Lance raises his voice a bit, hoping it helps to convince James. “I am real! This is real! You’re not insane, you’re...you’re just hurt!” 

 

James shakes his head again, facing away from Lance’s body. The body that he craved to feel against his again. The body that secured him, held him, grounded him...he must leave it again. 

 

‘Keith, you had your kiss.’ Lance pulls his hand back so he can backhand James’ cheek. Harshly. ‘My turn.’ 

 

“Lance!” James’ eyes fly open as his head whips back. He probably just got whiplash.

 

“Real enough for you yet?” Lance moves his hands to James’ collar, pulling the material towards him so he can smash his lips against James’. 

 

James begins to mumbles into Lance’s mouth, hands flying up so he can try and push the other away. This is a hallucination! His mind is actually trying to break him! 

 

“Mmmance!” James whimpers when Lance’s clawed hands move to grip the sides of his head tightly. “Mmmph! Lmmmmance!” 

 

‘Now I think I know what Keith meant.’ Lance’s mind flashes back to the day Keith returned from his second meeting with James. 

 

‘You could feel the shock and the fear radiating from him.’ Keith had said. ‘But...underneath all that, I could also feel love and passion.’ 

 

Lance, at the time, doubted Keith. How can you feel such things at the same time? Shock and Passion? Fear and Love? That’s not how it works…

 

‘You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to.’ Keith’s smirk comes to his mind, making Lance roll his eyes. ‘But, if you ever do end up getting your chance, you should kiss him. Feel for yourself how right I am.’ 

 

Now, presently, Lance really regrets telling Keith (playfully, of course) to not joke about things that weren’t going to happen. He also regrets telling Keith he was wrong about emotions. The guy’s a pathokinetic. 

 

“Real enough for ya?” Lance pulls back with a wet pop, smirking when James’ eyes cross. “Huh, I forgot how cute it is when you do that…” 

 

“W-what…?” James blinks a few times, really trying to make sense of the situation. 

 

“I think I agree with Keith. We definitely can’t kill you.” Lance’s playful side comes out before Lance can rein it in. Awww man…

 

Oh well, Lance was never one for long term planning. At least now Keith can’t be frustrated with him for not apologizing and making it up to James. 

 

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, Shiro’s calling all of us to the meeting room. Sooooo.” Lance gives James a quick peck before floating up and outta the cell. “I’ll bring Keith with me later!” 

 

James snaps out of his shock just as the door starts closing: “Wait! Lance, what?! Lance, get back here!” No one answers as James begins to struggle in his bonds. 

 

What in God’s name above was that?!

 


	35. So...Servants Then?

“You look smug.” Pidge comments, raising a brow. “Very smug. What nonsense did you manage to get up to in the past couple of hours?” 

 

“Oh, nothing much.” Lance purrs against Keith’s neck. “Just had a little chat with an old friend, is all…” 

 

“Riiiiiight….” Pidges eyes narrow in suspicion. “Am I safe to assume that this old friend of yours had a name that begins with a J and ends with an S?” 

 

“Maybe.” Lance shrugs. 

 

“I’m proud of you.” Keith turns his face a bit so he can press a few kisses to Lance’s cheek. “You were able to overcome your anger.” 

 

“Yeah, so all that lecturing and being annoyed with me was for nothing.” Lance teases. 

 

“Well, sorry for wanting to save a friendship that lasted hundreds of years.” Keith huffs, settling himself a bit more comfortably in Lance’s lap. 

 

“Speaking of old friends…” Shiro trails off with a nervous look. “What are we going to do about them?” 

 

Everyone looks at him, as if he has a starting point. But honestly, would Shior ask if he had a clue? No, not really. 

 

“I think they should go down to Hell and help Lotor monitor the rogues.” Pidge huffs, crossing her arms in annoyance. “They can make up for all of their neglectance in the past.” 

 

She had a couple weeks to get over her hatred and anger. Well, most of it. It became easier to rein in once Iverson himself confirmed that he was only using the angels. 

 

From there...she could only feel sorry for them. If Shiro were to betray her, Lance, and Keith like that...a pain she would never heal from. 

 

She places large amounts of trust in Shiro, like they did with Iverson. The only difference is that they were afraid, so they followed him. While Shiro earned her respect and her loyalty. 

 

Different cases, same situation. Kind of. 

 

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Shiro nods his head, quickly cataloging it in his head as a potential carry out. “It would be a good way to redeem themselves…” 

 

“Do you really think that entrusting Lotor with them is a good idea?” Keith interrupts, looking very skeptical (rightly so). “Cause I don’t.” 

 

“I don’t trust him with a lot of things, but I think he’d be semi decent at this task.” Pidge shrugs, understanding where Keith’s coming from. She hardly trusts the demon prince either, and he helped them win the war! 

 

“If redeeming themselves is the idea, then why don’t we just make them clean up their own mess?” Lance suddenly butts in. “They can stay up here, but they have extra patrols, or something like that?” 

 

“Or they have to be the ones to battle away the rogues that manage to escape.” Pidge finishes with a thoughtful look. 

 

That seems like a wiser idea. She trusts herself and her friends more than she trusts Lotor…

 

“We only have four Fallen.” Shiro reminds everyone sullenly. “There are five angels.” 

 

Lance winces at Shiro’s emphasizes on the number four. It’s not that he forgot that Hunk was dead, he just forgot that most of the angels were still alive (mainly Nadia or Ina, for some reason they always registered in his mind as dead). 

 

“I can look after Ina and Nadia.” Pidge shrugs casually. “Ina’s not much of threat and Nadia’s pretty scared of me. They’d be easy to tame.” 

 

“No shocking.” Keith narrows his eyes at Pidge’s mischievous tone. “That really hurts their wings, which are sensitive as it is.” 

 

Pidge shrugs: “I won’t shock them as long as they don’t push me.”

 

Keith looks like he’s going to argue, but shuts his mouth when Pidge gives him a look. She’s being pushed pretty far right now. No reason to test her patience much more. 

 

“Then we can take Ryan and James.” Lance gestures to him and Keith (by nuzzling Keith’s neck softly). “Leaving you with Adam.” 

 

Shiro gives everyone an unimpressed look: “Really? You have to do this to me?” 

 

“It’ll be good.” Lance insists, lowering his hands to Keith and interlocking their fingers. “I didn’t believe Keith when he said that talking to James would help. But lo and behold, it did.” 

 

Shiro gives keith a praising, but also a flat look. He’s impressed and unimpressed. 

 

Keith swears that only Shiro could pull off that kind of look. 

 

“You don’t have to necessarily fix your relationship.” Keith speaks gently, sending a wave of love and strength Shiro’s way. “But avoiding him won’t change the fact that there’s a rift between you two, a pain that hasn’t gone away.” 

 

Shiro’s muscles relax at the waves that Keith’s sends him. He won’t admit it...but it was just what he needed. He didn’t have confidence in his decisions right now, especially decisions about Adam. 

 

Keith’s support, probably gathered from Lance’s and Pidge’s as well, mean a lot to him. 

 

“Fine.” Shiro’s lips tilt up in a small smile. “I’ll take care of Adam.” 

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’m giving James to Keith.” Lance chuckles as Keith’s elbow makes contact with his ribs. “Just because our relationship is better doesn’t mean I’m ready to see him 24/7.” 

 

“I would think James is safer for you.” Keith raises a brow at Lance’s teasing tone. “Doesn’t Ryan hate you?” 

 

“Angels can’t hate.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Corrupts the whole purity vibe they got going on.” 

 

“Ah, yes.” Keith facepalms gently, sarcastically continuing: “How could I forget?”

 

It’s cute (no matter how many gagging sound Pidge makes) that Lance answers Keith’s self doubt with a kiss instead of a response. 

 

“We know what we’re gonna do now.” Shiro announces, clapping his hands to signal the meeting’s been adjourned. 

 

“Let’s go then.” Pidge pushes herself out of her chair, taking a moment to collect all of her patience. “Grab ‘em and give them their first assignments and shit…” 

 

Keith watches Pidge go with a raised brow. She sounds really indifferent right now, but he can feel the uncomfortableness and the barely controlled anxiety start to rise. 

 

‘Pointing that out to her would be unwise.’ Kosmo rises from his place next to Keith and Lance. 

 

‘I know.’ Keith gets up as well so Lance may stand. ‘But...I just want her to know that I can help her take it off, if she wants.’ 

 

‘She doesn’t wish to bother you.’ Kosmo nudges Keith towards the door after the others. ‘Keith, ever since you too down Iverson, everyone’s been concerned about you overusing your power.’ 

 

‘I had an idea.’ Keith looks down in guilt. He lost control that day. He’s lucky his friends were as understanding as they were. 

 

He made a monster out of himself that day. 

 

‘Untrue.’ Kosmo growls, nipping at Keith’s thigh in retaliation. ‘You did what you had to do to ensure that Iverson couldn’t hurt anyone else in that battle and you got him to admit his crimes. The only monster in that fight was him.’ 

 

‘So you and the others say.’ Keith follows a few paces behind everyone so he and Kosmo can focus on each other. 

 

‘Because it is the truth.’ Kosmo nudges Keith’s hand a bit. ‘You didn’t make a monster out of yourself.’ 

 

‘I hope so.’ Keith pats Kosmo’s head as a signal to pause when he almost bumps into Lance.

 

They’re all in front of the door, waiting until Shiro’s opened it before looking into the room. Like most days, it’s quiet. No one’s talking and there aren’t any scraping sounds to be heard, which means that none of the angels are moving in their restraints. 

 

This never bothered the Fallen before (except Keith and Lance). But now? Now it’s just...it’s maddening. 

 

No one’s ever talking when they open the door. Not even the ending part to a conversation. And the lack of scraping noises means that nobody’s moving either. 

 

Shiro, as the oldest Fallen, sees it as his duty to enter the room first (years of battle taught him that if he goes first, he’ll likely be able to block any incoming attack). He takes one step and immediately wants to step out again. 

 

The atmosphere...it’s...it is so different than the last time they were here. Fallen don’t need to breath, but it feels like the air is suffocating Shiro. 

 

Is this why no one’s talking? Cause of this? If so, then Shiro really needs to consider destroying the brig and building something else to house prisoners…

 

Then again, Keith did warn him about the restrains. Looking back on it, Shiro can feel the tiniest sense of karma. 

 

“Shiro?” Pidge’s voice snaps Shiro out of his trance. “You ok? You’re kinda blocking the doorway…” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widen as he quickly steps to the side, smiling apologetically as the rest of the Fallen enter: “Sorry, sorry, lost in thought.” 

 

Everyone, Kosmo included shakes their head at him with something akin to a smile on their faces. They could tell…

 

“I suppose you’re wondering what we want with you today.” Pidge begins, seeing as how Shiro has started to stare off into space again. “Let me tell ya, it’s gonna take some explaining…” 

 

“If you’re here to kill us, then just say so.” A voice comes from the farthest corner. Adam’s cell. “There’s nothing else to explain.” 

 

“Actually there is, since we’re not gonna kill you.” Pidge huffs as silence follows her statement. “I know, I know, surprising, right?” 

 

“Lance found it necessary to gloat about taking James’ life thousands of times.” Adam deadpans, earning a few sounds of murmured agreement. 

 

“I know.” Lance huffs, feeling quite targeted. “I was there.” 

 

“We’ve all decided to try something a bit less...violent.” Keith reaches up to rub Lance’s shoulder. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’ve had enough death for the past week.” 

 

Silence follows Keith’s statement. Closing his eyes and tapping into his power, he soon learns why. The angels...some of them are really, really confused while other...actually, Keith can’t really get much else other than confusion. 

 

There is something else though, Keith swears that there is. But what it is...that’s the thing he doesn’t know.

 

Why is his power pathokinesis if he can’t sense or name some of the emotions?! 

 

“Keith’s right. While what you all did wasn’t right, it’s not entirely your fault.” Shiro finally manages to catch up with everyone. “So, there’s no reason to kill you.” 

 

“So what?” Everyone looks at Nadia’s cell as she speaks up. Her voice sounds hoarse and a bit raspy, likely due to her not talking for extended periods of time. “You’re gonna keep us in here forever?” 

 

“No, you’ll be able to come out.” Pidge crosses her arms, bracing herself for what she’s about to spill. “But you won’t be allowed to freely roam Heaven or Earth. We’ll be keeping a constant eye on you.” 

 

All of the angels take a moment to soak in this new information. To get things straight: they’re technically free, but also...not? They can wander around, but they can’t do that without a chaperone (which apparently needs to be a Fallen). 

 

Honestly, everyone’s getting tired of never understanding what the Fallen truly want. 

 

“Seeing as how you still participated in Iverson’s schemes, you will need to clean up some of his mess.” Shiro declares firmly, walking forward a bit so he’s more or less in front of all the cells. “Which could come in a variety of different forms.” 

 

“So we’re submitting ourselves to you in order to gain our trust and redeem ourselves.” Ina speaks, sounding a bit fresher and healthier than Nadia did. “Somehow, I don’t see that ending well.” 

 

Keith raises a brow as he feels fear start to surround Ina. He steps towards her cell to get a better reading, but quickly shuffles back when he begins to understand why she's so afraid. 

 

None of the Fallen have caught on to Ina’s unspoken fear, but all of the angels have. Their fear is starting to pile onto Keith. 

 

“We wouldn’t do that!” Keith covers his mouth in horror as Lance quickly pulls him back Keith’s back meeting his chest. “We...we wouldn’t! No way! Absolutely not!” 

 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Lance gently shakes his boyfriend, worry beginning to spike when years well up in Keith’s eyes. “Babe, you need to tell me!” 

 

“They thought we were gonna…” Keith gulps, unwilling to bring himself to even imagine him doing such a thing. “That we were gonna…” 

 

“That we were gonna what?” All angels watch in fascination as Lance gently pulls Keith away, holding that pale face stained with tears so delicately. “Baby, what did they think we were gonna do?” 

 

“They thought we were gonna...that we were gonna…” Keith swallows at Lance’s imploring stare, deciding to rest his head on Lance’s shoulder and whisper in the other’s ear. “They thought we were gonna defile them, Lance.” 

 

“Defile…?” Lance whispers to himself, unsure of what Keith means before remembering Inas wording. 

 

‘Submitting ourselves to you…’ 

 

“Fuck no!” Lance’s eyes widen as he finally catches on, looking between Keith’s tears and the cells. “Oh ancients, do we really seem like we would do that?!”

 

“You said that redemption could come in a variety of forms!” Ina shouts (though compared to what shouting's normally like, it’s still pretty quiet). “And you said you’d be with us at all times!” 

 

“Yeah, but-!” Lance blushes in embarrassment, pushing Keith’s head not his chest. “Fuck dude, we’re mad and probably a bit twisted in some ways...but we’d never….! We wouldn’t rape anybody!” 

 

“Rape?!” Shiro turns to gaze at Lance, startled at this new revelation. “Say what-?!”

 

“They thought we were gonna rape them as part of the redemption process!” Lance’s nose scrunches up in disgust at the idea. “I mean, I get we can be nasty at times, but come on!” 

 

“We don’t know you guys anymore!” Adam shouts, sniffing a bit afterwards (oh no, he’s gonna start crying). “It’s been hundreds of years since we had any recognition of who you were! Once you fell, you were completely different!” 

 

Lance covers Keith’s ears when he feels his smaller boyfriend tense up. That...and Keith doesn’t need to hear this. He wasn’t even alive when all this happened…

 

“Gone was the kind, gentle Shiro I had known and loved, replaced with a cold hearted, revenge centered demon!” 

 

Shiro narrows his eyes in indignation. He wasn’t...revenge  **centered** , per say. Sure, it crossed his mind a few times, but i wasn’t the point of him falling or fighting. 

 

“Gone was the adorable, caring Lance that would hug and cuddle James to sleep every night, replaced with a sadistic, hate filled demon!” 

 

Lance doesn’t really react to that, only shrugs. Yeah, Adam’s pretty accurate with his. He became pretty obsessed with finding ways to hurt James after he had Fallen. Called it a coping mechanism or a way to find closure. 

 

“Gone was the considerate, beautiful minded Pidge, replaced with a demon who craved destruction and chaos!” 

 

Pidge huffs at that, crossing her arms. She created more than she destroyed, so Adam really needs to get on his game. If he’s going to scream at her, he better make sure he’s screaming at her for the right thing. He’s not even doing that! For fucks sake...! 

 

“Gone was the innocent, sweet Keith.” Adam starts to lose his strength, his voice beginning to dim. “Replaced with...with...I don’t even know!” 

 

All of the Fallen (except Keith) and Kosmo gasp at that. 

 

“I don’t even know what Keith is anymore! He’s never said he wanted to kill any of us, but then he attacked me! He attacked Iverson! I don’t even…” Adam breaks down into tears, sniffing and thrashing (the scraping sounds echo through the room). 

 

“I don’t even know what any of you are!” 

 

Lance buries his head in Keith's hair, determined to make sure that Keith heard none of that and doesn’t hear Adams sobbing. 

 

Meanwhile, Pidge and Shiro share a look, feeling an emotion they’ve long stopped associating with the angels: guilt. 

 

‘Now I know why Keith was fighting so hard.’ Shiro winces as the rattle of Adam’s restraints (and maybe some others, it’s hard to tell) strt to echo through the room, the volume rising and rising. 

 

“We were just gonna make you do extra patrols, or something.” Pidge insists, hands going up to clutch her head as Kosmo nudges her towards Keith and Lance. “We didn’t...fuck! Holy fuck!” 

 

Shiro watches Katie get pulled into a group hug by Lance before eyeing all of the cells. 

 

If they try to continue this meeting here, it won’t end well, only in tears and screaming. If they leave and return at a later date, the same result. So, the only choice left is…

 

“Pidge, knock them out.” Shiro’s voice is steady, though his stance wavers a bit. “I think it’s time for a one on one chat.” He never knew that the angels feared them this much. Disliked, sure...but...this is new. Really new. And Shiro hates it already. 

 

The Fallen weren’t the only ones hurting. It’s become clear now. 

 


	36. Epilogue

**A month later**

 

“James!” Keith calls out, scanning the living room before moving to the kitchen. “Jamie? Where are you?” 

 

The angel reported returning from his patrol 20 minutes ago. So, why didn’t he head to Keith’s room, like the Fallen had requested? 

 

“James?” Keith furrows his brow in thought, quickly growing worried. ‘Kosmo, have you found him?’ 

 

‘I’m sorry, Keith. I can’t seem to locate him in any of the other bedrooms.’ 

 

‘Huh…’ Keith scratches the back of his head in thought, slowly flying back towards his room. ‘Here, head back to my room then. We’ll discuss where to check afterwards.’ 

 

‘Alright.’ 

 

Keith huffs as he passes the various rooms and doors. Heaven was a large for a place that housed only six people (at first). 

 

“Where would you go?” Keith wonders out loud as he arrives at his door, quietly pushing it open. “Why didn’t you-” 

 

Keith pauses in his thinking when he sees who’s laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully and adorably: James. 

 

‘Keith.’ 

 

Keith whips around to stare at Kosmo as the hellhound soundlessly walks into the room. 

 

‘I see you’ve found him.’ 

 

‘Yeah.’ Keith bites his lip, slowly closing the door so he doesn’t startle James awake. ‘Why didn’t he just tell me he was taking a nap?’

 

‘Perhaps he made a stop somewhere before he arrived and was too tired to tell you.’ 

 

Kosmo’s tail swishes back and forth as Keith approaches the bed, deciding to remain in his spot until James is awake. All of the angels are still weary of him. Understandable, he is a hellhound and has attacked them before. 

 

His outward protectiveness of Keith probably didn’t help his case either. 

 

“Jamie?” Keith coos, placing a pale hand on the other’s forehead to rub at the skin gently. “Jamie...wake up bud…” 

 

James only stirs a bit, a quiet groan slipping from his lips. While the sight is definitely adorable, Keith really needs the other to wake up so he can scold him (playfully, of course) for worrying him earlier. 

 

The thing about Keith...the starting month of this guardianship has been easy for him. He learned long before the rest of the Fallen that the angels were innocent, that they were scared. So, it was easy for him to allow his soft, gentle side to come out. To show and remind the angels that he wasn’t going to hurt them. 

 

Easier than it was for Pidge, at least (which isn’t a very high bar, but whatever). 

 

Lance and Shiro….oh boy...those two were a completely different story. 

 

Shiro had Adam, his ex boyfriend. Which pretty much meant that either Shiro could try and ignore the tension between the two and end up getting really anxious. Or (Keith’s least favorite of the two) he could become defensive and aggressive. 

 

This may or may not have led to Shiro storming into Keith’s room and requesting assistance a few times he got a bit too aggressive…

 

Hey, he was angry, but he wasn’t going to hurt anybody if he could help it. And by help it, that means finding Keith and asking for help calming down. 

 

Meanwhile, Lance had taken in Ryan. One of James’ close friends who really wanted to punch Lance constantly for abandoning James. 

 

While Lance hasn’t necessarily lost his temper with Ryan like Shiro has with Adam, Keith can tell the day’s coming. Between having an angel near him constantly and that angel always glaring at him or silently judgmental, Lance was gonna crack. 

 

Either by pressure or by loss of sanity, it’s anyone’s guess. 

 

In Keith’s defense, he did warn his boyfriend that Ryan may not have been the best option for Lance specifically. 

 

Anyway...back to a more positive (and more fun) activity: trying to wake James up without startling the other! 

 

“Jamie.” Keith leans forward to place his lips against James’ forehead. “Wake up for me angel boy.” 

 

Keith places a few more pecks before he sees James’ eyes flutter open. 

 

“Huh…?” James blinks a few times, unable to immediately register Keith’s face since he just woke up. “What…?” 

 

“You worried me.” Keith’s bottom lip juts out in an adorable pout. “Why didn’t you immediately come to my room?” 

 

Still dazed and exhausted, James doesn’t freak out at Keith’s close proximity. Instead, he continues to blink lazily at him and mumble his answers. 

 

“Wanted water. Got too tired to tell.” James’ eyes shut again as Keith’s fingers migrate from his forehead to his scalp. “That’s nice…” 

 

Keith tilts his head as James quickly loses himself in exhaustion. Normally, James is more talkative when it comes to reports. They’re detailed, long, and Keith ends up just pulling James into a hug as a way to shut the other up. 

 

Today though, today is different. This is the first times James has fallen asleep almost immediately returning. 

 

To anyone else, this could be strange, but not worry worthy. To Keith, who was constantly worried about James (the poor angel had broken down in front of him multiple times when they were alone), it was something he needed to get to the bottom of. As soon as possible, preferably. 

 

“Jamie, did something happen today?” Keith starts to pull his hand away, but stop when James whimpers at the loss of contact. “Is that why you’re so tired?” 

 

James groans and shakes his head, sighing in bliss when his cheek rubs against the soft material of Keith’s pillow. 

 

“Long patrols.” James blinks his eyes open for a fraction of a second when he feels Keith lean closer. “Caught up to me.” 

 

Keith tilts his head. Long patrols? He didn’t assign James anything unusual. 2 hours morning, 2 hours afternoon, with one final hour sweep for the night. 

 

That was the schedule that was decided for James’ patrol rotation. 

 

“Hmmm…” Keith looks at the bed, trying to think of what could've changed. 

 

Right now, it’s Lance’s and Ryan’s turn to patrol. So, they’re out and about right now. 

 

Shiro and Adam went down to Hell to talk with Lotor about the recent events (Shiro pushed that back as long as possible since he still doesn’t really trust Lotor to act appropriately).

 

So, that leaves him, James, Pidge, Nadia, and Ina still here. 

 

‘Maybe Pidge has an idea.’ Keith snaps his fingers at his well thought out conclusion. ‘Should probably check in with her.’ 

 

“Jamie, I’ll be right back.” Keith removes his hand, kissing James’ cheek in apology when the other whines. 

 

“Kosmo, watch him and tell me if anything goes wrong.” Keith flies over to pat Kosmo’s head before flying out of the room, calling behind him: “Thanks buddy!” 

 

Kosmo huffs in amusement at his companion. The other is just like when he was younger: energetic and always moving. 

 

Keith quickly flies to Pidge’s room, knocking briefly before lowering to the ground. A few moments pass before Nadia opens the door, eyes wide when she sees Keith. 

 

“Oh...hey.” She raises her hand in an awkward wave. 

 

Where does she stand with Keith? Would it be awkward for Keith is she randomly hugged him like Pidge or Lance sometimes did? Would it be awkward if she expected him to treat her like he treats James? 

 

Better question: why has she never interacted with him that much? 

 

Oh yeah...because she’s so focused on Pidge and Ina. Whoops. 

 

“Hey Nadia.” Keith smiles sweetly. “How are you?”    


 

Nadia’s lips tilt up in a crooked smile. “Not bad.” 

 

It’s true. She could be better (not a servant and not under Pidge’s constant supervision), but it’s not bad. At least she isn't being abused or anything like that. 

 

The worst Pidge has ever gone is scream at her and Ina. She’s never raised a hand to the angels (like they thought she would). 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Keith’s smile tilts down a bit. “Is Pidge here? I need to speak with her.” 

 

“She left a few minutes ago to grab some water for an experiment she’s doing.” Nadia rolls her eyes. 

 

Pidge is obsessed with tinkering with things. It’s kinda scary. 

 

“Oh, thanks!” Keith floats off the ground, quickly flying to the kitchen. “Thanks Nadia!” 

 

Nadia stares at Keith’s retreating form with wide eyes. That...that was strange. For reasons unknown, that was strange. 

 

“Pidge!” Keith shouts when he sees the other walk down the hallway towards him. “Got a minute?” 

 

“Yep.” Pidge pops the ‘p’ sound. “Whatcha need?” 

 

Keith lands in front of her before clearing his throat: “Do you think that the patrol schedules are too long?” 

 

Pidge tilts her head in confusion, using the hand not holding the jug of water and rub her chin in thought. 

 

“Not really. It’s not that much different than their patrol times when Iverson was still around. It’s just in different times of the day. Why do you ask?” 

 

Keith scratches the back of his head, biting his bottom lip in worry: “James returned from patrol really exhausted and said he was so tired because the long patrols caught up with him.” 

 

Pidge nods her head slowly, already coming up with a few valid reasons as to why this could be happening. It shows in her eyes when they shine a bit. 

 

“The most likeliest of reasons is because his body isn’t used to the time change.” Pidge finally speaks after debating the two best reasons. “The angels all had group patrols, they didn’t rotate like we’re having them do. So their bodies have a set time when its most active and when it should be tired. Just from years of habit.” 

 

Keith nods in understanding, relieved that it’s not something serious. Like, James actually battling creatures while on patrol and not telling Keith. 

 

It would be difficult, but doable. 

 

“Or he’s not getting enough rest when he’s here. Which could tie into the other problem.” Pidge trails off, eyeing Keith questionably. “He does rest without much disturbance, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Keith gives Pidge a serious look. “I leave the room if it helps him nap better.” 

 

“Does he just nap or does he actually sleep?”

 

“He does both.” 

 

Pidge nods slowly, rubbing her chin in thought: “Then it might just be the time change.”

 

“Ok.” Keith exhales out in an exaggerated manner. “Good, good. Than the ancients it wasn’t something bad.” 

 

“You take good care of him.” Pidge pokes Keith playfully. “You’re such a mother hen.” 

 

“Well, sorry that I want to make it clear that I won’t hurt him or anything.” Keith crosses his arms and cocks his hip out, pulling the sassiest pose he can. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Pidge scoffs, shaking her head at Keith’s antic. “Is that all you needed?” 

 

“Desperate to get rid of me already?” Keith chuckles, stepping back when Pidge goes to kick his thigh. “Yeah, that’s all. Thanks Pidge.” 

 

“No problem.” Pidge smiles as Keith floats up, most likely about to zip back to his room. “But seriously, that’s just a theory. You’ll need to ask James to be certain.” 

 

“I will.” Keith flies down to give Pidge a quick hug. “I’ll stop bothering you now though. Talk to ya later!” 

 

Pidge smirks in amusement as Keith flies back to his room. 

 

‘Desperate to get rid of you?’ Pidge hums in thought as she continues to walk to her room. ‘More like you’re desperate to leave.’ 

 

She knows that’s not the case, but why can’t she guess? It’s good teasing material for later anyway. 

 

Meanwhile, Keith quickly arrives back at his room, quietly slipping in before floating to the bed.  

 

He settles himself besides James and gestures for Kosmo to join him. 

 

‘Are you sure? He might wake up and panic…’ 

 

‘I’m sure. I’ll feel it if he starts to panic and tell you.’ 

 

Kosmo tilts his head, still hesitant, but surrenders to Keith’s will eventually. I mean, come on, you can’t deny someone who wants to cuddle. Right? 

 

Keith smiles when Kosmo teleports next to him, thanking the designer of the rooms that they thought to make large beds. 

 

It’s like the angel who designed this made it for group cuddling. Though, knowing angels, that’s probably exactly what happened. 

 

‘Did you find out what was wrong?’ Kosmo curls into a ball, ears flattening against his head as Keith gently pets him. 

 

‘Pidge had a few ideas.’ Keith resists the urge to coo when James suddenly turns over, as if sensing that Keith’s returned to the room. 

 

‘It’s nothing bad, right?’ 

 

Keith shakes his head, using his other hand to start massaging James’ scalp again. 

 

‘Nah, but she did recommend asking James about it to find the actual answer. Think I’ll do that when he’s awake though. No reason to deprive him of his rest.’ 

 

Kosmo lifts his head to lick at Keith’s palm. His way of showing his approval. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, but continues to pet Kosmo anyway. 

 

‘It’s pretty peaceful right now.’ Keith turns to glance at James again. ‘Maybe rest wouldn’t be a bad idea…’ 

 

As Keith adjusts to lay himself down, he notices how James has shifted closer. It brings a smile to his face. 

 

After years of being alone, abandoned, he’s finally with people he loves and who love him in return (most of them, anyway). 

 

With time and patience, the broken hearts of the other Fallen will soon mend too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Pidge was right. 
> 
> The patrols were the same time as when the angels were with Iverson. Just the scheduling was different. James didn't complain at first since it seemed ok. But after months of not patrolling at his usual time and not resting when he's used to, it starts to catch up. 
> 
> The other angels don't feel safe revealing that weakness to their Fallen 'guardians' just yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! :)


End file.
